Phandom Phables
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: A group of various plot bunnies, fandom, and crossover ideas I wanted to write and explore. Maybe you'll find something you'll like or maybe I'll write something for you. Rated T because that's the highest rating that will be in the collection. Genres varied. Requests: Closed (Account Users Only / Must be able to PM me) Current Story: Living Shadow Part 2 (DP and Batfamily/YJ).
1. Table of Contents

This is a collection of various plot bunnies, drabbles, and crossovers for DP. Some continuation here and there (Indicated by the title when continuation occurs).

This page will be continuously updated as more stories are added.

For summaries and various other important info, they will be provided at the beginning of each piece (Things like ratings and pairings and such)

Thanks for checking this out!

* * *

Regarding Requests: If you ask me to do something too disturbing or M rated (including lemons) I will decline. I also may decline if you ask for a crossover that includes a fandom I'm not familiar with (this is mostly because I'd like to do it justice and feel like I wouldn't be able to). I also ask for those requesting to have the ability to PM me so that I can ask questions if I need to. I wanna be able to get enough info and do a good job. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Extra Note: If you find one of my plotlines to be interesting and you'd like to make it into a full blown story, PM me. I can offer some other headcannons for the universes I've created and you can choose to use them if you like. I'd like a tiny mention somewhere in at least one AN in the story. Happy reading!

* * *

Table of Contents:

1\. Necrophilia (DP) **Published**

2\. Uncle Vlad (DP, AM:JL, and RC9GN) **Published**

3\. Ghosts and Fairies (DP and FOP) **Published**

4\. The End (DP and Young Justice) **Published**

5\. Gonna Catch'em All (DP and Pokemon) **Published**

6\. Life and Death (DP and Marvel's MCU) **Published**

7\. Gonna Catch'em All Part 2 (DP and Pokemon) **Published**

8\. Superman's Protégé (DP, Teen Titans, and Justice League) **Published**

9\. X-mas Party for X-overs (DP, AD:JL, RC9GN, Inuyasha, Yu yu Hakusho, LoZ, Mario, Young Justice, Avengers, Harry Potter, Pokemon) **Published**

10\. Bats and Ghosts (DP and Batfamily) **Published**

11\. The Phantom (DP and Young Justice) **Published**

12\. Bats and Ghosts Part 2 (DP and Batfamily) **Published**

13\. The Phantom Part 2 (DP and Young Justice) **Published** / **Requested by PokeKing Charizard**

14\. Cheshire's Masks (DP) **Published**

15\. A Haunted Trainer (DP and Pokemon) **Published**

16\. Wes Weston (DP) **Published**

17\. Death's Doorstep (DP and Avengers) [Prequel Piece to Life and Death] **Published** / **Requested by MyLittleAngelxxx**

18\. Bouquet (DP) **Published**

19\. Spooky (DP) **Published**

20\. The Trio (DP and Teen Titans) **Published**

21\. A Haunted Trainer Part 2 (DP and Pokemon) **Published**

22\. One foot in the grave (DP) **Published**

23\. Bouquet Part 2 (DP) **Published**

24\. Bats and Ghosts Part 3 (DP and Batfamily and Young Justice) **Published**

25\. Winding the Clock Stem (DP) **Published**

26\. Ode to Nature (DP) **Published**

27\. Growing Pains (DP) **Published**

28\. In which Vlad and Danny join a Superhero Social Club (DP and Young Justice) **Published**

29\. Saw a rocket (DP) **Published**

30\. Μητέρα: Mother (DP) **Published**

31\. _One Hundred Years of Solitude_ (DP) **Published**

32\. Ghosts and Bats Part 4 (DP and Batfamily) **Published**

33\. Living Shadow (DP and Batfamily/Young Justice) **Published**

34\. Questioning (DP) **Published / Requested by Starpaw007**

35\. Superman's Protégé Part 2 (DP, Teen Titans, and Justice League) **Published / Requested by MyLittleAngelxxx**

36\. The Last Son of Earth-304 (DP and Young Justice) **Published**

37\. Three Dark Horses (DP and Secret Trio and Young Justice) **Published**

38\. Shadowman (DP) **Published**

39\. The Soul Defense (DP and Young Justice) **Published**

40\. Living Shadow Part 2 (DP and Batfamily/Young Justice) **Published**

41\. Well there's that (DP and Harry Potter) **Published**


	2. Necrophilia

**Necrophilia**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: Danny x Sam**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam and Tucker are about 14 here.**

 **Summary: A lesson during English Class gives Danny a harsh dose of reality. Will Sam and Tucker be able to do damage control?**

* * *

It was just another boring day at school really. Dash and his cronies still stuffed Danny and Tucker in their lockers, Paulina and her posy still annoyed them, They still sat in the same place for lunch. It was during last period English that something different happened.

"Let's start with main themes. Can someone tell me a major theme from these last chapters?"

Mr. Lancer turned back around to look for raised hands and spotted Sam's.

"Yes, Ms. Manson?"

Sam let a slightly studious look come to her face, "Necrophilia."

"Nek-crow-whatty-yah?" Dash blurted out. "Hey geek, you making up new words or something?"

"That's enough Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer grunted and looked back at Sam. "Mrs. Manson, could you please educate some of the lesser informed here?" Lancer gave a pointed look at Dash and a few people started to giggle before a glare from said jock silenced them.

"Necrophilia, the act of sexual intercourse with or the attraction toward corpses."

"Indeed, this shows the true extent of Heathcliff's obsession with his lost love," Mr. Lancer explained and turned towards the board to right down some of what had been discussed.

"So like, falling in love with a dead person?" Kwan asked from the back.

Lancer sighed and someone snickered and spoke before the Teacher could react.

"Paulina, does that mean _your_ a necrophiliac?"

" _Excuse me!?_ "

"You know, since you're in love with a dead guy, with Phantom?"

There was a pregnant silence from the popular girl and a few people started snickering while others looked slightly disturbed. Sam turned with wide eyes to look at Danny and…

She saw a bit of a lost look on his face. Surely he knew that he… It's not exactly… the same, right? He is _half_ ghost, that should count…

She grew even more worried when Danny shakily rose his hand. "Mr. Lancer-?"

Lancer sighed. "Yes, you may go to the bathroom, Mr. Fenton."

Danny ducked out of the room, quickly.

zzz

In the boy's bathroom, Danny quietly splashed his face with cold water. He then glanced at himself in the mirror.

"Man, it must be great to have so many girls after you, bro."

Danny tensed up and looked over to see Tucker grinning at him.

"I mean yeah it's Phantom they want, but really when you think about it… they want Fenton so bad, they just don't know it yet!"

Danny blinked and then sighed. "Yeah sure. Except who would want to love a corpse?"

Tucker frowned. "Ah come on Danny. Don't let that stuff bother you. You're totally alive and everything. Remember? It's just a genetic thing!"

Danny clenched his fists in frustration. "Maybe scientifically Tucker! But what about other people? It doesn't always matter if you have proof. After all, we know that to be true enough from my infamy in this town as Phantom. One day if I get married I'll have to tell my wife that I'm actually sorta dead but not really. How do you think that would go with anyone?"

Tucker sighed, knowing inside that his friend was mostly right. "Danny…"

"Whatever."

Danny and Tucker let out a shriek of fear when Sam was suddenly with them… in the boy's restroom.

"Sam!" Tucker squeaked

"What the heck are you doing?" Danny gasped.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Boys and Girls bathrooms are practically the same." She then eyed Danny firmly. "You're being stupid. Yeah maybe some people would be weirded out, but not everyone."

Danny crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Name one person who would be bothered being married to a half-dead freak?"

Sam went to open her mouth instinctually before she halted herself and snapped her mouth closed. Tucker rose a brow and then started to grin at Sam's darkening cheeks.

"Well Sam? DO you know someone, huh, do ya?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"I… uh… well…" Sam stuttered in frustration and glared angrily at Tucker.

Danny dropped his arms to his sides and let out a sigh. "Yeah… I thought so." Danny then went to walk out of the bathroom. "Come on guys, let get back to class before Lancer notices us all missing."

Tucker glanced at Sam with a sad look before starting to follow his friend. Sam didn't move at first, indecisive until…

"Wait."

Danny paused and looked back while Tucker did the same and rose both brows this time.

Sam didn't turn to face them but continued to speak. "What if I remembered someone I know?"

Danny sighed in impatience. "I appreciate you guys trying to help me, but lying to me isn't going to help." Danny turned around. "Who is it then?"

Sam swallowed thickly. "It's… me."

There was a silence that settled over the three. Tucker was gapping in shock while Sam continued to face the other way and Danny stood stock still.

"That's not funny, Sam." Sam tensed at the response. "Don't tease me like that if you don't mean it."

She could almost hear the growl in his voice as well as the pain that lingered in it. Sam turned slowly and looked at him for the first time since she'd spoken up again. He was looking at her as though angry, but she could see he was shaking slightly. Sam mentally slapped herself for not knowing instinctually that Danny would get defensive about his feelings and moved forward to face him directly. She had to give him reassurance. Tucker was simply continued to gape as though he was frozen in time.

"I'm not teasing you. I mean it. I know you're alive. I know it's just genetics and anything else is a mind-frame. You know I don't care about what other people think."

Danny started to loose his confidence in his tense position. He looked at her blankly. "But…"

"What's not to like? You're really smart, despite what your grades say, you're kind, and brave. Heck, you're probably going to be pretty handsome once puberty is done with you." Sam stated simply, keeping her voice steady but failing to slow her beating heart or the blush rising to her face. Danny wasn't doing any better.

"Do yoU-do you really mean that, Sam?" Danny asked, hating that his voice changed in the middle of his sentence. _Smooth Fenton, real smooth._

Sam let out a sigh before she leaned up and placed a feather soft kiss on Danny's cheek. "I didn't believe in true heroes until you came along, Danny."

Tucker finally snapped his jaw closed only to almost faint when Danny leaned down and kissed Sam tentatively on the lips. Tucker finally felt the need to speak up. "Okay, okay… It's not that I'm not happy for you both, but could you please do this when I'm not around?"

Sam gave the techno-geek a death glare. "There is a door."

Tucker deadpanned.

Danny laughed a bit nervously and reached down to touch Sam's hand with his fingers. He was surprised when she grasped his hand fully in return. "Uh well I think we should probably return to class."

It was at that moment that the bell rang.

"Well now we need to get out of the guy's bathroom." Sam expressed pulling on both Danny and Tucker's arms.

"What happened to they're practically the same?" Tucker asked.

"Paulina will use it against me and even though I don't care what other people think, I do get annoyed by repetition."

They got to the door, but Danny pulled Sam back before the two could follow Tucker out.

"What?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled at his shoes before looking at Sam. "Thanks Sam."

Sam actually gave him a bright smile, the kind he or really anyone rarely ever saw from her. "Thank you too, Danny. I'd much rather have half of you, than all of another person."

Danny gave her the biggest and goofiest smile at that.


	3. Uncle Vlad

**Uncle Vlad**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny, Jake and Randy are about 16 or so**

 **Summary: Danny, Jake and Randy just came back from a nearly suicidal mission for the Dragon Council. Vlad finds out.**

* * *

"And you thought it was a good idea to let mere children make such an important choice?" Vlad growled somewhat menacingly. The other magical creatures present grew silent at the sudden tension.

"The Observants thought-"

"The Observants!" Vlad hissed, revealing a fork tongue. He was barely able to keep his eyes from turning red and red was actually starting to bleed into his sclera. "Those prejudice morons would rather me and Daniel simply obliterated than allow us any bit of peace! They are still hung up on a figment of a past possibility!" Vlad's ghost form suddenly flickered into view, making some creatures gasp.

"Vladimir, if you would-"

"No! I will not! They consider us abominations for existing! Bias notions no better than the worst humans out there!" Vlad grumbled. "I will not have them playing with the lives of these children. Especially, my god-son."

Danny blinked in shock.

"Try another stunt like this again and you will regret the day you ever dreamt of crossing me. Come on Daniel, Randall, Jacob. I'll take you all home."

Danny, Randy, and Jake glanced at each other before following slowly after Vlad.

"So that happened," Jake muttered in amazement.

"I honestly don't know how I should feel about this," Danny added.

Randy walked in shock for a second before grinning. "That. was. so. Honkin' Bruce! Vlad's The Cheese as an ex-fruitloop."

"Well maybe the Council will at least not send us on pointless suicide missions anymore," Danny expressed, blowing a bit of hair from his face as the three boys continued walking after the stiffly trotting Vlad. They could see the parking lot now as well as Vlad's limo.

"Yeah, I think Gramps would've even thought that mission was wack. By the way, any chance Vlad won't call us by our 'proper' names?" Jake asked.

Danny deadpanned. "Not likely."

"Eh, we still have to wean him from talking like an evil-dude. That's phase two, my bros," Randy explained as they slid into the back of the limo. Vlad went to sit up front with the driver.

The three friends then started to talk about which of them had fought better during the mission, which was more like which of them had been furthest away from dying. Jake inevitably brought up the issue that Danny was always half-dead…

As Vlad settled into the front seat, he couldn't stop the calm and content smile that formed on his face. His heart almost stopped when he heard Daniel's voice.

"Hey Uncle Vlad? Can we stop at a Nasty Burger before we drop off Jake?"

Vlad, still somewhat stunned, glanced in the mirror.

"Yeah, Uncle Vlad!?" Randy asked, bouncing on his seat while Jake rolled his eyes.

"Dude how would he even be close to being your uncle?"

"Shush," Randy snapped childishly.

Vlad cleared his throat and looked away from the mirror. He knew Randall wouldn't be missed for another hour or two. They could make it to the fast food chain in the blink of an eye. Then Jake's home, then his Manhattan suite that he and Daniel were staying at and a quick teleport on his part to get Randy back to Norrisville for the evening.

"Very well. You have five minutes to consider your orders, boys. There will be no second guessing after then."

He heard them start talking to each other again. While he was sure they were looking, Vlad let a massive smile come to his face. _Uncle Vlad. After so long, Daniel called me Uncle Vlad again_ _…_

While he missed some things about being evil, perhaps being a goodie-two shoes like Daniel had suggested long ago wasn't so bad.

Plus, he could always manipulate, confuse and embarrass anyone who even looked at his nephews the wrong way.

Speaking of which… Randall had mentioned the man known as McFist…

* * *

 **For those of you that know about my plans for a full fledged Secret Trio story, I may or may not have something like this happen in the story. (Along with the three heroes and their friends being a bit older. Like 18 rather than 16. I'm still calculating some of the timeline stuff.)**


	4. Ghosts and Fairies

**Ghosts and Fairies**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is either 14 about to be 15 or 15 (haven't really decided) and Timmy is 10**

 **Summary: So Danny's life is pretty bad sometimes. I mean his parents kept forgetting about him on Christmas to the point where a dog peed on him as a baby. He sure could've probably used a Fairy Godparent or two. What's up with that? Two worlds meant to never know peace in the company of the other... And Danny and Timmy brother bonding fluff... duh. Who can resist that?**

* * *

"AAAAAAUGHGHH!" A massive green hole of swirling green light opened up above the peaceful Fairy World. Two blurs shot to the ground.

 _PHWAM!_

The dust cleared and none other than Danny Phantom stumbled to his feet, swaying. He was covered in green goo and a fine layer of dust. "Okay. I promise that's the last time we travel through the Ghost Zone to get here."

"Why… Why Danny?" Timmy pulled himself up into the fetal position. He was rocking and twitching. Wanda and Cosmo floated down after catching their breath in the air from having to fly at blinding speeds to keep up with Danny.

"You could've gotten us all killed!" Wanda shrieked, barely hiding her absolute fear in her eyes. Though Danny knew she didn't really blame him, it hurt.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know my portal would put us next to a Behemoth nest."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Wanda shouted and placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Timmy… Timmy sweetie?"

"The teeth and the smell and and and…"

Danny felt himself deflate in distress. "I… I'm sorry…"

Cosmo looked over and saw the pain in Danny's eyes, swirling dark in those luminescent green orbs…

"A Ghost!"

"What is a ghost doing here!?"

Danny looked up sharply with Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy as a crowd of Fairies started to gather. They floated closer and closer with fearful or angry looks on their cherubic faces.

"You belong in Zone!"

Danny flinched and looked at his group blankly. "But…"

"Puny Specter!"

Danny gasped and spun to come face to face with Jorgan von Strangle.

"You have trespassed!" The massive fairy boomed.

"Hey wait! I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me!"

Jorgan's giant hand wrapped around Danny's thin wrist and with adrenaline rushing through his ectoplasmic filled veins, Danny realized with a start that he couldn't phase through the magical creature's grip. "Oh no."

"We have our magic and you have your powers, ghost, but we are nearly equals compared to humans."

"Wait, Jorgan! He's different!" Timmy yelped, finally getting to his feet.

"But sport!" Wanda spoke up.

Danny gulped before a flash of light blinded everyone and suddenly the Fairies were staring at a boy, not a ghost. "Uh… hi?"

Jorgan's eyes narrowed. "To the Council, now."

zz

Danny struggled a bit feebly against the golden chains that bound him to the chair. "Look I promise I can keep a secret. I-"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Fenton."

Danny froze when he saw the robed forms of the Fairy Council float into the room.

"But I-"

"The child who was over-looked…"

Danny's mouth stayed open before he slowly and silently closed it. "What?" He asked quietly.

zz

"But Timmy, he was lying to all of us and he just about got you killed!" Wanda expressed as the trio moped outside the Council building.

"Yeah but…" Timmy sighed. "He was totally like the best babysitter ever, he showed me all his friends' cheat codes on Doom…"

"And he polished Philip!" Cosmo interrupted giddily.

Timmy flinched and gave Cosmo a glare that went unnoticed by the green-haired fairy. "He actually saved me and my friends' lives once without us knowing-"

"And he polished Philip!"

"He saved you guys and me from getting spotted by Crocker, and to be fair we were lying to him too…"

Wanda opened her mouth. "But we had to lie to him because it would risk-"

"Like he doesn't have his own reasons for hiding his secret?" Timmy asked. "I mean he's already being cornered by Jorgan and the Council after showing them!"

Wanda finally sighed realizing Timmy was right. "I guess you're right." She smiled. "When did you start caring that much, huh?"

Timmy flushed and grumbled in irritation. "I…" He froze. "Danny… he taught me."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances when they saw the look of realization cross their godchild's face. A determination lit up in his eyes. "We have to help him."

"Are you having trouble keeping humans out of your domain, _fairy_?"

Timmy and his fairies looked up to see Jorgan leading a bunch of one-eyed beings towards the Council's building. The large fairy whipped his head around. "Silence! I'm only helping you because you are the only ones with clearance here, _ever_!"

"Who are you guys!?" Timmy exclaimed.

One of the beings narrowed his large eye at him. "It is none of your concern, _human_. We are merely coming here to take back what is ours…"

Timmy fumed as the beings were lead into the room. He then turned to his fairies when he was alone again. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I could go invisible and intangible."

Wanda and Cosmo nodded and rose their wands skyward only for a fart noise to resonate through the air. "Huh?"

Wanda pulled out Da Rules and looked closely. "Sorry sport. I guess that's too close to breaching the ghost section. We can't tamper with the dead or anything to do with death… We could turn you invisible though? I just don't think we can do both at the same time."

Timmy tapped his chin and nodded. "I wish I was invisible then."

POOF!

Timmy ran towards the large doors. "You guys have to stay here. They won't let you in."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded and floated away to hide, Cosmo looking stupidly for where the voice came from before Wanda yanked him away.

Timmy turned and knocked on the door. Jorgan was the one to answer and looked around outside for the culprit, only for Timmy to slip past him.

zz

"The child who was over-looked? What do you…?"

"You had a pretty terrible childhood, did you not?" The pink robed Council member asked.

Danny blinked and blew some hair out of his face. "Uh, rude."

The beings narrowed their eyes and Danny chuckled nervously. "Okay so maybe my parents have been a bit neglectful, but they love me and I love them. I've gotten over the Christmas thing…"

"The point is you needed a fairy and you didn't receive one."

"Um… I guess?"

"You were the only one of your friends to have a child-like heart and you had dreams of being an astronaut that still, to this day, linger in your heart."

Danny felt the wave of depression, that always came when his once dream was mentioned, wash over him. "Okay, look. Is there a point to this other than to make me feel miserable?"

"We can't figure out why you were overlooked."

Danny chuckled dryly. "That's easy. No one remembers Danny Fenton."

"That isn't really your problem anymore though, now is it?"

Danny gasped as a wisp of cold air fled his mouth. "Observants."

"Hello Daniel James Fenton. We meet again." Danny craned his neck to look behind him and saw the one-eyed creeps stalking up behind him. They looked up at the Council members. "We'll take him off your hands now. We know just where he belongs."

Danny felt his throat go dry in panic. _Oblivion. Oblivion. Oh God. Clockwork are you going to show up again? They want to try and throw me in that dark pit again!_

"One minute," A Council member began.

The Observants looked up at the Council. "No. He is a ghost therefore he is our jurisdiction."

Danny watched as the two groups of powerful beings began to argue over him, their voices echoing off the walls and ceiling.

"But he is a human child and it is our jurisdiction to protect him."

Danny gasped lightly when he felt hands run over his wrists and the chains there.

"Sshh."

"Timmy?" Danny whispered.

"Ima get you out."

Danny smiled a bit. "Huh… I thought for sure you'd… left me too." He felt Timmy freeze before the same feeling of invisible hands jerked on his restraints.

"No way. You're like the coolest babysitter ever. I mean hello? A superhero baby sitter? And I thought it couldn't get better than having fairy godparents."

Danny laughed softly at the heartfelt words. "Thanks." Danny then cried out when one of the Observants boney hands grasped a fistful of his hair.

"This abomination is not your concern!" The ghost roared out and even Jorgan seemed disturbed by the horrible name calling.

"He still has a heartbeat. He still lives without a crippling obsession and he still has a child-like heart. His greatest wish is to be an astronaut… We would not be able to discern his desires if he wasn't human enough for our powers to include him."

Danny felt the Obsevant's grip on his hair tighten and a couple tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

"Besides… you still owe us for our help against Pariah…"

"Silence!" The Observants roared as one.

"NO! YOU BE SILENT! YOU ARE IN OUR REALM!" The Council members held out their glowing hands and a deadly silent stare off occurred. Danny could feel the tension of ectoplasmic energy flooding out from the ghosts behind him and some strange feeling of power coming from the Fairies. The Observant holding Danny's hair snorted. "Very well. But this isn't over." He leaned down to where only Danny and unknown to him, Timmy could hear. "You will be thrown into the pit, you half-dead freak. It's only our job. It's not our fault you couldn't even die right…"

Within moments the Observants had floated out of the room.

The turquoise Council member looked over at the panting and trembling Danny. "Timmy Turner. You may reveal yourself. We know you are there." With a snap of his fingers, Timmy appeared, the magic from his fairies halted.

"Uh… Hi?"

"Do not worry. We understand the great care you have for your friend."

Danny looked up at them. "Why? Why did you save me?"

The four elders looked at each other before the pink one answered. "Think of it as our way of saying sorry. We can no longer grant you a fairy of your own since you are no longer technically fully human, but we can still help you with those one-eyed creeps."

"We are truly sorry, Daniel Fenton."

Danny blinked and then nodded. "Alright. I get it. I think though… I think that I'd choose my powers anyway… I mean… They've made me a better person."

Unknown to everyone else in the room. The four Council members all smiled. "That's the point of it all isn't it? To grow up?" One whispered to himself.

"You are free and you may both return to Earth. You will be allowed to keep your memories of Timmy's Fairies." Another snap of their fingers and the gold chains snaked away from Danny's form.

"Good luck Timmy Turner and Daniel Fenton."

zz

"Huh… I really think a part of Timmy's life has improved, Cosmo dear." Wanda murmured as she pulled the blanket on Danny's and Timmy's lap up closer to their chins. They were leaning on each other as the blue light of the TV flickered over their forms and screams of kids from Dead Teacher thirty-seven pierced the air. A forgotten bowl of popcorn floated up into Cosmo's hands.

"Uh-huh. NO NO NO! DON'T GO IN THE CELLAR!" Cosmo wailed before another scream came from the TV.

"I mean… one day… when we do have to leave him… Danny'll be like a big brother figure and for now, he's a perfect replacement for Vicky."

"Yeah. AUGH! PHILIP HOLD ME!"

Wanda smiled as Danny's arm pulled the younger boy closer. "But that's a long time coming… For now anyways."

* * *

 **There are a lack of good, long, and ongoing or completed DP x FOP crossovers, which sort of surprises me. They're by the same cartoonist for goodness sake! There are maybe a couple okay ones, but only a couple out of about 100+ is still depressing.**

 **I would love to do something about this myself, but have you seen my story schedule on my profile? If by some miraculous way I finished all my stories I had planned, then I'd do it.**


	5. The End

**The End**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: No comment [Except it's all sometime after YJ Season One]**

 **Summary: He was just tired. Tired from the lack of Justice in the world, the lack of justice for him. He just wanted everything to be quiet. He wanted everything to end.**

 **Extra Notes: Big AN at the end if you want to read about head-cannons or see something in this piece that sounds unfamiliar.**

* * *

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, you are such a child! You promised?"_

zz

Nightwing felt his chest heave and a knot formed itself in his chest. The young hero could remember times like this, times were he thought he was going to die, times when he thought someone he cared about was going to die, but not too often did he find himself concerned about the fate of their world… maybe even beyond that. He snagged the corner of the room's door and practically shouted.

"Bruce, Poison Ivy's down. He… He…"

Batman let out a breath and stood from the Watchtower's command station chair. "Green Arrow, Hal Jordan and Dinah have also recently gone MIA. We can only assume the worst."

Nightwing felt the knot synch tighter. He took a couple steps into the room and tried to steel his face and remain calm. "What do you think we should do?"

Batman exhaled through his nose. "Unless we can find a way to strip him of the power to transverse this world and theirs, nothing. And even then, he could always end everything if he destabilizes the Ghost Zone by finding the Entity's connection orb."

Nightwing swallowed before both of the heroes' attention was captured by a beeping.

"Bruce! It's me. Several of us have been able to catch him off guard. They're holding him down with the Ectoranium Gauntlets."

Nightwing blinked. "What happened to just the ghost proof things?"

"He just tears through them. There's nothing that actually negates the powers of a full ghost. All those weapons only cause various amounts of electromagnetic pulses to threaten their core. There's just nothing strong enough to disrupt his. Ectoranium's the strongest equipment we have."

Nightwing grew completely silent and was able to hear the ghost's hysterical laughter through Superman's com link.

"Hey, hey Clark. I have a secret. You guys all know how I've been picking up new powers and taking powers from other weaker ghost, right? I mean, Ha! I killed Pamela with her own plants! That was cool, am I right? But seriously… I heard from someone and No I ain't telling who, that you can store all that energy from the sun in your body and let it out nuke-style and I was thinking… Why can't I do that with ectoplasm?"

Batman and Nightwing heard Superman take in a sharp breath. "GET BACK!"

CRACK-POW!

PSSSSSSSSSSSsssstttt.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked, feeling desperation claw at his gut. "Bruce what-"

"The com went dead. We've lost contact."

Nightwing's hand dropped to his sides. "Can… who do we know isn't very susceptible to Ectoplasm?"

"…"

"Bruce?"

"I don't know. It's a confusing type of energy. Ectoranium is the left over anti-material made when the Ghost Zone and Mortal Realm formed at the beginning of time… at least that was the running theory. Ectoplasm itself? There hasn't been enough research done yet other than that it's radioactive in certain forms and not in others. Studying ectoplasm was the Fentons' and Vlad Master's profession before…"

Nightwing couldn't help but hate the idea of a deathly silence forming between the two.

zz

Pain seared through his arms and legs and his head felt too heavy for even him to lift.

"So, what do you think? Is it anything like yours? I mean after all I just want to impress you guys."

Superman slowly and painful brought up his head up to look over the blue and dead face of his enemy. Dark Phantom's grin stretched too far for such human looking features. Superman swept his gaze around the area and saw several of his allies' bodies steaming against barely standing buildings and laying lifeless on the ground. Aquaman, Kid Flash, Captain Marvel and… Superboy. The young clone was struggling to stay conscious, but the others… where were their heartbeats?

"Aquaman was fried, cause you know he's a fish. Kid Flash well… advanced healing doesn't help if you die before hand. Marvel almost got up but then well I sorta zapped him and he turned into a kid, eh who knew? That clone of yours though, not quite as durable as you, being half human and all…" Phantom sighed as though he was dealing with an uneducated child. "Being mortal really is a weakness above all else. He would've been little better off with those shield things, mindless beast or not-"

"You talk too much!" Superman roared, jumping up suddenly and landing a lucky hit on the monologuing specter's jaw. A crack resonated through the empty street and a small spray of ectoplasm splattered against Phantom's face. Dark Phantom hissed, halting their struggle by grabbing Superman's wrists. He couldn't hold the man of steel for long, but he could play with him. Tiny shocks from the barely working specter deflector made him sneer; impatience leaked into his voice.

"I've been silent for far too long. I think I'm owed a chance to blabber on…" Phantom growled before turning into mist and moving past Superman.

 _I hope you're right about this, Bruce…_ Superman turned and right as Phantom reached out a hand to attack, the dark green-tinted black clouds above flowing with the ghost's movement, ready to bring about nature's fury at his command, he fired off his heat ray.

Phantom could reform from almost anything. The League had technically already sent nothing but malformed ectoplasm back to the Zone multiple times. Phantom could merely reform though because of the strength of his rage and desire for revenge and his ability to tear a portal between the Zone and Earth; it was only a matter of time before he returned. A chance to breathe and account for their missing and fallen and hopefully go back to the drawing board to come up with a better plan.

The heat vision shot through Phantom's chest, searing his suit and forcing solid ectoplasm underneath to liquify as though a bullet had torn through. The ghost froze as though paralyzed.

 _Please let it have hit his core. Please dear Rao let it have hit his core._

Superman almost laughed in pure joy when Dark Phantom cried out in outrage and his form started to flicker. His eyes turned demonic and he lashed his forked tongue in pure fury before he disappeared, for now.

"Clark…" Superman whipped his head over to see Superboy on his feet, wavering. The man of steel flew down and caught his brother before he could over balance and fall.

"Did you get him?"

"For now." Superman looked up. The street was quiet, burnt, and littered with heroes and villains alike. Ice, plant matter, burn marks and craters marred the earth and buildings still standing. He glanced at Superboy. "Do you know if your com is still working?"

"It's busted. That… explosion he used after he turned completely green…"

"I understand." Superman concentrated. _M_ _'_ _gann_ _…_ _Can you hear me?_

 _Yeah. I- I can… Batman and Nightwing said they'd lost contact with you all. I've been busy trying to find and account for whose still around._ M'gann's strained, tired, and emotionally tight voice echoed through their minds.

 _I understand. Can you tell Bruce that I sent him back to the Zone for now?_

 _Can do Superman… Have there… have there been anymore-_

 _M'gann._

 _Superboy?_

 _I'll tell you about it when we get to the League Building._

 _Okay._

Superman and Superboy looked over the heroes that lay, never to rise again. Superboy choked back bile when he saw Billy's glazed over eyes and Kid's motionless form. He forced his eyes closed as he walked, trying to get those images out of his head.

In a fleeting moment, the clone heard a swish of energy or the wind, he wasn't sure. He heard something spark to his left. Before he could even turn to look, a punch nailed him in the gut and sent him flying back into a building. Dust, fiber glass, steel, stone fell over him and flew into his lungs. Things settled and he pushed the slab of concrete on him, off, just as a growling sound had started up.

Superboy slowly looked up to see Superman floating above him, his specter deflector no longer glowing green, most likely having finally short-circuited from the damage it had sustained. The hero's eyes were green instead, a pupil-less green. Suddenly, Dark Phantom was flung out of Superman's body and the ghost crashed into the earth and rolled a couple times before teleporting into a better position to face the mad Kryptonian. Superboy gasped as Superman seemed to slow down with each swing of his fists, Phantom dodging with less and less effort.

Superman looked at his hands as he slowly started to float lower and closer to the ground against his will. "What's happening...?" He grimaced as he struck the earth none too gracefully.

"To be weakened by a rock. How pathetic." Dark Phantom looked down at both of them like they were filthy and lesser.

"What did you do!?" Superboy shouted and rushed over to his brother and mentor, only to halt when he felt an immense weakness from even getting close.

"He sorta has a little green rock in his innards at the moment." Phantom sighed, looking away. "And here I thought steel beat rock." Dark Phantom paused, eyes widening, before he started to cackle at his joke.

Superboy understood then. The ghost had used his short time overshadowing Superman to plant kryptonite in his body. Where had he gotten the kryptonite though?

"But he, he hit your core!"

"Naw a ghost's core isn't as stationary as a mortal's heart." Dark Phantom grinned giving a pointed look to the man of steel. "He missed by _that_ much." He brought up his two claw-like fingers, pinched together, to emphasize his point. "So uh, Psyche!"

"You- you- YOU BASTARD!"

Phantom snorted. "That's your best insult?"

 _Superboy! Superboy what happened!_

Superboy grit his teeth in blind fury.

"It's a shame. He was the most fun to play with out of all of you, but it was only a matter of time before you all ran out of options and I got bored enough to take you out. I have all the time in the world after all and I don't need to rest like some of you."

"You're just a coward! Using sneak-attacks and cheap tricks!"

"Do I look like I care what you think? Mortal sentiment is the greatest weakness any of you _heroes_ possess." Phantom grumbled. "Even villains can't help but rely on emotion too..."

Superboy leapt through the air with a roar, aiming a punch at Phantom's head, right between his blood red eyes, only to soar right through, his damaged specter deflector doing nothing to help land a hit. Phantom merely watched from the corner of his eye as Superboy sailed through and landed on the ground on the other side of the street.

"Well that wasn't a good idea, boy." Phantom giggled. "Don't you know that I absolutely despise families? And the sentiment that goes with them?" In a flash, Phantom was near the downed Superman.

"NOO!" Superboy screamed and jumped with all his might to try and beat the specter to the punch, ignoring the drain he felt jumping towards kryptonite. Phantom slipped his invisible and intangible hand into Superman's back before teleporting away. Superman simply dropped, completely limp, by the time Superboy made it to his side. Superboy cried out again and punched the earth as he turned to look at Phantom.

"I think this was his and it seemed important..." Phantom grinned as a pile of ash fluttered out of his open clawed hand. "I'm disappointed quite honestly. I guess I'll go now. I've been hunting around for Nocturne. I can't seem to find the little coward anywhere." And just like that, Phantom disappeared into the Zone through one of his portals, leaving Superboy and his dead mentor on the street.

 _Superboy? Why can't I get Superman online?_

…

 _Superboy?_

 _He was playing with us. Playing with us all from the start._ Superboy felt himself break down, tears streaming down his face, wishing to hear a heartbeat that would never beat again. "Kal-El… Kal-El… brother."

zz

"Hey Val… What do you think? Should I fight the lantern boys and call the horsemen or destroy the Zone and end everything?"

"…"

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd have an answer to that." Dark Phantom grumbled before tossing the skull up onto the tip of his finger and balancing it, getting a chance to look at the Ring of Rage on his finger. It was completely quiet, save his voice; his fiery hair did not make noise as it drifted ethereally behind him and around the Crown hidden there. "Whether you believe me or not… I do miss you."

"You sure seem to show it in a strange way, Daniel."

Phantom didn't even turn to look over his shoulder. "So… you finally showed up. What are you going to do, huh?"

The purple robed ghost, known as Clockwork, floated silently. Phantom only just now noticed the weight of a medallion around his neck. Time had been stopped.

"Nothing, expect perhaps talk."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Why?"

"You already know that answer."

"Humor me."

Phantom grunted before placing the skull next to him on a large burnt rock that was surrounded by plains of darkened and barren earth and stone. A stray piece of a building would randomly appear within the landscape, buried in the ground. "Because. I was tired of trying so hard."

"What do you-"

Phantom whipped his head around to hiss at the other ghost. "I had just lost everything and those _heroes_ started to HUNT me! WHAT HAD I EVER DONE TO THEM!? AND HUMANS… DAMN ALL THOSE WORMS!" Phantom's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "I made them safe. Shielded them. But were they grateful? Did they appreciate my protection? No...They whined. Complained. Sided with those criminals, those _government officials_. If they preferred chaos, I was happy to give it to them. If they wanted someone to blame rather than someone to thank, who was I to deny them their wish!?" He paused and then Clockwork almost missed the quiet and whispered second part. "Besides... it was me or them... I had to defend myself."

Clockwork didn't move. "I see… What will you do now? They're all gone. Others will come soon. Eventually some greater power will be able to destroy you completely. You may have taken _these_ mortals all off guard, but you can't last forever."

Dark Phantom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't plan to."

Clockwork seemed to understand the monster's meaning. "Goodbye then."

Phantom seemed to hesitate before a completely crooked though oddly peaceful smile graced his face. "Yeah. Goodbye."

In a blink, the other ghost was gone. Phantom noticed a large green glow of energy tinting the earth and objects around him, practically gleaming off of his favorite skull. He looked over his shoulder and saw a horde of glowing green beings. "Green Lantern's light, huh?" He turned and planted his feet in the earth as the horde came speeding closer and closer. After sending a silent call to the Fright Knight and the horseman's brothers, Phantom opened his mouth as the sound of death echoed from his very being, sending green waves of ecto-sound screaming through the dark sky towards the army.

 _"Well, that's it, isn't it?"_

End.

* * *

 **So I was just wanting to test out a few of my head-cannons for what happened to everyone when Dan Phantom or Dark Phantom destroyed the world. Also I love Injustice's Superman (evil Superman) quote: "I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No...They whine. Complain. Side with those criminals. If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them."**

 **I think it really goes with Danny and Dan's teetering on the brink of a psychotic break from not being appreciated for his protection.**

 **This little story or piece of world building is still a work in progress (I can't stress this little bit enough) , but I just had to try and write it some.**

 **Also Every DC character in this crossover is strictly from the Young Justice cartoon alliteration, with a few tiny things I like from other alliterations (like Superman's new Solar Flare thing). Meaning the have a few more realistic weaknesses and such.**

 **Dark Phantom and Danny do have weaknesses, but in this case(scene), Dan had already gained the powers of several ghosts, like Undergrowth and Vortex, and had gotten the ring of rage and crown of fire. Basically, by the time the League and co. figured out just how big of a problem he was, things were already racing downhill.**

 **I also have kinda started to jump on the head-cannon boat that says Danny either can copy any ghost power, take any ghost power, or spontaneously develop them because of his obsession. Heroes always develop a power in the end to save everyone. For Dan, he has to take them since he's not following his old obsessions anymore. (Of course in a longer story with Danny, I would obviously pace those kind of things and be much much much more selective. This is a oneshot and Dan is kinda power hungry)**

 **Just a few things to note:**

 **Entity's connection orb - This is an idea that I've thought about. The Ghost Zone isn't just an Earth thing and is in fact connected to everything in the Universe, which makes sense since it IS called the Infinite Realms. This orb is hidden invisibly somewhere in the Ghost Zone and is the thing that helps the Entity control the balance between the two areas. If the life entity were destroyed, the Ghost Zone would go with the mortal realm and if the orb was destroyed, the mortal realm would go out with them.**

 **Ghost weapons - I have this infant theory that ghost weapons are leveled, that is to say that there comes a point where the weapons no longer cause much damage to a powerful enough ghost. (Examples: Pariah Dark and in this case Dark Phantom) In Ultimate Enemy, Dan ripped off the Specter Deflector and was only steaming, ready to lay a smack down on Danny.**

 **Solar Flare - This actually applies more to Danny, but it's still fun to consider. Even though Dan doesn't have cells anymore, he's basically a moving energy mass in control of his entire form and function. He could totally do something like Superman's new Solar Flare.**

 **Ectoranium - was made at the start of time and comes from the separation of life and death (the mortal realm and the Ghost Zone)**

 **Superman's death - I know its still a bit shaky, but I'm still brainstorming about this. Dark Phantom, if he could pull it off, could seriously mess up Superman's innards, especially a Young Justice Superman. I think the thing that gets me the most is that there's nothing stating that Dan would just flat out start destroying random buildings. I mean, after Vlad's mansion, he might have grown quiet and allowed his bitterness to fester. Then he could plan out how he'd destroy the Earth (including what to do about the Justice League and others that would be trying to stop him) The element of surprise, invisibility and intangibility could go a long way at first. Plus he has Vlad's scheming mind at his disposal.**

 **Finally - the horsemen. I have this fun idea that the Fright Knight is one of four... horsemen. HMMMMM? :D I mean maybe that's one of the reasons he's willing to obey masters. He waiting for someone cruel enough to unseal his three brothers.**

 **Okay I'm done.**


	6. Gonna Catch'em All

**Gonna Catch'em All**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: Maybe Danny x Sam if you squint**

 **Ages: Everyone's 10 except Bonnie**

 **Summary: He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny- wait... who was he again?**

* * *

He sat quietly in the icy maw of the cavern, looking at his reflection in the frozen water with determination on his face.

He could see his face, the white hair, the green eyes, the black jeans and shirt, with only white highlights around his collar, shirt sleeves, and in the center of the tee as a oval. All he knew was that his name was Danny.

"Fro—-?"

He paused and looked over his shoulder to see the strange creature that was his first and only friend for all he knew.

"Froslass… I'm fine. I just… I want to remember so badly-" the boy trailed off as he turned back to look at his face in the reflection. The ice and ghost type floated closer and rested a tiny paw on his shoulder. He smiled. "Thanks."

The two were shaken from their talk by an earth-shattering roar. The boy gasped and watched as the mighty Kyurem rushed through the cavern, blowing about a great gust of wind and snow in his wake as he flew towards a portal that had suddenly appeared at the entrance. Danny looked at Froslass before they both bolted after their friend and protector. Danny managed to latch onto Kyurem's leg and Froslass gripped the back of his shirt before the legend swept all three of them into a new location.

zz

It was madness. As soon as they'd come through the portal, Kyurem had gone berserk and had knocked them off. Now, Danny was falling like a shooting star through the sky, Froslass trying and failing to slow him down.

 _So I'll die… Never knowing who I am…_

He was distracted by a sudden feeling of weightlessness before he found himself… floating. "What the!?" Danny yelped, accidentally turning completely upside-down in the air, his shirt rising to cover his face.

Froslass could only blink in complete confusion.

Danny waved his arms, pumped his legs and after more than too much extra effort, he found himself upright again. "I… I don't understand. I mean I'm flying! On my own!"

"HOOPA!"

Danny whipped his head around and saw several kids and a couple of teens running down a pathway. "Who the heck is Hoopa?" He looked at Froslass only to see her shrug.

zz

"So you don't remember who you are at all?" Serena asked.

Danny only frowned and kicked a pebble as the group of three ten year olds, a seven year old and himself, however old he was, walked peacefully down the road. He and Froslass still missed Kyurem, but the legend had been right. He would never figure out who he was if he stayed in a cave the rest of his life, plus Kyurem had said he knew who this Ash kid was…

"Nope. Nothing."

"That's so sad…" Bonnie whined. Danny looked back at her and gave a smile.

"It'll be okay. I mean. At least I have friends."

"Fros!"

"Pika-chu!"

Danny chuckled at the two pokemon's happy responses.

"You bet, Danny. We'll figure out what happened to you, before long!" Ash expressed with determination, clenching a fist.

zz

"Danny… Danny?"

"Danny are you okay?"

"He's not responsive."

"Hey, pal, do you know that girl?"

Danny only silently stared, ignoring the words coming from his human and pokemon friends alike. She stood before them, wearing a cropped green t-shirt and a black skirt, stockings and combat boots. Black fingerless gloves with purple accents adorned her hands and purple irises and lips decorated her face. A Cacturne loomed behind her, cocking its head in confusion.

"Danny?"

"Sam?"

"Guys!"

Both of them looked over to see a young dark skinned boy stuck in a tree stump, waving his brown booted feet and cargo-pants covered legs in the air. A Magnezone hovered near the flailing human, looking as though it wished it could actually face-palm.

A warm smile lit up Danny and Sam's face as they spoke in sync. "Tucker…"

* * *

 **So for those of you that have been wanting to see a bit of DPxPokemon I hope this is interesting enough. I may or may not add more little drabble like continuations of this 'story' if you could call it that. They'd be snap shotted and not in smooth continuous order like most stories. Sorta like Master, Pokemon? by Saphroneth, if you've read that.**

 **We'll see. I might do that for any of these little Stories in this collection. (Though I will be doing a full Secret Trio and DP x Young Justice story at some point)**

 **Oh and It was a lot of fun giving Danny, Sam and Tucker pokemon:**

 **Danny: Ghost/Ice**

 **Sam: Grass/Dark**

 **Tucker: Steel/Electric**


	7. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is about 18 now (three years have passed since the first Avengers movie) and Dani is 16.**

 **Summary: Danny's been with these crazies for a little over three years and even though he's one of the youngest, he can't help but feel like he's babysitting them, especially Tony. But more importantly, he has to protect them, because somehow those same idiots wiggled their way into his obsession and once you're in, you're in.**

 **Extra Note: Some Head-cannons and theories down in the AN after the story if you're interested.**

* * *

" _Yes... but a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It is a privilege to be among them._ _"_

zz

He had accepted the idea that he was about to die. Hawkeye probably knew, just _knew_ , that it was over for him and the kid, but he was going to surprise them… yeah.

He screeched to a stop as the bullets pelted the ground and crept towards him in literal slow-motion. He saw a flash of green right before explosions from the bullets erupted in his peripheral.

Wasn't it supposed to hurt more?

"You didn't see that coming, huh?" Hawkeye and Quicksilver looked over and saw Danny there, floating with a cracked green shield in front of them all. "Hey! I got to join in the inside joke!" A single bullet had hit Danny in the side and green ectoplasm was soaking his uniform, but they could see his skin starting to pull together.

Hawkeye let out a sigh of relief.

"Tsk and there goes my heroic death," Quicksilver relented.

"Why didn't you just grab them both and get away?" Danny asked with a crooked smile.

"Pah! I didn't have time you little fly," Quicksilver scoffed, before the shaking of the floating island they were on, snapped all of them back to attention.

"Danny can you take him to his mother?" Hawkeye asked, lifting the child up to Danny. Danny only nodded sternly. "You got it." In a flash of white and black, Danny soared over to the transportation busses.

Hawkeye looked at Quicksilver, who was breathing slowly. "You okay?"

Quicksilver shook his head and jumped on the balls of his feet a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I just… I was about to die." Then he sped off.

"Kids these days all in a hurry," Hawkeye huffed as a grin crept onto his face. He made his way quickly to where Danny was talking to the mother of the child they'd saved. They locked eyes before the ghost shot into the air to help Rhodey guard the vehicles from any enemies that dared present themselves.

zz

"You sure have been quiet, Phantom." Danny flinched, surprised again by Fury's sudden appearance.

"You've got to stop doing that. You're going to be responsible for giving a ghost a heart attack," Danny spoke, sighing in relief that it was actually only Fury. He was currently in human form, staring out of a large glass window in the new base.

"I feel as though that would be an accomplishment."

"Gee, thanks."

Fury, finally dropped his smile. "Something you want to talk about?"

Danny shifted slightly. "You know how Thor was talking about those Infinity stones?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you that I'd destroyed a weapon similar to it?"

Fury paused in complete surprise. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"It was a Ghostly artifact known as the Reality Gauntlet. It could control life and death, wishes, and matter. One of my enemies used it to change the world to match his image-"

"Daniel. I think I would've noticed that."

Danny chuckled. "I'm sure you did, sir. Thing is, I used the gauntlet to reset everything that had happened. That was my wish. Because you see, my secret identity had been shown to the world and the Guys in White were still willing to murder three kids because I was half ghost. I was scared, so I stopped Freakshow and reset everything."

"And the gauntlet?"

"I destroyed it." A silence started to grow between the two men before Danny spoke again. "No one needs to have that kind of power."

Fury sighed. "Perhaps."

"No!" Danny suddenly yelled, whipping his head around to stare at Fury. "No one gets it! I'm constantly living and dying. I know what that feeling of… of… power is like. I understand both sides of the coin and how delicate everything is! I've moved around in people's dreams, felt my mind get taken over by another, messed with time and seen what disasters follow, and countless other indescribable things all because my parents wanted to mess around with space and poke a hole into a dimension or plane we didn't even know existed before!" There was another long pause, as Danny tried to reel in his emotions and Fury tried to decipher all of the unbelievable things Daniel had just revealed to him. "No one needs that kind of control. It can only lead to disaster."

Another silence cropped up between them. "Alright. We'll agree to disagree for now. I think the Cap was about to talk to the new Avengers. You want to help him?"

Danny blinked before glancing at his shoes. "I'd like to but… I think I need to go and talk to Clockwork. Maybe he could tell me more about the Reality Gauntlet and these Infinity stone things." With that, he transformed. Fury locked eyes with the now dead teen. "Some things aren't meant to be controlled. That's the one thing I've learned above anything else. Death isn't bad. It's natural. As strange as it is, I've come to appreciate what it means to die."

The boy then disappeared from the visible spectrum.

zz

"Don't you see though? They can't even be directly harmed by something that is that powerful! They are dangerous!"

"Yes, but they are also a chance. More importantly _he_ is a chance. A chance to escape a terrible fate. An important piece within the puzzle that will give the right side… a bit of wiggle room."

"They must be destroyed! The others can manage without them."

"If he goes. We go… Now, I must return to my lair. I'm expecting a guest."

"Fine! But you better _know_ he is necessary and won't be more trouble than he is worth."

"I think you all forget constantly that I _know_ everything…"

zz

"So you're another half-human? Who were your parents?"

Dani Phantom blinked, before chuckling and giving the talking Raccoon a sly smile. "I have no parents. I was cloned from someone else." This made Rocket's analytical gaze soften just the tiniest bit. "I'm sorta… more half dead than I am half human."

"You didn't have a choice in being made…"

"Nope! But I am sure glad I was. At first I was feeling pretty down, but the person I was cloned from told me I was my own person and I could do anything I wanted, so long as I didn't do evil things. He's a great big brother."

"HE!?"

"I am Groot!?"

Dani looked over at the strange tree-man resting on the ground near her other side. "Yeah… We don't know how that works, but we don't care!"

Rocket hummed.

"I decided to start traveling so I could learn about the planet I was born on, but then a natural ghost portal opened up and spat me out here randomly… Do you think Quill can figure out how to get close enough to Earth to drop me off?"

"Maybe, we're sorta in the middle of something…"

Dani nodded and started to swing her legs from her place floating in the air. "Alright." There was a pause and the three watched as a large nebula came into view, before she spoke again. "Now I know why Danny loves space so much. Life is awesome."

"I am Groot."

Rocket didn't reply and simply looked at the mass of stardust and gas which exuded a rainbow of colors.

* * *

 **Yeah I saved Quicksilver. Partly because I thought he didn't need to die (He was able to move a bazillion people out of the way of a speeding train but not knock two people and himself away from gun fire?) and because I didn't want him too :P**

 **The Reality Gauntlet can control: Souls, Matter, Wishes and has a stone that powers the other three.**

 **The Infinity Gauntlet can control: Energy (which also powers up the stones), Wishes, Thoughts and Dreams, Space, Time, and Souls.**

 **This is the lore I've constructed so that both gauntlets can exist in the same world:**

 **The Reality Gauntlet was made by an evil ancient Ghost long ago in the Zone, who was trying to copy the Infinity Gauntlet and succeeded, except it wasn't able to control time or space since Clockwork and Wormhole(a ghost I've made that controls Space) didn't allow it. The Infinity Gauntlet's control of time or space doesn't affect Clockwork or Wormhole because it doesn't affect Ecto-energy. Ecto-energy is like the opposite of all other energy and the Infinity Gauntlet doesn't work in the Zone (It says that the Infinity Gauntlet doesn't work in any universe it isn't from and I think the dimension of the Ghost Zone probably could meet this requirement, so as long as ghosts stayed in the Zone, they wouldn't be touched by the gauntlet's influence [couldn't have their souls controlled]). The Reality Gauntlet was ecto-based when it was created, which is why its gems burned flesh when touched and its gems were adequately held in the ghost thermos. In short, the Reality Gauntlet is literally the Ghost Zone version of the Infinity Gauntlet, being made of ecto-energy rather than normal cosmic beginnings.**

 **Danny is also weird because the Infinity and Reality Gauntlets can't outright 'kill' him or any halfa, that's why Freakshow tried to kill him only indirectly by turning him into slime. Halfas are neither dead nor alive, so when the Gauntlets try to 'kill' them or bring them 'back to life' the gems can't figure out what to do.**

 **If anyone has a better idea about how they could be in the same world, mention it! I couldn't find many discussions on this particular topic. Even though it's known that Danny Phantom takes a lot of inspiration from DC and Marvel.**

 **And wouldn't that be cool? To have Danny and Dani be apart of two different groups that would probably intersect?**

 **That and I kinda like to think that Vision and Danny could possibly understand each other some. I could go into detail why I think that, but I don't want to bog down this already large-ish AN. It's funny, but through DP and some other shows, I'm really starting to learn more about Marvel and DC than I ever would have otherwise. All I knew was the basics like a vague idea of which supers belonged to which (sorta) and that was it, but I'd say I'm a bit more learned now. Not great though, not yet. Decent.**


	8. Gonna Catch'em All Part 2

**Gonna Catch'em All Part 2**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: Maybe Danny x Sam if you squint**

 **Ages: Everyone's 10 except Bonnie**

 **Summary: He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny- wait... who was he again? A Ghost boy... yeah...** _ **Wzmmb Kszmgln.**_

* * *

"This is so great! How can you guys feel cold!?"

"Fro fro froslass!"

"Shut it, Danny! We aren't resistant to the cold like you, ghost-boy!"

Danny paused mid-flight to look back at his group. They were shivering on the backs of the Mamoswine with Pikachu and Froslass being the only other pokemon of theirs out in the cold. Tucker looked like he was already frozen solid and poor Bonnie had snot trying to escape her nose. "Heh, sorry. It just feels really nice… ya know?" Danny asked and shrugged before floating back over to the three Mamoswine.

Sam's face relaxed. "Fine. I guess I'm just upset because of how freakin' cold it is!" Sam shouted.

"Shusssh! You might start an avalanche." Clemont warned. Ash and Serena both looked at each other and blanched.

Sam only blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Huh? Sam say what now? I didn't know 'sorry' was a word in your vocabulary," Tucker spoke up.

"Shut it, Tuck."

Danny only laughed a bit at his friends' antics.

"So have you guys remembered anything else about who you are and where you come from?" Serena asked.

Ash seemed to get determined. "Yeah, surely there's something new."

Sam, Tucker and Danny exchanged a silent glanced before Danny shook his head. "We remember each other and a little bit about why I have the powers I do… but nothing else."

"We think it was some kind of accident…"

"No really? I thought he was partially dead because he had a ghost for a dad-YOUCH!" Tucker yelped after Sam had hit him.

"Come on, let's focus. Right now we need to worry about those rocks…" Danny murmured and everyone looked forward to see several large boulders in front.

zz

"Wow, so this is what a gym looks like?" Sam asked as everyone was lead inside by Olympia and her assistants. If not for Danny, the goth would still be upset with the woman and her followers for the attacks earlier. Danny was so forgiving it killed her sometimes, no pun intended.

"This is freakin' amazing! The electronics and the high-quality graphics and mechanical chips are incredible!" Tucker expressed, already over near a terminal of some sort, snooping.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Charlene yelped.

"And I thought you were the crazy one…" Bonnie murmured to her brother, who nodded before he realized what his little sister had said.

"Hey! Bonnie…"

"Sorry about him," Danny expressed and flew over to Tucker to peel him off the terminal.

"But Danny!"

"No Tuck."

"But but but!"

"Ow! Don't bite me!"

Olympia, Charlene and Sycamore all reacted differently to suddenly seeing a human child fly over to his friend. Sycamore seemed dumbfounded and Charlene seemed confused while Olympia seemed curious.

"Nice going with the subtly, Danny."

"Oops."

"You three… you aren't from here… are you?"

At Olympia's statement, everyone paused.

"Huh?" Sam.

"I can't explain it but… never mind."

Danny cocked his head and looked around at the time and space theme of the gym. For some reason he felt at peace near the cogs and wheels and the clicking of time pieces.

"So Ash, are you ready for your gym battle?" Charlene asked.

"You bet I am!"

"Come on you dorks, I want to see this!" Sam expressed and released her Cacturne. Tucker and Danny shrugged before doing the same with their Magnezone and Froslass before walking up to watch the battle.

Danny barely caught Serena explaining to Sycamore about his and his friends' situation, but then the ref started shouting and his attention was drawn to the action in front of him.

zz

"You seem really good at what you do, Ash. I mean, I don't have anything to compare to really, but it seems kinda hard trying to judge when an attack will hit or when to have your pokemon dodge. It's one thing knowing your own limits, but knowing another's limits is different…" Danny mumbled as the group walked down the road they were on.

"Thanks Danny!" Ash replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam blinked. "Huh, I thought Danny was the only one that did that…"

"We should stop here and eat probably," Clemont suggested, everyone agreeing with him.

Sometime later, Bonnie ran over with a strange green creature in her arms. "Look-it! I think it's some kind of pokemon."

Ash immediately whipped out his pokedex, not recognizing the pokemon at all. _"_ _No data present_ _…"_

"Is that normal?" Tucker asked.

"How curious… a new species?" Clemont questioned aloud.

"It kinda looks like a tadpole, what do you think, Danny?" Sam asked, not getting an answer. She turned and looked behind her to see Danny staring at the creature in a strange way. "Danny?"

Her second questioning of his name drew everyone's attention. Danny just kept staring at the little green creature, feeling like he should know what it was or that he should have some kind of strange kinship with it.

"Svool nb mznv rh Wzmmb. Dszg rh blfih?" Danny suddenly spoke, his eyes now _glowing_ green.

Everyone flinched at the sudden voice and strange language coming out of Danny's mouth. When the others looked at Sam and Tucker, the two could only shrug.

Danny waited patiently until a whisper spoke out to him. _R zn Abtziwv_ _…_

* * *

 **So meh a little more of this. I kinda have an idea of a place this tiny series could go, but I have to wait for more plot summary details from XY & Z of the Pokemon anime. Question though for everyone... What _does_ Zygarde and Danny have in common?**

 **Oh and this is what Danny and then Zygarde said:**

 **"Hello my name is Danny. What is yours?"**

 ** _I am Zygarde_**

 **Bonus points if you can figure out what the strange language I used was. :P Oh and the first use of this language in the Summary at the start is a secret, unless you figure out what the secret language is obviously.**


	9. Superman's Protégé

**Superman's Protégé**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: Hints of RobStar if you squint**

 **Ages: Robin: 17, Cyborg: 18, Starfire: 17, Raven: 17, Beast Boy: 15, and Danny: 15**

 **Summary: He's far from home and trying to rebuild his sense of family and friendship. Can some people about as strange as him, help Danny find his place?**

* * *

A giant green gorilla crashed into the villain known as Cinderblock and tried with all his might to knock the monster down. Cinderblock freed one arm long enough to swat the gorilla away, sending it crashing into a building.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried out in worry.

Cyborg grit his teeth and fired off several explosive energy blasts at the monster, forcing it to brace itself. Smoke drifted off of Cinderblock before he roared again.

"Azarath Metrion…ZINTHOS!" Raven cried out and encircled the beast with dark magic. It started beating the inside of his prison as everyone regrouped.

"We need a plan to restrain him. Can you bend metal around him again, Cyborg?" Robin asked as Raven continued to concentrate on holding the villain still.

"Yeah, but he has to stay still long enough for me to trap him. He has to be stunned somehow first," Cyborg replied.

"Why is this guy always more complicated than he should be?" Beast Boy groaned.

"I can't… hold him anymore!" Raven shouted, bringing their attention back to the cracking shield. The black magic shattered as Cinderblock let out a roar.

"Titans…" Robin started before a blur raced past and a fist slammed into the side of Cinderblock's head. The beast fell over, surprised.

"Ow ow ow ow… That actually hurt a little… You can't punch without pain like Superman, Danny, duh."

The Titans looked up as the figure before them turned and breathed out a large icy breath, freezing Cinderblock completely solid. "There, hopefully he won't crack when they thaw him out."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the dark hooded figure. "Who are you!?"

The stranger turned and looked at them from under his hood, two piercing green eyes lingering on them. The heroes tensed and Beast Boy seemed spooked before suddenly the figure threw off his hood. "Heya! I'm Danny. Danny Phantom and you're the Teen Titans. Superman told me about you guys."

Robin blinked before relaxing a bit. He'd heard from Bruce not long ago that Superman had randomly taken on a new and strange protégé from what was supposedly another dimension. "Phantom."

"Yep, that's me. Sups and the rest of the League are busy off-world and he said I couldn't come for this one so I'm kinda just doing some random vigilante work. Then I remembered you guys!" Danny grinned, showing two sharp canines amongst his teeth. His suit looked almost organic, with white sections covering his shoulders waist, forearms, and forelegs and black belonging everywhere else. A neon green seemed to illuminate the inside of his hood.

"You're supposed to be a ghost…" Robin murmured.

"Half-ghost. I've still got a ticker and all the other things too. I just kinda… turn them on and off I guess."

"Oh hello!" Starfire expressed flying up next to Danny, making Robin flush with annoyance. Cyborg grinned slyly, Raven of course looked impassive and Beast Boy seemed clueless. "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?"

Danny blinked, before flashing his teeth again with a happy grin. "Well I guess Amity Park, through a portal, green, and why not?"

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted before hugging the halfa tightly.

"Luckily I don't need to breathe in this form." Danny turned to the others and smiled after Starfire was done. "Hey, I'm kinda bored so um… could I hang out with you guys until Sups comes back home?"

"Oh please Robin, let friend Danny come and have the fun times with us!" Starfire asked as the police pulled up.

"Hmmm…"

"I like video games and horror movies…"

Cyborg and Beast Boy perked up and looked over at Robin. Robin groaned. "Fine."

"Yes!" Everyone but Robin and Raven cried out.

zz

"BOO!"

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cyborg cried out when Danny and Beast Boy suddenly appeared in front of him. Beast Boy started rolling on the floor, laughing and Danny was snickering. "Very funny, guys."

"Your face was priceless." Beast Boy faced Danny. "Do you get to pull pranks like that all the time?"

Danny chuckled. "Naw, Superman can see through my invisibility right now, I still give off heat because I'm alive. He thinks I could alter my temperature to match the air though if I practice enough. Then I could prank him!"

"Pranking the Man of Steel? You have a death wish?"

"He's a gentle giant."

"Friend Danny!"

The three boys looked up to see Starfire soaring towards them with some strange plate of well… who knew what.

"I wanted to gift you with the meal of Globorgoft! The meal of friendship!" Starfire expressed happily.

Danny looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg only to see them slicing at their necks. Danny chuckled to himself and looked Starfire in the eyes. "Okay, thanks Starfire."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths dropped open as Danny started to actually eat the unidentified thing on the plate.

"Should I make more?"

"No thanks. I'm full."

"Alright! I will go clean the dishes. See you at movie-time friend Danny!" Starfire then turned and zoomed off.

"DUDE! How are you not choking on your last breaths of air right now!?" Beast Boy shouted in disbelief.

Danny chuckled. "I don't taste anything in ghost form. It's the only sense that's kinda dead in this form. Well… actually I could taste it kinda and it wasn't great, but the ectoplasm in my body and more specifically my gut kinda disintegrates anything thrown in there. I may or may not regret my kindness towards her when I transform into a human later…"

"I am not cleaning that mess up when it happens," Cyborg declared.

Danny shrugged. "What's the worst that could-" Danny paused and then slapped his face with one hand. "Damn it. I jinxed myself."

"You believe in that stuff?" Cyborg asked with a raised brow.

Danny deadpanned. "With everyone else? No. With me? Hell yes."

 _30 minutes later…_

Robin flinched with everyone else outside the bathroom when they heard the human Danny gag for the twentieth time.

"I am so sorry friend Danny. The globstagorf must've gone bad before I made your meal!"

"It's- **urk** -okay Star. I'm- **huck** -going to be okay. Watch the movie without me."

"You sure, man? I bought Paranormal Activity for tonight specifically…" Beast Boy whined, sad for his new friend.

"I'd like to but- **ergluck** -I don't need to leave the bathroom… Stupid jinxes."

"Well if you say so," Robin expressed, feeling bad as well.

"I get over things quick. Maybe I'll turn my stomach intangible… never mind I'd get your floor dirty…"

The Titans cringed at the visual.

"Sorry. Too much info, huh? I forget sometimes- **urk** -about that."

 _10 minutes later…_

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Four Titans screamed and Raven clutched the couch in a white-knuckled death grip when Danny suddenly appeared beside the group.

"See. Told you I'd be fine." Danny cocked his head to look at the movie before he grinned, his now blue eyes alight. "She'll really regret turning her back."

"Why?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"It's irresistible to most ghosts… That and showers and mirrors…" Danny drawled.

Raven rose a brow. "Please don't make Beast Boy avoid showers. We'd never get the stink out."

"HEY!"

Danny chuckled.

zz

"Welcome home!" Danny called out as Superman landed near the Titans Tower.

"Good to be home." The hero looked at the Titans. "He did behave, right? Not too much irreversible damage?"

"Hey! Don't you believe in me, Sups?" Danny whined.

"He was fine," Robin replied, giving Danny a smile that was heartily returned.

"Good. Ready to go home?" Superman asked.

"Yeah! I've been working on my ice breath ya know."

"Oh have you? I guess we'll have to test it, won't we?" Superman asked as Danny ran up beside him. The Man of Steel mussed Danny's white hair after knocking off his hood. Danny grinned with one eye closed. Robin watched with a bitter-sweet look on his face.

"Bye guys!"

"Here," Robin spoke and tossed something to Danny.

Danny looked over the yellow and black device, confused.

"It's a Titans comm-link. We'll be in touch if need be. You're an honorary Titans in our books."

"Congratulations, Danny." Superman smiled as he saw the light grow in Danny's eyes.

"I'll come visit!"

"Oh please do, friend Danny! I will prepare a better meal next time!"

Danny nodded before Superman took to the sky. Danny leapt into the air, turning his legs into a tail before following his mentor, but not before waving goodbye to his newest friends from this world. His new home.

zz

Superman finished checking on things within the Fortress of Solitude before turning around to find his curious and danger-prone protégé. He enviably heard a crash.

"It wasn't me!"

Superman shook his head as Danny appeared in front of him with a sheepish grin.

"By the way, I finally got you into a Metropolis High School."

"Awwwww… Do I have to? I'm dead! My prospects for jobs diminish to anything that won't do a physical exam on me… including being an astronaut."

Superman frowned at Danny's sudden sadness. "Well, you'll be seeing space one day, so don't worry about that too much. As for a job, you could always work as my assistant at the Daily Planet for a while. I at least want you to finish High School, please."

Danny sighed. "Yes sir."

"Thank you. Let's get home. Lois was worried about you, you know."

"She was?"

"She called me wondering where you'd vanished to and thought you'd followed me."

"Oh… I forgot to warn her…"

"That's alright. My parents are excited to meet you as well."

"They're okay with… me being a ghost?"

"Yes, absolutely. They raised an alien like me. A ghost isn't that far of a stretch, Danny. I know you're used to others not liking you for being you, but things are a bit different here." Superman placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You aren't alone."

Danny chuckled before giving his mentor and new father-figure a smile. "Thanks, Clark. Let's get home before Lois has a coronary."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **So yeah. I don't really know what this is. I wanted to write something with Superman being Danny's mentor but I kinda wanted to have the Titans in there somewhere, so I did this… Teen Titans technically do have adult heroes in them, they just aren't mentioned much. So the Justice League here is kinda a general conglomeration of JL alliterations? Idk. So I ended up with a Teen Titans x Justice League x Danny Phantom mix. I like having Teen Titans stories with the League in them in some way anyways.**

 **And Danny's outfit is based off of Promisen's design. I was slightly inspired by her drawing of Danny talking to Robin about joining the Teen Titans.**

 **Oh and I kinda made up the alien words Strafire used… is that okay? Does anyone know if there are particular words to use or if the writers honestly come up with a strange name on the fly?**


	10. X-mas Party for X-overs

**X-mas Party for X-overs**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: See which ones you can spot!**

 **Ages: N/A**

 **Summary: A day of peace and tranquility. A moment to breathe and think back on the year and the new year that is to come... Naw you know there's got to be some chaos involved.**

* * *

"I'm telling ya, a pit of lava is the most intimidating thing one can have in a booby-trap-infested secret lair."

"But your guy can't just fly randomly like mine-"

"That's what the lava bubbles enemies are for, dear hunter."

Skulker hummed and nodded his head, making the ball on the end of his santa hat, bob. "I see your point. I will think about your advice, King Koopa."

Bowser grinned and inhaled, puffing up his chest, not hiding his pride.

"A'Bowser! Your'a kiddo is a paintin' on the portraits." The two villains flinched when Mario's voice piped up from the living room. Bowser grumbled.

"What is that boy doing. I told him he could only bring his paint brush if he DIDN'T do this." Bowser stomped off, spying Bowser Junior snickering as his painted the final touches of a beard on a man's portrait that previously didn't have facial hair. "Junior!"

"Yipe!" Junior yelped and hid his brush. "Uh, I didn't do it?"

"No more, got it?"

Junior sighed and nodded. Bowser looked around before patting his son on the head. "Good boy. It needs horns though, don't forget how to properly vandalize next time."

Junior grinned evilly. "You've got it, pops!"

Bowser and Junior then walked down the hall, passing a entrance showing an interesting contest taking place. Ganondorf, Chū, and Dan Phantom were glaring at each other. Each had a cup of egg nog in front of them.

"You blokes realize you can't out-drink a demon, right?" Chū chuckled.

"You forget. I am a demon _king_." Ganondorf expressed with a cold calmness that would've made others weak in the knees.

"You're both fools. I don't even have any physiology. I can't be effected at all," Dan sneered cockily and leaned back a bit on his stool.

"How about I give you back some of your humanity, temporarily?" Ganondorf offered, still not showing a hint of what he was feeling or thinking, other than a smirk.

"Making a deal with the devil? Eh, why the hell not?" Dan shrugged. The sound of their mugs clacking together was drowned out by the sound of the front door slamming open.

"I'va got the star!" Luigi called out, clutching a brick square to his chest.

"Oh that's great Luigi!" Daisy smiled, clasping her hands together, interrupting the talk she, Peach, Zelda and Hermione had been having. "Don't forget to ask someone else to handle it."

"Don'ta worry. Oh-a Jake!"

"The Mac-daddy dragon is on it, green dude!" Jake spoke up, sailing into the room as a dragon. Luigi had already tapped the bottom of the block to make the star pop out. Jake grabbed the star and hovered over to the tree.

"It'sa- oh never mind." Luigi huffed.

Jake laughed lightly as he lit some candles on the tree by delicately blowing some fire.

"Looks great, Jake-y," Trixie spoke. Rose smiled up at him from one of the living room's openings.

"Waaaaaahhhh!"

"Whoa where you going, bud?"

Jake blinked. "Was that my dad's voice?"

Peach smiled. "I believe he was helping the Iron man put up more lights."

Jake slapped his face and walked outside, using the front door. "Hey there, son!" The american dragon looked up to see his dad being lowered to the ground by Tony.

"I'll handle it from here."

"Alright, come on Dad."

"You bet Jake-a-roo. I could use some hot cocoa."

Tony watched the two walk inside before turning back to the lights on the house. "X in the bottom left." The side of the house suddenly illuminated to show a game of tic-tac-toe instead of the normal lights.

"You really think you're going to psyche me out, don't you?"

Tony looked over his shoulder. "Little 'ole me? Outsmart, you? Banish the thought. It's just a friendly game during a friendly season."

Bruce Wayne didn't even lift a brow. "O on the top left."

"Now we're cookin'!"

A horse appeared in the distance. It wore antlers behind its ears and had something red painted delicately on its nose. It's rider was dressed in a red tunic; behind them the horse was pulling a pile of logs through the snow. Link got to the stables and made sure Epona was comfortable before carrying the wood inside.

"So the ecto-purifier helps to stabilize the negative energies that normally try to close natural portals between space-time?" Banner asked.

"Yes, it's quite a temporary fix really because-" Vlad just about spilled his drink when Jack threw an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"If you don't clean it monthly the thing collapses and causes an explosion!" Jack grinned broadly, while Vlad silently steamed.

Maddie nodded her head. "However, we think trying to find a way to re-direct that extra negatively charged energy into a different kind of converter to help cycle the energy and power the portal itself-"

"Would make a stable energy cycle…" Banner finished. "It could actually work."

"BEWARE!"

The four scientists talking looked over when they heard the characteristic cry and then a shout of surprise, curious as to who the weak ghost had actually startled.

"Hahahaha! You should've seen your face, Kuwabara!"

"Shut-up Urameshi!"

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you, short stuff!"

"Who are you calling short, dog-man!?"

Kurama sweatdropped as Inuyasha and Yusuke touched noses and actually growled at each other. "Surely we can avoid this?"

"Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha's head shot up. "Wait, Kagome!"

"Sit-boy!" Inuyasha screamed out right before he forcefully face-planted into the wood floor. Miroku gracefully caught Inuyasha's small cup of ramen he'd been eating, in midair. "You never learn, do you?"

"Shut-it, monk."

"Hahaaha! You really are a dog-man!"

"Yusuke…" The detective tensed right before he felt an iron grip on his ear.

"Keiko! Stop it!"

"Who wants cookies!?" M'gann exclaimed in excitement, coming out from a part of the kitchen. Jazz was standing next to her with another plate of cookies.

"Me me me!" Junior came running down the hall and snatched a cookie. "Thanks pretty ladies!" Jazz chuckled until suddenly a large wet pink tongue smacked into the side of the platter and made the whole set of cookies fall to the carpet. Yoshi and Cujo attacked them like rabid animals.

"Whelp… time to make some more."

"I'll help you, Jazz."

"Thanks, M'gann."

"I could always assist?" Quicksilver suddenly appeared beside the two girls, trying to turn up the charm.

"Unless you want meatloaf for a face, I suggest you don't talk to either of them. Danny and Superboy will rearrange your body parts, pally." Wally chuckled after stopping just as suddenly beside them.

"Naw, Danny wouldn't be as direct. He'd try and torment you indirectly, being a ghost and all," Dick Grayson grinned.

"Pah, you're all no fun. No fun at all."

"Hey, I'm the definition of party-time. Race ya?"

"You're on traffic cone."

"It's on."

The two were gone before you could blink. "I'll make sure they don't kill themselves!" Dick laughed and jogged through the back door. Jazz and M'gann only smiled at each other before returning to the kitchen.

"Dan! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Oi! Bloke, it looks like you're in trouble."

"I'm older than you, Jazz!"

"You're fourteen!"

"On my death certificate, yes. Chronologically, no."

"You're hopeless."

"You're just now catching on?"

Outside, Dick stopped trying to find Wally and Quicksilver and took the time to watch Artemis and Hawkeye chat about archer stuff and take turns trying to make trick shots. He looked over and then saw Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Dedenne, Azurill, Geodude, and a Treecko try to build a snow Snorlax. An Umbreon was giving them light to work under as they rolled the icy spheres. At one point the Azurill seemed to get cold and Pikachu convenced them all to head inside.

"Hey buddy!" Ash laughed as Pikachu leapt up onto his trainer's shoulder. The other pokemon dispersed, trying to find their trainers in the crowds. A Treecko pulled itself into Max's lap right afterwards.

"Blimey, to think those little blokes can create lightning and all," Ron murmured.

"Pokemon sure can be powerful when they want to be," Max responded and adjusted his glasses. "Isn't the right, Treecko?"

"Tree!"

Harry smiled before he noticed something odd in his view. "Hey, Danny. What are you doing?"

Danny was seemingly hiding behind an entranceway frame as though spying on someone. He flinched and looked over his shoulder before sighing relief. "Phew… Oh I'm just trying to sneak up on Randy. Me and Sam are… on a mission I guess."

"What kinda mission?" Max asked. Ash only chuckled softly as his eyes glowed a faint blue.

"No spoiling the surprise, Aura-boy!"

Ash held up his hands in surrender. "These lips are sealed. Guardian's honor."

"No fair, mate!" Ron whined.

Danny then flinched and looked back. "Time to pounce." The boy then vanished.

"I'm still not entirely used to that," Max murmured.

Around the corner, Randy screamed out in surprise and fear as he was suddenly whisked through the air and away from his talk with Howard and Tucker. Everyone that saw him fly past just watched, not helping. "Some friends you all are!"

"Some of us try to murder people like you for a living you know, remember that!" He heard someone yell.

"But it's Christmas!" Randy then grumbled. "Let me go Danny. I know it's you."

"Danny isn't the ghost you're looking for~"

"Oh for crying-out loud! I-ahhuack!" He was dropped finally and almost stumbled right into Theresa. "Ooops! Sorry. Danny was kinda being a weirdo…"

"Ha ha… It's fine. I was talking to Sam, but she seems to have disappeared…"

"Oh…" Randy looked around, trying to think of something to say. He happened to look up and see a sprig of mistletoe. He narrowed his eyes. "Those sneaky sons-of-biiiiii~" Randy trailed off when his muttering attracted Theresa's attention and she spied the mistletoe.

"Oh!" She flushed a bit. "So that's what they were up to."

"We don't have to-"

"Well… no…" She mumbled.

Suddenly something struck the ground, hard enough to make the house shake and for them to stumble. Theresa fell into Randy's arms and he held her like he had no clue what to do with what he was given. "Uhhh…"

"Thor! Don't just drop that damn thing!"

"Sorry Natasha! Slipped my mind."

Randy and Theresa both swallowed and unknown to them, both Danny and Sam were watching invisibly. They leaned closer-

"I swear, Brock. You should be grateful! Natasha would've made you into mince-meat! Are you insane? Her boy-friend is a hulking green giant half of the time!"

"Ow ow ow ow! The ear!" Brock whimpered as Misty drug the pokemon doctor through the opening Randy and Theresa were in, not noticing what she'd interrupted. After they were gone, Randy and Theresa backed away from each other shyly.

"Damn it!" Sam and Danny suddenly appeared.

"Easy, Sam."

"But for God's sake, they were so close!"

"Danny!"

Danny whipped his head up to come face to face with a masked teen, the ninja. "I'm going to turn you into a full ghost you little devious-"

"Eep!" Danny yelped and then faded from sight.

"NINJA-PURSUIT!" Randy yelled before running off. He flashed past where Link and Thor were standing, staring at a sword and a hammer.

"Would you like to try first?" Thor asked smugly, gesturing to his hammer. Link blinked at him and shrugged, then nodded. The swordsman leaned down and then attempted to pick up the hammer. He strained, pulled and tried to get some kind of leverage, to no avail. "It appears as though you are not worthy." Link scratched the back of his head and then smiled sheepishly at Thor. "I guess it's my turn next."

Link nodded and carefully laid the master sword down on the wood floor. Thor then bent down, gripped the handle, and pulled. Nothing. The sword was practically glued to the ground. Thor grunted and wiggled it about, but it wouldn't even budge.

"It seems as though your weren't chosen by the goddesses…" Link murmured, a tiny smirk trying to find its way onto his lips.

Thor laughed. "It appears so, friend!" He then clapped Link's back, making the hero almost fall forward onto his face.

"I bet I could lift it…" Superboy murmured nearby. Superman chuckled lightly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not truly about weight. It's more about the enchantments on those weapons. They are made for their wielders."

"I wish I had a cool special weapon like a sword or something," Danielle mumbled. "How fun would that be?!"

"You really are strange, Dani," Superboy spoke and smirked.

"Hey, life is short! Might as well make it exciting while it lasts!" Danielle giggled.

"You are right about life being short, that's for sure. That why times like these are important. Moments to sit back and think about where we've come from and where we might go. For the people we're thankful for and happy to have met…" Superman talked warmly.

"Yeah…" Danielle answered, calming down. She looked over and saw Zelda kiss Link softly on the cheek. The hyrulian man's cheeks and ears turned a bright red. Superboy smiled when the girl flew off, looking for her family.

zz

Everyone gathered in the living room with drinks; even though it was a tight squeeze, no one cared. The fire was roaring after Jake had lit the logs Link had brought in. The light from the lights outside, the auras of the ghosts, the fire and the Christmas tree, softly illuminated everyone's faces.

"Merry Christmas everybody~"

"Merry Christmas~"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! God Bless.**

 **~NoSignal**


	11. Bats and Ghosts

**Bats and Ghosts**

 **Rating: K+ [Perhaps T it's mentions of abandonment and death...]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Turns out it's not easy to find the Batfamily's ages easily. So this is how it is for this piece: Bruce: 35-38, Dick: 23, Jason: 20, Tim: 17-18, Damian: 14-15, Barbara: 22-23, Dan: 24-25, Danny: 14-15, Dani: 12-13. Something like that...**

 **Summary: They seem to go together, right? More black-haired, blue-eyed children... Maybe Bruce has bitten off more than he can chew this time. None of his kids have had powers like this before. "Can you bring down a city block by screaming?" "Uh...not _exactly_..." "My point."**

* * *

"I'm going to rip out your beating core you little rat!"

"It's not my fault your a sociopathic nutcase!"

"Come here!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Dick, Barbara, and Jason paused in their conversation as Dan and Danny came streaking down the hallways in their phantom forms. Dan was literally breathing fire and Danny was screaming like a little girl.

"Stop it Dan! Stop!" Dani screamed after flying through a wall beside the three bats to see her two brothers rush off. "Ugh."

"And I thought Jason and Damian were the most violent people imaginable," Tim expressed, coming into the kitchen as well.

"Shut up," Jason hissed.

Again the screaming got louder as Danny and Dan passed by again.

"Will someone shut those nimrods up!?" Damian screeched coming around the corner.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. They can keep at it for days without rest with those powers," Barbara spoke, giving a sigh.

"Yeah. Dan's just a bit too sensitive. I guess that happens when you suddenly get your human-half back," Dani added, before settling on the kitchen counter and transforming into a human.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"I mean, Dan is still used to not feeling emotion. He doesn't know what to do with ANY feelings. Anger was always his default in the past or stoic indifference. After his accidental… or I guess it was on purpose since Clockwork's portal for him opened above the darn thing… anyways, after his _accidental_ dip in the Lazarus pit, Dan's been spastic, more than normal."

"Huh, that sounds familiar," Tim quipped only to get a dark glare from Jason as a reward.

The mansion rumbled and a straggled yell followed.

"I'm starting to think Bruce shouldn't have adopted us…" Dani sighed.

"It's not that bad," Dick answered her with a smile.

"Can you bring down a city block by screaming?"

"Uh... not _exactly_..."

"My point."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You and Danny are no trouble. Dan needs some help but then again all these bozos do," Barbara expressed, placing a hand on Dani's raven hair.

"HEY!" the boys yelled.

"Thanks Babs," Dani replied and jumped off the counter. "I'm going to try and pry Dan off Danny before his makes him a full ghost."

The youngest ran out of the room and the others gave each other a glance before following. The den was in shambles and Dan was steadily choking Danny out.

"Dan stop!" Dani cried out and ran over to grab at Dan's clawed fingers.

"He'll suffer right to the end…"

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"I don't care."

Danny only let out a cut off gasp.

"Don't be a baby. You'll take at least twenty minutes before your body actually needs oxygen, you twit." Dan growled and then finally let go.

"I didn't get a good breath of air!" Danny cried out before turning back into a human, Dan following shortly after.

"Not my problem."

"Stop it, both of you!"

"Enough!" Everyone in the room flinched and looked over to see an unhappy Bruce Wayne. Danny gulped slowly and Dan only folded his arms. "An explanation for why our den now looks like a war zone?"

"Danny wouldn't take his punishment like a man."

Danny whipped his head to the side to look at Dan with his mouth wide open. "You were trying to choke me to death!"

"Eh, would've been a nice _accident_ …"

Danny furrowed his brows in anger.

"Still no explanation."

"I was trying to tell Dan to not behave and talk to people like an evil mastermind when we go to those galas or whatever. Everyone starts giving him weird looks like he's Luthor or the Joker or something!"

"Luthor wishes he had my mind and Joker wishes he had my charisma."

"Oh will you stop sounding like Vlad!" Danny snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, I AM HIM YOU MORON!"

At that, Bruce furrowed his brows. "Something you haven't gotten around to explaining yet?"

Dan and Danny froze and Dani looked at her shoes sadly.

"We don't have to tell you anything, you-" Dan started before Danny punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like that! He let us into his home!" Danny yelled out, tears starting to dot the corner of his eyes.

"As if I wanted or needed a home!" Dan screamed, eyes starting to glow red.

"Stop it!" Dani snapped. "Why aren't you behaving all calm like you were at home, Dan!? Why are you turning back into a monster!?" She then disappeared from sight, most likely running to her room.

"See? That's why I've been on your butt recently." Danny breathed out calmly.

Everyone simply watched, knowing that it wasn't time yet to intervene.

"I'm fine. You're both over thinking things. Jazz said I was almost in the average range physiologically. She practically fixed most of my probl-"

"Yeah, but it not like it stops after that Dan! You've got to keep working at getting better. It's not like solving a puzzle or outsmarting an enemy. That only takes one time! We've always got to keep getting better… and Jazz isn't here anymore to help you with that."

A silence fell over the house.

"And I'm afraid that she was your new and infant obsession and now that she's gone… you have no purpose again…" Danny spoke, tears now trailing down his face. "And if you go nuts again I'll have to try and stop you and not only do I not want to have to do that, but I'm not sure I could stop you. I may have the wail like you, but you've had so much more practice. You can make an army of yourself for God's sakes!"

Dan blankly stared at the emotionally distressed Danny.

"I don't want to be abandoned again…"

Dan growled at that. "Bruce isn't a coward like they were. That much I'll admit. And I do have an obsession still Danny, not that I would tell you… but can you trust me that I do?"

Danny blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah."

Bruce took a couple steps forward. "I can see that you both have trouble talking about things… I figure that's because you weren't used to trusting adults at all in your old world."

Danny nodded sadly, but Dan didn't budge at first. He rose and turned to face Bruce, eye to eye with the man. "That and he feels responsible for me."

"And why is that exactly? You seem to be the older brother of your trio."

Dan studied Bruce's eyes, noting the small bit of worry he could sense. Worry for them, he discovered. Bruce did seem to actually care and wasn't just watching them like Dan had feared.

"That's because me and Danny are more alike than either of us like to admit."

"Wait, are you a clone too, like Danielle?" Tim asked.

"You could say that, but through a more complex method. You see, I am Danny. I'm Danny from ten years in the future of our world. One of many possible futures. I was once… a being that knew no remorse or sense of emotion and destroyed our world within ten years."

Danny's face had drained of color.

"Some things happened and I was given a second chance because Clockwork felt bad that my fate wasn't exactly my fault. I had lost my family and friends and wanted to make my soul-crushing depression go away, so Vlad, the man who was our arch-nemesis took out my ghost half."

"He killed you…" Dick murmured.

"I guess. Point is, neither of us thought about how distressed my ghost half would be. I went nuts, having lost my obsession, I had no moral compass or clear thought. I stole Vlad's ghost half and we mixed." Dan gestured to himself. " _I_ came out, a full ghost with two lives in my head and no reason to exist except for the purpose of revenge for my horrible treatment." He paused. "Jazz… our sister. She was the only one that saw her brother inside of me. I did align myself more with Danny than I did Vlad, perhaps Danny was stronger than Vlad gave him credit for… Regardless, she tried to save me. I like to think she did a good job, considering what I was. Danny reminds me not to kill or destroy my enemies so I can't remember the feeling of bringing about death and it's been working…" Dan looked over at Danny, who was staring at the ground. "If you can't give me the chance like Jazz did… that's alright, just don't judge Danny or Danielle based on me and my choices. The future isn't set in stone. Danny was right about that."

Danny looked up in surprise at Dan's words. "But… then you…" A look of understanding seemed to cross Danny's face.

Bruce hummed, looking over Dan's tan face and long black hair, which was pulled back. "If you fall out of line, I can't give you a second chance."

Dan quirked a brow. "You're either really stupid or wiser than anyone gives you credit for. Fine. You've got a deal. I murder one person, villain, monster, alien or other and you end me, not questions asked."

Danny blinked and stood up hurriedly. "Me too. I'm not without risk!"

"Oh please, like you could have the stomach for killing someone."

"I…I don't know."

Bruce shook hands with Dan. "It's a deal. Now, you both should go check on Dani. She seemed upset. I would do it myself, but she doesn't seem to trust me as much yet."

"I'll do it." Dan expressed and walked off down the corridor. Danny remained as the other bats started talking again about random things like nothing had happened. Bruce walked up closer to Danny.

"Thanks. For giving us all a chance," Danny murmured.

"It's not really that troublesome. It's a shame your parents didn't see what a wonderful son you are or daughter Dani is. Even Dan has his strong points."

Danny smiled up at Bruce as he rose from the ground. "I guess… I just kinda wish I could've saved Vlad too… He was a fruit loop, but he didn't deserve to be killed by his own friends…"

"He may have been misguided, but he did want what was best for you. I'm certain he's proud of you and happy for you too."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I still miss the old fruitloop though…" Danny leaned into Bruce and started to softly cry.

"I know, Danny. I know."

The other bats watched with either sad or attempted indifferent faces.

zz

Batman watched as Phantom flickered in and out of view from his left side. Robin was on his right and seemed irritated at the lack of action. Danielle or Phantasma, of course, had put up a fight at being left behind again, but Batman and Phantom had managed to convince her she still needed a bit more martial arts training.

A buzz came from his comm. "I've got eyes on a few clown thugs here. No sign of Joker or Harley though."

Phantom glanced over as a mix of determination and nervousness came to his face.

"Sit tight for now Wraith, Nightwing."

"Roger."

zz

Phantom let out a strange cackling noise when another thug tried to run off screaming. He'd never had this fun at home! It was like they'd never seen a ghost before!

Phantom turned and saw Batman trading punches with the Joker and grinned. Before you could blink, he'd turned invisible and intangible and phased into Joker's body. "Heya!"

Batman froze before he noticed the green light shining in Joker's irises and recognized the change of voice. "You need to work on mimicking voices better. The green glow is a bit easier to write off."

"Aww…"

zz

"We'll get you good, _Nightwing_."

"We'll see…" Nightwing grinned before the thugs flinched at a disembodied snort.

" _This_ is what you call evil?" Dan appeared, sliding up through the ground next to Nightwing, red eyes glowing like cinders.

"Come on Wraith, no need to hurt their feelings…"

"Fine, after all, they'll be hurting in other places soon enough."

"That was rough."

"Okay, look. I haven't exactly been in the pun business in ten years. I'm rusty." A thug rushed them at that moment and fell right through Wraith. "That's anti-climatic huh, bud?"

Looks of fear finally started to form on the thugs' faces.

"I'll take the brave ones and you chase the chickens?"

"Sure. Oop and there goes one. Hey! You can't escape~!"

"Phantom's right, you do sound like an evil mastermind."

"Shut-up."

* * *

 **This was fun. Props to KodiakWolfe13 since part of my inspiration for this came from his/her DP crossovers.**


	12. The Phantom

**The Phantom**

 **Rating: T [Hints of abuse and experimentation]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: [After YJ Season 2 Finale] Danny: 15**

 **Summary: He always gets into these messes. He's always bad with his timing and he always seems to be on the wrong side of the law even though he'd not really. Can't he just catch one break?**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Luthor asked with a calm and pleasant smile on his face. "He's small, but he is something to behold."

Superman, Batman, Black Canary and a few members of the Team were in a secret underground facility, one that obviously was controlled and operated by Luthor. Aqualad grit his teeth and Nightwing simply narrowed his eyes after taking one last look at the figure Luthor was bragging about.

The boy couldn't be over fifteen. He was suspended by large metal cables, stretching out his arms and legs so he had no slack. There was also a strange chest piece and neck piece on him. The chest piece seemed to be simply a bit of armor made from Nth metal for whatever reason, matching the cables, and the neck piece looked a bit more like an inhibitor collar. Around the boy's mouth and nose was some strange muzzle, possibly allowing air flow but making sure no vocalizations could come out.

Nightwing could see something yellow in his peripheral shift and for a moment he was tempted to give Wally a quick wordless look, only to painfully remind himself that was Bart, not Wally in that yellow suit.

Their attention was drawn again to Luthor's voice. Typically it was wise to let a villain talk as long as they were willing; usually Luthor knew better. Something was really up.

"He doesn't require oxygen in this form and his heart rarely beats. He can turn truly invisible, with no light refraction and completely intangible with no fear of molecular interference. His healing factor is nearly regenerative and though he's no speedster, he can reach speeds of mach twenty-two while flying…" Luthor trailed off and gave the heroes a smile again. "I could go on and on about all of the strange and wondrous things he can do, but I think I'd rather show you." Luthor pressed a button on a nearby keyboard and the massive cables loosened, dropping the being to the ground like a limp doll. The chest piece cracked off and all that was left on him was the collar and muzzle; they all now had a clear view of the strange insignia on his chest. "I'm feeling generous so I'll keep his muzzle on. You'd simply die hearing him scream… I want you to suffer first."

Everyone tensed when the boy cracked open his softly glowing green eyes. Slowly he pulled himself up, looking around as though confused. The heroes' stomachs' dropped; the boy didn't really know what was happening. He might even be completely innocent. Their fears were confirmed when he grasped at the muzzle on his face and tried valiantly to pull it off or budge it. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he finally noticed them.

"Done?" Luthor asked coldly. The boy whipped around and faced the villain in surprise before he was forced to his knees from red crackling energy coming from the collar. "Attack and start with the Superman!" The boy slowly turned showing them all red eyes that had replaced the soft green they'd seen moments before.

 _We can_ _'_ _t fight him. We need to figure out a way to free him._ M'gann's voice echoed through their minds.

 _I wonder if I could make his collar malfunction?_ Static offered.

 _Negative. It might only cause him more pain and do nothing to the collar. I believe I can see what Luthor_ _'_ _s using to control him._ Batman expressed.

 _You need a distraction?_ Superman asked calmly.

 _Yes. Kid Flash, you_ _'_ _re with me._ Batman added.

 _You got it!_ Bart snapped, ready.

They didn't have much time after their short talk before the boy had rocketed towards them, eyes glowing completely red. What they weren't expecting was for the boy to turn intangible and fly _into_ Superman. Why would he? To try and mess with his organs or-

The truth was more of an immediate problem it seemed. Superman's eyes turned red and then a beam of his heat ray soared right past where Static used to be, barely missing the newest member of the Team.

"He's taken over Superman's body." Black Canary stated, almost unnecessarily.

"What good is a ghost if they can't possess someone? But the best part is that he's also corporal so I can physically control his body. The best of both worlds, of life and death." Luthor explained. "After so long… Destroy them. All of them."

They all tensed, before something strange started to happen. Superman was suddenly free again and the white and black specter was grasping at his chest.

"No! What do you think you're doing!?" Luthor roared, completely loosing his cool when the boy had slipped out of Superman's back.

M'gann flinched when she suddenly felt a wave of emotion strike her. Then she got angry, angry at whatever had caused this torrent of emotion. She whipped around and quick as a flash, telekinetically froze Luthor in place. Nightwing was at the villain's side, along with Bart, as quick as possible, looking for something to free the boy.

"Got it!" Bart shouted gleefully and passed it to Nightwing. "Good going, Kid." After looking the mechanism over, Nightwing figured out the right button to use and pressed it. The heroes watched as the red left the boy's eyes and he dropped from his floating to his feet, blinking at his hands and then trying again to grab at the muzzle.

Black Canary moved over slowly and softly held the boy's hands to keep him from scratching his face anymore. His large green eyes blinked at her. "Don't worry. We'll take it off soon." She then watched as Superman moved behind and delicately fingered the metal that was locked behind the child's head and neck, keeping the muzzle firmly in place. It seemed so cruel. After a few moments of trying to figure out exactly how much force to use, Superman finally broke the surprisingly durable metal, making the muzzle fall to the ground.

The boy took in a deeper breath and then coughed. "Thanks."

Black Canary smiled. "It's what we do. What's your name?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Danny. My name's Danny Phantom."

Black Canary nodded. "And where are you from?"

"Amity Park."

"Wait as in like the most haunted place in America, Amity?" Static asked.

Danny smiled a bit hollowly. "Yeah. Only it's more of a ghost town now, even for the ghosts…" The more seasoned heroes noticed the haunted look come to Danny's eyes and didn't push for answers about that. He sighed. "I'm sorry I attacked you and I'm really sorry I almost took over your body completely, Superman."

Superman nodded. "It's alright. You weren't in control, at least not fully, though it seems your will is powerful."

Danny flushed a bit. "Thanks… I made sure not to pry. Sometimes I can see another's memories and such if I really meld with them, but I didn't do that."

"I appreciate it."

"Come on. Let's get out of here and make sure you're healthy," Canary offered, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny flinched and looked at them. "You really don't want to do that…"

"Why not?" Batman asked, suspicious as always.

"The Guys in White will put you on their criminals list. It's illegal to harbor a ghost, even a half ghost like me. I need ectoplasm to live and that makes me a ghost by the law." Danny glanced at the ground. "They'll slander your names. Ghosts are evil, ghosts are liars, ghosts can't do good things… and maybe they're right… It doesn't seem like I can doing anything right…"

"Danny, there's no need to say that. You tried your hardest not to hurt us or fight us. That's pretty good in my book," Canary expressed.

"Amity would still be okay if I was an adequate hero… and they…" Danny trailed off.

"Well, a government agency can't outlaw you for existing. If there are truly good spirits wandering around, then they have a right to linger if they don't cause harm," Superman spoke up.

Danny smiled at him. "That would be nice. Good luck convincing those bigoted agents though… We're scum to them. Ectoplasmic slime to be wiped off the bottom of boots."

"We'll see if the Justice League can't change their mind." Aqualad nodded and Danny got nods from the rest of the heroes there.

"I just have one question," Batman started.

"Sure."

"How did you end up in Luthor's lab?"

Danny felt his face heat up in shame and he stared at the floor, making sure not to look anyone there in the eyes. "The Guys in White… They were scheduled to-" Danny swallowed. "End me. They'd finished their experiments and tests. They were ready to de-atomize my structure, but Luthor… The GiW is kinda suffering in the funds department, so they sold me."

Everyone immediately tensed in anger. Canary squeezed his shoulder. "It wasn't something you could control. You shouldn't let yourself feel ashamed." Danny relaxed a bit under her hand at first she thought it was because he'd heard her but then she saw he seemed faint. "Danny?"

"Tired…"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Maybe a week? That's when they caught me… Wouldn't let… turn back…" Danny's legs then buckled and Canary caught him before he could crumple to the ground. A bright ring of light blinded them before changing the ghost in front of them into his human form. The damage the last week had wrought was now in view. A few bruises trailed up from his throat to the side of his face and a nice shinier occupied that side's eye. Bruises around his wrists also stood out. Superman walked closer with a hard look on his face.

"He has a couple broken ribs and several…" Superman forced himself to pause as he looked at the damage with his x-ray vision. "Several scars that indicate they might have opened his body up."

"Whoa wait a second, you mean like a frog in biology or something?" Bart exclaimed in what had to be pure shock. "He must've been feeling the mode." He whispered in a strangely solemn manner for the speedster.

Superman silently leaned down and cradled the young boy in his arms.

"We've got to do something…" Static murmured. He'd hated being in STAR Labs before he was on the Team, but this was a whole new level of inhumane.

"Oh we will." Batman stated darkly before turning to lead everyone out.

Aqualad noticed M'gann staring after Danny as Superman carried him gently. "Are you alright, M'gann?" she had just finished knocking Luthor unconscious and Nightwing and Canary were restraining the villain. It was nice to finally have enough evidence to arrest him publicly.

"I think. It's just… he radiates emotion and I can feel his feelings even without trying to enter his mind. He's so lonely and feels so useless and rejected, Kaldur…"

Aqualad nodded. "I can only imagine how he must feel, but we will help him. That is what we do after all."

"Right."

They finally turned and exited the lab, being the last two to leave the dark and ominous place. No one seemed to notice Danny shiver and let a small breath of whitish-blue vapor flee his throat. Nor did anyone notice the dark shadow that lingered in the lab, the head of the shadow forming two sharp horns and the places where eyes would be glowing red.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering about Danny flying at mach 22, there was a case where in Reality Trip, Danny outpaced a space ship, which can reach speeds of 17, 500 mph. It's also been roughly estimated that he can lift somewhere between 10-30 tons. I've been doing too much research on Danny's stats. He's kinda overpowered if you aren't prepared, especially if he gets better at duplication, teleportation, and learns the powers Dan Phantom had learned from the future. And like Luthor said, completely invisible (could theoretically chance his temp so that he didn't show up on thermals too) and intangible. And even skilled enough to pluck a spork from his stomach without damaging anything. Lol. :)**


	13. Bats and Ghosts Part 2

**Bats and Ghosts Part 2**

 **Rating: T [cursing and alcohol]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages:** **Turns out it's not easy to find the Batfamily's ages easily. So this is how it is for this piece: Bruce: 35-38, Dick: 23, Jason: 20, Tim: 17-18, Damian: 14-15, Barbara: 22-23, Dan: 24-25, Danny: 14-15, Dani: 12-13. Something like that...**

 **Summary: Dan's still having trouble adjusting to being a human again, or well a half-human. It could cause troubles if he isn't careful. Good thing Dick and Danny have his back... mostly.**

* * *

"Act modest, regal and don't act like a bad guy this time," Danny huffed and fiddled with his tie.

"Did we nag like that all the time?" Dan muttered to himself, getting a sideways glare for a reward.

"Behave, Daniil," Bruce spoke calmly. Dan let out a breath and leaned back against the limo seats.

"Is it strange that being called a Russian form of my old name seems so right?" Dan asked airily.

"I'd say it makes sense, " Dick expressed with a smirk. "Vlad was Russian, right?"

"Well shit, guess you're right."

"We don't need another Jason, Dan," Tim chastised after hearing his curse.

Dan lifted an eyebrow and scoffed. "Then you won't like me. Jason's a baby in comparison-"

"See? You're trying to make yourself sound evil! This is what I've been talking about," Danny grumbled.

"Can I just say that we're lucky Jason isn't actually here? He would be mad," Danielle piped in innocently enough.

"We never can drag him to these things…" Damian grunted. "He acts like such a child, when we attempt it."

Dan looked back at Bruce. "So, has anyone been overly curious as to why you 'adopted'," Dan emphasized with his fingers, "a twenty-five year-old?"

"Not particularly. They already know that Daniel and Danielle are your brother and sister. Perhaps you simply wanted to stay with them and be apart of whatever family they joined," Bruce reasoned. "It's not common but it legally possible."

"I could've raised them myself," Dan snorted. Danny suddenly erupted into laughter. "What are you laughing about, you twerp?"

"You- **gasp** -raise us? HAHAHAHA!" Danny continued laughing like a madman for several minutes before wiping his eyes. "Good one."

"I guess you're right. I would've murdered you before now…"

Danny glared at his 'brother' until Bruce spoke up, "Alright. We're almost here. Let's _try_ to be presentable?"

"Ml kilnrhvh." (No promises.) Dan muttered.

"Daniil, don't speak in ghost," Bruce spoke up.

Dan only smirked while Daniel and Danielle both glared and shook their heads.

zz

Danny wondered around, slightly bored. All the others in the Wayne family had found someone to converse with and chat up, even Danielle had attracted the attention of some of the older women. It wasn't that Danny wanted a stranger to talk to, actually it was the opposite. He just wanted to make sure he was behaving normally, whatever that could possibly be. Danny definitely was an introvert compared to Dan and Danielle, as least he preferred the company of known friends rather than strangers. He also didn't really know how to talk to such rich and important people. Sam's parents had always hated practically every word that had come out of his mouth in the past, so he wasn't sure what to say.

He let out an exhale and wandered over to get some ice-water from the refreshments table. He remembered Bruce telling him that the punch was alcoholic and so avoided the drink. Once he was comfortable drinking his water, he looked around and noticed Dan. The young man seemed to be talking up some admittedly very pretty young women, that were probably the daughters of some of Bruce's acquaintances. From where Danny was, he could hear his brother talking in Russian. The girls were giggling at his deep rumbling voice and Danny couldn't help but shake his head; they were rewarding him for acting like a meat-head. Danny paused and sighed, knowing that would've been something Sam would've said…

"Blf'ev tlg z mrxv zhh, Xsirhgb." (You've got a nice ass, Christy.)

Danny perked up and looked over in concern when he heard Dan speak in ghost. The girls were now looking at him in confusion; ghost just didn't sound like any normal earthly language, almost like static or mere gibberish to some humans. Danny gulped and trotted over, jerking on Dan's sleeve.

"Dszg ziv blf wlrmt?" (What are you doing?) Danny hissed.

"Yvzg rg blf orggov rwrlg!" (Beat it you little idiot!) Dan growled back, swatting a bit at Danny. His eyes glowed a bit red and Danny knew something up off.

The girls were looking at Danny in fondness because Dan's new language had a be some kind of secret language between siblings. The younger boy grinned and backed away. He needed to find Bruce or Dick or maybe even Tim if he could. He scanned the crowd and finally was able to spot Dick talking with a mixed crowd. He ran over.

"Psst, Dick."

"And the corporation is only growing-" Dick paused at Danny's tug. "One moment." He turned and faced Danny. "What's up, little bro?"

Danny felt the natural reaction to get all shy at the kindness Dick kept showing him and Dan and Danielle, but now wasn't the time to get stutter-y. "Dick, Dan is acting weird. He started talking in ghost and when I tried to tell him to stop, he growled at me. He was trying to tell this girl her butt was nice. Dan's usually a bit more subtle than that…"

Dick rose a brow and then furrowed both. "Well let's go see, alright?"

"Thanks, Dick."

Dick turned and smiled at his previous company. "If you'll excuse me. Danny is needing me for a moment."

"By all means."

"Aww, is this one of the newest children Bruce has adopted? I heard the little girl is precious."

"They'll all adorable in their own way~" Dick teased and Danny huffed and elbowed the older boy, getting some laughs from the others. The two then turned and walked off, trying to find Dan.

Eventually they laid eyes on him, stumbling over to the refreshments table. Dick blinked and then snorted. "Uh, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Dan remember that, as a human, he can actually feel the effects of alcohol again?"

Danny blinked a few times before a completely deadpan expression came to his face. "And he calls me the clumsy idiot."

The two walked over and Dick looped his arm around Dan's while Danny did the same to the other arm. "Hey there, bro. Let's go find Bruce and get you home…"

"What the… hell? Let go."

"Uh, not right now, Dan."

"It's your fault is it?" Dan grumbled and stared at Danny angrily.

Much to Dick and Danny's surprise and horror, he used intangibility to slip through their grasp. "Oh hell."

"This is not good."

Dan turned and tried to march off, only to nearly run into the corner they'd managed to get him around. Dick frowned and pressed a button on something small before pressing another. "Come on. You can hold things that try to go intangible, right?"

Danny nodded.

"I've activated my ecto-negation belt, so I can help now."

"Is that some of the stuff you've been creating from my parents' old stuff?" Danny asked. Dick looked over and saw the slight nervousness in Danny's stance.

"Well yeah. But hey, it's for a good cause and we'll never use it on you like they did…" Dick trailed off, trying to reign in his anger at the elder Fentons, before it showed itself.

Danny gave a small smile. "Right, it's in the past." The young ghost took a breath. "Okay, let's wrangle Dan back home somehow."

"Right."

"What's the problem?"

Danny flinched at the new voice while Dick only turned to face Bruce. "Dan accidentally got himself drunk. It seems he's forgotten that, as a human, he's much more susceptible to that."

"Perfect…" Bruce drawled, letting out a calming breath. "Can I trust you two to handle it?"

"I think we've got it covered. I'll let you know if things get really out of hand."

Danny nodded. "Yes sir." Bruce nodded and walked off, leaving the two to their own devices. "You really think we can manage Dan, Dick?"

"Yeah, he's not himself, but he's also intoxicated." Dick leaned over to spy on the crowd and spotted Dan leaning against a wall, trying not to slide completely down it. "Let's go. Our ride should be out back in a minute anyway. Bruce and the others will take the limo back."

"Alright."

The two slipped into the crowd, hardly being noticed. It was like the two young socialites were ninjas…

"Hey Dan."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Wha?"

They started leading him away, only for the older man to puke right in front of them. The three practically flew out of the room at that point.

zz

"Dan stop!"

Dick sighed in complete relief when he saw that Danny had caught Dan before he could plummet to his death or at least get seriously injured. As soon as they'd gotten home, via the Batmobile, with as much secrecy as possible, Dan had started trying to prove to them both that he could fly, by phasing through the roof and trying to jump off the mansion. The downside was, though he miraculously could remember to phase and float up, as soon as he jumped, he wouldn't even try to fly.

"Can you pull him up here?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I can carry a bus without trouble. He's not problem, well at least when he's not resisting."

Danny then phased both Dick and Dan back down into the house and the two brothers attempted to get Dan in bed. Ultimately, Dick used some kind of knock out drug in some water and they made sure Dan was on his side, in case his stomach should rebel again.

"I can't believe my mindset is in there somewhere and he… I really am clueless, aren't I?"

Dick chuckled at the look on Danny's face. "Don't worry, Danny. We can fix that with enough time."

The two then walked down stairs to rest until the others got home and they could go to sleep.

zz

"Mmmmggrmmrmmrm…" Dan groaned then gasped in agony and frustration when Danny jumped on his bed.

"How's that Hangover feeling, Dan?"

"I hate you…" Dan whispered, gnashing his teeth together.

"I bet your head hurts and everything is pounding!" Danny shouted in glee, happy for some sneaky revenge of sorts.

"asaksabfeuabf…" Dan murmured something indistinguishable.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Danny exclaimed and twirled once before backflipping off of Dan's bed. In mid-fall to stick his landing, he froze. "Huh? AAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly he was sent backwards at an alarming rate, the door to the room opened and he was flung out. The door slammed behind him and Dan dropped his arm limply once done using his telekinesis.

"Take that you little shit."

Outside the door, Danny was crumpled upside-down against the hallway wall just as Bruce passed. The man smirked slightly. "Revenge is never the answer…"

"Ooooowwww…" Danny groaned.

"I think Dan's learned his lesson."

"Fine…" Danny grumbled and flopped over to be upright.

"Would you like to do some training? Dick and Tim both stayed the night and were wanting to have a group session since it's been a while. Danielle's super excited to prove herself to Damian, if it's possible."

Danny perked up. "Okay!" He then turned tangible and slid through the floor, no doubt heading down to the training facility.

Bruce leaned over some and knocked on the door.

"I swear by the Infinite Realms I'll separate your puny head from your scrawny body if you come back in here, Danny!"

"Dan it's me."

"Oh… Yeah yeah I know I screwed up-"

"That's not what this is about. I know you've got it under control now. You simply aren't used to being partially mortal. I was just going to tell you that we'll all be in the training facility. Whenever you feel up to it, you can join us."

"Oh… fine, right. Whatever."

"Rest up, Daniil."

Dan stared at the wall of his room as he listened to Bruce talking. "I will. Tell Danny he's dead for me."

A soft chuckle and then nothing.

Dan grunted and buried his head under his pillow, trying to ignore his human feelings and get over his aggravation of letting himself get drunk. "Being human sucks worse than I remember…" Dan listened with his enhanced hearing to the happy talking coming from somewhere on the floor below and tried with all his black-hearted heart not to smile. He was unsuccessful.

* * *

 **I thought Dan needed a full name that wasn't Daniel since it would be weird for a family to have had three children named Daniel, Daniel and Danielle, at least in the made up story Bruce constructed. I thought Daniil, being Russian, helped match some of the Vlad in Dan.**

 **You can also actually be adopted into a family after turning 18. These are some of the things I found about it: In many cases, your new, adult family member must simply be a legal adult and voluntarily agree to the adoption. The most common reason to adopt an adult is for inheritance purposes. So yeah it's actually a thing, lol.**


	14. The Phantom Part 2

**The Phantom Part 2**

 **Rating: T [kinda violent]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages:** **[After YJ Season 2 Finale] Danny: 15**

 **Summary: A squad from the Team goes out to check on a distress signal from Colorado. They meet another slightly more evil half-ghost. Three guesses who it is.**

 **Extra Notes: A piece requested by PokeKing Charizard.**

* * *

"So what is it exactly?" Nightwing asked.

Batman didn't reply immediately and instead clicked a couple other buttons on the monitor first, allowing other diagrams to pop up. "Some sort of distress signal. It seems to belong to a research facility under an estate of some kind."

"So another Cadmus?" Nightwing asked, a dark look on his face.

"Maybe. Here are the coordinates. Inform Aqualad and assign a squad to check it out," Batman instructed.

"You've got it." The younger bat turned and walked off as Batman turned off the monitor.

zz

"How'd you do that, ese?" Jaime asked in shock as a character avatar in a game grew ten times its normal size.

"That is so crash," Bart laughed out.

Danny chuckled lightly as the three teens managed to beat the third boss on DOOM. "It's a trick Sam taught me once."

Jaime frowned a little, noticing Danny's attempt to not be sad.

"Team." Everyone in their wing of the Watchtower paused in the middle of what they were doing when Aqualad and then Nightwing walked in. "We've got a small assignment. I need M'gann, Blue Beetle, Robin, Phantom and Beast Boy."

"Awww man, so not feeling the mode," Bart whined, while Jaime stood up and let the blue armor cover his body.

"I wonder what's up," Danny murmured and transformed, floating closer to where the named members had gathered.

The seven heroes moved down the hallway as Nightwing informed them, as he had with Aqualad, about the distress call. "The coordinates are from an out of the way place in Colorado-"

Danny paused in his floating down the hall. _Colorado?_

"You alright, Danny?" Beast Boy asked, being the first to notice Danny had stopped. Danny looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just… Someone I know had a place in Colorado."

"Who?" Nightwing asked, getting suspicious of where this was leading.

"Vlad Plasmius, my arch-enemy. I wouldn't put it past him to send out a fake signal…" Danny huffed slightly as a troubled look came to his face. "He probably figured out I survived the disaster and thinks I feel… isolated."

M'gann face changed slightly and she nodded. "He likes to play with your mind a lot, doesn't he?"

Danny locked eyes with the martian; he'd discovered that it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her. It probably had something to do with his slight lack of emotional focus, since he obsession had gone up in smoke. "Yeah. He rarely actually likes to fight. It's always other aspects of his plans you have to look out for. He thinks so far in advance it's scary and he has plans for nearly every failure too, so it's almost as if he never truly fails."

Aqualad nodded. "Understood. Then you all need to be on alert. Plasmius is a dangerous criminal. Hopefully we'll be able to find enough evidence to convict him like Luthor. It's hard to find enough proof that he did the things he did without jeopardizing Danny's dual identity as well."

Danny frowned and looked away. "I still don't understand it though. You're willing to play a dangerous game with a fruit loop like him, just for my comfort? It doesn't feel right."

"It's what we do, ese." Jaime placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah! If we've learned anything, it that a full blown assault isn't always the best way to find justice," Beast Boy explained, giving a large grin.

"He'll make a mistake eventually in human form and then we can arrest him and hold him properly, without the public knowing every little detail about how he's held for his sentence. They don't have to know for now if we have the need to hold Vlad Masters in a ghost-proof cell or not," Robin explained.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny replied and gave a half-smile.

"Alright. Be careful and be vigilant," Aqualad commanded as the team of five ran into M'gann's bio ship, their faces set in determination.

zz

"You know I've seen this kind of horror movie before. There's either going to be a blobby monster or something that can take on our appearance as a doppelgänger…" Beast Boy whined slightly.

The five team members had found themselves in none-other than Vlad's old estate in Colorado. The facility underneath was cold and dark and Danny couldn't help but shiver, remembering the pain of being almost forced to transform. He couldn't help but think of Danielle.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, little badger?"

Everyone froze, looking around for the source of the voice, before Vlad himself appeared at the other end of the room in ghost form.

"Vlad." Danny tensed his body with his friends as Vlad simply laughed.

"Yes, I know my name, my boy. Do you always have a need to state the obvious?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it _is_ one of my homes."

"Stop beating around the bush and answer the real question," Robin snapped. Vlad got a peculiar look on his face as though severely annoyed that the boy had interrupted his and Daniel's banter.

"And why would I do that, Mr. Drake?"

M'gann froze and Blue Beetle and Beast Boy didn't seem to know what to think or do at hearing an actual name.

Tim's face tried valiantly to no reveal the shock, anger, and hint of fear he was feeling.

"Timothy, you really shouldn't interrupt a conversation. It's quite impolite after all."

Tim realized there was no way to divert or make Vlad question the conclusions he'd somehow drawn about his true identity. "How'd you know?"

"Hmmm… Perhaps I understand the feeling of switching between two very different personas, not many villains bother with a second front you know. You don't see the Joker running around without his ridiculous make-up on. Or perhaps I'm a ghost," Vlad pulled his arms out from behind his back, "And ghosts have a very interesting way of learning about all kinds of things-"

Danny realized, only from knowing Vlad for so long and having fought him countless times, that he was about to do something terrible. Danny's eyes turned blue and he tried to tap into his ghost sense at its highest potential. He had to stop the movement in a split second though, seeing the minuscule blue wisp flutter and nearly point to a place behind Beast Boy.

"RAAAAAGH!" Danny screamed and slammed full force into an invisible duplicate that Vlad had made and tried to use in its human form to minimize damage and unlock the Specter Deflector that Beast Boy and the other team members were wearing. "You won't touch them, Plasmius! Those Deflector are more than powerful enough to knock out a Zone Behemoth!"

The Vlad under him merely chuckled. "Perhaps they are, but you my dear boy are far too predictable." Before he could even respond, Vlad jammed something into his side. He got only a fraction of a second to recognize the cold steel and feeling of familiar prongs before his body was alight with pain. Black filled his vision for a few moments and then he was flying or floating and he couldn't seem to breathe. "So, now that your powers are a mute point for twelve hours, let's all talk."

Danny moved a bit as his vision started to clear and he realized he was being held by the throat above his teammates, in human form, and Vlad had recombined with his duplicate.

"Let him go!" M'gann snapped, keeping her worry expertly hidden behind gritted teeth. Beast Boy seemed to be frozen in some kind of shock, Blue Beetle was growling and aiming his cannons at Vlad and Danny both, ecto-energy swirling and ready to fire, and Robin was tense but silent, probably trying to think of a strategy or plan of action.

"I don't think so." Vlad then looked at Danny, red pupil-less orbs locking with baby-blue. "I'm going to ask you again, little badger. Now that everything you loved is gone, now that you truly know what isolation feels like, now that you know the world still hates you for what you are and seeks your bloody and gruesome destruction, will you join me to put these mortals in their place?" Danny tried a bit harder to pull at the powerful fingers gripping his throat.

"Never. Even if I was alone. I'd never join you."

Vlad let out a sigh and truly seemed sad. "Right of course, these Justice League people or whatever have given you a false sense of belonging and security. I suppose I need to rectify that. They can't protect you like I can and I'll prove it." Vlad then faced Danny's teammates. "Take off your Specter Deflectors-"

"Why do you think we'd do that!?" Beast Boy growled out.

Vlad groaned in annoyance. "Take them off-" He rose his second arm, positioning a ball of magenta light right in front of Danny's nose. "Or he dies, completely this time."

Danny's eyes widened at the understanding that shot through him. The others looked desperately at each other, trying to figure out what to do. A familiar feeling of uselessness coursed through the younger half-ghost and then the powerful urge of desperation to stop what was going to possibly happen came after. "Don't do it! He'll overshadow you and then the rest of the League will be-MMmpphh." Danny didn't get to finished before the magenta light faded and a gloved hand smothered his mouth.

"I would be quiet little badger. I'm only trying to help you…" Vlad whispered harshly, tightening his grip on Danny's throat, making the young hero choke slightly.

 _What do we do what do we do!?_ Beast Boy screamed mentally.

M'gann focused, trying to connect with Danny's mind, but stumbled when she came upon another. _Now, now my dear. I wouldn_ _'_ _t want you coming up with something, would I?_

She immediately cut off the connection, and the team members stared at Vlad as Danny continued to struggle and kick his legs. "Daniel has enormous potential, but he has not trained with his ghost powers like I have. Telekinesis and Telepathy are advanced skills ghosts can learn… I'm afraid Daniel's not available at the moment. I can take a message though…"

"MMPhmMhPPH!" Danny shouted and landed a weak kick against Vlad's gut. The man merely tsked.

The other members exchanged a silent look. They couldn't just let Vlad kill their friend… but…

Danny saw them hesitate and he saw Jaime look back over his shoulder as though mentally arguing with the scarab about their choice. He couldn't let them do this. It was just what Vlad wanted and there was no need for them to take that huge risk… for him. Danny let go with just one hand and reached to his belt. He pulled the lipstick blaster from his own pathetic attempt at a Fenton utility belt of sorts and shot Vlad right in the eye.

Vlad cried out in fury and pain, dropping Danny to the hard floor to put both hands over his face. The others immediately acted, M'gann flew forward and made a psychic shield of sorts to try and reflect energy attacks, Blue Beetle started firing at Vlad with ecto-blasts from his cannon, and when Vlad was struck a couple of times and then focused enough to dodge some of the blasts from Blue Beetle, Robin threw an Nth-metal bird-a-rang, striking the side of Vlad's head.

Beast Boy was checking over Danny for injuries. "Are you okay, dude?"

Danny coughed a couple times, "Yeah I'm fine just stop Vlad!"

At the same time, Blue Beetle had managed to pin Vlad with ecto-staples against a wall. Robin then tossed a couple of ecto-rangs, which, unlike the Nth metal, sent out an ecto-static charge. The blades of the weapons sunk into the wall on either side of Vlad and discharged their green fields, making Vlad scream out in pain. Once they were done, it looked as though the man would faint and change back at any moment.

"Hurry, those staples won't keep him from phasing backwards through the wall," Robin spoke to everyone hurriedly. M'gann stretched out her arms, ready to wrap Vlad up in whips that would shock him, thanks to the Deflector, but the man looked up and then sunk through the wall.

"Next time then, Daniel, Megan, Garfield, Jaime, Tim…" And he was gone.

Blue Beetle seemed completely freaked out and Beast Boy was trying to still his trembling hands. All of Garfield's his hair was standing on in, ghosts seemed to completely paralyze him sometimes. Animal instincts perhaps? Who knew.

"How did he know all about us?" Jaime asked, letting his armor reveal only his head so he could face his friends better.

"I honestly have no idea…" Robin sighed.

"It's just a part of his game. It's a back and forth of leverage and one-upping the other. It's trying to predict fifty moves in advance instead of two or ten…" Danny rambled.

"It's a game of chess…" Robin murmured in realization.

Danny let his eyes droop as he continued to stare at the floor. "It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand. But then, you never really did." He repeated the words almost needlessly.

zz

"He knows our identities." Batman stated more than asked. He, Nightwing and Robin were off to the side as the other members of the Team and the League talked with the returning teens. Everyone in the Watchtower was agitated or flustered, but tried to hide it behind steeled faces and furrowed brows.

"He never actually mentioned your name or Nightwing's."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be hard to figure it out from there…" Nightwing mused. "And he knew everyone else's name on your squad."

Robin let out a semi-defeated sigh. "Yeah. I just knew he wasn't bluffing too."

"And he threatened Daniel's life and asked you to take off your Deflectors?" Batman asked without emotion.

"Yes. He seems to want Danny as his apprentice, but at the same time you can't quite tell how willing he'd be to simply kill him flat out."

The bats heard raised voices and looked up.

"Don't ever do that again! I just can't believe-"

"Hey! We were just worried about you! We didn't want to see your head get vaporized!" Blue Beetle shouted. He and Beast Boy seemed agitated at something Danny had been saying and while some were indirectly trying to stop the fight, like Bart and M'gann as well as Wonder Woman and Aqualad, the others were watching more closely, assessing what to do.

"Don't you get it though!? He would've overshadowed you guys and then come here to overshadow more people or flat out kill you all!" Danny yelled back, not intimidated by Jaime's extra height over him.

"We had the idea that was what he was up to, but we were kinda in a corner, dude!" Beast Boy expressed. "Just like Jaime said, he was pointing an orb of energy at your face!"

Danny grit his teeth before his voice finally rose, echoing a bit with a held back ghostly wail. "I'm not worth all that! I'm not worth rocking the boat for! And I can't watch another group of people get wiped out because I made a stupid mistake! I can't handle it again!" Danny then turned and bolted down one of the metal hallways.

Jaime and Gar relaxed a bit, realizing their friend wasn't just being irritable and annoying, but was truly distressed.

"He's still bearing too much pain within him," J'onn droned.

"I need to go talk to him," Canary spoke. M'gann was standing next to her.

"He can't escape the tower unless he uses the zeta-portal. He'll still be without his powers for another six hours."

Canary nodded and walked forward, but not before looking at the sad Jaime and Gar. "Don't worry you two. Danny doesn't seem to be capable of holding grudges. You know him."

Jaime nodded and Gar smiled half-heartedly.

zz

She found him staring out a window at the stars. "Hey there."

Danny didn't look at her when he responded. "I feel so empty… It's like I'm a shell or a robot." He paused. "No offense to Red Tornado…"

Canary smiled a bit a Danny's concern but continued to listen before replying to him. "Being without your powers?"

"They were my power…"

Ah. Now she understood a bit better. He was still suffering from the absence of his obsession, from the absence of his family and old friends. "I'm sorry, Danny. Do you want to talk about it more? I just want to help."

Danny let out a sigh and then smiled. "I know. You remind me almost too much of Jazz when you talk to me. It hurts, but I can't just avoid you or something."

"Well you're not wrong…" Canary smirked and Danny chuckled before becoming more solemn again.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I can't heal because a ghost without his obsession is aimless and sometimes mindless. I don't want to go insane, but I'm scared that's what's going to happen. You'll have to lock me away before I hurt someone without being aware of it…"

"We've talked about that before… We're trying to help you forge a new obsession and I've seen you interact with the others. You care deeply about them."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I really do feel like you all could help fill that gapping hole or at the very least keep the broken pieces from completely separating from each other. Glue if you want." Then he turned to face her, his eyes intense. "Regardless of if you guys can actually become my new obsession and I survive the strain of that change or you remain my glue forever…" He paused, trembling a bit. "If I loose you guys… I don't think I could come back from that. That's why I freaked out when they were even thinking of risking everyone just for me…"

Canary frowned. "Do you not care about your well-being at all? I understand that we all as heroes tend to put others in front of ourselves, but there are times to think about ourselves too."

Danny's gaze darkened. "I don't deserve that. You're trying to save a monster and terrible thing that the world would be better off without now that…" He swallowed. "Now that I failed to help them, to save them. You're all trying to save a ticking-time bomb."

Canary looked into his stormy and trouble eyes. "Please tell me Danny." She thought she saw something close to tears try to form in Danny's eyes before they seemed to melt away. It was like he refused to let himself have that luxury.

"He's inevitable… That's what he told me. My future is set in stone. I can't change his fate or mine. Vlad, me, you all… it's just all going to come together eventually. Maybe it wasn't today that things fell into the right places and maybe not tomorrow… But one day it will."

And then my promise will be broken.

* * *

 **After writing both The Phantom and now The Phantom Part 2, I realized that if you're wanting a super depressing ending to these particular parts, you could branch off from here and consider one time line to end with the events that occurred in The End (One of the earlier pieces in my collection here). Super depressing am I right? Danny eventually does become Dark Phantom and destroys everyone! Sniffles.**

 **A last little note: Blue Beetle can use ecto-energy because the scarab was able to adapt and absorb to the technology the League started to make from the Fentons' previous work.**


	15. Cheshire's Masks

**Cheshire's Masks**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: None [for now]**

 **Ages: The students are all 14 and 15 and Mr. Lancer is... well however old he is, lol.**

 **Summary: I see many strange and wonderful things through my eyes... I wish I could let others see as I see, beyond the masks and flesh that hide peoples' true faces... is that the Wonderland you speak of?**

* * *

"And that is why Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream is more than just a comedy-" Mr. Lancer trailed off when he noticed that his students were completely unfocused on the lesson. He planted his hands on either side of his hips. Predictably, he looked right at the sleeping Danny. "Mr. Fenton? Mr. Fenton!"

Danny snapped his head up. "Demetrius!" Danny calmed and paused for a moment as he realized everyone was looking at him with mocking smiles or sneers, except for Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer. "Uh, it is Demetrius, right?"

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "I didn't ask you a question, Daniel." Danny shrunk into his desk a bit embarrassed as some of the class started to laugh. "Okay, that's enough everyone! Enough, we need to get back to the les-"

He stopped and everyone else did as well when they saw a flower with white flat petals suddenly start to grow then bloom in between Lancer and the students. Danny gasped and exchanged nervous looks with Sam and Tucker when blue mist exited between his teeth.

"And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays…"(*) The flower had opened and a voice seemed to be emanating from the mask that rested in place of the flower's center. The mask was purple and shaped like a cat's face. In the middle of it's surface, two large almond shaped yellow eyes stood out with thin black slit-shaped pupils. A massive white and toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. The mask then started to rise up from the flower, bringing a body with it. The young man now before them was dressed in dated english clothing that had probably been reserved for the rich and powerful during the day.

Now standing on the middle of the flower's face, he giggled like a tiny child would. "What are you looking at, hm?" He tilted his head a little, though of course the mask's face never changed. "My name is Cathár Cheshire."

Danny was watching in apprehension and worry as he tried to figure out a way to fight this ghost without revealing himself, but the main problem was that he didn't know what the ghost could do. He could anger it if he tried to exit the room without the others.

"You can also call me the Cheshire Cat."

"Like from Alice in Wonderland?" a popular girl asked from the back.

Cathár cocked his head the other way, almost making it seem like he would twist his head clean off his shoulders. "Alice? I don't know an Alice… or a Wonderland… I knew a girl called Alicia and I see many wonderful and strange things through my eyes…"

"When did you die?"

Everyone, including Danny, whipped their heads around to look at Sam in surprise.

"Hmm… I can't say for certain. Maybe 1784 or 4817 or 1847 or…" He trailed off. "When did you die?" He then faced Danny. "Or you?"

Sam balked, stunned by the odd question and Danny paled before laughing nervously. She had had a theory about who this ghost was, but hadn't expected a question in return. "Um… I'm not dead?"

Cathár giggled. "I Guess that was a rather silly question… But there is more than one way someone can die… Sometimes the worms stay hungry when someone dies…"

Everyone gripped their desks as suddenly the ceiling's patterns and texture seemed to switch with the floor's, dripping and swirling like paint or shadows across the surfaces until they'd swapped.

"I'm going to sick," Mikey muttered, turning a bit green. Then the windows flickered and then each turned on like a TV and sprung to life with all kinds of images from different eras, genres, and stations.

"I like your magic boxes, but I like windows more. Have you ever sat near a window and watched the world outside?" Cathár hummed as he skipped backwards off the flower and phased through a startled Mr. Lancer. "Let's play a game… Which way which way to go…" Then Cathár slipped right through the blackboard, turning it blacker as if one was looking into space itself, rather than the palish green chalk covered panel.

Lancer coughed. "Alright students, let's slowly and calmly try to make our way to the gym. I'm not sure why the ghost alarms didn't go off, but the ghost hunters will probably be here soon." Everyone got up and started bustling out of the door, only to come face to face with a blank wall that blocked the way to the gym. "Through the Looking Glass… What is going on?"

"I think that ghost can alter reality…" Danny spoke up, swallowing thickly. This could not be good.

"So what are we supposed to do, Fenturd? You're parents are the freaks that know about this stuff." Dash asked, not quite able to put as much malice behind it as normal due to fear.

"I guess we go the other way."

"Hmmm... You've suffered a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Everyone flinched at the sound of Cathár's voice echoing down the hall.

"Well that's just great…" Tucker gulped, typing on his PDA.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Their talking gathered everyone's attention.

"My GPS says we aren't in Amity anymore."

"Tucker, we're still in the school," Danny tried to reason.

"I know it looks that way, but the GPS says we're nowhere, like not on Earth nowhere."

Everyone blinked. Kwan leaned back against a locker, trying to gain control of himself, only for a scream to make him shout and fling his body forward. It was then that everyone noticed the locker doors were bound in chains. All of the doors suddenly started to rattle and bang and more screams echoed through the air, making everyone grasp at their ears in pain.

"This way!" Danny shouted, using a bit of a ghostly wail to yell loud enough, knowing no one would notice the difference at present. The students and Lancer ran down the hallway, trying to escape the terrible noise and not trip over their own feet.

Eventually they wandered into a large circle room, the screaming was fading by then and they were now all faced with several dozen doors mashed side-by-side within the curve of the room.

"The man who comes back through the Door in the Wall will never be quite the same as the man who went out. He will be wiser but less sure, happier but less self-satisfied, humbler in acknowledging his ignorance yet better equipped to understand the relationship of words to things, of systematic reasoning to the unfathomable mystery which it tries, forever vainly, to comprehend."(*)

Everyone flinched when the ghost's voice echoed again through their sore ears.

"Oh crap…"

Everyone turned to look over at one of the jocks, a red-head, who was the first to point out that the hallway they'd come from was now gone.

"I don't like this! I don't like it at all!" Paulina yelled out, starting to really freak out. Star and she hugged, trying to find some small comfort.

"Everyone, calm down," Lancer commanded. "Our only option is to sit and wait. The ghost hunters will come and stop this Cheshire Cat."

"But Mr. Lancer, the geek said that we aren't in Amity any more!" Dash yelped.

"Mr. Foley's PDA is probably damaged…"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I keep my PDAs healthy and safe and up to date!"

"Not now, Tucker," Sam chastised, elbowing him.

Danny was more worried about the green mist he could see, coming through the ceiling as though the ceiling wasn't even there. That was bloodflower mist. The gas that rose up from the poisonous flowers was dangerous to ghosts and humans alike in the Zone and all beings tended to stay far away from the acid spitting plants. "We need to leave, now. That's poisonous gas from the Ghost Zone." Danny spoke up, pointing above everyone's heads.

The other students started to freak out and Lancer actually seemed to get nervous finally.

"But which door?" Star asked.

"There's got to be two or three dozen choices," Nathan added anxiously.

Sam gave one last look at the descending gas and marched towards a random door near the middle and flung it open. "Go!" Everyone ran or walked through.

They all soon found themselves in a thick jungle.

"Horsetails whinny if you listen close enough, Rattlesnake grass hisses if you step on it, and the Emu bush will get up and walk away on longish legs if you spook it! I'm glad you've decided to continue with our game… Let's see if you can figure out how to get out of the maze you've found yourself in. Will you go mad or stay sane, will you live or be slain? What does it mean to have a heart if it doesn't beat fast? How then do you know if you have life or just last?" Everyone flinched when Cathár appeared in front of them again, cocking his head slightly. After a long silence he spoke again to the group, who was petrified sans Danny, Sam and Tucker. "One last rule… I'm the only one allowed to wear a mask here-" Cathár snapped his fingers. A wind picked up and started to buffer everyone there.

Black bled away like ink to show white, blue flashed like lightning to green, and casual clothing rustled in the wind loosely and faded away to reveal a hazmat suit that clung tight to him like a second skin.

Eyes and mouths widened in shock.

Cathár seemed to sing his next words as he vanished from sight and left them again to the mercy of his bizarre and dangerous maze. "No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be true."(*)

* * *

 **I really don't know where this could go. I guess I was thinking about several reveal stories I've read in the past that focus on hanging the reveal of Danny's secret over the readers' heads for the purpose of making it more impactful and important to the masses when they find out just who their hero is. My idea was kinda to flip that whole idea on its head. Instead of trying to make the people learn more about Danny or chalk up future guilt points for tormenting their hero and having reconciliation come later, I wanted to play a game with masks.**

 **What do they really know about Danny? Even his friends? Why is it that when the hair and eyes change and the truth is revealed that suddenly it's a given that all the pieces that make up Daniel Fenton fall into place? It doesn't matter what he looks like or what he does, or who he is or pretends to be, no one really knows him at a deeper level.**

 **What deepest fears and rawest emotions will be let out now that _no one_ can wear their masks? It's an experiment... it's a game... a game of pretend.**

 **(*) =** **I used quotes from Aldous Huxley, The Doors of Perception; Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter; and Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. I obviously don't own those quotes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. A Haunted Trainer

**A Haunted Trainer**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Ages: Danny is 5 and then 10**

 **Summary: A trainer gifted with the ability to talk to the dead and to any ghost type that'll lend an ear and a veteran trainer that has too much time on his hands. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?**

* * *

An elderly man hummed softly to himself as he walked through the top floor of the tower. The top floor was hardly visited by people. After a while, most had wanted the older graves to be moved higher up so that they wouldn't have to climb the stairs every time to visit their loved ones' resting place. So the graves at the top were old enough graves that no one visited them anymore, no one except Mr. Fuji.

"Rest in peace dear souls and may your troubles not cause you to linger…" Mr. Fuji placed a flower on each grave, mumbling prayers as he went. He finally turned to walk to the large shrine that depicted Arceus' golden crest, only to stop dead in his tracks upon noticing a small child sleeping against it. He had white hair, tan skin, and couldn't be more than five; he wore a black t-shirt and jeans with tiny white tennis shoes on his feet. "Dear Mew…" Mr. Fuji kneeled and checked carefully for a pulse. It was slight, but there. He went to pick up the boy and saw he was awake and staring at him.

"Hi."

"Hello there. Are you lost?"

The boy blinked and scrunched his brows in great thought. "I… I don't know. I don't think so."

"What's your name, child?"

The boy perked up and beamed at the elder man, apparently pleased that he knew the answer to this question. "Danny! My name is definitely Danny."

And with that introduction, Mr. Fuji just knew he shouldn't have come into tower that morning, but he also knew he couldn't stop smiling. The boy was clutching his hand like he had already claimed him as a father. The elder didn't notice when, the shrine behind him, emitted a gold glow and a purple and bluish figure blurred in and out of focus until it was no longer there.

zz

 _5 years later_ …

"Hl ziv blf gsv tslhg lu zmlgsvi klpvnlm li dviv blf xivzgvw zh z tslhg?" (So are you the ghost of another pokemon or were you created as a ghost?)

"R dzh xivzgvw. Nb uzgsvi dzh z Izgrxzgv zmw nb nln dzh xivzgvw orpv nv." (I was created. My father was a Raticate and my mom was created like me.)

"Sld wlvh gszg dlip?" (How does that work?)

"Dvoo dsvm gdl tslhgh olev vzxs lgsvi z dslov olg, gsvb xlnv gltvgsvi zmw luuvi z yrg lu gsvnhvoevh-" (Well when two ghosts love each other a whole lot, they come together and offer a bit of themselves-)

Danny blinked and then laughed out loud. "Really the birds and the bees for ghosts?"

"Svb! Rg'h gsv gifgs, blf orggov gdrg." (Hey! It's the truth, you little twit.) The ghost pokemon, known as Gastly bounced in the air as though nodding sagely.

"Maybe… Hey do you wanna go visit Pidgey and Lapras?" Danny asked, before jumping off the the gravestone as though he already knew Gastly would say yes.

"Svb R wrwm'g gvoo blf nb wvxrhrlm bvg! Ls blf orggov…" (Hey I didn't tell you my decision yet! Oh you little…) Gastly sighed and then flew after the young boy.

zz

"Croo croo clk." The bird cocked it's head to look at Danny, as it rested on the pier's post.

"Hey Gastly, what did Pidgey say?"

"Sv dzmgvw gl pmld dsvm blf dlfow tl lm z qlfimvb." (He wanted to know when you would go on a journey.) Gastly informed.

Danny smiled and petted Pidgey's feathers. The brown and tan creature crooned in a way that didn't mean speech. "I don't know. Mr. Fuji sent a request to the professor… Once I get my license in the mail and some pokeballs, I'm good to go." Danny grunted and then laughed when a large blue head winded him via a simple nudge. "Someone's jealous, ha!" Danny used his other hand to pet Lapras's snout. He was at the perfect level to get petted by Danny since the piers south of Lavender were just about as high off the surface of the sea as the pokemon's height.

"Hl, droo blf yv orhgrmt Krwtvb li Ozkizh zh blfi hgzigvi?" (So, will you be listing Pidgey or Lapras as your starter?) Gastly asked idly, being sure to look away with a flourish.

"Well I was hoping it could be you, Gastly… or will your parents let you come?" Danny asked.

"Dvoo gsvb'iv mvielfh zylfg rg, yfg hrmxv blf'iv yvttrmt nv gl xlnv R xzm nzpv zm vcxvkgrlm…" (Well they're nervous about it, but since you're begging me to come, I can make an exception…) Gastly perked up and laughed raucously, before resting near Danny's right shoulder.

"I wasn't exactly… never mind. I'm happy you'll come, Gastly." Danny grinned before a peck on the head from Pidgey got his attention. "Ouch! Hey, what was-"

"Rg'h ulfi. Low nzm Ufqr droo hgzig gl dliib." (It's four. Old man Fuji will start to worry.) Gastly translated.

"Oh, thanks Pidgey. See you guys tomorrow!" Danny petted both pokemon one more time before turning and running back towards town. Gastly flew after him and Danny threw a wave over his shoulder.

zz

Danny had never seen a gun before. Mr. Fuji of course had told him about them and explained how the weapon worked, but he'd never actually seen one up close and he'd definitely never seen one pointed right between his eyes.

"Please! Please don't hurt him! He was just worried about me! He's just a boy!"

Danny's eyes flicked over to the other side of the room to see his father-figure tied up and being guarded by two other men from the notorious Team Rocket.

"Just a boy, huh?"

Danny was still looking at Mr. Fuji when the gun slammed into the side of his head. He was flung to the ground by the force and staryu danced in his vision.

"Please just let him go!"

"I'm sorry… wait, no I'm not. HA!"

"We'll let you all go once we're done here. So shut up and behave."

Danny felt rough rope pull his wrists together behind his back through his daze. He was lifted bodily and then dropped none too gently near Fuji.

"Oh Danny. Danny are you okay, son?"

Danny blinked still hazy eyes at the man. "Yeah… S'hurts…"

"I know my boy. I know."

"Quiet!"

Fuji immediately stilled. A new grunt walked up the steps from the floor below and saluted.

"Status Report?"

"We've been able to capture several ghost type pokemon as instructed."

Danny felt awareness return to him almost immediately. It was illegal to capture ghost pokemon directly within the tower. Outside and around the building was fine, but inside was the equivalent of baiting game. Ghosts were drawn to places like this, it wasn't sportsmanly to try and capture them here, plus Gastly and his family were somewhere inside. He struggled to sit up and shouted before he could actually think about what he was doing. "You can't do that! Some of these pokemon are trying to find rest and peace! This is a burial ground for Arceus-sa-"

CRACK!

He couldn't stop the scream that tore from his mouth at the pain coming from his arm. The grunt holding the gun had struck him as hard as possible in the shoulder and now it was surely dislocated.

"Arceus no!"

Danny barely heard a click through his heavy and pained breathing.

"If you even make one more peep, I'm going to put a bullet through your skull. You got that?" Danny didn't reply quick enough, even with the barrel touching his temple, so the Rocket grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. Another cry of pain was ripped from his lungs and his throat ached from its overuse. "I said… You got that?"

Danny coughed. "Yeah…" he whispered, focused on trying to make sure no tears fell from his eyes.

The grunt shoved him away, making Danny bite his lip to avoid a yelp of agony again.

"Good."

"Charizard, Fire blast."

"Hit the deck!"

It was then that Danny felt intense heat flood the room and the sounds of battle started up. Shouting and commands were being barked out and footsteps echoed, indicating a frenzy. Danny lifted his eyes and saw something amazing.

A boy, maybe eight years Danny's senior, was commanding a Charizard and a Pikachu to lay waste to the Grunts' pokemon. In a matter of minutes and in a rush of fire, electricity and body checks, the evil men's Raticates, Koffings and Zubat were down and out.

Then the grunt with the gun pointed his weapon at the stranger.

"Watch out!" Danny screamed instinctually. It seemed to be unnecessary though as the trainer's Charizard simply stood in front of his trainer and used Steel wing to deflect every bullet. When the man's magazine ran out, the fire type lunged and pinned the now whimpering man to the floor. Charizard snapped his jaws a centimeter from the man's face.

"Enough, Char."

Even that command didn't stop the pokemon from growling evilly at his prey. The trainer ran over as the sounds of footsteps echoed in the stairwell. "The police are finally here." The trainer murmured in what seemed to be irritation. They could hear shouting and no doubt the grunts that had tried to flee were being apprehended or pursued by officers.

"Red… is that you?" Fuji asked as the rope around his arms fell away.

"Yeah it's me, old man. You still getting into trouble?"

"I guess so." Fuji then untied Danny and with Red's help, pulled the boy unto wobbly feet. "Well we need to pop your shoulder back in place and get some salve for your other ails. You alright Danny?"

Danny nodded. "What about Gastly and the pokemon?"

Red looked at him closely as Fuji spoke, "I can only hope they didn't make off with many…"

Danny grit his teeth and pushed away from the two older males. "Gastly! Gastly are you there!?"

"Daniel, please. I know you're worried, but we need to make sure you're okay first," Fuji spoke up and made it to Danny's side. Red stopped on the other.

"The old man's right. You can't help anyone busted up like that."

Danny locked eyes with Red before he let out a sigh. "Fine."

zz

Danny stared out the window of the room he was in. It was a bed in the care center. Though Mr. Fuji and his assistants cared for many abandoned and orphaned pokemon, they also had some rooms for homeless travelers that were passing through.

His shoulder still ached and his head felt like someone had hit it with a bag of geodudes.

"Wzmmb?" (Danny?)

Danny froze. "Tzhgob?" (Gastly?) He sat bolt upright, looking for his friend, only to wince in pain. He saw Gastly float closer.

"Blf lpzb? Dszg szkkvmvw?" (You okay? What happened?) Gastly asked, landing in Danny's lap.

"Qfhg hlnv lu gsv tifmgh ilftsrmt nv fk. R'oo yv urmv gslfts. Dszg szkkvmvw gl blf zmw blfi uznrob!? R dzh hl dliirvw." (Just some of the grunts roughing me up. I'll be fine though. What happened to you and your family!? I was so worried.)

Gastly looked down and closed his eyes. "Gsvb gllp nln zmw wzw. R xlfowm'g hglk gsvn zmw ru gslhv klorxvnvm szwm'g xlnv dsvm gsvb wrw, R dlfowm'g szev vhxzkvw vrgsvi." (They took mom and dad. I couldn't stop them and if those policemen hadn't come when they did, I wouldn't have escaped either.) Small pin-pricks of light formed near the corners of Gastly's eyes and Danny realized his friend was crying.

"Gastly… I'm so sorry." He embraced his friend and they both cried together in silence.

zz

"Gsrh rh z yzw rwvz…" (This is a bad idea…)

"It'll be fine. I mean I was going on a journey anyways, right? I have my license now and I got everything packed. We just need to visit the pier and we can hit the road."

"What's with all the secrecy, hm?"

Danny shrieked and jumped a foot in the air before whipping around to come face to face with Red.

"Wha-what are you still doing here? It's been five days since the incident and it's like four o'clock in the morning."

"I wanted to make sure you and the old man were okay first."

"Oh…"

"Any particular reason you're sneaking off?"

"Me? Sneaking off? I mean whatever are you talking about?"

"Blf zivm'g xlmermxrmt zg zoo…" (You aren't convincing at all…)

"Be quiet, you ball of pompous pink gas!"

"Svb! R'n wvurmrgvob kfikov! Blf hzrw gszg qfhg gl tvg nv nzw, wrwm'g blf!?" (Hey! I'm definitely purple! You said that just to get me mad, didn't you!?)

"You can understand him?"

Danny swallowed, remembering his audience of one. "Oh uh, kinda? Fuji says I'm in tune with ghosts or something…"

Red didn't comment at first. "So, why the secrecy?"

"Uh… Fuji's clingy?"

Red actually afforded a smirk that time. "You aren't wrong… but seriously…"

"Gastly parents got taken and I'm worried Fuji won't let me go if he thinks I want to get Gastly's parents back. We had a big argument about it and I accidentally let it slip that I was wanting to help Gastly and then he forbade me from going on my journey any more… So I'm sneaking out."

Red eyed him for a moment and then let out a sigh. "And here I was thinking I could come out of hiding and not drag more attention to myself again… Sucks to be me I guess." He flipped out some kind of cellular device and clicked a few buttons. Once he had re-pocketed the device he looked into Danny's eyes. "Alright, you just won the flipping lottery, kid."

"Huh?"

"You're coming with me. I'll help you out and I'll even tell you some of my secrets…" Red expressed, waiting for the freak out.

"Thanks… I guess?"

"What, you too good for help?"

Danny blinked. "No of course not."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Uh… a friend of Mr. Fuji?"

Red stared at the boy for a moment before slowly placing a hand over his face. Several moments later he drug it down and sighed. "You've apparently been living under a rock, but that's better for me, less fan-boying or some crap."

Danny twisted his mouth a bit. " _Should_ I know you?"

"Yeah sorta, but it's not important. More importantly, I'm going to help you get your friend's family back." Red grumbled as he turned to walk towards the pier. "Somehow those rats crawled up out of the gutter…"

"Wait! I need to get some of my friends first." Danny expressed, trotting after Red.

"I know. That's why I'm heading to the pier. I overheard your talk."

"Oh."

The two walked in silence towards the sounds of the sea. Then Red spoke. "Did you know you're eyes sometimes glow green in the dark?"

"Wha-really?"

Red hummed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure why ever that is will show itself in time."

"Oh, okay."

Red watched the massive smile blossom across Danny's face when the sounds of a Lapras and Pidgey's calls came from nearby. The boy ran ahead.

What the hell was he thinking? He hardly knew how to take care of himself, if staying on a mountain for multiple years meant anything at all. How would he be friendly and helpful to some kid he'd randomly met.

"I sure am a glutton for punishment…" The vet murmured to himself.

* * *

 **So Danny does have his powers in this story, he just doesn't remember how to use them yet. That and his core is kinda dormant for unexplained reasons. He can speak to ghost pokemon though without trouble, other types of pokemon, not so much.**

 **Yeah and I also kinda made up the thing about it being illegal to capture ghost pokemon inside the tower. Obviously you can capture pokemon in Pokemon Tower without issue, but it kinda made me wonder why that was okay. I mean some of those pokemon have to be regretful spirits of other pokemon trying to get a chance at new life. I guess then that would be okay, but still. Maybe capturing them around the building would seem more sportsmanly.**


	17. Wes Weston

**Wes Weston**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny and co are about 15, Wes is also 15, and Jazz is 17-18; roughly.**

 **Summary: You know, just that one weird, basketball-playing, scheming, ginger OC that the Phandom kinda birthed somewhere along the way, cause why not?**

* * *

Wes Weston wasn't having a good day; then again, he almost never had a good day anymore. The reason why? The red-head's eyes narrowed when he glanced down the hall at a certain raven-haired boy and his two friends chatting it up at one of their lockers.

The boy, his peer and fellow class-mate, Daniel James Fenton, had become nothing less than the bane of his existence. Okay so maybe he was being over-dramatic, but it really did feel that way at times. Unknown to virtually everyone else in this miserable town, Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom. For whatever reason, that fact eluded everyone else except him. I mean sure, Phantom was dead and Fenton was alive so it wasn't impossible to imagine people having trouble swallowing the idea that there was some half-dead or undead… thing, walking around. But surely there had to be a few that were as suspicious about coincidences as he was. What was the saying? There were no such things as coincidences... or something like that?

Fenton was never around when Phantom was, Sam and Tucker and even Jazz Fenton were seen helping Phantom from time to time, even if they did a decent job of being evasive and hard to notice, Fenton and Phantom both had the same exact physical appearance and NO Wes himself didn't look THAT much like Phantom, but Fenton? It was like they were twins or, of course, the same person…

He'd tried to tell people before and eventually Danny had caught onto the fact that he knew his precious secret. That had been when everything had become so much harder. Now it seemed like the nerd actively sought out chances to embarrass him or make Wes look like a fool. He'd used all the tricks in the ghostly book to make Wes look like a massive idiot on several occasions, invisibility, intangibility, overshadowing, and the more recent one that really aggravated him to no end, duplication. That smug little bastard had made Phantom appear around Fenton on at least a dozen different occasions ever since he'd learned how to make duplicates. In short, Wes was screwed.

"Let's get to class before Dash finds us."

"Yeah, I don't want to even guess what he has in store for us _today_."

Wes barely paid attention to what Danny and Tucker were babbling to Sam about and hurried to his first class.

Inevitably, a ghost attack occurred during the day. Call him absolutely nuts, but Wes had realized not long ago that the only way to prove he'd been right and shove everyone's taunts back in their faces, would be to catch, what he called, _the change_ , on camera. So as soon as most everyone had run to the gym, he snuck his backpack into the bathroom and pulled out his dad's old camera that used cassettes. It was the best they had at home that wasn't a phone camera, sue him.

It was easy to find the fight. All you really had to do was follow the shouting and the green glow. That's when he found the battle and started to film. It turned into a pretty tough fight between Phantom and that creepy psychiatrist ghost. At one point, she and her little henchmen overpowered Phantom for a moment and the ghost kid let out a cry of pain when the little grey-haired-man-turned-panther raked his claws across Phantom's front. A body check from the psycho lady Spectra and Phantom slammed into a brick wall and changed back.

He'd done it. Wes could barely stop his trembling hands. He'd gotten the evidence he'd always needed. His eyes locked back on the fight and…

God that was a lot of blood. Fenton was heaving, trying to take in great gasps of air and the ghosts were simply cackling at the other's misery.

"You're such a loser, Daniel."

"Yeah, can't even do your job right?"

"What are you good for?"

"Worthlessss…"

"Pathetic…"

"Freak."

Wes was frozen, hidden behind the crack of a door. He'd stopped the recording earlier, but hadn't been able to force himself to leave. Why was that?

"Shut-up, Spectra. You're starting to sound like a broken record and records are old…"

"Oh Bertrand… I think he's loosing a bit too much blood."

"Yes my dear, can't even come out with one of those puns he likes so much."

Wes stood in complete silence as Fenton somehow had the strength to turn back into Phantom and eventually took down the two ghosts. He watched as Tucker and Sam arrived, mumbling about getting him to the boy's locker room for a patch job.

Then they were gone and he was still standing there. What would he do? In all his frustration from trying to prove a point, Wes had nearly forgotten that there were lives at stake. Sure Danny was an ass, nerd, and a clown if there ever was one, but what if giving Wes grief was one of the only things that put a smile on Danny's face somedays. What if some of those close calls between he and Fenton in the past, before duplication or more advanced trickery, had caused Danny to go to bed wondering if he'd die the next day.

He'd just wanted people to believe him… He hadn't wanted…

Wes shoved the camera in his backpack once he'd gotten back to the bathroom and made sure the bag never left his sight for the rest of the day. He had one class with Danny and couldn't help but notice what seemed like bruising under his eyes and how pale he seemed. Fenton was a pale kid in his… human form? but this was almost sickly looking. There _had_ been a lot of blood…

After school, he found himself in his room, door locked, staring at the cassette and then his computer. He could easily upload the video once he converted the cassette. He could prove everyone he'd been right.

And be a murderer.

Considered a Hero

And know he tore a friend away from his companions and a brother from his sister

And get rewarded

Or be hated

Is that what Danny felt like? So many people hating AND loving him? He tried to imagine Fenton being some kind of villain or murderer or evil tyrant and either he was great at fooling everyone, his friends and sister were okay with helping a evil monster, or Daniel James Fenton simply couldn't be anything less than a hero.

Fudge-butter-brickle!

Shit. He'd been hanging around his dad's boss too much.

With a sigh, Wes picked up the cassette and put it back into the camera. He rewound it, wanting to watch his triumph one last time before he did something he knew he'd somehow regret.

Click.

"Pbbbbbt~"

Wes eyes widened in disbelief. Phantom was just floating in sight of the camera. After finishing blowing a short raspberry, he grinned like the shit-eater he was. "Sorry bud. No Victory today. Maybe next time?" Then the tape just ended.

Silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity, until Wes's face started to turn so red it looked like it was going to pop. He snatched the camera and his house key before tearing through the house and past his father, not even giving the man a chance to ask what in the world was wrong.

Of course he was just waiting there, like nothing had happened.

"Hey." Phantom was in the alleyway laying down in mid-air, chin resting on his folded arms, leaving his tail to whip, twist and dance up, down and all around his head whenever he felt like it. "I've already burned the real one into a sticky and tar-like mess, so don't bother looking."

"You son-uva-"

"Aw come on, you're not even going to be a good sport on April Fools Day?"

Wes completely stopped all movement, looking like a statue. "What."

Danny smiled. "Yep, it's on the calendar if you check." Danny grumbled. "Dash sure had fun shoving me into the locker with that moldy sandwich that no one will claim… fun times."

Wes finally reanimated and ground his teeth in pure embarrassment and aggravation. "You, you, you're completely insane and a waste of breath and time!"

zz

 ** _Ending One_**

Wes turned and marched out of the alleyway. It wasn't until he disappeared around the corner that Danny heard the boy let out an ear-piercing scream of frustration.

"Have a nice day! Stay in school! Stay away from ghost fights to stay safe, citizen!"

"Shut the hell up, you ass!"

zz

 ** _Ending Two_**

Danny seemed confused by the outburst. "Oh come on now. It was just a joke…"

"Just a joke!? I felt bad for you!" Wes clamped his mouth shut right after the words flew out. He saw Danny pause from his hovering.

"Wait… what?"

"Nothing."

"No, you… you said…" Danny landed on the ground, his feet taping against the cement, and looked over the boy. "Why?"

Wes furrowed his brows. "You were bleeding and the way Spectra was taunting you-"

Danny eyes widened slightly. "You were still there? You heard that part? I thought you'd run off before then." Danny twisted his mouth. "It takes more than a wound and a body-check to make me change back against my will now a days, but I definitely hadn't planned to get raked across the chest by panther claws you know. I… I was just wanting to play a joke on ya. I mean… If you want the truth, I've kinda gotten use to trying to mess with you. You've helped me practice duplication too."

Wes stood there unsure what to say or do. He suddenly found his camera to be very interesting. "Okay look… maybe I sorta forgot about the stakes involved in all of this."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes it's easy to."

Wes huffed. "Okay fine. I'll stop trying to rat you out for now. But if you fall out of line, then I'm going to show everyone your that evil tyrant your parents and the GiW think you are."

Danny flinched. "Ouch, little harsh, but I'll take what I can get."

"It's all you're getting." Wes let his camera dangle from its strap and folded his arms. "You're still an ass."

"I know." Danny grinned, then floated closer and put something into Wes' hand. The ginger opened his palm and saw a strange ear-piece. "You can contact me or Sam or Tucker or Jazz with this. If you need help or need to tell us anything or even just need somebody to talk to. We'll be there."

Wes just stared blankly at his class-mate.

"You made the right choice by the way. Thanks." Phantom then flew up to the top of the alleyway and prepared to fly off. "Hey, maybe you can become my publicist. The Infinite Realms know I need one."

Wes then realized what Danny had said and growled. "No way in Hell, Fenton!" He watched as Phantom flew away cackling childishly. Wes let out a tired and irritated sigh before looking over at the brick wall. There was still ectoplasm and a small puddle of dried blood where Fenton had been attacked. "Idiot." He shoved a trashcan to cover up the spot. Time and a bit of rain would probably take care of the issue eventually. With that done, Wes turned and walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

 **So yeah I just wanted to write something with this guy in it. I didn't really learn anything about him until several months ago and by then it was too late to really seamlessly add him into the main plot of my big DP story. If I was going to add him, I wouldn't want to just throw him in there out of nowhere. I'd want to do him justice, so I think for now he won't be included in Pondus Omnium.**

 **Also, yes, I made two different endings because I couldn't decide which was better. So if you can, tell me which one you preferred. I felt the first one was funnier, but lacked proper character behavior (mainly not giving Danny the chance to explain that getting hurt wasn't apart of the prank) and I felt the second one was more emotional and followed character better by giving Danny a chance to explain himself, but lacked the comedic ending and funny frustration from Wes we all love.**


	18. Death's Doorstep

**Death's Doorstep**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: Hints of DannyxSam if you squint**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam, Tucker are 15**

 **Summary: Ghosts are supposed to be dead and somewhat distant to whatever human emotions they still harbor, not alive and expressive like any young teen. They don't want to recruit a kid, but they've seen the videos, the fights, the power. They need him.**

 **Extra Notes: A piece requested by MyLittleAngelxxx. Also FowlFanKid13: Wanted a blurb to be exactly 1,234 words. In microsoft it stated this story was that long(minus the AN/Heading here), but the Doc Manager says otherwise. I'ma go with microsoft for simplicity's sake. I hope that's alright.**

 **A two for one deal!**

* * *

"This is… odd." Barton expressed as he and Black Widow watched everything play out from the shadows.

Both agents still weren't sure what they were expecting when they had been told to go to Amity Park and find a ghost. At first, Natasha had made the mistake that Fury had meant a retired soldier kind of ghost, but no, the man had meant actual, ghostbusters, green-skinned, ectoplasmic beings, ghosts.

Widow watched emotionlessly as people ran and glass rained down on the street. Moments later, Danny Phantom, the ghost they had come to speak with, shot back out of the glass window and building wall he'd been thrown through and tackled the large green blob monster of a ghost. The beast let out a surprised and enraged wail before it crashed against the ground and stilled. Phantom took the moment to suck the ghost into a strange device before taking in a few breaths as if he was tired.

Wait. Breaths?

The two agents watched the ghost float away, teetering a bit and not flying perfectly straight. He vanished from the spectrum and Natasha heard Barton hum.

"What?"

"I can still see him with the thermal imaging… how weird."

"Well he should be at least a bit colder than the air…"

"He's warmer for some reason."

"Ghosts can use fire or ice elemental abilities. That's not too strange."

"Yeah I guess… He's just so warm though."

"Let's follow."

"Right."

The two slunk back into the shadows of the alleyways and made their way to where they'd seen Phantom vanish. Both Natasha and Barton froze when they heard voices.

"I know Danny…"

"AH!"

"Sssshhh…"

"Stupid window…"

"I think concrete would've been kinder to you."

"Shut-up, Tuck."

"I actually have to agree with Tucker, Sam. That glass-AH!"

"Sorry. Danny, Ssssh alright? You're bleeding a lot. I think it might have nicked something important."

The two agents grew concerned and peeked around the corner. They were surprised to see two teens crowded around a third wounded teen with blood on their own hands. The one on the ground was starting to look pale.

"Tucker what are we going to do!? We can't take him to the hospital!"

"I uh… I-"

"Guys, it's alright-"

"No it's not! You're bleeding out!"

"Ssssh…" the bleeding boy hushed softly. "Get the ectoplasmic core from your blaster and pour it on the wound."

"Oh! It'll speed up the process!" The girl, probably Sam frowned. "That'll really hurt though Danny… neutral ectoplasm doesn't easily mix with irradiated ectoplasm from the blaster's core."

"I know. But it's either that or die all the way."

Sam nodded and pulled out a silver and green weapon, before taking out strange green glowing tube. There was a pop when she snapped it open and then brightly glowing green goop fell onto the boy's leg, sizzling. The agents saw the kid clench his teeth like what seemed to be agony.

The boy then seemed to relax as a ring of light passed over his body, and to the agents complete surprise, he turned into Phantom. After another moment he changed back.

"Danny! It's sealed up."

"Phew. I thought I was going to have to search for a best friend replacement."

"Gee, thanks for the love, Tuck."

The boy was looking more healthy, the flush of life having been returned to his face. The large gash that had been the worst of his injuries was mostly closed up.

Natasha and Barton exchanged a looked before showing themselves.

"Well, at least we have a better idea of what we're dealing with here…" Natasha spoke. The three teens' eyes grew large in panic and Danny tried to pull himself up only to fall back to the ground uselessly. He was still too wiped to move. His two friends jumped in front of him and put on fairly intimidating faces for being no more than fifteen.

"You won't touch him!" Sam declared.

Tucker nodded and gave them both a harsh look.

"Guys…" Danny muttered worriedly, still trying to stand.

"Easy now. Let's just talk, alright? We're agents in S.H.I.E.L.D-"

Tucker blinked and then let his arms drop. "Oh. That's right, the secret grou-aaaaahhhhh…" Tucker trailed off while both agents gave the african-american teen a sharp look.

"Tucker, I swear if your the reason these people showed up and happen to find out Danny's secret I will personally strangle you."

"Wait! I was just curious and I didn't look at much! I'm a comic book lover and when I thought there was a chance there would be real live heroes working together I didn't think straight after that!"

Danny blinked. "Tucker, what on earth are you talking about? There's other heroes beside me, so what?"

"I know but… well…" Tucker glanced nervously at the agents.

"Right, later…"

"We came to talk to you Phantom."

"Oh… What about."

"The possibly of joining the Avengers initiative."

Tucker shouted suddenly. "No way! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE HERE!? DANNY SAY YES!"

Sam glared at Tucker but the star-struck lad didn't notice.

Danny looked at the agents. "What is this Avengers thing?"

"We'd like to speak with you alo-"

"No." Sam stated firmly. "Getting him alone while he's wiped out is like villain 101. Wherever he goes, we go."

Barton smirked and Natasha looked like she wanted to punch something.

zz

"Well this is a bit of a problem…" Coulson murmured as he looked at the three teens in the office room. Fury was rubbing his head while Barton and Natasha simply stood at attention on either side of the desk. Everyone was currently in the helicarrier, having a staring contest.

"So Danny Phantom is actually a pre-pubescent teen?" Fury asked.

Danny yelped. "Hey! I'm totally going through puBERty." Danny flushed a bright red and snapped his mouth closed.

"A pre-pubescent teen with ghost powers." Tucker explained with a shrug.

Fury groaned. "A minor…"

Danny furrowed his brow. "I don't know legalities much…"

Suddenly, Fury seemed to be struck by a thought. "You're a ghost by law though…"

"Director?" Coulson asked nervously. Barton seemed a bit upset and Natasha merely frowned.

Sam seemed to catch on. "He isn't a weapon to point and aim with. I don't care what the laws say. Their biased and wrong."

Danny frowned and placed his hand on Sam's. "Easy Sam…"

"But…"

"You haven't told your parents yet, right?" Fury asked, breaking up the moment.

Danny looked up in surprise.

"We know they're ghost hunters from our research. The rest is a logical jump."

Danny sighed. "No sir. They don't. I guess I'm afraid for my safety and theirs. They'd possibly want to help me fight my enemies and they'd get hurt…"

Barton's face softened.

"I see. Do you think you could be ready to tell them if something world-endangering came up?"

"Well I… yeah… I guess I would."

"Would you join the Avengers initiative?"

Danny looked at his two friends and they merely shrugged. He knew they had his back no matter what he chose. He looked back at Fury. "This is only for really serious threats, right?"

"Correct, Mr. Fenton. Only if the entire world is as risk."

Danny let out a breath and nodded, determination in his eyes like some of the agents hadn't seen in a while. "You can call me up if something happens. I'll come."


	19. Bouquet

**Bouquet**

 **Rating: K+ [mentions of puke, for those who are squeamish with that kind of thing]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny, Tucker, Sam are all 14**

 **Summary: Blood Blossoms are red, Acaena Angra are blue, they cause pain and anger for things that say Boo. Narkē** **Neillia is pink and Ghost Nip is white, our favorite Ghost Boy shall endure quite the plight**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making us come with you to this thing…" Tucker grumbled.

"Just remember that proto-type PDA I've promised you," Sam replied in a sing-song voice.

Tucker sighed. "I know…"

"And why am I here again?" Danny asked, as the trio neared the front of the school.

"Because you have nothing better to do?" Tucker quipped.

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh look!" Sam expressed, a happy grin lighting up her face. Before the three, multitudes of flower vendors were selling their wares. A particular event that rarely came to Amity this time of year, this flower festival, had even gotten them out of school. There was countless numbers of colors between all the flowers in sight. If the boys were honest with themselves, it was beautiful even to the veggie-hating Tucker.

"Wow. It's actually really impressive," Danny responded and smiled as the three started to actually walk pass the different flowers.

"See? It's not that bad. I won't take long either. I just wanted to find some new exotic flowers to try and grow. Hopefully they have varieties that won't drop seeds. I don't want to bring in an invasive species on accident."

Danny nodded absently as the three continued on. For whatever reason, the flowers were making him happy inside. It had been a stressful week and the sight of all the flowers was… what's that smell? Danny froze mid-step, not being noticed by his friends. His eyes glazed over a bit and he turned and walked the other way.

Danny found himself staring at a cart filled with various lilies and one box of a white variety was drawing his attention. The woman selling the merchandise stared uncertainly at the boy in front of her as he stared longingly at the flowers. He grabbed a few stems' worth of blossoms and offered the money needed to buy them. Was that drool?

Danny suddenly noticed he was in an alleyway. Had he walked there? The details weren't bothering him at the moment, no, only the flowers were important. Danny sat and started to smell the scent coming from the petals and then chewed on them.

zz

"Where could he have gone, Tucker?"

"Heck if I know!"

"Something's not right…"

"Hey look it's Phantom!"

Sam and Tucker looked up in shock as all the students, teachers, parents, and vendors' attentions were drawn to the white and black ghost that had appeared next to a cart. The woman selling them, yelped as Phantom started to rub his head against the flowers. The ghost boy's face was flushed with a green hue and an admittedly adorable smile lit up his young face.

"What the heck is Phantom doing?" Dash blurted out in the crowd.

Sam and Tucker exchanged horrified looks when they heard Mrs. Fenton's voice answer.

"That, young man, is the effects of Ghost Nip."

"You mean like cat nip?"

"It's practically the same thing, but with GHOSTS!" Jack bellowed as he and his wife snuck forward, weapons drawn.

Both parents aimed, unknowingly at their son, and Sam and Tucker ran forward to stop them.

"Don't you dare hurt my one true love!" Paulina yelled and latched onto Maddie, making her expertly aimed shot, miss Danny's core. The Phantom still floated peacefully, his face buried in the flowers' blooms. Jack's shot, however, struck the box that had the nip in it. The box exploded into a shower of splinters and toasted petals; Danny was flung backwards into a cart on the complete other side of the market, several rows away.

Purple thorns tore into his flesh and muscle and blood red petals burned away skin. True to Danny's typical luck, he'd landed face first into several boxes of blood blossoms. The young teen threw himself away from the evil plant and crawled far enough away for the pain to subside. He was completely alert now. "At least it wasn't a circle."

"Phantom!" Danny tensed and shot into the sky, hoping to get away. His dear and wonderful mother had different ideas though. Her eyes landed on a pinkish colored blossom with faintly glowing green leaves. She shoved a handful of the plant into the now dead Fenton Bazooka and fired. "Eat Narkē Neillia, Phantom!" The pinkish and somewhat pulverized cloud of plant remains rushed up around and then past him. Danny felt a bit tired and then his vision went black.

Some students screamed when they saw Phantom simply stop dead and start to plummet.

"What the heck was that!?" Tucker shouted

"Narkē is the root of Narco in Narcolepsy, it obviously knocked him out…"

"Okay, that's a great botany lesson, but why did it affect Danny!?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's another supernatural plant that effects ghosts. I didn't know there was anything other than Blood Blossoms!"

Sam saw Tucker's face pale and she followed his gaze, only for her own face to pale. A ring of light was forming around Danny's stomach. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on perspective, Danny clipped another box of flowers before he struck the earth. He was covered in a thin pile of wildflowers, whose blooms were shaped like spiky balls.

Everything was quiet.

Sam saw Maddie and Jack creep towards the downed Phantom's location and she ran over and blocked them.

"Okay! Haven't you done enough!?"

"Sam!" Maddie announced in surprise and then gave her a dismissive smile. "Sweetie, we need to make sure he's obliterated. Those Sleeping Sepals only knocked him out…"

 _Sleeping Sepals? Is that the common name?_

"We could just put a circle of Blood Blossoms around him. That would do nicely."

"No!" Sam and Tucker shouted and people started to come closer, especially the teenagers.

"It's just a ghost, dear."

Before Sam could reply, everyone froze at a strange growling noise. Before anyone could event start to figure out what was going on, Phantom shot out of the pile of now grey and dead looking flowers. There was something very wrong. Danny's physical appearance didn't look quite human anymore. His white-gloved hands looked more like claws, his booted feet looked like they were melting into wisps and his mouth was much wider than a human's; there was no easy to see difference between his lips, gums, or teeth, holes formed every so often where his jaws connected, and his eyes were a darker green with no pupils or irises within the tiny seas of ectoplasm.

"Eh Mads, I think he landed in the Raging Ramets."

Maddie perked up and looked down at the strange flowers Phantom had been buried in. "Who in the world thought selling those in Amity Park was a good idea!?"

No one noticed the shady looking vendor look around nervously and then bolt.

A roar from the altered Phantom returned everyone's attentions to the sky and the main problem. Amity's protector started to blast apart several carts, forcing people to run. Screams sounded below him as his hissed and fired at innocents. He even struck Jack and Maddie once, forcing them onto their backs before Sam had had enough.

Sam shouted as loud as she could. "Danny stop! This isn't you!"

Phantom froze, ectoblast hovering ready in one palm.

"Danny… Enough."

Phantom's attack died in his hand and he stared at both palms. Then his green and empty eyes looked at her one last time and she could swear she saw heartbreak in them before the Phantom vanished into thin air.

zz

His shoulders quivered as his cried. Danny had found a place far outside Amity, overlooking a river valley and sat there to cry. He'd already slowly found himself returning to his normal Phantom form the farther from those plants he got.

But he felt so guilty and dirty. He'd attacked innocent people; he'd attacked his own parents. It was like Freakshow's staff all over again, except this time there was no one else to put blame on, in his opinion.

The front of his suit was still torn and burnt up, revealing nasty cuts and burns from landing on the blood blossoms and his other spectacular falls that day. His own tears were making his skin burn and his gut felt really hot and uncomfortable but he was too absorbed in his guilt to care about his ails.

He knew Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are probably sick with worry by now, but he couldn't face them yet.

-Click-

That was a gun. As much as Danny hated himself at the moment, he didn't want to die. He turned his head slowly, wanting to have an idea of who he was dealing with, only to see red goggles. Mo-Maddie…

She seemed frozen, looking over his face, more importantly, the tear tracks on his face. "You can cry…"

Danny stiffened. "Well… yeah."

"Ghosts can't cry."

"Yeah they can… It's like… made of ectoplasm. Times when ghosts are saddest, they'll use ectoplasm from their cores and the tears shine like little stars."

Maddie slowly lowered her weapon. _Ectoplasm could simply be used for fake tears, that doesn_ _'_ _t prove that ghosts have emotions_ _…_ _but core ectoplasm? There_ _'_ _s no_ _'_ _evolutionary_ _'_ _reason for a ghost to waste that kind of precious resource, even as a defense mechanism_ _…_ _They shouldn_ _'_ _t even be concerned by such things, they_ _'_ _re just memories given form, they shouldn_ _'_ _t be as complex as they_ _'_ _ve been shown to be_ _…_

"I'm sorry…" Maddie looked up to see _water_ stream down Danny's cheeks. "I didn't want to hurt anyone… I just… I was just so angry all of a sudden and something weird happened to my body-"

"That flower is called Acaena Angra, more commonly known as Raging Ramets. They cause a ghost to go into… what spectrologists call an electromagnetic overload or frenzy state."

Danny blinked and the water that had bubbled near the corners of his eyes fell. "Wha…" He turned, still looking so… dejected. "That doesn't excuse anything…" His eyes widened and he turned to her. "Did I hurt anyone!? Did I hurt you too bad!?"

Maddie slowly shook her head after taking off her cowl and goggles. "No. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious." She didn't know why she was soothing him rather than hunting him, perhaps her own general curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Good." Danny nodded and Maddie actually noticed the burns and tears on his suit.

"Your suit… Why is it still torn up?"

Danny looked at her strangely. "I can't heal myself… I'm…" He gave her a nervous look and then sighed. "I don't feel good…"

Maddie furrowed her brows. Ghosts could get weak, but they couldn't… "get sick". It was fairly black and white for ghosts. They could appear sickly because of energy loss, but didn't actually get illnesses. She gasped when Phantom suddenly threw up. Some of it hit his stomach and the rest hit the ground due to his movement to try avoid too much of a mess. He faded into intangibility for a moment to get the bile off his stomach, but it seemed like it took a lot out of him.

"You... you vomited." _He has a stomach!?_

Danny's frame trembled on his hands and knees. "What's wrong… with me…"

Maddie suddenly realized Phantom was much more than a ghost. She leaned forward and carefully placed a hand on his forehead. Ignoring his flinch of fear, she felt he had a fever. Then he proceeded to throw-up a second time.

"Phantom, did you happen to eat the Ghost Nip?" Maddie's eyebrows were furrowed. She couldn't believe she was asking a ghost-thing if he'd _eaten_ anything, but if Phantom was somehow more human than he looked…

"I… I… don't remember…" Danny slurred. Maddie grabbed him before he could lean forward and face-plant into his own puke. She lifted him into her arms and got a good look at him.

God he looked terrible. A constricting and agonizing type of guilt synched itself around her heart. Maybe… she and Jack had been wrong.

She turned to walk back towards where she'd parked the RV, only to come face to face with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's startled faces. Their expressions switched between surprise, fear, then worry so quickly, Maddie wasn't sure she wasn't seeing things.

Then her sight was blinded by a bright light coming from the ghost child in her arms. After it was over, she saw she was holding her own child, who quickly started to bleed from his various wounds and a unconscious grimace took over his feverish looking face.

Danny. Her Danny.


	20. Spooky

**Spooky**

 **Rating: T [only for language though]**

 **Pairings: DannyxSpooky, Just kidding. None. [But seriously, DannyxSpooky bros forever/You'll see]**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam and Tucker are about 15-16? Spooky is one and a half. Lol.**

 **Summary: "Daniel." Lancer cut his student off. Danny looked up at Lancer, seemingly as dumbfounded as he. "Why is there a crow on your shoulder?" "What a majestic bastard." Tucker spoke and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.**

 **Extra Notes: I honestly don't know where I got this from. Almost a crack-fic? IDK. Probably just Humor/Friendship.**

* * *

Danny rushed through the air as quickly as he could towards Casper High. Technus had made him late by deciding to attack one of the many electronics stores in Amity. Guess that meant another detention for him.

Yay.

As Danny stewed in his own self-pity, his ears picked up a strange but distressed noise. Danny stopped mid-flight, turned his head and listened. After a moment he figured out where the noise was coming from and floating over to a tree. The ghost boy pushed back some of the green leaves that were in the way-

KWAH!

Danny yelped and shot backwards, flailing his arms from being unbalanced mid-flight. Once he was stable again he peered through the branches again and saw a crow wigging and flapping with only one wing as it dangled from a branch. The bird was caught in some kind of fishing line and when it grew tired, it would pause from flapping and just sway in pure exhaustion.

A soft look came to Danny's eyes. "Heh, sucks doesn't it? Boy do I know how that feels…" Danny reached out and held the bird gently. "Man, now we're saving birds, Danny? Maybe Sam and Tucker were right about that hero complex thing." A pause. "And maybe Jazz was right about that dual personally issue… I'm talking to myself in third person." In a quick movement, the bird was released from the twine via intangibility. Danny held the semi-stunned creature and floated to the ground. He placed it at the foot of the tree and stood back.

It didn't move. It only sat still, taking in quick little breaths to match it's heart rate. Danny frowned. Finally he shook his head, knowing he'd done enough and flew towards school.

zz

"And that's why you can't truly square a negative number." Lancer expressed and then sighed when he noticed Danny had nodded off. Again.

He started to walk towards Danny's desk to wake the boy up and the other students sans Sam and Tucker were eagerly awaiting whatever random and embarrassing thing the loser was going to blurt out.

Everyone was interrupted when the rustling of feathers filled their ears. They snapped their heads towards the noise and saw a crow slip through the crack Lancer had left open in the window and tumble to the floor. The bird squawked, shook its feathers and then flew over and landed on Danny's shoulder.

They watched, stupefied as the crow then started to tap repeatedly on Danny's head. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Danny's eyes snapped opened and he jerked up, causing the crow to flare it's wings to keep from falling off his shoulder. The boy and bird locked eyes.

"What the actual-"

"Daniel." Lancer cut his student off. Danny looked up at Lancer, seemingly as dumbfounded as he. "Why is there a crow on your shoulder?"

Danny blinked and then looked back at the bird, who merely folded its wings and tilted it's head at him. "I.. uh… I have no idea sir."

Lancer sighed and walked over to the side of the room, where a broom was. Danny could've sworn he saw the bird narrow it's eyes. An imperceivable, 'So we meet again' look sparkled in beady black orbs.

The Teacher lunged and the bird took to the air. It dipped and swerved and dived; every time the over-weight man tried to get the bird directed out of the window, the crow would dive-bomb him and then sit on the top of the cabinets, which were almost as high as the room itself. Eventually the man gave up, put his broom away and tried to get on with class, muttering about calling animal control or some-such.

The crow waited for ten minutes or so and as soon as the class ended and the bell rang, it dove and landed right on Danny's shoulder.

"Dude," Tucker muttered. "That is like Edgar Allen Poe creepy right there."

"It's just a bird Tucker," Sam expressed.

Danny eyed the creature as it hitched a ride on his shoulder. "I don't get why it's following me though. All I did was untangle it from some fishing line this morning."

"You saved it?" Sam asked.

"So now it's like Lassie, but a bird?"

"Tucker."

"What? I thought it was funny."

Danny didn't really listen much to what his two friends were saying and instead was too busy looking at his 'friend'. "What do you want?"

The bird turned it's head and then squawked. A millisecond after, Danny bumped into someone. The bird flew up to avoid falling with Danny to the ground.

"Hey watch were you're going, Fenturd."

"Oh crap."

"Guess what time it is?" Dash sneered.

Danny gulped. "It's… time to restore my faith in humanity by leaving me alone?"

Dash blinked, not seeming to understand Danny's underling message. He shook his head. "No, you dweeb. It's time for a wailing." Danny tried to scrabble away, but Dash nabbed the back of the boy's shirt.

The crow dove. It grabbed at Dash's jacket, flashed it's wings in his face, pulled on his hair, making a racket the whole time. "What the hell!? Call your creepy bird off, Fentoad!"

Danny blinked, shrugged and then put his fingers near his mouth, letting out a sharp whistle. The crow banked and landed right on Danny's black hair, almost blending into his locks. Students started to whisper and murmured to themselves.

"Damn! Danny can you get me one of those?" Tucker expressed, only for Sam to elbow him.

"You're such a freak, Fenton!" Dash ground out. He squeaked though when the bird hissed at him.

Everyone then parted, letting the nervous Dash through, and walked towards their next classes. Danny picked himself up and patted his clothes. The crow inched down and latched onto his shoulder once more. "You're helping me?"

"Croo~" The bird tilted its head and bumped into Danny's cheek.

Tucker sucked in a breath. "Mustn't… abandon… manly… pride."

The corner of Sam's mouth was trembling as though she was fighting against a smile. Danny was just staring at the bird wide-eyed. "You've got to be kidding." Then he threw his arms up. "That's amazing! My parents always said I couldn't have a dog or cat! They never said anything about a bird that stalks me!"

"Sqwak!" The crow cried out and looked left and right while doing so.

"Is the bird cheering?"

"What a majestic bastard." Tucker spoke and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

zz

"And Invisobil even said my name!" Paulina squealed, causing the rest of her squad to squeal in unison. Danny, Tucker and Sam were nearby, at their usual table alone. Sam was gritting her teeth, Tucker was stuffing his face and Danny was eating and then feeding the crow some of his food. Danny paused though when he heard Paulina and instinctually shouted.

"It's Danny Phantom! Not Invisobil! It's not that… hard…" Danny slowed as all the girls from the cheer squad glared at him. Paulina threw up her nose.

"Like you know anything about an amazing, handsome, heroic and non-loserish person like Invisobil! So just shut-up and be quiet, dork."

Sam was steaming and Tucker started to try and sneak his PDA up so that he could film any possible cat fight. The bird beat everyone to it. He hopped all the way across the table, flapped a bit to land on the cheerleader's table then hopped all the way over to Paulina.

"Uh, ew… get away, bird."

The crow cocked its head and then took flight, only to leave a surprise on the Latina's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" Paulina shrieked. Danny, Sam, and Tucker's mouths were wide open, the red light on Tucker's PDA also still blinking when the bird landed back on Danny's shoulder. The cheerleader whipped around to scream at the loser trio, but all that was left was their empty trays

zz

"Oh My God!" Sam wheezed, tears streaming down her face as her diaphragm went into over-drive. In other words, she was laughing her ass off. Tucker and Danny weren't better off and hand to lean against the lockers for support.

"It shit on her head!" Tucker yelled and then smothered his own face into his beret so he could let out a scream of muffled laughter.

Danny tried to calm down, while the crow simply twisted its head this way and that. Once Danny was in some kind of control of himself, he petted the bird's breast feathers with his index finger. "Man am I glad I got you out of that string."

"Croo~"

zz

"No… Stop." Danny flew away some more, only for the bird to wiggle out of Sam's arms and take off after the ghost boy. Danny sighed as the bird flapped it's wings a bit clumsily, not easily being able to hover in place like Danny could. He plucked the bird out of the air again and flew back down to Sam and Tucker.

It was after school and Danny was wanting to make a lap around the city before the three would hang out until time for dinner and then patrol. The crow, which they'd taken to calling Spooky, wouldn't leave him alone though. If people saw Fenton AND Phantom with a stalker bird, then that would be a problem. "He just keeps following me."

"Spooky's awesome, but he's still a little creepy," Tucker murmured.

"I still think it's a dumb name…" Sam muttered. A sharp peck on her hand made her yelp. "Okay! Okay, geez! It's Spooky!"

Danny wagged his finger at Spooky. "Bad. don't peck us."

"Sqwak!"

"Remind me not to let it near any of my PDAs though…" Tucker spoke.

"What, not want to do my brand of physical exercise again?" Sam asked with a sly look.

"No."

Danny smiled and then paused when he thought he heard something. Sirens. "Guys. I gotta go. I hear firetruck sirens."

Sam and Tucker gave each other a worried glance before Danny put Spooky in Sam's arms again. The bird screeched, more angry than before for some reason. Danny nodded before taking off at blinding speeds.

"Ouch! Spooky, quit it! I thought we were all friends here! Dumb, bird! No no no, sweet bird!" Sam yelped as the crow pecked her multiple times. With a lot of fighting, it managed to get free and flew off after Danny. "Dang it! Tucker, we've got to follow them and do secret identity damage control!"

"Can this day get any weirder?" Tucker muttered at the two friends ran off.

zz

"There…" Danny murmured and then froze in midair when he saw the raging inferno coming from the large apartment complex. "No…"

"Sqwak!"

Danny almost ectoblasted the bird when it suddenly cawed next to his ear. "The hell! Spooky!"

"Sqwak!"

"You're supposed to be with Sam and Tucker!"

"Sqwak!"

Danny grit his teeth. "Stupid bird! Go back to Sam and Tucker!" He flew towards the complex and firetrucks only to hear the rustling of flapping wings behind him. He whipped around a shot a small beam, purposefully missing the bird. "I said GO AWAY!" He then turned and shot towards the buildings, startling firefighters as he swooped intangibly inside the first floor of the first building.

Spooky flapped his wings a bit longer before landing on a nearby building, searching the sky as though expecting something.

zz

Danny felt his body tremble, wanting to be let free of the ectoplasm his ghost form provided. He was soon going to transform against his will. After nearly ten minutes of shuttling people in and out, he was exhausting his power. He was about to leave, thinking all the people were out, when he heard a faint cry for help. A few firemen happened to be near him and gave him a nod.

"Leave the rest to us, Phantom. You look beat."

Danny merely nodded back wordlessly, focusing on staying conscious and looking around for any danger that would prevent the rescue.

The building lost its fight against fire damage and gravity seconds after the men had come back with a young boy cradled against one's chest and a young woman and an elderly woman with them. The ground shook and the buildings' walls began to lean towards the three, like dominoes. Danny shouted and braced himself against the wall, not able to stave off much of the heat away with ice, because he was too tired. The heat warmed his core, making his body ache worse. "Go!"

The firefighters and civilians ran towards the door, exiting into the afternoon sun. Danny then turned intangible and flew out of the building. As it collapsed, he was forced to put up a massive shield, to keep people outside from getting burns from the gush of super-heated air that came with the collapsing building's demise.

He heard a scream, a warning perhaps and then a shot from a weapon of some kind. There was a strange noise between a screech and a squeak, then whatever happened had stopped. Danny dropped the shield and turned only to see Skulker there, cocking some type of gun on his wrist. Danny's eyes looked to the ground.

Spooky. His… Her… little body was on the ground. Pretty black feathers were littered around it on the cement and a burn on its chest was smoking a bit. Lifeless eyes glittered back at him.

"You killed it."

"Dumb bird, got in the way! This time though I'll get you, whelp. Now that you're weakened from helping these pitiful humans I can take you out! My brilliant strategy will grant me victory and your head!"

Danny hardly heard the hunter though, too entranced by the dead little creature. "Spooky."

"Yes- uh… what? Who?" Skulker paused, confused by Danny's mumblings.

Later, Sam and Tucker would tell him he went nuts and destroyed Skulker's suit in a blind rage, sucked the wiggling green blob of a hunter into the thermos and then took off with Spooky in his arms, never hearing his two human friends' voices. All Danny could remember was his vision going green and then waking up under the tree he'd found Spooky in that same morning.

zz

Danny laid in his bed, completely depressed. Days had passed since Spooky's death and even though it was stupid since it had only been a bird… Danny couldn't get out of his funk. Even it being Saturday hadn't helped. Sam and Tucker weren't quite as depressed as him, but they hadn't really felt like doing anything together than afternoon, so Danny knew they were sad too.

Jazz of course had first told them they were silly, before trying to actually preform grief counseling with them. It hand't lasted long. It was just a bird, that they'd known for less than a day, there were others that had lost much more than that, obviously. They shouldn't be sad.

But of course, Danny couldn't help feel a bit of guilt. He'd yelled at Spooky before the little thing had given its life to save his. His obsession was even tied to a bird it seemed… how much of a bleeding heart could you be?

Danny groaned and flopped over onto his belly.

Minutes went by and then… he felt a peck on his head.

No way…

Danny flipped over, in time to see a green feathered, red-eyed crow flutter away and land on his computer. Danny's face broke into the largest of grins.

"Just don't poop on that, okay?"

Spooky looked him in the eyes right as he disobeyed the ghost boy's wish.

"Okay I guess that makes us even then."

* * *

 **So I don't really know what this was... Lol. Tell me what you think of Spooky, the crow. (For some reason an owl seemed too foreign to me)**


	21. The Trio

**The Trio**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: DannyxSam [Not focus though]**

 **Ages: Danny: 17, Tucker: 17, Sam: 18, Robin: 16-17, Cyborg: 18, Raven: 16-18?, Starfire: 17, Beast Boy: 15.**

 **Summary: They just needed steel from a hardware store for a little project of theirs, but of course things were never simple for them. That's how they ended up on a stake out, fighting thieves, and then coming face to face with the resident team of teen heroes.**

 **Extra Notes: Just a small AN at the bottom about my ideas for Mystic and Hax. Check it out if you would.**

* * *

The wind howled in the night and coyote calls chattered somewhere bellow their rocky perch. The branches of trees bounced slightly in time and the moon barely outlined the angles of their faces.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" A figure asked, sitting against a large boulder. The metallic portions of his armor gleamed from the moonlight. A digital visor glowed slightly blue while in standby.

"It's hard to say. Unless he finds a vein quickly, it could be hours," The second figure responded. Her face, nose down, was covered by a half-face mask and the upper sections were hidden by a black hood which was connected to a black cloak. The rest of her body was covered by a close fitting black body suit; an amber colored pendant was embedded in the suit near her neck and a dark looking dagger rested against her hip.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Just be patient."

"I'm trying, but I'm boooooored."

"Well, wait no longer." The two figures turned around to see a figure slip out of the earth. He was wearing a white and black hazmat suit. His forearms, forelegs, neck, shoulders and hood were covered in white while the rest of the suit was black. Inside the hood glowed a dim green and two green eyes peaked out from the darkness within. "I found a ton." The third figure pulled a bag from his shoulders and dropped it on the ground. The two other figures came close and looked inside, seeing what looked to be rocks and dirt. The lone female of the three reached inside and rubbed a thumb across one of the 'rocks' to reveal a clear gem.

"The roots of a mountain," The female whispered before locking eyes with the third figure. "Thanks, Ghost."

"Hey, it was easiest for me to get them. I can't say where we'll find a place that could turn them into dust, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I still can't believe you both. Turning them to dust!?" The second male expressed.

"Cool it, Hax." The female snapped.

"Maybe she won't need them all." Ghost shrugged.

Hax only sighed. "I guess. Let's just get back home so Mystic can do her hocus pocus stuff and have alone time with Rorek."

Mystic narrowed her eyes. "He's my mentor."

"Besides she still needs a crap ton of steel too. We'll make a purchase of steel when we get back to Jump," Ghost expressed as he leaned down and tied the satchel of gems tight. Hax walked closer, making the rifle on his back and the pistol at his waist rattle slightly.

"Home?"

"You are so impatient. Alright, get close." Mystic and Hax held one of Ghost's arms each before a swirl of green enveloped them and whisked them away.

zz

"So you finally have gathered all the ingredients you need?"

Mystic walked over to a shelf in her room and slid a jar filled with polished diamonds into place. "Yes. We were able to get all the things needed to forge a new Gleipnir."

"Wonderful."

Mystic turned, pulling back her hood and moving her mask to reveal her face. Lavender eyes gazed out at the world with fiery determination and short black hair hugged her jaw line. "Did you think we would have trouble, Rorek?"

A book rested on the floor, opened directly to the middle. A figure, seemingly a spirit, sat floating above its pages. He had long white hair, eyes like ice chips, and silver and black armor which had an M emblazoned on his chest plate. A half-mask face covered part of his features, but Mystic could still see he was smiling through it.

"I suppose I misjudged you all. You have to understand, I've been waiting a long time to find someone I could trust with my legacy. I was surprised when I was drawn to you, Samantha Manson."

Sam frowned. "I told you to stop calling me that. It's Sam. Even Danny isn't allowed to call me Samantha."

Rorek tipped his head. "Forgive me. I keep forgetting."

"You'll be forgetting from within a sealed book if you keep it up."

Rorek sweatdropped. "Indeed. You are not what I was expecting."

"No one expects me." Rorek chuckled and then frowned. Sam walked closer. "What's wrong?"

Rorek waved her off. "I'm fine. I'm simply homesick for my friends and comrades I suppose."

Sam frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry. Danny said that there's a good chance you can find peace once you've taught me everything I need to know. He thinks you just need a successor and then your spirit will be put to rest."

Rorek nodded. "That and one other thing which concerns me."

"What's that?"

Rorek gave her a look, a look he often didn't give her unless he was quite serious. "There was a powerful dragon I sealed away in yet another tome of mine. I know not where it will turn up, but there's a good chance Malchior will find a way to escape. If you happen to come across this tome, tell me and I will instruct you and your allies in how to destroy him once and for all. Otherwise, he will simply return over and over."

Sam nodded, keeping an even gaze with Rorek's icy one. "I understand."

"It is one of the last tomes of mine you have not come into possession of. I must say, you found more of them then I thought you would," Rorek expressed.

Sam smirked. "We're a gothic guru, a geek god and a ghost king… err prince, it was a given we'd be able to find information quickly."

"Of course." Rorek stretched before standing. "I will rest within the pages again for the time being. Ask for me again when everything is prepared."

Sam smiled. "It should be soon. We just need to buy steel." Rorek gave a wordless nod before disappearing like smoke and being absorbed into the humble looking brown book beneath him. Sam kneeled and closed the book before locking it. "Kærr bók." A white light shined around the journal and then stilled. Sam traced her fingers over the name on the front, Rorek Mårdh of Nol.

"Heyyo! Sam! Hurry up! The movie's starting!" Sam rolled her eyes before replying.

"I'm coming, let me change first!"

"That's dangerous to shout in a house with a hormonal ghost, Sammy!"

"Shut-up, Tucker!"

Sam face-palmed as she listed to Tucker and Danny's chattering. She finished changing into causal clothing and walked into the main area of their shared apartment. Tucker was desperately trying to grab at the popcorn, while Danny was having too much fun keeping it just out of reach with telekinesis.

Business as usual.

zz

"I'm just plain pissed."

"Hush, Danny."

"I mean why would they steal… steel."

Tucker tried his hardest to hold back a snort, but failed. Danny let out a sharp bark of laughter at the word pun.

"You two are hopeless. How are we going to have a stake out, if you aren't quiet?"

Danny and Tucker… er… Ghost and Hax looked at each other in their superhero suits and grinned nervously. Ghost looked at Mystic. "And here I thought I was the leader."

"There is no leader," Tucker provided.

"Except rule one, don't let Hax lead." Mystic and Ghost said at the same time.

"You guys are cruel."

"Ssssh!" Ghost hushed, his eyes suddenly alert and looking around the warehouse. The other day, the trio had gone to purchase steel from a hardware store, only to find out the large shipment that was supposed to come in had been halved. Most of the steel had been rationed out to the more persistent buyers first. The thought was that someone had stolen half of the shipment in one night and there was a chance they would return to pick up the last few bundles that hadn't been sold yet. Ghost, Mystic and Hax had taken it upon themselves to solve the problem, since they had wanted steel themselves after all. It was personal now; the thieves were hindering their shopping experience.

Mystic, Hax, and Ghost watched from the shadows, invisibly, as six persons walked into the warehouse.

"Snot-eater! What happened to the other half!?"

"I told you they would figure it out."

"We should've tried to get it all in one night."

"It's too much for one trip!"

"What do you need all this steel for any way, Gizmo?"

"It's a secret, dummy!"

Hax rose a brow and looked at Ghost and Mystic before he smiled. He moved to start working on his arm computer, when new voices echoed in the building.

"Titans, go!"

Mystic face-palmed as none other than the Teen Titans appeared and started to fight the H.I.V.E Five. Starfire went after See-more, Robin and Kyd Wykkyd traded attacks in hand-to-hand, Cyborg and Mammoth crashed into each other, Jynx and Raven started chucking spells back and forth, while Beast Boy went after Billy Numberous or, well tried to go after Billy Numerous. Gizmo was moving through the battles and giving the Titans as much trouble as possible.

"Great. We were hoping not to run into them yet…" Hax grumbled.

"They look like they could use a bit of help. They _are_ out-numbered," Mystic added.

Ghost watched as the Titans held their own; though they were out-numbered, they were a well oiled team and having one extra enemy wasn't burdening them too much. "I say we introduce ourselves. It's a good chance to make a good impression."

"Dude, they'd be forced to turn you into the Guys in White. Isn't that why we fled cross-country?" Hax asked.

"Yeah, but we can either hide forever or try to work towards _something_."

The three friends looked at each other for a few moment before they all collectively nodded. Without a word, they went into action. Hax remained in the shadows and put out a signal from his arm computer, working on trying to hack Gizmo's… gizmos. Mystic sprinted along the wall, keeping a hand on her dagger as the shadows seemed to bare her safety past everyone's sight. Ghost sunk into the ground, keeping his eyes on Billy.

"Hey, you're not the only one that can duplicate."

The fight stopped at the unfamiliar voice and suddenly five duplicates of Ghost appeared next to several of Billy's clones.

"Móðir lund kalla!" Mystic's voice rang out as vines burst from the earth and wrapped around Mammoth's body. At that same moment, Ghost started to spam freeze any of Billy's clones he could clip with icy beams. "Dagr!" A bright light suddenly shined right in Jynx's face and some of the Titans had to turn away.

"Crud!" Gizmo yelped abandoning his spider-backpack as it jerked around wildly before collapsing in a smoking pile of machine parts.

It took very little effort to subdue everyone after that surprise attack. Before long, Robin was seeing the police take the villains away. The leader of the Titans walked back into the warehouse to see the rest of his team facing the mystery trio that had helped them.

"Who are you?"

"Try to be the friendlier, Robin. They did help us," Starfire expressed at hearing Robin's clipped tone.

"I just want to know who they are," Robin replied just as quickly, eyeing the three teens before him. All of their eyes were hidden by their masks, hoods, or visors, but then again so were his.

"We're just a group of friends that like to help people," Ghost spoke calmly, but he noticed the flinch the other teens gave at hearing the echo in his voice. "I'm called Ghost. This is Mystic and Hax." He gestured to his friends respectively.

"I told you they would get antsy, dude," Hax sighed.

"You can't bear to keep your mouth closed, can you?" Mystic asked.

Raven watched the interactions silently and happened to look low, only to see the dagger at Mystic's waist. Surprise was reflected in her eyes.

"So you're like us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. We won't do this often though. We know this is your home and city to protect. We were just getting a bit restless. We're staying in the city for a while, perhaps longer if you'll allow it," Ghost expressed.

"I see. You have secret identities then," Robin stated.

Ghost nodded. "Yes…"

Robin noticed the hesitancy in the being's voice. "May I ask what you all are?"

Mystic shifted. "We'd prefer to stay silent on those matters."

Ghost turned his hooded head. "But Mystic. If we can't be honest with them now, then there's no point in staying here."

"He has a point," Hax expressed.

Mystic was silent for a moment. "Fine, but you know what to expect, right?"

Ghost nodded before he turned to face the Titans. Slowly, he took off his hood, revealing his face. "I'm called Ghost because, well, I'm a ghost. Mystic and Hax are both human friends of mine." A tan face with white hair and bright radioactive eyes was presented to the Titans.

Beast Boy yelped and hid behind Cyborg. "A ghost!"

Starfire frowned. "Why would being a ghost be something to hide?"

Ghost smiled sadly. "Because, there are those that believe all ghosts are evil and only intend to seek revenge on the living or something just as ridiculous. Surely your demoness knows how timid humans can be around supernatural beings?" Raven's eyes locked with Ghost's as she remained quiet. "The difference is… well… those thought to be alive still have rights in this country."

"Enough, Ghost," Mystic spoke up, grasping his shoulder. "We need to go any ways. I'm sure Robin will figure out the rest."

Hax folded his arms behind his head. "Can we go home? The next episode of The Lumbering Deceased is on tonight."

"Dude! You watch that too!?" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

The changeling only saw Ghost and Hax grin; he could even imagine Mystic was smirking behind her mask.

"It's awesome."

"I like the strange and occult."

"I think it's kinda funny."

"Dude, you _are_ a lumbering deceased," Hax stated, nudging Ghost.

"Ha ha." Ghost scoffed.

Ghost pulled his hood back up. "We need to go for now, but I hope… I hope we can become allies… maybe even friends." Ghost frowned when he felt the tension and slight sorrow that spiked in the team at the mention of being friends. "Of course, whatever happens happens. Good bye, Titans."

Mystic and Hax grabbed Ghost's arms as they vanished in a whirl of green mist.

"They seem mysterious, but awesome," Cyborg expressed, resting his hands on his hips.

"It would be wondrous to become friends with them."

"They seem pretty chill, even if that Ghost guy makes me feel like I'm in an ice box."

Robin and Raven were silent as the team walked towards the exit of the warehouse. Robin and Raven lingered behind.

"Mystic had a dagger on her waist that wasn't any ordinary dagger," Raven murmured.

"What was it?" Robin asked just as quietly.

"It's called Carnwennan, the shadow dagger. It's said to conceal those who wield it in shadows. It's ancient and was supposedly lost somewhere in old Scandinavia ages ago."

"You're wondering how she came across it, right?"

"Yes… those spells she used are also familiar. I just can't remember where."

"Well, I'll do some research."

"And I'll do my own type of research."

"We'll find more out eventually, just as Mystic said."

"They were… sincere… as far as I could tell."

Robin didn't respond as they left the building's grounds entirely and left the place eerily quiet.

* * *

 **So this is kinda an experiment. I was toying with the idea of having Sam and Tucker become super-heroes alongside Danny for my future DPxTT crossover, whenever I get around to it.**

 **Tucker would be Hax:**

 **o Visor to see thermal, ecto, and hacking display**

 **o Sniper rifle with ecto and laser shots/ Pistol too**

 **o PDA in arm gauntlet**

 **o Magnetic boots**

 **o H on jumpsuit/armor**

 **o Belt - ecto and human shield/specter deflector**

 **Sam would be Mystic:**

 **o Carnwennan - the shadow dagger**

 **o Gleipnir - the chain used to bound Fenrir**

 **o Adder stone of Nol - focuses magic energy and healing potential**

 **o Spells Mystic would learn - móðir lund kalla - mother earth call, hlíf - shield, skjót-fœri - speed, halda - hold, dagr - light, kærr bók - close book, Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor! - used to seal beings away. (For now)**

 **o She would specialize in Nature and White Magic and be Rorek of Nol's successor.**

 **o So tell me what you think of those ideas. I'm just curious.**

 **Also as another note, I gave Rorek a last name to explain why he may have an M on his armor even after his and Malchior's identities were revealed properly to Raven and the other Titans.**


	22. A Haunted Trainer Part 2

**A Haunted Trainer Part 2**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Ages: Danny's 10 and Red is 17**

 **Summary: Celadon city is the pair's first destination in their sights. Danny manages to capture a new friend and Red prepares to get some answers about the resurgence of Team Rocket.**

 **Extra Notes: Answer to Guest at the bottom if he/she happens to read this (It's hard to answer a guest review like this)**

* * *

"When we get to Celadon, you'll be calling Fuji."

"He's going to chew me out…"

"Yes… you might as well face the music though." Red watched as the younger boy kicked up a bit of dust as they walked on route eight. They'd mostly walked in silence, since their pokemon were resting in poke balls.

Danny sighed. "Yeah. I know." He shifted his dark purple backpack slightly. The weather was temperate and nice in Kanto, so he was only wearing a black and white tee-shirt that day with his jeans and sneakers. His three poke balls were safe in his bag at the moment, as opposed to being on his belt like Red's were, though the older trainer did have a jacket to shield them from view.

"Fuji will be mad, but he's not the hating kind. Don't worry too much about it." Danny gave Red a smile at that and seemed to perk up.

The wind blew as they exited the small stretch of trees they'd travelled through to reveal a large open area with waving grass. People rested near and around the road, just outside of Saffron.

"Hey there, care to test yer luck?"

Red and Danny looked over to see an old-timer sitting on the grass, grinning at the two and gesturing to three cups near his bare feet. Red turned his face away, keeping one eye on the man. "I'm not the betting kind. I'll pass." He then went back to walking and Danny stumbled a bit before following.

"What about a battle? No type of gambling more fair than a good battle, son."

Red paused, looked over his shoulder back at the man and then at Danny. He looked in Danny's eyes. "Do you know how to battle?"

"Um… I've maybe two tournament re-runs on TV."

Red sighed. "Then that's a no." Danny gave the trainer a deadpan look before Red turned and spoke to the man. "Fine, a battle it is."

"Alrighty! What do you say to a double battle?"

"That's fine."

"Okay then, let's go!" The old man tossed two spheres out from the folds of his kimono. In a burst of light, an Arcanine and a Ninetales appeared. Arcanine fell into the pounce position and Ninetales did the same, whipping her tails about.

Red nodded and flicked back his jacket to grab at two spheres on his waist. "Blastoise, Venusaur, go!"

Blastoise cocked his iron cannons even before the light faded from his form and Venusaur spread out his four legs for better balance, ready for a command. Red looked back at Danny to start teaching him about how to battle, noticing he was staring in awe at the man's Ninetales.

"Danny."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, what is it?" Danny asked snapped back to reality.

"Watch and pay attention. I'll explain the details after."

"Okay."

Red turned back to the battle.

"You ready, son? Or you going to keep talking to yer pal?" The man chuckled.

"Ready when you are."

"Arcanine, Extremespeed on Blastoise! Ninetales, Will-o-wisp on Venusaur!"

"Blastoise, Skull bash. Venusaur, Vine whip." Blastoise retracted in the blink of an eye, just before Arcanine bodily slammed into the pokemon's outer shell. The damage done was reduced. Venusaur's vine shot out and snapped Ninetale's mouth shut and grabbed its waist; then it slammed the fox into the earth.

The old man grit his teeth, not expecting his opponent to be so skilled. "Arcanine, Thunder fang on Blastoise's shell! Ninetales, Flamethrower on Venusaur!"

"Blastoise, attack. Venusaur, Petal blizzard."

Arcanine bit down on Blastoise's shell, causing an electric current to pass through the water type. The shellfish's legs stuck out of the back of his shell and quite suddenly, Blastoise rocketed forward, dragging Arcanine with him and plowed right into the rocky ridge behind the elder. Dirt and a few rocks fell over them as Blastoise pulled itself out of the wreckage. Without a command, he used Hydro-pump on the trapped fire type.

At the same moment, the Petal blizzard made contact with the Flamethrower, causing an explosion. The fire attack was halted from getting too close. Then roots erupted from the ground and ensnared the fox, making it cry out and struggle against its bonds.

The elder looked over to see Arcanine was knocked out and Blastoise was merely watching the other two fight, not needing to help his partner. "Alright, alright. I know when I've been bested. Call off yer friend."

Red gave a tiny nod before looking at Venusaur. "It's over." The grass type stopped the Frenzy plant attack, letting Ninetales drop to the ground.

The man returned his two tired pokemon before reaching into his kimono. "So we actually forgot to settle on a payment before the battle, is 1000 poké okay?"

Red shook his head as he returned his friends. "Keep your money. The battle was enough for me." He then turned and started to walk away. Danny blinked several times before a giant grin spread across his face. He trotted off to catch up to Red.

"That was so cool!"

Red smirked. "Glad you think so. Do you get the basic principle or do you need more instruction? You see I don't want to just teach you. I want you to _understand_."

Danny nodded. "I think I figured some things out from watching you battle."

"Good."

"I wanna catch a Ninetales."

Red looked over and saw the sparkle in Danny's eyes. "So a Vulpix."

"Yeah. It's just so graceful!"

"You can catch them nearby."

"Really!?"

Red nodded. "We can take a rest while I fix us something to eat. You alright with sandwiches?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Red began the process of making lunch, while Danny headed into the grasses and brush nearby to try and get lucky. After nearly fifteen minutes, Red started to wonder if Danny was okay. He released his Pikachu and told him to guard their things. "If you eat all the sandwiches, there will be punishment."

"Pika-chuuuu?" Pikachu asked holding up one of his tiny fingers.

"Fine, eat _one_. Okay? I'll feed everyone when I get back."

"Chu!"

Red shook his head and walked into the woods. It didn't take too long to find Danny, once he could hear the sounds of battle from a distance. When he finally came up on the battle, his jaw just about his the floor.

The kid was battling a Vulpix and it was getting worn out from the looks from it. Danny's Gastly wasn't too better off. The thing that was out of the ordinary however was that the Vulpix was gold. _You_ _'_ _ve got to be kidding me._ Red could feel his hand twitching towards his poke balls. He'd been helping Professor Oak capture nearly one of every pokemon. Most of the pokemon he caught, went to Oak's ranch to be studied and cared for as they lived in peace. Not many of his pokemon ever found themselves becoming battlers, but they were happy and he was happy and new discoveries were being made. He'd been able to capture one of each pokemon from Kanto and Johto, with the exception of legendaries. He'd yet to encounter some of those rarer pokemon thought to exist. This was another finding, an alternate colored Vulpix. He should catch it.

He happened to look up and see Danny's face. It was steeled in concentration as his hands clenched and unclenched. Red's hand relaxed. He couldn't take that from the boy. He might've been a popsicle on a mountain for years, but he wasn't coldhearted.

"Gastly, Hypnosis!"

Red watched as Gastly's eyes glowed pink before Vulpix's glowed as well. The fox's legs trembled and then the little creature struck the ground.

"Pokeball go!" The ball spun and tapped the Vulpix's shoulder. The pokemon was absorbed before the sphere started to rock. Then it dinged. Danny's eyes lit up. "YES!" The boy ran over and picked up his new friend before rubbing the crown of Gastly's sphere. "Blf wrw tivzg, kzo." (You did great, pal).

"R pmld." (I know). Gastly cackled. Danny turned to face Red with a massive smile on his face.

"Did you see that, Red!?"

Red slowly allowed a smile to come to his face. "Yeah. You did an awesome job there, bud. You caught yourself a pretty unique pokemon."

"I know! It didn't look anything like it's card."

Red rose a brow as Danny showed him a card of Vulpix, listing some of its common moves and basic info below its picture.

"You have cards?"

"Yeah… I only have five though. Fuji got me a pack of five for my birthday once. I've always wanted to collect all of them, but they don't sell them in Lavender. Fuji had traveled to Celadon or Saffron to get them," Danny explained.

Red chuckled. "Which ones do you have?" He saw Danny flush slightly.

"A Gastly, a Pidgey, a Lapras, a Vulpix, and a Nidorino."

"Some coincidence, huh?"

The boy grew redder. "Yeah, heh…"

Red waved him over. "Let's eat."

Danny cheered. "I forgot I was starving."

zz

After another day or so of traveling, the two trainers found themselves in Celadon. The first thing they did was get a couple rooms at a hotel. Danny had asked why they weren't renting rooms from the Pokemon Center, but Red evaded the question as much as he could, so Danny dropped it. Next they'd found themselves at the department store. Once there, Red had showed Danny what things were important to buy and also let the younger boy run around the complex in an awe-struck haze.

The male clerk behind the counter rose a brow when Red placed a fire stone and a packet of cards on the table, before the clerk smiled in understanding. "Getting them for your little brother?"

Red snorted. "He's not my brother, but…" He looked over his shoulder to look at what the clerk had gazed at. Danny's face was pressed against the glass of a poke ball case. Nearly every type of poke ball was on display inside. "He's practically like a brother I guess. It's complicated."

The clerk shrugged as he scanned the items. "I get it. There were these two twins I grew up with that treated me like a little brother. They were sweet girls and we're still friends." Red grunted in understanding as he paid. He noticed the clerk kept looking at him from time to time, before the tell-tale dawning of realization struck the other man's face. Red gave him a hard look, _Don_ _'_ _t drawn in a crowd, bud._

The two trainers walked out of the store as soon as possible after that. Red looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting late. "Okay. There's one more thing I want to do before we head back to the hotel."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"I want to visit a place I know. Now, when we go there, I need you to stay close to me. I mean it." Red finished firmly, locking eyes with the boy. "Like on my ass, close, okay?"

Danny nodded fervently. "I get it. Why do I need to stay so close though?"

"It's not a friendly place."

"Oh."

The two kept walking. Red grunted and handed Danny a packet of cards.

"What's this?" Danny asked, giving Red a curious look.

"You can open them once you call Fuji."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Isn't that how kids work?"

Danny frowned in slight irritation. "Very funny."

"Hey look at it this way, you call Fuji and get the cards. Once you start winning your own battles you can buy more if you want." Red snorted. "I will make sure you can manage your money right though, supplies and medicine come first."

"I know that. I'm not that clueless."

The talking stopped when they found themselves outside of the Game Corner.

"A casino?"

"Just trust me, okay? I have a reason from coming here, you twerp."

"Alright, alright."

"Close to me."

"Got it."

The two walked in as loud noises from game machines and voices assaulted them. They made their way pass countless patrons until Red steered them towards a back room. Cigarette smoke flooded the air inside and Danny wrinkled his nose at the smell. The men and women inside defiantly didn't look friendly, just as Red had said.

One man, was having a drink at a table. He was wearing a dirty tee-shirt, jeans and a large overcoat. His dark, short hair was messy and unkept. His skin looked pale and their were bags under his eyes.

Red walked right up to the man and Danny stuck right at Red's side. "Jerome."

The man, called Jerome, looked up and nearly spilled his drink. There was a level of fear on his face that Danny was surprised to see.

"Ah, hell… What do you want now, Red?"

With those words, the general sounds from glasses moving and soft chatter, halted. Red looked over his shoulder and glared at some of the gawkers, making them hurriedly return to their own business. Some though, watched with narrowed and suspicious eyes. Red took note of each person that could be a problem when they tried to leave.

"Keep your voice down, idiot."

"Whose the kid?"

"Not important." Red worked his jaw. "What do you about Team Rocket cropping back up?"

Jerome's eyes widened. "Ah-nah. I'm not dealing or talking about them ever again. You know I'm not with them anymo-"

"It's not about you. They showed up in Lavender a few days ago. They took some ghost pokemon and I'm trying to figure out where they are so I can nip the problem in the bud if you follow."

Jerome grumbled. "You just love getting involved in things that aren't your business. What's the matter, you don't feel important enough mister champion? You need to keep others aware of your greatness so your existence feels worthwhile?"

Red stayed completely calm and silent as Danny's wide eyes flicked back and forth between the two men. Red happened to catch the boy's eyes and just knew he'd finally have to explain who exactly he was to the boy after they got to safety.

"Where do you think they would be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Red's gaze grew more intense. "I could just call Lance-"

Jerome's eyes grew so large Danny thought they'd fall out.

"No! no… fine. I'll talk. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

 **Guest: I'll get around to it eventually. I've been trying to relax and be with family during my break, seeing as my last semester of school will be stressful and intense. Fandom Fables is just a way for me to release nervousness and pressure from having to follow plot and continuity closely (I can keep my writing muscles in shape without botching my main multi-chapter stories). It'll happen, but school and real life comes first. I hope you understand. :)**


	23. One foot in the Grave

**One foot in the Grave**

 **Rating: T [slightly disturbing nightmare imagery]**

 **Pairing: Hints of DannyxSam**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam, Tucker are 14**

 **Summary: Sometimes it can feel as though the weight of the earth is upon your shoulders…**

* * *

Danny struggled and writhed, trying to escape the grasp of the faceless people who held him. He didn't know how this had happened, but he was terrified. His wrists were bound behind his back, his feet were barely able to scuffle about and his mouth was gagged by cloth. He'd tried many times to phase out of the binds and fly away, but found he couldn't, which didn't make sense. The rope wasn't glowing green; for whatever reason, he couldn't use his powers.

The black human-shaped people, that Danny had a suspicion he knew but couldn't place, gathered in a circle. Two of them, that had been forcing him to walk through the forest finally stopped.

 _No._

Danny looked down in horror before trying to look his captors in the eyes, finding no eyes to look at.

 _Please DON'T!_

He felt a hand on his back and tried to scrabble backwards, only for the ropes around his ankles to suddenly synch tighter. The hand on his back pushed him forwards and he simply couldn't keep his balance… and fell.

He landed at the bottom of the rectangular pit harshly, the air leaving his lungs. Instinctually he drew his body inwards before trying to get to his knees.

Something struck his back. He heard dirt patter against his clothes and the ground. he whipped his head around and looked up. Another shovel dug into the earth. More dirt. Shovel. Dirt.

 _No no. No no no no. STOP PLEASE!_

Danny tried to cry out, to scream at them, these people he recognized. Surely within that massive group of people, numbering enough to fill a city, one person had a kind enough heart to stop this madness.

They simply watched as the hole filled with more dirt and the frantic boy slowly disappeared from sight.

 _Not a human being_

 _Walking corpse_

 _Should've been killed in there_

 _Not natural_

 _Not 'really' alive_

 _It can't feel pain_

zz

It was dark and, for a moment, Danny thought he was dead… well completely dead anyways.

He was afraid to move, though he could feel his muscles were flexed. There was a hand massaging his shoulder; it felt nice, but he could only think about the cold hands that had held him before.

"Danny. It's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream."

 _Just a dream?_

"Perhaps your psyche is trying to tell you something."

 _Jazz?_ Danny slowly cracked open his eyes and took in the sights that made up the right side of his room. He could feel the blankets twisted in-between his fingers and the small breeze from the air duct, keeping his room a little colder than the rest of the house.

"Jazz?"

"I'm right here."

His eyes flicked over to the side and saw Jazz sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What-"

"I heard you making noise from down the hall-"

Danny's eyes widened a bit.

"Mom and Dad were out and I remembered you were wanting to go out with Sam and Tucker today."

"What about school-"

"Danny, it's summer. Wow that nightmare must've been vivid." A concerned look adorned her face. "You wanna talk about it?"

Danny finally sat up and sighed as his pulled a hand through his tangled bed-hair. "Not really…" He mumbled.

Jazz waited for a moment before sighing herself when she realized he wasn't going to talk for now. "Alright. I'll let you get ready for your day, but you know I'm here if you need to talk about it, right?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know. Thanks Jazz."

The red head then slipped out of his room quietly.

zz

He'd practically forgotten about his nightmare until that afternoon…

"But it's a marshmallow, Sam!"

"It still has animal by-products in it."

"What."

"The gelatin… didn't you know? See? You don't even know what you're eating!"

"Whatever, it's fluffy and delicious and tastes like sugar."

Sam merely rolled her eyes, not having the patience to continue arguing. Danny chuckled a bit, watching Tucker eat out of a bag of trail mix. It was the techno-geek's own mix and Danny wasn't sure if he wanted to try it or should fear what was in it.

They happened to pass by the Amity Park cemetery, which ironically was one of the least creepy looking cemeteries you could come across if you compared a dozen different ones. It was well maintained, the stones and plaques undamaged, the grass fresh, but regardless, Danny froze.

Sam and Tucker walked only a couple paces before they noticed they were missing a member. They turned around to look for him and found Danny staring at the tombstones, his face loosing color by the minute.

"Danny?"

"Dude?"

When he'd woken up, he'd only remembered being afraid, cold hands touching him, and that he had had a terrible nightmare that didn't end well. Only now did he remember all the specific details. Only now did he remember being buried alive.

"DANNY!" He flinched hard and looked wide-eyed over at Sam, who'd gripped his shoulder to yell in his ear. She then looked him over. "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny took a deep breath and tried to smile, pushing away the nightmare from his thoughts the best he could. "Yeah."

Sam frowned. "Why are you lying to us?"

"I'm not-"

"Dude, that's utter BS and you know it." Tucker folded his arms, his bag of mix hanging off a few fingers and over an elbow.

Danny swallowed and looked down so that his bangs would cover his eyes. "I just remembered a nightmare I had. That's all."

Sam and Tucker exchanged a quick glance before Tucker spoke again, "Dark Phantom?"

"No-"

"Guys in White experiments?"

"No."

"Freakshow?"

Danny swallowed harder. "No…" He glanced back at the gravestones.

Sam frowned again. "Did you die?"

Danny flinched. "Sort-of."

The goth grabbed his wrist gently and lead him away. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go somewhere a bit happier, okay?"

Tucker smirked and Sam gave him a death glare. "Happier? Man, could you imagine your mother catching you saying that?"

Sam's face paled. "We never speak of this."

Danny smirked at them both, before blushing when he realized Sam was still leading him along. He stayed quiet though.

Finally they reached the park and found a place to sit under a tree. Once they were settled, Sam and Tucker looked at him expectantly.

Danny sighed. "I dreamed… I dreamed that I was buried alive."

Tucker swallowed nervously at the thought while Sam looked a bit more thoughtful.

"I couldn't speak, but I kept looking at some of the people, trying to get them to help me and they… they just watched."

Sam nodded slowly and Tucker seemed a bit more focused, now with the shock of the reveal over with. "We weren't there to try and help you?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't even see who the people burying me looked like… but I felt I knew them."

"That's like some double-agent inception shit right there-OW!" Tucker yelped, rubbing his now sore side.

Sam retracted her elbow after abusing Tucker and looked at Danny. "Well that's certainly a sucky dream, but you know that we'd go through hell and back to help you, right?"

Tucker nodded quickly. "Yeah dude."

Danny smiled at them. "Yeah. I know sometimes I can be a jerk-"

He heard a couple of snorts from the goth and geek and gave them a displeased grunt of impatience in return.

"But you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have… you're practically family-"

Tucker batted his eye-lashes. "Aw, are you adopting us, Danny-boy?"

Danny flushed in embarrassment before Tucker was struck again by Sam. A smile came to his face.

"Okay so now that we've shared our feelings and all that, you guys up for a video-game marathon?" Sam asked with a glint in her eye.

"Only if me and Danny can actually pick some of the games!"

"Sure, I'll beat you anyways, so it doesn't matter-"

"No way!"

zz

Later that night, after much merry-making, video-games, food-fights, ghost-patrolling, nursing of wounds, and ending with a movie, the three friends fell asleep in a tangle of limbs on Sam's massive couch in the theater. Thankfully her parents were away so they wouldn't walk in to find them, only Ida could, who would understand what close friends they were.

Danny dreamed again…

zz

This time, when the ropes synched around his ankles and the hand pushed him forward, someone wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

Suddenly he was unbound and Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his parents were beating back the shadowed people. He felt the cold in his chest and embraced it quickly so that he could help them. The shadows fled from the group of people as Danny's aura grew, being near his loved ones.

He wasn't alone. Not at all.

zz

Even with Tucker's snoring, and the weight of Sam's back crushing his ribs, Danny Fenton slept soundly that night.

* * *

 **…but you are never alone.**

* * *

 **I always felt like most ghosts in DP probably aren't ones to think too often about the fact they're dead in a mournful way or anything. There are probably some, but not many. Their obsessions are keeping them busy and the power rush is keeping them somewhat satisfied. Then there's Danny. He still is half human, so he probably still has the same if not very similar human fears and concepts about death. I can imagine him getting solemn near graveyards and perhaps reflecting a bit too much on his 'deadness'. Jazz probably helps him with that some. I've seen some people mention this part of Danny's half-ghost nature in some stories, but not many.**


	24. Bouquet Part 2

**Bouquet Part 2**

 **Rating: K+ [Get ready for some angst!]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny, Tucker, and Sam are all 14**

 **Summary: Danny's bile is red, Vlad's serum is blue, what would you choose if it were you?**

* * *

The RV was unnervingly quiet and that only made Maddie clutch the wheel a bit tighter. Every bump they hit, she would cringe slightly and worry that those harsh movements were torturing her baby. Her grip on the wheel tightened when she heard a pained groan from the back.

"Jazz?"

"His temperature is really getting high, mom. Ninety-nine is pretty dangerous for him," Jazz rambled off.

Maddie spared a fleeting glance backwards to look over the four passengers she had in the back of the Assault Vehicle. "I-" Maddie paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her next sentence. Purposefully trying to dodge the elephant in the room, er car, was difficult but necessary because of Danny's current state, but she still needed to know-

"Aren't you going to interrogate us? Bombard us with the hows, whens, wheres, whys, and why-nots?" Sam's voice pierced the awkwardness uncomfortably. Maddie could see the way the young girl's face was twisted slightly in distrust and guarded suspicion. It seemed that Danny hadn't been the only one emotionally burdened from living a life out of public knowledge. She valued Sam's strong personality though and in some ways the girl reminded Maddie of herself; it comforted her to know that her son had had such devoted and caring friends- and Jazz.

"No, I'm not. I can't afford to right now. That Ghost Nip is hurting him. I just need to know how… human Danny is," Maddie answered curtly, trying to hide how disturbed she was to think of her son being anything less than fully human.

The friends looked at each other before Sam became their spokesperson again, "He's half human, half ghost. His DNA is infused with ectoplasm at the molecular level as far as we can tell."

Maddie swallowed slightly. "So he's still partially-"

"He's alive."

Maddie was going to speak, but someone pulled in front of her and she was forced to slam on the brakes. The RV's horn blared to life under the mother's palm in retaliation. Another silence, save Danny's whimpers and sharp pained exhales, settled over the others. Maddie pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Eventually they made it to FentonWorks, rushing past a completely confused Jack.

"He's having trouble breathing, mom." Jazz noted as the group, plus a now worried but clueless Jack, moved into the lab.

"That's what Ghost Nip does to humans. That vendor must've accidentally confused them for Queen Ann's Lace."

"Wait, what?"

"Ghost Nip is most commonly known as Poison Hemlock to the general public," Maddie expressed as she reached the examination table in the lab and placed Danny on it.

"Wait, Danny-boy ate some Ghost Nip? Why on earth would he have done that?" Jack asked. "We've told him how dangerous it is before."

"Not now, honey. I'll explain later. Danny's stomach needs to be pumped first and then the respirator…" Maddie finished mumbling to herself. She started grabbing up the necessary equipment. "Kids you might want to leave. Pumping a stomach isn't a pretty sight."

Jazz stayed rooted in her spot while Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. Both teens stepped up to be beside Jazz. "What can we do to help, Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

Maddie smiled slightly before motioning them over. The five humans got to work, trying to help Danny improve.

zz

"Danno's… Danno's a ghost?" Jack asked in barely something over a whisper.

Maddie glanced at the three younger people in the room quietly. "We haven't talked about it much yet. I was too concerned with helping Danny."

Said half-ghost, lay on the table still in the throws of illness. The group had attempted to pump his stomach, but the ectoplasm in his system had made quick work of the Ghost Nip long ago. The poison, now within his system had begun to shut down his nervous system. FentonWorks had a decent amount of medical equipment, so that the scientists could help people with ectoplasmic related illnesses, but the respirator and other machines keeping Danny's organs alive were just barely enough. They were unsure if Danny would pull through, all they could do was wait for the poison to hopefully be flushed from his system.

"It's really more Danny's story to tell than ours…" Jazz murmured.

Sam let out a sigh and glanced over at her prone and unconscious friend. "I think he'd want us to tell them now though… in case-"

"Don't finish that sentence Sam. He'll be fine. He aways is." Tucker interrupted, glancing briefly down at the floor.

Sam looked at the techno-geek for a moment before nodding. She looked back over and up and locked eyes with Maddie and Jack. "It started the day after you two tried to turn on the Ghost Portal for the first time."

For the next hour or so, the two members of the trio and Jazz explained their side of the story, Danny's powers, his enemies, the misunderstandings that seemed to happen all the time when he was only trying to help. As it went on and on the Fenton parents felt worse and worse and yet, they couldn't help but wonder how Danny could still be Danny if he wasn't human.

"Even if he's a ghost he's still our son… but how can you three be so sure it's still the same Danny you knew?" Maddie asked, trying her best not to make them angry.

"Because he still does everything Danny used to do," Sam explained with a slight huff.

"Yeah, he still behaves the same," Tucker added somewhat unnecessarily.

"The only thing that's different is that he takes his self proclaimed responsibility to protect Amity and its people very seriously. Danny was responsible and noble for a young man before the accident, but its become something that consumes his thoughts and time more…" Jazz pondered aloud.

Maddie and Jack exchanged a look before Maddie spoke again. "Does he get violent if he isn't allowed to protect what he deems is his to protect?"

The three kids paused in confusion for a moment. "What do you-" Sam started.

"Danny's still very human in the physical sense, but Jack and I need to know more about his mental state. Ghosts have pretty powerful mental strengths, being able to subconsciously change their appearance and powers. Some ghosts that are able to tap into their subconscious and control it can become shape-shifters. From what you're telling us, it sounds like Danny, at the very least, has a ghostly obsession."

"Danny? Obsession?" Tucker blurted immediately. He frowned as Sam crossed her arms.

"He doesn't get that violent. Impatient maybe, but never violent," Sam insisted.

Jazz hummed in slight worry. "I suppose it's possible that Danny has some kind of obsession. He does have a ghost core as far as we know. Frostbite gave us evidence of that."

"He's still Danny though. Humans change their likes and dislikes all the time," Sam continued.

"Yes, but it might be that that part of Danny's personality will always be stagnant or unchanging," Jazz continued. "I'm not saying Danny's not Danny. I've looked into his eyes too many times and talked with him alone too often about his fears and dreams and hopes to not know inside that he's still Danny and will always be Danny, but if having a ghost core affects how he's treated for his sickness then yes, he has a core and an obsession."

At that, Sam and Tucker grew quite and seemed to nod in acceptance. Maddie twisted her painted lips slightly in thought. _Did that mean that there were good ghosts? Danny has a ghost core inside of him and yet is it his humanness or his personality that_ _'_ _s kept his ghostly nature from being violent?_

Her thoughts and the new silence were broken by beeping coming from one of the machines hooked up to Danny. Everyone rushed over as they watched Danny's vitals drop dangerously again.

"Kids, did any of you happen to see how much Ghost Nip Danny ate?" Maddie asked worriedly as she and Jack worked. "He should've been able to begin stabilizing by now…"

"No, he disappeared on us and by the time we found him again, he was rubbing his face against the flowers. He must've eaten the others out of view," Sam explained.

Jazz flinched when she noticed a mist of blue escape through Danny's mouth. _Oh no. I forgot about him!_ A quick glance at Sam and Tucker told her they were thinking the same thing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker blurted.

"There's kinda one more thing we needed to tell you," Jazz started hurriedly as the beeping stopped and her parents turned to face them.

"Maddie? Jack? Sorry to burst in unannounced, but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit-"

Jazz snapped her mouth closed as none other than Vlad Masters stepped down the stairs and into the lab.

"Oh!? Is Daniel alright?" Vlad asked, feinting interest.

In that moment, looking between her daughter's fearful face, and looking over her once collage friend, she knew. Something clutched at her gut as dread filled her. Another portal, another accident, another half-ghost, one that had followed his obsession into a dark place.

"V-man! It's terrible, Danny's gotten sick. He ate something that his body didn't like," Jack explained, oblivious to the threat, since he hadn't seen Vlad act suspicious like Maddie had once.

"Is that so?" Vlad asked, taking a couple steps closer. Maddie saw Sam tense up when he stopped beside her boy. "It's quite unlike Daniel to make such a mistake…"

Sam looked at her and the goth saw that Maddie was reaching for a weapon. She gave a brief nod to the older woman. "They know about Danny, Vlad. He ate Ghost Nip."

There was a flicker of nerves on the man's shoulders that one could've easily missed. "Oh? Ghost Nip? How careless of Daniel. It's particularly deadly to a half-ghost." he didn't even bother to turn around to face the tense people in the room or to look upon Jack's confused face.

"What do you mean, Vlad?" Maddie demanded, pulling out a weapon and aiming at the back of his silver-haired head. "Or should I say, ghost!"

Vlad merely gazed over his shoulder lazily. "Oh Madeline… your intelligence allures me every time." His eyes shifted to Jack. "Unlike some." He looked back at Maddie's weapon. "Put down the gun, Maddie. Shooting me isn't going to save your son."

Jazz seemed to be thinking hard about something and then suddenly her heart seemed to stop in her chest. "You did this. You let the vendors and the flower festival into Amity, because you're the mayor. You knew Danny and his friends would go there. You knew he would probably eat Ghost Nip because he'd never seen it in person before and wasn't prepared. You knew he'd get poisoned and you knew we'd all end up here right in this position…" Jazz finished looking up until she locked her gaze with Vlad's.

"Jasmine, you seem to follow after your mother more than I realized. Yes, I formulated this scheme if you must know."

"What do you want, Vlad!?" Sam spit out aggressively.

Vlad let a sickeningly sweet smile come to his face. "I'm just here to save Daniel from death."

"There's always a catch, besides, Danny doesn't need your help. The poison will leave his system eventually-" Tucker insisted only for Vlad to cut him off.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Foley. A ghost isn't affected by the flower because they don't eat, a human can die from ingesting it, but can be cured of it as well when the poison exits their system with aid, however for a half-ghost a different issue emerges. Ghost Nip excites their core into making excess ectoplasm. That's why ghosts love it. It gives them a temporary power high before fading from their system. Ectoplasm is typically poisonous to humans when there's too much in the blood stream."

Maddie felt the grip on her weapon grow slack. "Danny's core made extra ectoplasm and now all that extra is stuck in his tissues and blood. The nip caused the delicate balance between his halves to get thrown off. His body accidentally poisoned itself."

"If he'd only sniffed the plant. He would've gotten a bit ill, but healed. Eating it kept the flower's effects active and near his core for longer. He'll die in about a hour," Vlad concluded. The man saw Sam's mouth started to open before he pulled out a vile. "Unless he drinks this serum."

"And there's the catch…" Tucker murmured worriedly.

"As if we'd let you feed Danny whatever that is. This is just apart of some scheme of yours!" Sam expressed heatedly.

Vlad smirked venomously. "It is apart of my plan, but there's nothing you can really do about it, can you? Unless of course… you don't want your friend to live."

Painful silence echoed in the lab for several heartbeats, until Jack could finally find his voice.

"Vladdie, how could you?"

Vlad gave the man a hateful and mocking glare. "Well Jack, you took something from me, so it's only fair I take something from you, hm?"

Jack's mouth moved, but beyond that, it didn't seem to work.

"It's ultimately up to you and it's a simple choice. Do you want the boy to live or die?" Vlad explained. "And if you dare try to tell the general public about me and what I really am… I will make certain Daniel lives no more either way." Vlad snorted in amusement and looked at Sam and Tucker. "Black-mail goes both ways, hm? Now who has the upper hand?"

A groan resounded in the otherwise tense silence. Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry little badger, either way, your pain will end shortly."

"Don't touch him!" Maddie shrieked in rage and terror. Vlad gave her something between a pitying and an amused look.

"Maddie, that's no way to speak to your future husband. That doesn't sound like love to me."

Maddie's face grew paler and Jack grit his teeth, finally finding some other emotion other than confusion to latch onto. "What!?"

Vlad chuckled. "Soon enough… Now, can we not get back to the more pressing matter of Daniel? He doesn't have too much time after all."

Maddie felt her eyes start to water against her will.

 _Danny blinked and the water that had bubbled near the corners of his eyes fell. "Wha_ _…_ _" He turned, still looking so_ _…_ _dejected. "That doesn't excuse anything_ _…_ _" His eyes widened and he turned to her. "Did I hurt anyone!? Did I hurt you too bad!?"_

Her precious son. Her baby boy. Danny. Her Danny. She put a hand over her mouth as she tried to choke back a gut-wrenching sob. She felt Jack's large hand rest on her shoulder.

"Please… just save him. Help my baby boy."

Vlad watched, seemingly without thought at the scene before turning towards Danny. She'd expected to hear Jazz, Sam, or Tucker object or say something, but they most likely were feeling much like herself. They were trapped.

Maddie watched as the gently glowing blue liquid disappeared from the vile and into her son's throat. Several minutes passed before Danny's opened his blue eyes.

"Uncle Vlad?"

"Glad to see you're feeling better, little badger."

"Thanks. What happened?"

"It seems your father wasn't very careful about telling you the dangers of Hemlock poisoning while they studied it in the lab. That was quite neglectful of him."

"Oh… it's not… not his fault."

"Your golden heart astounds me every time, my boy."

The others watched in a mixture of awe and horror as Danny gave the man a bright smile. He turned and spotted Sam and Tucker now that he was sitting up and detached from the life-support machines. "Guys! I'm sorry I worried you."

Sam clenched her teeth but tried to smile when Tucker grasped at her hand to give her comfort. "Glad you're okay, Danny."

Danny continued to smile before he looked at Vlad as though waiting for something.

"How about you go to your room and take a nap, Daniel? You must be exhausted."

"Okay!" Danny replied hurriedly and jumped from the table. He waved at his parents before dashing up the stairs and out of sight.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Sam ground out angrily.

Vlad gave her a triumphant look. "I made him into the perfect son." He then turned and walked towards the exit, only for Jack and Maddie to step in front of him.

"What makes you think we're letting you leave. You're going to fix Danny!" Maddie demanded.

Vlad frowned and his face turned more dangerous. "I can leave whenever I want and the nano-bots in Daniel can also start tearing apart his body whenever I want. If you want Daniel to stay alive, I suggest you step aside, old friends."

Stunned by this revelation, Vlad was able to easily pass the Fenton parents. He paused on the top step. "Everything will continue as normal. Jack will start to show signs of being an inadequate father and husband, Madeline Fenton will leave him for these reasons and rekindle an affection for another old acquaintance of hers who happens to be the mayor. Her son and daughter will find comfort in a new and more reliable father figure and Daniel Fenton's friends will be as supportive as ever." He glanced over his shoulder at the frozen people bellow him. The light, from the living room above, cast him in deep and menacing shadows, making his eyes seem to glow red. "A wonderful and happy ending, don't you agree? He can continue some of his hero work and even Jack gets to live. I'm sure that would make Daniel happy." Another pause. "Remember. One word, one peep about Daniel's new situation or my own condition and the lights go out for Daniel Fenton." And then Vlad was gone.

And the newest silence left behind ate at them, making their ears buzz with maddening noise and their hearts pound at rapid pace.

* * *

 ** _There is more than one way to get Checkmate._**

* * *

 **The funny thing is that I hadn't planned for Vlad to get involved with the second part of this at all. Seems he out-maneuvered the author as well. ;)**

 **Thanks to pearl84 for her story Checkmate. I got a little inspiration from one of her story's plot points.**


	25. Bats and Ghosts Part 3

**Bats and Ghosts Part 3**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: a hint of SuperMartian. And I guess DaniellexDamian if you squint, but not really intended.**

 **Ages: Bruce: 35-38, Dick: 23, Jason: 20, Tim: 17-18, Damian: 14-15, Barbara: 22-23, Dan: 24-25, Danny: 14-15, Dani: 12-13.**

 **Bart Allen: 17, Miss Martian: 25[earth years], etc.**

 **Basically the same ages of all the characters in the second season of Young Justice + 4 years extra.**

 **Summary: Could Bruce really keep his promise to Dan? Not only was the young man psychologically damaged in more ways than he could imagine, but ending Dan's existence would mean taking yet another family member from Danny and Danielle's life.**

 **Extra Notes: This is something of a personal manufactured AU of Earth-16 [Young Justice earth/world], so forgive me on my lack of comic book knowledge or timelines. I wish I understood it all better. I am learning, but it's all so very confusing. I just really like bringing in other characters I read about that might not be from Earth-16. Then I adapt them the best I can.**

 **Extra Extra Note: Alive!WallyWest**

* * *

 **" _All I ask, is that you have love in your heart if you're forced to take me down."_**

* * *

"Now we're having a real ball!" Joker's exclamation was cut short by a right hook from Batman. Next to the Dark Knight, Robin took a graceful leap over Harley's hammer swing and landed behind the woman, ready to attack. He took several swings and threw in couple harsh jabs as Harley twisted dipped and tried her best to avoid his attacks.

"RAAAAAAH!" Black Adam's roar pierced the air as he pile-drived Captain Marvel into the cement. Captain Marvel peeled himself out of the crater twisting around and landing a punch on Adam's jaw, making a resounding crack echo across the battlefield.

The Injustice League had attacked D.C. and according to the Joker, it had been for funsies. Whether that was completely true or not, was questionable.

The Kid Flash, Bart Allen, was handling Shade, zipping around the Shade's shadows before they could do much harm. Wonder Woman and Cheetah were duking it out, barely holding back since the two really personally didn't like each other. Superman and Soloman Grundy were having a throw down. Flash, Wally West, was handling Gorilla Grodd, flipping and dodging and generally just aggravating the hell out of the villain. Supergirl, who was apparently Superman's long lost cousin, was playing defensive against Parasite, trying to avoid his draining and power-stealing touch. Wraith took all these sights in as he finished restraining Count Vertigo, seeing as he was completely immune to the man's attacks. Ghosts had perfect equilibrium no matter what their orientation.

Wraith grinned maliciously as Vertigo's bound form was slammed against a light pole and stuck there by his ectoplasmic binds. "Pathetic." He hissed under his breath and turned around to see if Superman needed help manhandling Grundy or Supergirl was having too much trouble with Parasite, since the monster couldn't touch a ghost if Wraith was mindful of his intangibility use. His mouth opened as red mist fled from within. His thoughts of Parasite and Grundy were nixed immediately, wondering what could be keeping Phantom. Gentlemen Ghost was annoying to living beings because he couldn't easily be touched by them, but he should be somewhat of a pushover to ghosts like them.

His red eyes locked on the ghost and Phantom squaring off a bit aways from the others. He was able to see that a part of a building had fallen and more than likely Phantom had been distracted by helping civilians. Then he noticed there was someone stuck in the rubble and a couple other humans were trying to pull to poor sod out. Danny was erecting a barrier, trying to give the humans the chance to free their friend.

Wraith saw the ghost's flintlock gun aim right in Danny's center of mass. That bullet would shatter his barrier like glass, he hadn't taught Danny yet about how to further thicken his shield. Wraith dove into the earth and came up next to Danny within his shield right as the gunshot sounded and the barrier was shattered.

It felt like white-hot pain tearing through his shoulder and gut and at first he thought it would be fine. The pain would ebb and his wounds would heal within an hour, but then he heard Phantom cry out in pain. His vision turned red with rage.

Danny felt burning pain in his shin and he wondered if his leg had been broken by the ghostly bullet. He tumbled back onto his butt and lower back, hearing Gentlemen Ghost cackling until his voice suddenly and unexpectedly cut off. He heard some gasps and intakes of air behind him and finally, Danny opened his eyes.

There was nothing but a green smear blasted across the ground and it even reached the buildings on the other side of the street. Jim Craddock, was no more. Panic filled his body, numbing the aching pain in his wounded leg and his eyes zipped around, trying to find Dan.

There he was. Dan was currently smashing Grundy into the ground, repeatedly. When the great giant stopped moving, Dan eyed the trapped Vertigo with red pupil-less eyes and roared before lunging at him. Superman and Supergirl were next to Dan in the blink of an eye and grabbed at his cape, only for the fabric to slip through their hands intangibility. Danny shot forward and tackled Dan to the side, right before one of his large black-clawed hands could tear into the man's throat.

"Wraith stop!" Danny yelped. He flinched in fear, feeling Dan's hot, almost gasoline smelling breath on his face. The larger and stronger ghost could easily blow his face off with a breath of fire or a wail. He focused on resonating his core with Dan's. As he attempted to stop his struggling brother-figure, he could hear shouts and other signs that fighting was going on around him. He had to stop Dan or he'd actually tire and bleed out, since he was part human now. Finally he whisper-yelled, "Dan!"

zz

"Do you need anything, Danny?"

Danny looked over at the young woman that was tending to his leg, finishing up with looking at the splint and bandages. By tomorrow afternoon his bones in his shin would be mended and his flesh would knit back together long before then, but the splint would help make sure the healing happened properly. Danny tried to smile and slowly shook his head.

Miss Martain frowned slightly, feeling the sadness and anxiety in Danny as well as his mind flushing against her emotions of concern and sisterly care. When Danny had met M'gann when Batman had brought the three ghosts to meet the League for the first time, she'd instantly reminded him of his late older sister. Dan had somewhat predictably preferred to avoid her and his memories of Jazz rather than find comfort in new friends.

Danny smiled a little better and tried to continue talking with her, knowing she knew he knew, that she wanted to distract him from what had happened.

"Where's Superboy?"

M'gann was about to answer when Bart was suddenly at the doorway.

"Hey there, little Phantom! How you feeling?"

Danny smirked at the older boy. "Just fine, traffic cone."

"That name again?"

"How are the twins doing?" Danny asked.

Bart gave a giant grin. "Barry and Iris just about had a heart-attack when they started to suddenly crawl away super fast. You should've seen the looks on their faces. Barry hadn't even bothered to put his suit on, so his hair looked crazy."

"I bet he's getting impatient though," Danny replied.

"He keeps asking Wally over and over if he's sure he's fine taking his place for a while. Barry knows Artemis is always worrying about him, but with the kids, Barry's actually really calm and still. It's kinda spooky to watch."

"Just as spooky to watch your own father grow up?" Danny asked with a crooked smile.

Bart snorted and went to open his mouth to reply with the obvious, before he saw Danny's face fall.

"Speaking of temporal anomalies, do either of you know how Dan is, or are you both just here to keep me busy?" Danny asked, a bit of resentment creeping into his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, bud," Bart offered, becoming more subdued and not as excited as before. M'gann put an arm around Danny and gave him a short squeeze.

"Ghosts are some of the most durable beings we've ever seen. I'm sure Dan's already healed."

"Maybe. His body is still getting used to being part human though." Danny paused. "You think I could float around with this splint?"

M'gann hummed slightly. "Normally, I'd say no mister, but since ghost flight is a bit different and gravity actually doesn't affect you at all, I think you'd be good."

Danny gave a half-smile and jumped up as the lack of gravity on his body let him float off the cot. "I want to find Batman and talk to him…"

M'gann nodded. "Alright, Danny. I'm going to go check on Superboy and Match." A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Match is making progress! Don't be so glum!" Bart cheered.

M'gann nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry about Connor… He's become so emotionally invested in Match's progress."

"He'll be okay either way. I'm sure of it," Danny smiled. Bart was first to leave and he zipped away before they could blink and then M'gann and Danny both phased through the wall.

zz

Whelp. He was royally fudged. He let out a loud shameless groan of both pain and he supposed frustration.

He'd nearly blacked-out when Danny had finally been able snap him out of his rage. He'd forgotten just how painful being partially alive could be. That wasn't to say ghosts didn't feel an equivalent to pain or death, but half-ghosts were physiologically and physically more like humans. In short,

Two damn bullet holes in his shoulder and abdomen hurt like hell.

"Wznm Xolxpdlip zmw srh wfnyzhh nzmrkfozgrlm. Gsv lymlcrlfh kirxp!" (Damn Clockwork and his dumbass manipulation. The obnoxious prick!) Dan hissed as he tried to pull himself into a seating position. He hated laying on his back. It was too much of a vulnerable position.

It was weird to be honest, to look down over his bare legs and arms and see peachy skin. It wasn't so much that he wasn't used to peach flesh, he'd disguised himself enough in the past before becoming half-human again. No, it was _waking_ up to see peach instead of greenish-blue.

He finally pulled himself up and transformed into his ghost-half. He didn't like not having much clothing on and his thick hazmat suit made his body feel safer. He grit his teeth, he'd never cared about that sort of thing before. He'd never needed comfort or the feelings of safety because he was dead and there wasn't much that could be done to destroy a ghost of his power level.

Dan tried his best to recall what happened after he'd gotten shot. There was a gap of his memory missing between the pain and waking up on the asphalt with Danny saying his name over and over. Nothing. He couldn't remember a thing. Then a sharp stab of fear for the little twerp coursed through him and made his core clench slightly. Just as he was about to get up and go ask questions, probably from Bruce, that very man was at the corner of the door.

"Daniil."

For some reason, that Dan couldn't explain, hearing the man say his name soothed him. The part of his soul that was still fourteen ached for a moment. Of course, he only hardened his face in return, he was in the body of an adult after all. "Bruce, what happened?" He watched the older man let a small frown come to his face.

"We'll explain when you're in the meeting room. How do your wounds feel?"

Dan snorted and folded his arms, ignoring the twinges he got from his bullet holes. "They'll be fine in a few short hours. What about Danny, did he get hurt? I warned that idiot about trying to put up a thin shield against those ectoplasmic bullets of Craddock's."

"The bullet that went through your shoulder, abdomen, and exited your lower back, struck Danny's shin and broke the bones there. Other than that he's fine."

Dan dropped his arms. "Alright. I'm guessing I did something bad since you can't tell me what happened without the others present?"

Batman didn't answer and Dan didn't bother trying to make the man talk.

zz

"You destroyed Gentlemen Ghost, viciously attacked Grundy and then attempted to murder Count Vertigo," Superman explained to Wraith as the League stood about facing Batman and his oldest ward.

"But Kal, hasn't Red Hood murdered people? I know we aren't supposed to kill, ever, but aren't we taking this a bit far?" Supergirl asked, crossing her arms.

"Red Hood is not affiliated with the League, nor is he very public, Wraith is," Manhunter stated calmly.

Wraith closed his eyes as he listened to the heroes start to debate calmly. He didn't care wether or not they kicked him out of the League. To be honest, he never wanted to join; he was perfectly okay with just knocking the criminals around Gotham silly. Both Danny and Danielle had wanted him to, Bruce had said his abilities could possibly save lives, Dick had said it was fun, Tim had been anxious, and Damian, the brat, had just told him and Danny to stay out of the way, though noticeably didn't nag at Danielle as much. What Wraith was more focused on was the fact that he'd destroyed something completely. That meant he and Bruce needed to talk about ending him, if the man was bold enough to keep his end of the deal.

"He was just trying to protect his brother-"

Wraith sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention before turning to Batman. "Forget the whole League thing. I don't care if I'm part of the boy and girl scouts R us group." His red eyes locked with Batman's. "You remember the deal, right?"

"Deal? What deal?" Wally asked.

"I apparently destroyed Craddock."

"…" Batman continued to silently gaze at Wraith.

"Can you do it though? It won't be a painless way to die, but it's one of the only things that will stop my core," Wraith continued.

"Whoa whoa whoa, death, core? What is this about?" Green Arrow asked, eyes widening slightly. Gar and Jaime exchanged a quick glance.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you _everything_ about what I am exactly?" Wraith asked, before noticing the bat glare being sent his way. "Oh yeah, sulk, sulk, brood, brood, right back at ya."

"There's no need to go to such lengths," Red Tornado droned.

"I am the future version of Phantom. I am ten years his senior and was a _dark_ future of his. I destroyed our dimension's world and ruled over it with an iron fist. In short, I'm barely sane."

"So wait, you're telling me we've been working with nothing short of an Arkham Patient?" John Stewart asked, a little anger slipping into his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, but here's the deal. You get to end me now, got it, Bats?" Wraith pressed.

"No, we're not going to-" Superman started before Batman cut him off.

"I've managed to make the Blood Blossom serum add another compound that should take the edge off of the pain."

"Well aren't you smart?" Wraith scoffed.

"I'm not ending you though. Phantom was able to stop you before you did much damage. Gentlemen Ghost was-"

Wraith growled and narrowed his eyes at Batman, making a few League members somewhat comically flinch, Wraith had a pretty horrifying glare too. "You've got to draw the line somewhere… I dug my own grave if you'll excuse the poor wording. You can't hold me in a prison, trust me. I'll loose my shit. I've spent enough time in a tiny little thermos. I'll just break out and actually kill some more _innocent_ people so you might as well end it now."

"You're quite determined to end it," Batman replied.

"…I'm very tired," Wraith mumbled.

"You aren't the only one to loose their family."

"Yes… true. But you also don't have a timeline's worth of humanity's blood on your hands. You haven't killed like I have, Red _hoodie_ hasn't killed like me."

"You regret it though. You're starting to sound more afraid than any kind of honorable, Daniil."

Dan stopped talking for a moment and collected his thoughts. "That's just the thing though… I don't regret it. All Jazz was able to do was help me latch onto and obsess over something else rather than destruction. I don't regret fulfilling my obsession to destroy. They deserved it. All of them deserved to rot on the dusty wastelands I burnt to ash with my own two hands." He glared at a random spot in the room as Danny phased into sight there a second later.

"Dan, don't say that!"

"Don't even start! You know what an obsession is like!"

Danny shivered at the emotion Dan was giving out and he knew the empaths on the Watchtower were feeling it too. "Dan. You just need some help. We should've waited to let you fight in the public eye."

"That wouldn't have have prevented anything. I mean you're just dandy around knives, am I right? So in control of your emotions-" Dan drawled in sarcasm. He knew it wasn't so much that they were half-ghosts and could lose control of their emotions from time to time, it was that he was oh so much more easily set off.

Danny flinched hard, the vision of surgical equipment flashing before his eyes and then screamed at him. "Okay so I'm a little scarred alright! But I'm not like you!"

"We're the same person!" Really, Dan was just trying to get Danny mad enough to stomp off and leave them alone. Though, knowing just what went through that goodie two shoes mind of his, he wasn't going to stomp off like normal, because Dan's life was being discussed. Dan did however succeed in pissing off his younger self slash brother.

"NO! YOU'RE AN UNNATURAL MIX BETWEEN TWO HALF-GHOSTS!"

Silence.

"Phantom, Wraith" Canary called out trying to snap the two out of their verbal duel.

Dan snarled a bit and glared.

Danny's face slackened in regret. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it right now."

"Wraith, I want you to go have a session with Black Canary in a few minutes."

"*Snort* Sending me away like a child? I don't even know why I bother with all this shit. I used to rule the entire world." Wraith snarled and a few Leaguers that weren't veterans, let some surprise or type of expression come to their face, unlike the stone-faced looks the older Leaguers were displaying.

"Your obsession. That's why," Batman answered simply and had to hide a smirk at the frozen stare Wraith gave him. Finally the ghost simply vanished from view. Danny flinched slightly and looked around before vanishing as well, no doubt to tail his older brother. Bruce was confident Phantom would help get Wraith to Canary whenever she was up for it. He looked at Dinah. "Are you okay with that, Dinah?"

Dinah nodded. "Anything I should know?"

"He'll tell you. That is one thing that's helpful about talking to him. He can be utterly shameless."

"I figured. I'll go see what I can do." She turned to Oliver. "Will you update me on whatever exciting debate you all have about Wraith? This is getting somewhat interesting."

"You bet," Green Arrow gave a smirk before they pecked each other on the lips. Black Canary then walked out of the room.

"So then-" Guy Gardener started only for Batman to interrupt him.

"I'd imagine the best thing to do is to suspend him for now and reconsider adding him back to the roster again if he should prove more stable," Batman offered.

"He told us he's a psychopath. How is this okay?" Hawkman asked coldly.

"Technically speaking, ghosts who harbor obsessions all have psychopathic tendencies when comparing them to human standards. You think we should lock up Phantom or Phantasma too?" Batman asked, giving a glare in return. The two had a brief staring contest before Superman coughed.

"I think any further judgements aside from possibly suspending him from the League should wait until after Canary can have a few sessions with him," Superman offered.

"Agreed. Though he is violent when provoked and should not have done many things in the past, he has walked among us and has not once tried to attack us," Wonder Woman spoke.

"So are we asking to have him suspended?" Manhunter put forth next. "All in favor?"

" **Here.** **"** Everyone called out at different times and with different levels of hesitancy.

zz

Danny looked at himself in the long mirror as fabric rustled behind him. Dan was busy dressing back into his human-half's clothes and Danny was looking at the splint still attached to his leg.

"I never said thanks."

"Mm."

"Thanks."

"Tch, you're an idiot."

Danny smiled against his will. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Danny turned and floated over to Dan as the man finished zipping his black jacket. He placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and blue eyes locked with green.

zz

They stared at each other for a long time. Canary sat with her chin resting on her clasped hands and Wraith sat in his human form leaning back and wearing some large dark aviator sunglasses

Wraith was the one to break the silence. "I guess the best way to go about talking to you is to give you a full rundown of how I came to be. I don't know how much Bruce has told you."

"Just the basics really. We understood it was very personal, for you and Phantom both."

"Pfft. That's an understatement."

"Is it true you align more with Phantom than… Plasmius, was it?"

"…Yes."

"So then-"

"I consider myself to have died when I was fourteen. I don't have any memories of Vlad's life. I simply used his core as an extra energy source and something of a second anchor. I may or may not have picked up a few of his personality traits along with the physical traits from our fusion."

"Alright. So do you want to start at the beginning or do you want to talk about your experience with how ghost obsessions work?"

Wraith groaned slightly in his throat before he stood and faced away from her with his arms crossed elegantly behind his back. Canary couldn't help but wonder if that was some of Plasmius showing through. That subject of dual origin was one of the more important things she had to address with him.

"Damn, this sounds so cliche, but you honestly can't understand unless you know the beginning… unless you learn nearly everything."

"That's alright."

"You ready to hear my and Phantom's life story? I'll tell ya, it's like a damn soap opera."

* * *

 **So this one is a little more serious than the two that came before and it introduces a bunch of other characters. The next one will be funny again. Any particular things anyone would like to see Dan, Danny, and Danielle do together in the DC world?**


	26. Winding the Clock Stem

**Winding the Clock Stem**

 **Rating: K+ [Metaphysical talk warning. Some complex wording ahead.]**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Tale as old as time…**

 **Summary: He had the distinct honor of being there at the very moment everything else came to be.**

 **Extra Notes: At the bottom of the one-shot.**

* * *

At first, he just was. He was everywhere. Then things began to change and actions started to occur in different orders some days more than others. It took a while for him to understand that those were the same days and the same actions but had also occurred apart from each other, separated only by a thin barrier.

 _It would be easy to assume that having the power over time would make one impossibly powerful. You can stop things, start things, divert and erase. All-powerful, all-knowing, untouchable, right? But the truth is more complex… Even with all that leverage, since I refuse to call it true power, time manipulation is more like a constant series of compromises and debates with nature. It is so very delicate. I am that thin barrier._

I watched the life of the first living thing fade and saw Death come and take it's essence away. I also saw the first living thing that had regret or fear too great to take it to the light. I wondered at where that light led and Death merely said it was a safe place. Some souls avoided it and stayed in the Zone, though it was not called that then, and others were drawn into a dark pit that let in no light.

 _I think it would be silly for me to try and say that things didn't change the most when humans came into the picture. Many of their texts state that man was made in the creator's image. Ironically enough, some of his creations were made in the image of man. I've changed my image many times over the course of history, with each age and culture that thought of me and my duty to nature. For the first time, I had a body and could better interact with the world._

First came the candle clocks, the sundials, then the hourglasses, but of all the time keeping devices man created… I've always been partial to clocks. It was the heartbeat of existence. It was my heartbeat. I suppose in some way I treasured each one I could find because they were like individual and personalized thanks for my work. Trying to commune with humans had ended terribly in the past and by the time the clocks came, no one but the oldest of spirits knew I was real. The clocks reminded me of my own existence and that the creatures I watched, were real too.

 _I hate the Observants sometimes but there are also no other beings that I associate with that have even a clue what it means or feels like to watch over time, to see life and death happening at a nearly constant rate…_

 _I'll stop there, I wouldn't want to confuse you to badly; however, I will say that it isn't calming or boring. No matter what it seems to be in appearance, I'm never just watching._

So, I've watched all your wars, all your births, deaths, joys, pains, sorrows, mistakes, triumphs… There really isn't much to say, except one thing.

 _So many people ask or wonder why certain things have to happen, why avoidable things still come to pass, why I may or may not show favoritism… while I won't say I don't have friends with heartbeats, I show no favoritism. Things have to happen, even terrible things. There are spaces and timelines were things went very differently and I've lived or existed to the end of all but some. I thought that perhaps… there could be a timeline that turned out better than the others. And finally, after so many combinations of history and decisions, I stumbled upon a family of timelines with a very unique human being. A particular Daniel James Fenton._

I watched my future friend be born countless times and watched as he grew. His life would not be an easy one and the odds of everything falling into place and working out just right were slim. Even now, I don't know if this Daniel will make all the right choices or if everyone he meets and touches in life will make all the right choices, but I have hope. Hope is one of the few things someone like me can have and never loose.

 _He saw the relief fill his eyes for the hundredth time after he'd revealed his family and loved ones safe and sound to him. Thousands of other times he'd seen the boy loose his family and friends permanently. This time though… he'd never quite seen that look before. A sparkle, a determination, a goal and a purpose much greater and larger than the boy himself was becoming solidified in the child's very soul. Perhaps… this time… this play through was the one, the best timeline. He soothed the boy, telling him his family truly was safe and he'd get the second chance he so rightly deserved, and for the first time after once again sealing away Dark Phantom, Clockwork gave Daniel a smile and wink in return._

All is as it should be.

* * *

 **Notes: So basically this is sort of a poetic rendition of the 'birth' of Clockwork and his role in nature and the show. I feel like it's hard not to talk about the forces of nature without a layer of poetic flow or metaphysical babble.**

 **I'm making ones for Undergrowth, Vortex, and a couple others that are more like OCs of mine, Gaia and Leviathan.**

 **After those are done, tell me what you think of the poetic aspect of these 'biographies'. I will most likely fall back into a more narrative format of the origin stories of the more human ghosts, etc. Unless you all prefer such origin stories being told in poem form.**

 **Would anyone like for me to write my own versions of the origin stories for ghosts and other characters in the show? I'm not sure about it. Sometimes just having a few hints about their past is enough, like Desiree and Pointdexter's stories being practically told in the cannon material. I'm not sure it's necessary to write them, but tell me what you think about me trying to do that in the future.**


	27. Ode to Nature

**Ode to Nature [or alternatively: Man by Nature and Nature by Man]**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: N/A**

 **Summary: There are supposedly two types of ghosts. Ghosts that were once living things, and ghosts that were not. Ideas, prayer, thought, how have these things within the minds of mankind shaped even the elements of the earth? The earth, the weather, the oceans, the green. What were their origins before they were given form?**

 **Extra Notes: At the bottom. Answer to Guest Review at the bottom too.**

* * *

We were the nerve endings of the earth, reaching out to be met by the sun and the wind and the rain.

Time moved slowly around us and we moved slowly with it, rather than quick and fleeting like the beasts.

They fed upon us, trampled across us, and died on us. They needed us as much as they needed the air.

All we needed was the sun. We never needed the walking things.

Humans. At least the beasts moved around us instead of through us, treaded along paths instead of gapping roads.

There were those few that recognized our power, but there were even more that saw us as an obstacle or a burden to be dealt with.

They forgot.

I was the Balboa tree that gave you shelter, the herb that cured your ails, the wood that made your home, the cactus the provided you water.

I am the blood of the earth and the tree of life.

My children grew tired of standing and waiting. They grew tired of the abuse.

There are dangers and demons hiding in the woods, they said. Nature shall take back what is theirs, others warned.

Yes… be afraid of the wilds.

Lest you be lost to the **Undergrowth**.

zz

I watched the earth as it bloomed in color and was flushed with movement and change. It was never the same two rotations in a row.

This change and rhythm was like art, fleeting art. People began to ask me for rain, or sun, or any number of patterns.

They… wanted me. They _needed_ me.

Then people began to not think of me as powerful or being as glamorous because I almost always obeyed their requests when they would dance, sing or play out their rituals.

To them, my storms were no longer art. They were a means to an end. I grew angry and frustrated. I would show them what art could be.

I would turn the seas into rolling mountains of water, clouds into cyclones of air, razor sharp with teeth, rain into walls of water, sun into droughts that were powerful enough to split the earth, snowstorms that turned the sky and even the horizon white and grey.

I am the wrath of the 'gods'. I am the vertex of storms.

I am **Vortex**.

zz

It is a living thing, the dirt and the rocks and the mountains.

If you look, you can see it breathe.

When the sky rocks came and hurtled towards me,

I was said to have reached out and swatted the fiery stars away from my new body.

In truth, I hardened myself and gave all my strength to not falling to pieces.

I stretched my body and felt the surface crack open wide, I moved pieces of it on my back.

It hardens and makes it harder to breathe so I open up the dirt and let my red hot blood, my always cooling skin, rush to meet the sky, taking a great gasp of air.

They called me the earth, god, goddess, virgin.

They fed me young people and animals to my caldrons of fire, but it was their thoughts and prayers that nurtured me and gave me my form.

I am **Gaia** , the golem and spirit of the soil, the rocks, the minerals, the liquid earth.

I take refuge within the center of the earth.

I must rest in case another fiery stone from the darkness takes flight to shatter my heart.

For now I sleep, yet always tossing and turning.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

zz

From some place the waters came and filled the deep basins that covered the earth, reflecting blue into the blackened expanse.

I am the great wyrm of the sea, a current of boiling water that twists and wraps itself around the oceans and the earth itself.

The waters are alive and they decide who comes and goes. I live in you and all around you. I am not something you can escape from.

I leave great swaths of white light in my wake, grew scales like the animals you feared, blew fire like the demons that haunted you, slunk like the cursed snake.

I took ships and people and even nations with me into the deep, never to be seen by the surface again.

The colors that bled across the horizon at dawn and dusk are mine eyes, the eddies that end with the gnashing of teeth are my maw, the waves of water that roll and crash over each other are my coils.

I am the heart of the sea. To be slain at the end of time.

I am **Leviathan**.

* * *

 **Notes: Well this is shorter than I thought it would be, but oh well. If you weren't able to figure it out, this is how Undergrowth, Vortex, Gaia(a ghost OC), and Leviathan(another ghost OC), came to have their ghostly bodies. At first their were simply nature, but in this case nature was shaped over time by the people, animals, and other living things that existed upon it. I kinda find this to be symbolic in a sense. Ghosts that were humans were shaped by their environment, and more ancient ghosts, or ghosts that never lived, were shaped by the living.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **And for those of your that read Pondus Omnium (my longer DP story), Gaia and Leviathan will be in there.**

* * *

 **NoSignal to Nameless Panda: Hey thanks for the support on doing backstories. I'll see what I can do. I've looked at those on deviantart before, they're hard to top, but I'll see what I can do. It might be a while before I get around to doing more backstories though. I have a list of oneshots for this collection and I often only go out of order to squeeze in requests (when they're available). I might look at my list and try to find good places to slide them in though. Thanks again!**


	28. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

 **Rating: T+ [Some heavy petting]**

 **Pairings: DannyxSam**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 18.**

 **Summary: Changes are on the horizon. Going through Puberty twice, sucks, having to go through Super-powered Puberty one of those times sucks the most.**

 **Extra Note: Trance State - Trance state is a ghostly equivalent to sleep.**

* * *

He felt something brush against his lips and another sensation glide past his thigh to his stomach, lighting his nerves on fire. His fingers rubbed against black silk hair and curved into the small of her back.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Danny jolted to consciousness at the first beep, being instantly torn from whatever dreamworld he'd been within moments before. He groaned slightly at the prospect of going to school, smothering his own face with a spare pillow of his.

It had been nearly four years since Danny had suffered the accident that had changed his life forever. Since then many things had changed, he and his peers grew older and taller, more mature in their appearance and thoughts, Danny's powers had steadily grown over time, there were actually few ghosts that visited Amity Park with mal-intent anymore; even fewer of the citizens held onto the belief that all ghosts were evil, though there were still a decent amount, and the last important note was that he and Sam had finally become an item sophomore year.

With a mere thought, his blankets were lifted from his body within a film of ectoplasmic glow. The young man slipped out and made his way to the restroom to get ready and make sure no stray facial hairs had budded out. If his parents were to walk in on him, Danny would have a hard time of explaining why nearly all his hygiene supplies were glowing and floating all around his body, ready for their turn to be used.

After breakfast alone, since his parents had practically holed themselves up in their lab the last few days and Jazz was at college, Danny jogged out of the house, backpack in hand.

Sam and Tucker were waiting by the entrance to the school parking lot, just like they always were.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey Danny!"

Danny went to open his mouth, only for nothing to come out. He paused from walking and cocked his head, before trying one more time, with no luck.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and walked forward to meet their friend halfway. Sam furrowed her brows. "Are you okay, Danny?"

Danny looked up and shrugged before using telepathy. _I don_ _'_ _t know. My voice is just gone._

"Did you fight a ghost and wail recently or something?" Tucker asked before Sam cuffed him.

"I think we would've known if Danny had fought a ghost that even required the wail. It's kinda hard to miss, Tuck."

 _Yeah, I haven't used the wail in a while, save our training trips into the middle of nowhere for me to practice it._

"I guess we'll figure it out after school," Tucker expressed.

"Yeah, but what about the teachers? What do we do when they try to talk to Danny?" Sam asked.

"I guess just tell them he lost his voice," Tucker replied with a shrug.

Sam turned to look at Danny, who was raising one eyebrow. "Neither of us are in your AP Physics class."

 _We're doing an independent lab project today. No lecture, so no questions or discussion._ Danny smirked, pleased at that little bit of saving grace.

"Well that's good. Let's go," Sam spoke and then smiled. She squeaked when her boyfriend leaned down and made a grab for her mouth with his own.

 _I'd think I'd die if I needed a voice to do this._ Danny quipped in their minds.

Tucker grimaced when Sam let out a sigh. "Yeesh guys! Wait until I'm not present."

"You can leave," Sam snarked, parting from Danny to give Tucker a sly look.

"Thank you captain obvious," Tucker bantered back.

The three friends then headed towards the school's doors together as students crowded up the steps and through the doors.

zz

Sam watched nervously as Danny slipped back into his seat five minutes before English class ended. The halfa had fled the room to fight a ghost and had come back looking a bit pale. She happened to notice a bit of pink-stained bandage peeking out from the end of his dark blue t-shirt's sleeve.

Danny felt Sam's emotions flare slightly and he started up a mental conversation with her. _Don't worry it was just Skulker._

 _Skulker doesn't normally land hits anymore and I thought he wasn't trying to murder you anymore either?_

 _He isn't. He was almost as surprised as I was that I got hit._

 _What happened?_

 _I started having cramps in my legs. I couldn't do aerial battle as well without an easy way to turn myself mid-flight. I couldn't even turn my legs into a tail._

Sam was about to speak again when Lancer beat her to it. "Mr. Fenton, I assume that you're comfortable enough with chapter three of the Great Gatsby to leave class for the bathroom for over thirty minutes?"

Danny opened his mouth instinctually just as he remembered his voice was gone. He snapped his mouth closed.

"Well, Mr. Fenton?"

"He's lost his voice, Mr. Lancer," Sam spoke up.

"Did you put a spell on him or something, Gothica?" Paulina sneered. "Didn't want him to tell people what you do to him?"

Danny gave the girl a dark glare while Sam snorted. "That's the best you've got? Please, at least I can hold onto a guy for longer than two weeks."

"Ooooooooooooh!" Most of the other students in the class Oooh'd.

Danny's face looked like his was laughing silently.

"Witch! I can have any guy I want! _You_ _two_ are stuck with each other!" Paulina snapped back.

Danny wanted so badly to speak, but knew nothing would happen.

"Enough!" Lancer shouted, cutting off Sam a second time that day. He looked at Danny. "Mr. Fenton, I would suggest going to the doctor to see about that. It isn't often that one's voice completely fades unless one is getting some type of illness and as far as I know you aren't in the Casper choir."

Danny flushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded.

Lancer gave a pleased nod and turned back to his board.

zz

Hey Fentina! What's up!"

Danny flinched in slight annoyance when he heard Dash's voice from across the lunchroom. Tucker rolled his eyes and Sam folded her arms in ready defiance as Dash and a couple of his lackeys approached.

"What do you want, Dash?" Sam asked, coldly.

Dash grinned, trying to look semi-innocent. "Oh nothing, just wanted to _talk_ with Fenton."

"Buzz off Dash," Sam growled.

Dash ignored her and leaned over Danny's shoulder further, making Danny instinctually curl a bit inward. "You know the best thing about you not being able to speak? I don't have to listen to your annoying voice when we wail on you."

Unfortunately, even though Danny had grown a good deal and was nearly an inch taller than Dash if you straightened them against each other, Danny had more of a swimmers build, so when Dash's two buddies looped their arms under his, Danny was whisked right out of his seat, kicking.

"How about you wash down your lunch with a swirly, Fen-tons-o-fun!" Dash grinned, watching Danny struggle silently.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" Sam bellowed before getting up and nailing one of the jocks in the shin all in one fell swoop. Danny was able to pull himself away from the remaining jock while Dash steamed and the lunchroom drank in the drama excitedly. Dash moved to swing a punch at Danny, who caught the fist and moved to dodge to the side just as Sam got fed up and swung her boot between Dash's legs with hardly any restraint.

The boy gasped and fell suddenly, grasping at his manhood.

"I'm sick and tired of watching you pick on my friends! If you touch Danny or Tucker ever again, I'll repeat this little process until something gives!" Sam yelled.

Tucker's jaw had dropped open as the red blinking light on his camera continued flashing. Danny's eyes had dilated. 'Note to self, never ever ever get on Sam's bad side.'

 _Okay, gotta be completely honest. That's super hot._ Danny blanched inwardly. 'Oh no… I'm starting to sound like my dad. Bad thoughts bad thoughts…'

Sam looked over at Danny and beamed, pink dusting her cheeks and Danny gave her a cute boyish grin in return.

"And the three musketeers strike again!" Tucker cheered.

Sam whipped her head around and snorted, unimpressed. "Will you stop calling us that? It's dumb."

"Am I allowed to say, 'All good things come in threes?'"

"No, we'd make Jazz sad."

"Golden trio?"

"Taken."

"You're no fun."

"I know."

"Care to explain what happened here?" Everyone looked up and saw Mr. Lancer and Principle Ishiyama glaring at practically the whole student body.

zz

 _A week and a half later…_

"Still got nothing to say, dipstick!?"

Danny mentally growled in annoyance at the taunt Ember was giving him. The day after Lancer had asked him to see a doctor, Danny's parents had taken him for a quick look and after a brief and non-intrusive exam, the doctor had said that there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Danny wasn't faking because he couldn't even grunt or make other noises at all, so the doctor said it might be a sign that Danny was finishing up puberty since he was a late bloomer of sorts. Danny's voice hadn't been cracking and had only deepened a marginal amount in three years. Perhaps it was some small abnormality. The doctor said to give it time and come back if it persisted for too long.

The ghosts had found it humorous or hilarious in one way or another. Ember was currently having a spar with the halfa since he'd stopped her from having a party in the park and she hadn't keep the deal about not trying to hypnotize people. Danny was still having a bit of trouble with strange cramps all over his body, but they hadn't bothered him today yet.

The crowd watched in confusion as, for the nearly second week in a row, Phantom didn't use any of his fairly famous witty banter.

"Did you consider it was a ghost thing?" Ember asked suddenly, causing the duel to halt. Suddenly more interested in thinking about this trivial problem than fighting, Ember tapped her lips with her finger as she thought.

Danny tipped his head. _What do you mean?_

Ember grumbled. "No telepathy, ghost boy. Get out of my thoughts."

 _Fine geez. Pick on the mute kid._ Danny teased before not using the power anymore.

"I think it might be ghost puberty."

Danny face deadpanned.

"It's totally a thing! Usually it has more to do with upgrading one's powers rather than age though. Maybe it's different for ghosts like you." Ember was careful to be vague as to not to hint at the boy being a hybrid in front of the crowd. "Maybe Plasmius could help you."

Danny folded his arms.

"At the very least he could direct you to someone that can teach you how to sign," Ember barked teasingly.

Danny fumed slightly as pink burned his cheeks. "You do realize-" Danny didn't get any further before he froze and everyone below as well as Ember looked at him with wide eyes. Danny felt like his heart was going to run right out of his chest.

"Hot damn! Now that is a sexy voice. Aren't you lucky, dipstick?" Ember called out. She looked down at the humans with a smirk. "Look at our little Phantom! They grow up so fast…"

Danny was panicking, not because his voice sounded rich, deep, smooth and somewhat intimidating, but because it sounded painfully familiar. In a flash he'd sucked Ember into the thermos and vanished from everyone's sights. The rocker ghost would be pissed at him later for being rude and not taking a seemingly harmless joke well, but she didn't understand.

It was _his_ voice. "I sound like him…" Danny rumbled with his baritone voice, an ache starting to build in his heart and core.

zz

"Hey listen to me… Are you listening? Danny?" Sam prodded, noticing that Danny was twitching one of his eyes and bouncing one of his legs as he sat as Phantom on her bed. The sun had set by the time that Danny had made it over to her house and became nearly catatonic after rambling to her about his new voice.

His voice. Sam felt herself shutter. It brought mixed emotions to hear it, slight fear from those bad memories of facing Danny's darker self but also attraction. His voice really was nice to hear, especially when he was still speaking like Danny. She'd never heard Dark Phantom's voice grow soft with frantic whispers or his eyes to grow wide with ache for her comfort. It was hard to explain, but hearing Danny speak that way, _her_ Danny and not the dark future Danny, made the voice not feel evil.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the unresponsive boy. She just didn't know how to get it through his thick head that she really didn't believe this was a bad thing or some omen, Clockwork would've said _something_.

Then, it hit her. "Damn it, Danny. You're lucky I love you." She turned to face the phantom on her bed, smirking slightly at the craziness of it all. If anyone else saw Amity Park's hero acting catatonic on her bed… A dark grin came to her face as she couldn't help but think a somewhat mean thought. _Paulina wishes she could do this._

In two quick strides, Sam was right in Danny's face and kissing him, harshly. She felt him inhale, try to take in a gasp of air as though he just had snapped to attention, but she didn't give him the chance to recover. Sam slid onto her bed and into her boyfriend's lap, continuing to kiss him, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck in the process.

"Sa-" Another quick breath. "S-m. Mmmmm…" Finally he started trying to attack just as fiercely and Sam tensed in anticipation when one of his arms wrapped around her back.

"Fenton, change back."

"Mmmhmm." And just like that, a brief light show changed Phantom into Fenton and her crush's true face was presented to her.

"Repeat after me, 'I am not Dark Phantom.'"

"I ammm n-"

Sam pulled away a bit and she chuckled when he whined a bit. "Say it."

"I'm not Dark Phantom."

"Again."

"I'm not Dark Phantom."

"Once more." Sam rose a brow when Danny's face changed and a face of love and deep want flickered across his features. He straightened himself a bit more and looked at her closely.

"I love Sam Manson. I love Sam Manson." He slowly twisted until she was more under him, switching their places. He kept his lips centimeters from hers and his voice hummed smoothly and sensually. "I love Sam-" And then they were kissing again and their hands were going on their own journeys as if finally freed from the programming of the mind, they could feel their hearts in each other's chests, and they knew they were reacting to each other as they continued.

Then Danny froze. Sam froze with him instinctually, knowing he didn't stop without reason.

"Someone's coming up the stairs," Danny whispered. Sam swallowed thickly, trying to focus and not think about Danny speaking softly in her ear.

"It's okay, go."

Danny gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you." Sam watched as he vanished from sight. He would most likely make it to a nearby alleyway before transforming to head home. She flopped over and crawled up to the head of her bed and slipped under the covers right before her door opened.

"Sammykins?"

zz

The next day, Danny and Sam could hardly look at each other. They'd been somewhat intimate before, but that had been the closest they'd ever gotten to well, taking the next step. Tucker of course was positive they'd done something they hadn't and kept pestering them about it. He wanted to know whether or not he should expect to be an uncle any time soon.

"Just drop it, Tucker."

"No way! I think you should name him Tucker Jr."

"Even if that ever happened, I would not name my son that," Sam hissed and then blushed at the very sentence she'd spoken. Danny merely looked away, trying on his own to cool off. 'Thank goodness for ice powers.'

"Let's try to get to school on time," Sam grumbled, ignoring Tucker's cheeky grin.

Danny nodded and tried to give Sam a smile, which she returned briefly. They entered the bustling school and headed for their lockers. Danny was busy trying to close his when he heard some sort of commotion.

"Come on Dash, give it back! I need it!"

"Then take it back, nerd."

Danny and his friends walked up to see a crowd around Dash, his posse, and Mikey, who was trying and failing to get his inhaler back.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Dash!?" Sam snapped out first, drawing everyone's attention to the trio.

"So what, Manson? You going to stop me?" Dash taunted.

"Give his inhaler back, Dash."

Everyone in the hallway, except for Sam and Tucker froze at the sound of Danny's voice, both because it had been gone for a week plus and two because, Good God, that voice. It sounded like it belonged to a professional actor.

"Fenton?" Kwan balked slightly.

Danny rose a brow. "What? Apparently my voice wasn't done changing. That's why my voice quit on me last week."

"So unfair, you never had to listen to your voice crack," Tucker muttered.

Danny's attention went back to the inhaler in Dash's hand. "Give it back Dash, he does need it. I don't think you want to be accused of man slaughter or something."

Dash growled. "Pssht. Make me Fenturd."

Danny took a couple of strides forward and backhanded the hand Dash was using to hold the plastic device. It flew off and slid across the ground, giving Mikey the chance to dive for it, give Danny a look of gratitude, and then bolt.

"You little ass-wiping!" Dash hissed and swung his arm to pin Danny harshly against the lockers.

"Hey, at least I don't get a high picking on people, am I right?" Danny grunted when Dash slammed him against the lockers again for emphasis.

"Shut-up, Fenton."

"I don't want to," Danny shot back. He then shoved Dash back a bit and straightened his shirt. "Just buzz off will ya? Find something else to occupy your time with."

"Or am I going to have to rearrange your nether regions again?" Sam hissed out suddenly and started to march towards the boy. Dash paled a bit before Danny gently grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"I think he gets it, Sammy." Sam flushed against her will at Danny suddenly using his pet name for her in public.

"Fine, I'll be generous this time."

Danny gave a pleased smirk before turning Sam and Tucker away to make their escape.

zz

It was a few days later that something else happened. Sam and Tucker had both gone out of town for the weekend and Danny was left bored, doing homework, and fighting ghosts when they would cause any real trouble. That weekend was busy with tons of ghosts visiting, wanting to make a spectacle of Danny's new and intimidating voice. Most of the time, Danny found even being barely irritated, made the inflection of his voice's tone sound menacing.

"Hey, hello. Excuse me." Danny as Phantom, grumbled to himself as the old man ghost kept looking through the supermarket shelves for something. All the humans had backed up and were watching the admittedly hilarious interaction from afar. Danny groaned slightly. "Hello!?"

"Not this one… no no… maybe it's the next isle… I remember when there weren't any isles in a store like this. They make them so big now a days…"

Danny finally lost his cool and let some irritation creep into his voice. "Okay, look. You need to either get what you want and I'll pay for it or you need to leave."

Normally, if the general populous had learned how non-violent a particular ghost tended to be, they'd ignore such ghosts and not be afraid. Some ghosts could even purchase things or use other services like humans at times, though it was rare. The Guys in White were the only ones that didn't like this arrangement, but after a few blunders on their part, they'd been forced out of Amity until further notice. Amity Park had become not only the most haunted city in the world, but also the only one that coexisted with ghosts, even if it was a very pre-mature sort of coexistence for the time being.

For this instance however, the old man was a new-comer and no one knew how violent he may or may not be.

At the sound of Danny's deeper voice, the old man finally looked over his shoulder and make a voice of surprise. "Oh heavens above!"

Danny's eyebrows shot up in alarm as the man started to tremble. "Hey, whoa, easy. You just need to leave the supermarket."

The old man bolted, a blue ghost tail whipping behind him and knocking over several goods from the shelves on his way out. Danny frowned.

"Thanks, Phantom."

A quiet wave of similar thanks rose up from the crowd that had been watching. Danny looked at them over his shoulder and smiled as one of his hands reached to rub his neck. "Didn't mean to scare him. From what I could tell he was barely a level two, just above a shade or apparition."

"Humph. He's just like my husband, can't hear a darned thing!"

Danny chuckled a bit before waving and heading for the sliding doors. He used his telekinesis on the way to place most of the goods from the floor back onto the shelves.

As soon as he was met with the sun's rays outside, something felt wrong. His core suddenly clenched inside of him and with a small groan, he felt ice coat his hip and left arm. Then another and his chest had a spider-webbing of ice explode out. Danny took to the air to get away from the city. He had to let the ice out like Frostbite had taught hi-

Over a lake he tried and it hurt like his body was on fire. Something licked his face that was warm and had come from his throat, he could hear nearby trees being uprooted, coated in a layer of green light, He started to scream in agony and he knew he was letting out a wail.

And then it just stopped. The trees crashed into the ground or the lake and a wave of water drenched the shore before Danny slammed into the sod.

He lay panting on the damp ground, trying to pull himself together after his body had felt so much intense pain. He was sweating bullets and his body felt like jello. Then he hiccuped and everything came back just as powerful, untamed, and painful as before.

It could've been hours that he laid there outside of Amity, in agonizing pain. It was the same pattern, hiccup, pain, rest, hiccup, pain, rest.

He hardly knew was was happening around him when he heard soft voices.

"He looks like hell. Do you two know what's wrong with him?"

"I can't be certain, but I think he's ended the Main Sequence stage and is experiencing Bifurcation."

"Ooh! ooh! You think so Mads!? This is exciting. Do you think he'll enter Neutralization or Second Sequence?"

"Hmmm… It's hard to say."

"I'm not sure what either of you are talking about."

"Well it's the development of ghost cores. We can talk more about it once we help Phantom… Usually ghosts just rest… I've never seen one go through any kind of discomfort."

"You think someone messed with his obsession? He could be entering Neutralization and have a fast progression into Evanesce stage if someone or something harmed his obsession."

"Except they just recently saw him helping some people in a supermarket. There's no event we can pin-point that would indicate a loss of obsession."

"Hey, I've got to go home. You two going to be okay with him?"

"You bet, Red Huntress! He hasn't gone nuts like some people thought, so we can handle it from here. Phantom just needs some help."

Danny felt like his ears were full of cotton and his voice wouldn't work. What was all this they were talking about. Ember had just joked about something called ghost puberty… there were actual stages?

Before he could try to even think more clearly, now that the pain had left him temporarily, the blissfulness of unconsciousness took him.

zz

"I wonder why he breathes when in trance state."

"Maybe part of his obsession is to be as human-like as possible. Maybe something happened to break his mental allusion that he was still somehow human."

"Perhaps… His obsession is so complex though. I doubt something that simple would cause Neutralization…" There was a pause as if something serious and awe-inspiring was taking place. "I really think he's entering Second Sequence, Jack."

"The only Second Sequence ghosts we've seen were that Ghost King, the plant and weather ghosts, the Wisconsin Ghost, and that ghost that made us sleep. They aren't common and we've definitely never watched the Second Sequence half of Bifurcation take place in person before."

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his body felt like lead.

"Look Mads, his suit…"

Danny leaned up quickly at that, regretting it immediately as he was hit with a wave of nausea and aches.

"Whoa, easy Phantom. You don't want to move too much." His green glowing eyes looked down and around to notice he was in his parents' lab. His body was resting on an examination table and there was a tray of injections ready nearby. He wasn't afraid though, he'd had a truce with his parents for the last few months.

"Ugh… what happened and-" He froze mid-sentence when he notice movement and saw the colors of his suit changing slowly, starting from a point near his chest. It was like something growing over him, changing at the pace of grass spreading or fungus growing, but it was simply his hazmat suit changing color, slowly, as if someone was using photoshop on him. "My suit…"

"Sometimes ghosts entering Second Sequence will have their appearance change," Maddie explained simply, laying a hand on Danny's arm. "Your form is under-going several changes right now."

Danny cocked his head as he looked at them, before giving his chest another look. "What's Second Sequence?"

Jack blurted something out as Maddie's brows furrowed. "You don't know!?"

Danny flinched slightly. "Uh… no?"

Maddie hummed but went along with it. "Ghost cores go through a type of development. Actually their development cycle isn't too different in some ways to how stars transform through their existence. Ghost cores also have the same branching cycle. For cores though, it's not often a cycle." Maddie walked over to a cabinet in the lab and sifted through some papers and large posters before pulling out one and tacking it to a board. It showed a cycle of circles as well as a couple places were the cycle branched off. Maddie pointed to the top circle within the cycle part. "This is the point called the Proto-stablization stage. It's when a person's soul or a manifested ghost's core is stabilized after condensing enough ectoplasm in the Zone." And with that, Maddie started to give Phantom a lesson on ghost cores. They went into the Main Sequence stage after being formed. This was the state most ghosts were at during most of their existence. After a period of time, Bifurcation occurred in which two different outcomes could result. First was Neutralization, the stage in which a ghost starts to fade away if their obsession was something fairly simple to achieve or if their obsession is removed from their grasp completely. After Neutralization began, Evanesce came next, where a ghost either lost it's connection to its core and faded from the mortal realm or became stuck in a shade-like state until their obsession was restored. If a ghost had neither achieved their obsession or have lost it, then Bifurcation resulted in Second Sequence.

Maddie seemed to pause and look at Jack as though deciding whether or not to continue, though it only lasted a moment before she began again. Second Sequence stage was a second development path for ghost cores. A great increase of power occurred when a ghost reached this state. For benevolent ghosts to go through the process, their obsession must be complex and they must be following it in a healthy way. For malevolent ghosts, they must simply follow their obsession aggressively and somewhat similarly to how addiction is continued. Most ghost weapons or ghost rays don't work for ghosts in Second Sequence; at least, they aren't nearly as effective seeing as their cores have become more dense and harder to damage.

Danny wondered if Vlad had gone through this process. It explained his vastly different outfit from what he was wearing at death as well as the skin tone and growth of fangs. The young man hoped at the very least he kept his nice healthy tanned tone. He then had a moment of panic and seemed to become nervous about whether or not he would never find peace. Maddie expressed that it was possible for ghosts in Second Sequence to find peace like Neutralization stage ghosts, in fact they most often do before Nova stage. Nova stage, she explained, was an even rarer process for only the most powerful of all ghosts. Nova stage is a point in which a ghost core in Second Sequence has become super powerful. It is the point in which a core can no longer gain any more energy or power and starts to collapse. She finished explaining that Nova stage can result in two things. Truly and purely evil ghosts go through Obfuscation, in which the ghost is drawn into their own core.

"We aren't really sure what happens at that point. We've never observed it and there aren't many ghosts that go through such a process. Really, it's somewhat hypothetical among the spectrologists in the scientific community. Lastly, benevolent ghosts go through Ascendency, where they theoretically condense their cores enough that they no longer require ectoplasm to exist. Supposedly the ectoplasm let out by both processes returns to the Ghost Zone as ether to help other ghosts be born, but we haven't really had any further development on that process either…"

Danny listened closely and wondered if his parents had considered the afterlife into these theories. He'd never believed in much after the Zone perhaps, once his parents had discovered it, but Clockwork had told him many times that there was something else after this. Was it possible that Clockwork had gone through Ascendency? Danny would have to ask the next time he saw the timekeeper. He shivered slightly wondering if Obfuscation drew evil beings into Oblivion. That was a place he _knew_ existed, since the Observants had taken great pleasure in showing him a well guarded pit leading to the place. He knew most of them were just waiting for him to step out of line and give them a reason to toss him in there, but at least Clockwork seemed to be mostly on his side.

"So… I'm entering, Second Sequence?" Danny asked.

"That's what appears to be the case. You're changing physically and your core's powers were fluctuating."

"Isn't it dangerous for me to be anywhere near Amity while I'm going through this? I know I was using my Wail."

"We've developed the lab to be able to handle such fluctuations. If you start to show signs of another attack, we can lock down the lab and let it sort itself out. We don't really want you to destroy the countryside either, after all."

Danny cringed slightly at that. "Sorry." He wasn't sure if their lab being Phantom proof was a relief or something that freaked him out, but for now…

Maddie gave him a pleasant smile. "Don't be. It was amazing that you were aware enough to fly away from Amity in the first place."

Danny gave them both a smile at the praise. "Thanks… both of you."

Jack grinned and marched forward. "If you need any ectoplasm while you stay at Casa Fenton, let us know."

Danny swallowed. "Do you know how long this will last?"

Maddie frowned. "Could be several days…"

Danny gulped slightly, he could technically survive without eating for several days, but he'd need water before then and his parents would also notice Fenton missing before then. He was in a bind. "Um… Maddie, Jack?"

"Yes?" Maddie asked, intrigued by Phantom's sudden nervousness. His suit had changed down to his elbows, neck, and waist by this point.

"There's something I-" Danny felt his voice leave him as terrible pain shot through his head. "Ah!" he cried out and bent at the waist, trying to bury his head in anything to get away from the pain.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked quietly. Phantom didn't respond as eery quiet fell over the lab. Then after a few minutes.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Maddie narrowed her eyes and carefully lifted a drowsy Phantom's head with her palm. Streams of bright green ectoplasm were streaming down his face from his lips. He coughed and sent a spray of green into Maddie's face. Phantom didn't even seem to notice, because he normally would've apologized multiple times for even such a small thing. "Phantom?"

She only got a confused moan in response. Carefully, with Jack's help, she laid the ghost boy down and opened his mouth. She let out a sign of relief.

"He's growing fangs!" Jack exclaimed, giddy.

"How odd though, ghosts generally don't leak ectoplasm when their own form changes. That only happens with actual wounds caused from rays or weapons." Maddie hummed slightly, before a growling echoed in the lab.

"Ooops."

Maddie smiled. "Let's go get something to eat and let Phantom rest some more."

"I'll get the fudge!"

The two scientists left the lab after leaving behind a ghost-proof version of a baby monitor, which would've embarrassed Danny to no end if he'd been awake. If the two had stayed behind a bit longer, they would've seen Phantom groan as his brilliant white hair started to float gently and then seemingly turn to flames.

* * *

 **So what did you all think about my version of Ghost Puberty? It took forever to come up with my own version, since I've seen things and names like Incandescence for other stories used. I wanted to make my own original version, however. I based it loosely on a star's life cycle. Stars condense gas and go through Main Sequence before, depending on their mass, become either white dwarfs or eventually reach supernova state and become either neutron stars or black holes.**

 **Also sorry if the explanation of the core cycle was a bit heavy. I couldn't figure out any other way to easily explain in 'in-story'. I don't like having paragraphs that are too long in stories, but this turned out to be one of the rare moments those blocks seemed semi-necessary. Tips would be nice so I can try to prevent the blocks of text next time!**

 **Oh and technically speaking he's not turning into Dan fully. He's just developing the aspects of Dan that were from Danny's half of the fusion and growth, the voice, the hair, the hazmat suit merely changing some, and NO CAPES!**


	29. Superhero Social Club

**In which Vlad and Danny join a Superhero Social Club**

 **Rating: T [Only for some language here and there]**

 **Pairings: Danny x Sam [mentioned]**

 **Ages: Danny is 15, everyone else is YJ Season One age.**

 **Summary: Really Danny and Vlad are more alike than either would like to admit. Bad fortune seems to plague them both and they find certain life and death events more amusing than they should. Maybe you can't help but be a bit cynical and careless when your dead. Perhaps its time they were no longer left adrift without others to share in their weirdness.**

 **Extra Notes: Warnings: A lot of witty banter, some terrible puns, and Daddy!Vlad. Batman has some competition for being the number one papa bear, maybe.**

* * *

Robin felt a frown come to his face, before he could put his card down on the table. His hand stayed suspended as he started to analyze the situation and begin to figure out what could be up. The alarm in the Cave had started, quiet enough to not be heard from outside the cave but loud enough to reach all the rooms in the hideout. A soft red light was streaming around from the bulbs built into each room.

"Welp, you're lucky Robin. I was just about to destroy you," Wally grinned.

Artemis looked up and snorted. "With a pair of twos?"

Wally gasped in shock. "Cheater!"

"Yeah, maybe, but your poker face sucks too."

"Enough you two. Let's see what Batman wants," Aqualad said and gave the two a smile.

Superboy got up wordlessly from the couch he'd been resting on and Megan gave a smile as everyone started to move into the Mission Room, to receive a transmission from Batman. Robin smirked and turned his cards around with a few fingers, showing a royal straight flush to Wally. The speedster's mouth dropped open as Artemis moved past him and walked beside Robin.

"And he called me a cheater."

"I only counted cards…" Robin whined, trying to play innocent.

"Uh-huh." Artemis snorted.

"I'm never playing card games with you two ever again!"

"It's a travesty… I'll never be the same," Artemis replied sarcastically.

Wally hmphed before rushing past everyone.

Eventually everyone was in front of the computer monitor and Batman was facing them.

"What's up, Bats?" Robin asked, sporting a typical grin.

Batman ignored the playful gesture in favor of getting to the point. "We've received a hit on the ghost radar. A few level seven ghosts have appeared outside Happy Harbor."

Wally frowned in annoyance, he hadn't really gotten around to fully accepting the idea that ghosts were real. He was definitely with the theory that ghosts were just another inter-dimensional being of some kind. "Why would ghosts appear here?" Wally asked.

"I'm getting to that," Batman answered. A picture of a wealthy looking man standing next to young boy popped up. The man had long gray hair pulled into a neat ponytail. He also wore an expensive looking suit. The boy was dressed in a suit as well and his hair was combed back a bit. He wore a somewhat shy smile. "This is Vladimir Masters and his god-son, Daniel Fenton-Masters. Mr. Masters is the one that provided the League with the ecto-weapons and ghost equipment we have. The two are attending a business event in Happy Harbor. It's in regards to ghost equipment being made more available to the public."

"So are you thinking there's some ghosts that aren't happy with that?" Aqualad asked quietly.

"That's not typically the M.O. of a ghost though. Most ghosts don't care much about human activities and are too focused on themselves and their obsessions to plan out an attack like that. Generally they just don't care enough," Robin explained.

"True, though there are instances of ghosts obeying ghosts of higher power, acting subservient. There's a chance another ghost is commanding them to attack or even possibly a sorcerer or human is controlling them to do their bidding," Batman expressed. "We're sending you out into the field to find the ghosts and stop them from attacking Masters and his god-son. Seeing as ghosts are somewhat new players, a few of us will be joining you. Meet at the following coordinates and make sure to bring the proper gear. Ending communication."

The monitor blinked out right after that.

"Geez! They still don't trust us," Wally grumbled.

Aqualad hummed. "Ghosts are something that not even the League is completely acquainted with yet. It's not entirely surprising. Let's try to consider it a learning opportunity, so that next time, we may not need supervision."

"That's the spirit, Kaldur." M'gann nodded towards the Hanger. "Let's get moving."

The group split quickly to get suited up and to grab their gear before heading to the Bio-Ship.

zz

"At least the reporters won't be there," Danny hummed slightly.

"Yes, that's true, little badger. You really aren't one for public spectacle are you?" Vlad asked casually.

Danny arched a brow and then shook his head, accidentally freeing a strand of his tamed hair. Without prompting, he lifted a hand and fixed it back into place, putting a smile on Vlad's face. He could never replace the boy's mother and father, but with the help of his supportive friends and elder sister, Daniel had found comfort with Vlad. Vlad of course was pleased that after several arguments, some heartfelt talks, and giving each other the silent treatment a time or two, they'd come into something of a good relationship that wasn't far from father and son. Daniel had even adapted well to a life in the public eye, being Vlad's newly adopted god-son. He'd even become somewhat interested in becoming a businessman, minus Vlad's immoral methods, which the elder man had been trying to indirectly make amends for even if the time allotted for him to be tried for those thefts and other crimes had run out decades ago. Danny wanted to run FentonWorks one day, currently the name was being safe-guarded in Vlad's name, until Daniel could one day take it over. If things continued as they were… Vlad wasn't so sure he wasn't against letting Daniel inherit his businesses as well.

"You think we'll be able to convince them it's a good idea? And what about proper education?" Danny asked, flicking his baby-blues over to look at Vlad's cobalt eyes. "It would really be a bummer to see people mis-firing everywhere and the ectoplasmic cores can cause burns since they're irradiated-"

Vlad smirked. "Are you daft boy? Of course I've thought of all that. Axion had been teaching staff members about proper use, so the skeletal mainframe for proper education has already been set up, from there it will simply progress like normal fire-arm education. What we're most interested in at the moment is for these weapons to find action outside of military use. We're talking the police-force and so on. Eventually the everyday man will have access too, but that will come later. After all, we aren't looking to give everyone the opportunity to think anyone can become a ghost hunter. That's really the worst case scenario, a bunch of fools trying to become vigilantes and getting themselves maimed or killed. The lawsuits would be horrendous…" Vlad stopped when he saw Daniel give him a deadpan expression.

"So it wouldn't be horrendous for people to get themselves killed?" Danny asked in slight agitation.

Vlad shrugged. "It would be their own idiocy that got them there. However, yes. It would be dreadful."

Danny snorted before giving a small smile and looking back out of the limo's window.

Before long, the limousine pulled to a stop. Vlad and Danny exited the vehicle and made their way to the tenth floor of the building where the meeting would take place at. They made sure to tidy up in the elevator.

"You need to learn how to tie your tie in a neater fashion."

"Really? It looks fine."

"You didn't knot it properly."

"Hey, stop! You fruitloop!"

"There, see? It's flat now."

"You act like a fussing mother."

"Appearance can mean everything in these situations. It's a part of the game."

Danny paused and became quiet. Indeed, Danny had learned that Vlad's way of planning and manipulation, when used legally and honorably, mind you, had its merit and he'd learned a lot from listening to Vlad's lessons on strategy.

His musings were brought up short by the simultaneous ding of the elevator reaching the proper floor, his and Vlad's ghost senses bursting from their mouths, and Vlad's curse of, _Oh sheet cakes_.

The two hybrids came face to face with a slobbering, scaled, and honestly ugly looking monster of a ghost. It was like a massive lizard creature with spines from its head and down it's spine to it's tail. It looked top-heavy in the torso and arms and it's jaws were long and filled with teeth.

Before they could actually react, something smacked into the side of the beast's head and detonated, letting out a pulse of ecto-energy. The creature shrieked as it toppled over.

"Hmm… the ecto-wave arrowheads are working well," Vlad murmured. Danny gave him a look.

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Hey there!"

Danny flinched instinctually at being surprised, turning to see a boy clad in a yellow and red suit. No doubt, it was Kid Flash. Vlad folded his arms behind his back and eyed the creature before Superboy leapt past the view from the door's opening and pounced on the ghost. Aqualad and Manhunter, followed by the rest of the team and Batman, appeared next.

"And it appears the Gauntlets 2.3 are working well…" Vlad mused.

Danny snorted. "Ya think?"

Wally merely blinked in confusion at the two civilians' causal and totally not panicked responses. Vlad turned and looked past Wally to Batman. Danny noticed Wally get seemingly peeved from being ignored as Vlad talked.

"May I ask, what is going on?" Vlad questioned.

Batman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he responded. "We detected a few ghosts with your equipment. They were converging on this site and seemed to be targeting you and Daniel."

Danny watched Vlad's own eyes narrow. "Is that so?" Danny's own mind started to run more quickly. This wasn't normal. Ghosts didn't really try to assassinate people or anything. There were only a few ghosts that would actually have the power and motive to convince or order another group of ghosts to attempt such a thing. Danny looked over to lock eyes with Vlad, seeing that he'd figured out who it most likely was as well. Vlad gave a smile and nod to the heroes. "Well it's good that _you_ _'_ _re_ here then, isn't it?"

Danny rolled his eyes. Even if Vlad had turned away from the dark side, he still couldn't help but sound like a creep.

"We'll need to move you to a safer location while we locate the rest of the ghosts nearby," Manhunter expressed calmly.

"Oh, of course." Vlad turned to Danny and drew closer to him, wrapping an arm about his shoulders. "Come, Daniel." Danny couldn't help himself.

"Wow! I can't believe the Justice League is helping us out."

 _Honestly, Daniel?_

 _What? I think it_ _'_ _s funny. You used to do practically the same thing. Or do you forget,_ _"_ _Of course, why else would I say such a thing? I have to be some sort of diabolical villain to manipulate you like that._ _"_

 _Touch_ _é_ _._

They cut off their mental communication as the heroes gestured them to follow.

"There are five, no six, seven-" Robin cut himself off. "Where are they all coming from?"

The group hurried down the hallway as Robin rattled off the news.

"Kid Flash, can you scout ahead?" Batman asked.

"You betcha!" Kid rushed forward, only to slam into something invisible. The ghost rippled into visibility and jerked away from the shocks coming from a belt on Wally's waist.

"And the new deflectors are working, oh goody," Vlad cheered before noticing everyone was staring at him.

"Not the time, _Uncle_ Vlad," Danny deadpanned.

"Oh pish-posh, Daniel. Let me have my fun."

"Pish-posh? Who even says that anymore?" Vlad flicked the side of the boy's head. "Ouch!"

"Pay attention, or he'll get us," Vlad stated blandly, directing everyone's attention to the ghost that had swatted Kid and Batman aside. Batman flipped and landed on his feet and slightly against the wall of the cramped hallways, while Kid simply smacked into the wall.

Superboy whipped around and saw the ghost from earlier find them. "Who brought a thermos?"

Miss Martian, Robin, and Aqualad declared they had and most everyone could assume Batman had one.

"Uncle, J'onn!" Miss Martian called out and telekinetically tossed him a couple of black and green spheres.

"And even the energy spheres are working right!" Vlad declared as the spheres were activated with the Martians' psychic powers and used as blunt weapons against the ghosts. Aqualad took point and sucked the ghost into his thermos.

"We don't have enough room to fight here!" Artemis snapped, feeling helpless since she couldn't easily draw her bow in the tight quarters.

"I will take M'gann, Artemis, and Robin with me to protect Mr. Masters and Daniel," Manhunter spoke up, looking over at Batman. The Dark Knight nodded and the new group ran off, leaving the others to deal with the remaining ghost. They ran down a few hallways until they found an office area with multiple rows of cubicles.

"At least we can set up better here." Right after the words left Robin's mouth, several ghosts slipped through the floor and ceiling and roared. Artemis, none to pleasantly, shoved Vlad and Daniel behind cover before drawing her bow.

"How rude," Vlad grumbled. He flinched and instinctually covered Daniel's body with his own when a powerful ecto-ray whizzed past.

"Vlad-" Danny whined.

"Hush, Daniel. My core is stronger and can take a hit better than yours could," Vlad returned.

"They need help. I mean, they're doing okay, but I could help them."

"Absolutely not-"

"Sorry! Not sorry!" Danny chirped before he slid through the floor using a touch of intangibility.

"CIN-na-mon ROLLS!" Vlad snapped in pure frustration and was going to follow after the boy, when Robin was suddenly there.

"What happened? Where's Daniel?"

Vlad rattled off a million sweet curses through his mind as well as a few choice sour ones, before he responded. "It's dreadful! One of those ghosts grabbed him through the floor!"

Robin gapped before a more serious expression crossed his face. "Come on, let's move. There's still more coming and obviously staying still won't help much." Robin looked over at Manhunter.

"Keep Mr. Masters safe. I will search for young Daniel," Manhunter spoke before phasing through the floor in pursuit.

The three younger heroes started to lead Vlad out and the elder ghost could only hope Daniel could manage against multiple level seven ghosts. They would seek out his ecto-signature once they sensed it. Even though not many ghosts had a sense like Daniel and Vlad did, most ghosts still had a tingle or sense that innately let them fell how much ecto-energy was nearby. Usually it was for finding natural portals or the like. Daniel and Vlad's sense not only found ectoplasm in general but ghost cores, specifically.

They made their way down several corridors again, before he froze mid-step.

"Mr. Masters?"

Vlad didn't wait for the rest of the questions that were to come, but turned and bolted. His core was constricting painfully. Ectoplasm was burning through his veins and surely if someone were to look at him now, they'd see a red sheen in his eyes and a slight glow about his body. His obsession was being threatened, Daniel was in danger.

zz

"So a bunch of level sevens, huh?" Danny asked himself from the janitor's closet he'd found. He'd already turned into Phantom and was watching for movement and trying to focus his sense without accidentally being found by the Leaguers and their protégés. "They do have equipment though, good thing it doesn't locate half-ghost signatures. Points for the Fruitloop."

He leaned out and grinned when he saw one of the reptilian ghosts stomp around the corner. He could handle them one at a time-

"Hey, ugly!" Danny shouted, after jumping into the open. He gave the come-hither gesture with his two fingers and the beast charged. The smile dropped from Danny's face when three others rounded the corner behind the first. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself mentally as the ghosts roared.

Ecto-ray to the face, duck, push the first up and over, kick, land, round-house into the wall, ice-covered punch to the third-

CRUNCH!

He managed to internally call himself an idiot before he let out a blood-curdling scream. He should've known the first one hadn't been stunned enough. The ugly creature had snapped his jaws right around his middle, teeth tore into his stomach and sides. These beasts were definitely sent by someone else. They had great mental capacity and were mostly animal in mind and thought. The second ran forward to try and probably tear off Danny's left arm, if a Bat-a-rang hadn't sunk into the ghost's head and exploded. The reptile was flung away, completely dazed by the green explosion.

Batman and his group as well as Manhunter had found him.

"Isn't that Phantom?"

"What's he doing here?"

Danny heard two of the teens ask in confusion and he thought he heard other voices.

"Where's Mr. Masters and Daniel?"

"Daniel was taken by one of the ghosts and Mr. Masters just up and bolted away from us. We couldn't find him."

A smile crossed Danny's face when he heard Vlad had disappeared. He was coming to help him. It was nice not being alone anymore. He heard the beast snarl and try to bite further into him as the other ghosts were occupied with the other heroes and Danny froze the jaws in place, keeping the beast from doing any more damage.

"Ivovzhv srn zg lmxv, urogsb nlmtivo lu gsv Drowh!" (Release him at once, filthy mongrel of the Wilds!)

Everything seemed to freeze as the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. The lights seemed to darken further and Danny could've sworn he heard one of the reptiles whimper like a kicked puppy.

"Kozhnrfh!" (Plasmius!) One of the ghosts finally garbled. It seemed these were the type of ghosts that only knew Ghost Speak and no other human language.

"Dv wrwm'g pmld blf dviv rmeloevw!" (We didn't know you were involved!) Another yelped.

"Sfiib, sfiib! Ulitvg gsv Kszmgln!" (Hurry, hurry! Forget the Phantom!) A third cried out.

"Ollp dszg blf'ev wlmv! Gsviv rh ml nvixb uli blf!" (Look what you've done! There is no mercy for you!) Plasmius faded into view, a snarl ripping from his throat, teeth bared. He rose a hand as orange flames crackled to life in his palm.

"Ifm!" (Run!) One of them screamed. They all tried to run, save the one Danny was frozen to, which was only a statue now. The other heroes watched with a mixture of emotions as this new ghost tore through the beasts, knocking them about with little effort and sucking them into a red and black thermos. Once he was done, he landed and walked over to Phantom and the frozen and remaining ghost.

"Ls orggov yzwtvi…" (Oh little badger…) Plasmius murmured as he started to melt the ice and then suck up the ghost. He pulled Danny into his arms; green ectoplasm leaked from a few puncture holes in his suit.

"R'oo yv zoirtsg." (I'll be alright.) Danny murmured, feeling shame rush through him. He'd just wanted to help.

Vlad wanted to scold the boy, but that could come later. "Blf wrw tivzg uivvarmt srn. Ivhg." (You did great freezing him. Rest.) Danny closed his eyes briefly, understanding Vlad's hidden request, as the ring of light passed over him. Vlad looked up at Batman and Manhunter. "If you had been anyone else, I might have fooled you. But of course, you noticed you can't get into our minds, seeing as ghost telepathy is quite a different wavelength that's as hard to understand as Ghost Speak, and that our facial structure is nearly identical and I could go on and on, but that would be rather dull. We have more important things to do than waste our time and _money_." Vlad stressed narrowing his gaze at Batman.

 _In case you had any doubt. The answer is yes, Mr. Wayne._ Batman nearly flinched when the voice echoed in his mind. Batman narrowed his eyes dangerously at the ghost.

Plasmius transformed, making any of the teens there who'd managed to keep their jaws off the floor before at Danny's transformation, join their peers. The only two remaining completely calm were the two Leaguers. "I had wanted to do a more formal meet and greet at a later time, but it seems like some enemies of ours, didn't much like that idea."

Vlad frowned and looked down at Danny when the boy moaned slightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kid asked finally, seeing the blood dampening the boy's suit.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about getting the blood out of the suit. I'm afraid it's ruined though. Pity."

"You're so mean…" Danny grumbled, cracking open an eye. He could already feel Vlad's core resonating and strengthening his own. His wounds were healing and his energy was returning some.

"This wouldn't have happened at all if you'd have stayed put like I said."

"But they needed some help, Vlaaaaddd." Danny whined. Vlad merely tossed Danny slightly, making the boy gasp in slight pain. "Asshole!"

"Language, Daniel."

"No. I'm not using pastries or sweets for curses."

"No one will want to be friends with such a sour mouthed young man."

"Oh my God, stop."

"Are you healed yet?"

"Yes."

"Do you need some ectoplasm?"

Danny grumbled quietly.

"What was that, little badger?"

"Vlad!"

"What, embarrassed of a little pet name?"

"Fruitloop."

"That's just insulting, at least little badger sounds endearing."

Danny grumbled. "Yes. I could use a little."

"Good then. Let's go with the League and their kiddies and then I'll get you some ectoplasm at home. Then training. You did terribly, minus thinking quickly enough to freeze that one ghost."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed at the kiddies jab, while the rest of the teens scowled slightly or a lot.

Vlad sniffed. "Until I see you do something noteworthy, I'll not be impressed."

"Good luck impressing him. He's a shrewd and incorrigible old man."

"I'm both insulted by your jab at my age and humored." Vlad smirked as he dropped Danny. The boy yelped and floated a bit before letting himself sit on the ground. "I did't know you knew the word incorrigible and you do realize I'm just as old as your father and mother were, correct?"

Danny pouted, before raking a hand through his hair, revering it to his typical style for the first time that day. "Ugh, you're so frustrating."

"I'm aware. I consider it a good sign of my intelligence and wit."

"You're ability to get on people's nerves?" Danny bantered.

"Ye-" Vlad stopped, catching himself, and fumed slightly. "No you twit! My ability to get under people's skin!"

"That's practically the same thing."

"You have no tact."

"At least I'm not so full of myself that I like to use dramatic irony when I'm trying to trick someone. _"Oh what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise._ " Danny mocked.

"It's not my fault if people are too predictable that it's laughable."

Robin blinked. _Man, they're worse than Bruce and Alfred… only neither of them are as passive aggressive like Alfred…_

"We can finish this later. Unless of course you want to talk our poor peers here to _death_. Oh I _kill_ me…" Vlad scoffed.

"Hilarious and you call my puns dumb."

"I have nothing against good word play. The problem with your puns are they aren't creative."

Danny rolled his eyes and sat up. "Whatever. If I start talking like you, using pish-posh, and the like, then please suck me into a thermos and don't let me out for a while."

Vlad hummed as everyone started to walk. The elder halfa noticed the Dark Knight watching him like a hawk and smiled. "You do realize when Samantha asks where you got those scars, I'm not going to help you." The half-ghost barked out a laugh when he saw his ward pale.

"Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap! Sam's going to kill the rest of me!"

"Didn't she kill the first half of you? Does that mean she's going to finish the job?" Vlad asked blandly.

"Not funny. Oh dear Clockwork, I'm dead."

"Yes, that is the point, isn't it? We're ghosts."

"Vlad! This isn't funny!"

"I think it's hilarious. If you want my advice though, I'd say to be honest with her. She's going to be angry, but she'll be furious if you try to fudge the truth."

"But she'll kill me! I can't tell her. I'll have to try and hide them."

"Daniel. To be frank, you're a terrible liar and she's one of the closest people to you. She'll sniff your fear from miles away."

"You're not helping!"

"If you don't want to listen to my advice again, then it's not my problem. But hey, it's your _funeral_."

There was a pause as the group found themselves at the entrance to the Zeta tubes.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Vlad?"

"What? I was _dying_ to use that line."

"UGH!" Danny groaned obnoxiously.

"Eventually, I will teach you properly."

"Just go in the tube."

And go in the tube they did.

zz

 _A few months later..._

"So wait, do ghosts like causing fear?"

"Most of them use it as an energy source."

"And you?"

"I prefer positive energy, though startling someone every now and then is a thrill. Me and Vlad sometimes get into the mood and try to freak each other out in his mansions. We get pretty creative, seeing as we can overshadow random inanimate objects."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's like hide and seek, but to the highest level of extreme. I mean, we're ghosts. Hiding is kinda our thing."

"Does Vlad always act so over-protective?"

Danny paused from his talk with the other teens. It had been just a few weeks ago that Vlad had finally let him join the team. After a couple months, they'd trusted Vlad enough to consider letting him join the League when the next nomination period came up. After another month of Danny begging, Vlad had finally let the boy join the kiddies as he called them. The team had started talking to Danny and hanging out just within the last couple days.

"Over-protective? He's strict if anything."

"But he totally went ape-shit on those ghosts when we met you. He was vicious. Glad he's on our side," Wally expressed.

Danny smirked at his personal knowledge of Vlad's past transgressions. Though he was fairly certain, Batman and Robin knew about Vlad's past too; he knew that the League sometimes had their own type of moral ideals. After all, if what Vlad had told him was true, Artemis had questionable origins as well.

"Vlad's… a no nonsense type. That and ghosts are… different than humans."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, cocking her head.

Danny gave her a bright smile before playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "Well… ghosts care more about physical strength than a lot of other things. So he kinda has to be vicious with them. They don't really consider such treatment cruel. If he'd gone easy on them, that would've been a sign of weakness."

"How strange… I mean! In a good way! Interesting, yes! Interesting!" Megan fumbled.

Danny laughed. "Yeah I know. Ghosts are weird. But… weird's cool." He subconsciously rubbed the silver ring on his left ring-finger.

"I wonder when the League's going to induct Vladdie? I mean, it wouldn't be a good move _not_ to induct one of the only ghostly superheroes out there. Not many specialize in that kind of thing," Wally mused.

Danny snorted. "I was a superhero before Vlad was. He was more focused on his business practices at first."

"Seriously?"

"I have more experience using my powers to save people, but Vlad's powers are more developed and he's had more time to practice and hone his powers privately."

"I thought he was your mentor."

"He is now, but he wasn't. I was solo at first."

"Is that why he calls us the Kiddie squad?"

Danny frowned and looked at the ground. "I am sorry about that, but it took Vlad a while to even take me seriously. It's a mixture of pride and… concern? He has a weird way of teaching lessons."

Conner grumbled. "He still doesn't have the right to call us kids."

Danny shrugged. "He used to think I was an idiot for trying to use my powers to help people. Told me I was too immature to know what I was doing and that I was going to get myself killed. It wasn't until later that my persistence started to win him over." Danny paused. "Then my parents died and he realized how helpful a superhero would've been at that moment and he was grateful that I wasn't at home because I was fighting a ghost. He blamed himself, because he wondered what might have been avoided if he'd pulled his head out of his butt and helped people like I was." The half-ghost shook his head. "Point is, he'll soften up eventually. Truth of the matter is he's got a cinnamon roll for a heart, under all his pomp and circumstance."

Everyone froze as a grin crept onto Robin face and a smirk alighted on Artemis'

"Oh my God, no!" Danny cried out. "I can't start talking like him! You have a thermos on you, right Kaldur?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Danny." Kaldur smirked before Danny lunged for him.

"Training exercise, Don't let Danny touch you or get any of the thermoses in the Cave!" Wally yelled out. Wally was then gone in a blink of the eye. Robin vanished before Danny could turn around. Artemis and Aqualad took off. Megan giggled and faded from view and left Conner and Dany alone.

"You guys aren't heroes! You're evil! Pure eeeevvviiiill!" Danny whipped around and had a stare down with Conner. Danny shot towards him and Conner flipped backwards over the couch from his previous seating position and watched Danny face-plant into the cushions.

"Too slow."

"Mmmpsasfhpopafmmmppphhh…" Danny moaned and then vanished from the visible spectrum.

Conner's eyes widened. "Oh, shit." He bolted, hearing a ghostly cackle echo through Mount Justice.

"Ready or not, here I come…"

zz

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Superman mumbled to the dark hero beside him.

Batman didn't budge. "Vlad may have some issues with past transgressions, but he could become a valuable ally."

"You just like him because he thinks like you, right?" Superman smirked, showing a bit of Clark in the smile.

Batman snorted, which surprised the Kryptonian. "I'd rather have that sort of thinking working for us. Being with us and having his obsession within reach, makes it less likely he'll be allured by someone like Luthor."

Superman frowned. "Is that why you let Daniel join the team?"

Batman didn't respond.

"You two really _do_ think alike."

"You can win a battle before it begins if you're ready."

Before Superman could respond, everyone present in the Watchtower, turned to the Zeta tube when it activated. _"Recognized: Plasmius, A-0-4."_ None other than Vlad Masters walked through, grasping the lapel of his suit with one hand.

"Oh my, everyone's all dressed their best and here I am looking so dreadfully dull. Was there a memo sent out?" Vlad asked, making his sarcasm obvious.

"Watch it, ghost," Hawkman grumbled out.

Vlad cut his eyes over to the alien. "I see someone has issues with the Ecto-Americans. Did a certain cursed spirit have something to do with that?"

Hawkman growled and Hawkwoman placed a hand on his arm to quiet him.

"Masters, we were wanting to talk to you about your affiliation with the League," Superman started.

Vlad sighed and deflated. "Fine. Let's all sit and chat."

Batman thought deeply about Vlad's behavior and recalled something Daniel had said to him in private. _"I didn't really listen to him at the time because he was stalking me and had cloned me, but I realized later, that underneath all his obsessions trying to crush what humanity he had left, there was a man that really did want love. He could've become something terrible if I hadn't helped him out… if my parents hadn't helped me help him. I had the luxury of having people around me to help curb my obsessions and tell me when I was taking it too far. He didn't have that. He simply started to fall and no one was there to stop it. I can only hope Danielle will forgive him and try to give him a chance, but I also don't blame her if she doesn't._

The founders, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, John Stewart, Zatara and Vlad sat down.

"Just to preface this talk, I will say that it's very likely we'll be interrupted, given my and Daniel's bad fortune, we seem to have ticked someone off," Vlad expressed.

Before Zatara could finish opening his mouth with a response, a sound, similar to ripping fabric tore through the silence. The Leaguers were on their feet as a green portal appeared.

 _"Warning. Warning. Ecto-energy spike detected in the conference room. Warning."_ The computer droned.

"Figures you'd give the humans that kind of leverage, Halfa."

Vlad remained seated, eyeing the portal as Walker, Bullet, and a couple prison guards stepped out into the room.

"Well I am partly human after all. Unlike you, I find myself quite comfortable in the presence of the living," Vlad expressed, finally standing up. "But to the point. Why are you here?"

Walker growled and then glared at the closest Leaguer, who happened to be Zatara. "Even siding with sorcerers. That's risky even for you, Vladimir."

"Being human gives me some advantages. Even Daniel was able to fight against such suppressing magic. You all may consider my and Daniel's hybrid status as a weakness, but I only see advantages…" Vlad grew serious. "I'll ask once more. Why are you here. You obviously know that you are at a severe disadvantage here."

Walker grinned a wide and inhuman grin that made a few of the newer Leaguers' eyes widen. "Well of course. I was only here to make a deal, Plasmius. I know you've been pining after control of the area leading to the easiest path to the Dead Sea. I believe there are some allies of yours there, who'd like safer passage into your territories…"

"They're allies of Daniel as well."

Walker cleared his throat in annoyance. "Yes… about the little punk…"

Vlad's grip on the large table tightened and he could feel the wood creak under his super-grip. "Yes?"

"I'm still a bit peeved that he freed all my prisoners…"

"You arrested them based on false and frankly silly rules."

Walker lost his cool. "You'll get the territory leading to the Dead Sea if you give me the punk in return."

There was a silence that filled the hall.

"He still owes me a few thousand years and some quality time in the interrogation room…"

Something told the others present that the interrogation room was anything but for talking. Vlad then started to laugh. It grew and grew, into almost something manic sounding and then Vlad stopped. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Walker." The man transformed and then slid right through the table as he stepped closer and closer to the prison warden. "I'm guessing that those reptiles were beasts you released to capture Daniel?"

Walker seemed a bit confused by Vlad's reaction. "Well, yes." His eyes narrowed as Vlad drew ever closer. "What's this about?"

"Daniel just so happens to be my son now. He is no longer a bargaining chip. If you pursue him again-" Vlad vanished then four of himself appeared, one hoisting the two guards into the air, the other choking Bullet, and the last lifting Walker off his feet. " **Then I will have no choice but to retaliate. You may have more men, Walker, but they would fall quickly to the might of my own. I'm willing to play a little power dance with you, but if you step too far out of line, then you will be sorry.** " The voices of the duplicates synchronized eerily.

"So then, you finally have a weak spot, huh Plasmius?"

" **Weak spot? Do you mean, Daniel? Please. He's obviously quite capable on his own. Especially against some like you. I'm not concerned really.** " Pink ecto-energy burned against the ghosts' throats before Vlad tossed all but Walker back into the portal. His duplicates then reformed with him. "I'll be securing that stretch to the Dead Sea by the way and if you cause any issue, then I'm certain Frostbite, Pandora, and their devoted peoples would love to hear how you've been hunting their savior and dear ally. I do believe they're both on the counsel and they might bring you up whenever they meet with the Observants next..."

Walker's face paled further than his normal complexion, as impossible as that sounds, and he growled weakly. "You may be playing for the humans now rather than yourself, but your mind is still interwoven with your same old evil thoughts and methods, hm? Fine. The passage to the Dead Sea is yours and I won't hunt the punk-" Vlad let go of the ghost as the warden turned to walk to the portal. He looked over his shoulder. "-for now. And next time… I'll have two Halfas in my prison. There _will_ be law and order." And then he was gone.

Vlad huffed as the portal closed, obviously Walker had Wulf in his clutches again. "Daniel won't be happy about Wulf's capture. I wonder if Skulker would mind the extra money…" He murmured to himself. "Ozd zmw liwvi, sv'h ulooldvw srh lyhvhhrlm rmgl zylfg zh wzip lu z kozxv zh R lmxv wrw. R nzb szev gl gzpv gsrh fk drgs gsv Lyhviezmgh." (Law and order, he's followed his obsession into about as dark of a place as I once did. I may have to take this up with the Observants…) Then he looked up at the other heroes. "Terribly sorry about that, though I did warn you about my and Daniel's awful luck."

"You were pretty vicious to him," Wonder Woman spoke in her calm and leveled voice.

Vlad shrugged. "You must all realize that ghosts work differently than humans. They go by a scale of strength because mortal concepts of money, wealth, or anything else that is for practical purposes based upon social practices is worth hardly anything to them. Whomever is the strongest, and perhaps the most honorable, makes the rules, minus the primal ghosts. Believe me, the parts of me that are still very much human, find these exchanges to be primitive and unalluring at best."

"We have much to learn about ghosts then it seems," Manhunter expressed, causing a few slightly more humble of those present to nod in agreement.

"I suppose. Ghosts are hard to profile though. You'd have to know how the ghost lived and died or how it was formed and shaped through the eons, depending on what type of ghost it is."

Superman nodded and then gestured to the table. "Let's try to resume our talk."

"Very well."

zz

 _"Recognizing: Plasmius, 1-7."_ Vlad walked into the Cave and looked around, seeing no one in sight. Then suddenly, a form flew into the room, carrying several thermoses in his back, cackling madly.

"HA! You were all fools to think you could hide them from me!-ACK" Danny yelped when Robin pounced on him from the rafters.

"How long can you hold onto them is the real question!" Robin laughed back and snagged one of the thermoses from the ghost's back.

"Hey no fair!"

"Totally fair. It's not our fault you forget to instinctually go intangible five times out of ten," Robin replied cheekily.

"Speaking of-"

The two boys froze, Wally sped into the room and tripped, preforming a nice skidding face plant, Artemis peered out from behind a couch, Aqualad jogged in, Megan floated down from someplace near the ceiling, and Superboy walked out of a closet, letting a bunch of stored beach-goers items topple to the ground. Danny's grin blossomed on his face.

"Hey Vlad!"

"Should I even ask, little badger?"

"Probably not."

"I'm not interested any ways."

"You're never interested."

"Remaining aloof is an art form." Vlad smirked before gesturing to Danny. "Come on now, we need to return to Wisconsin. You have school tomorrow and I'm wanting to get some lessons squeezed in. It's about time I started showing you how to properly duplicate."

Danny flinched. "Yeah… duplication is…"

"What's so weird about duplication?" Wally asked, rubbing his red face.

"It's kinda ugly to learn…"

"What do you-"

"Multiple body parts that don't belong, two heads, one eye, I could go on, but it's not pretty," Danny expressed. He smiled at Vlad. "Alright." He went intangible, letting the thermoses clatter to the ground. Danny then grabbed his backpack near the couch and waved over his shoulder. "Later guys! I had fun! Maybe next time it'll be a mission or something."

"Bye Danny!"

"Later dude!"

"See ya."

The others continued with their goodbyes as Vlad lead Danny to the Zeta tube. Vlad wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders before he began to murmur in Ghost.

"Blf ivzoob ziv szkkb sviv, zivm'g blf?" (You really are happy here, aren't you?)

"Bvh. R wlm'g uvvo orpv z uivzp zmbnliv." (Yes. I don't feel like a freak anymore.)

"R'n tozw, _hlm_." (I'm glad, _son_.)

"Gszmph _Kzkz_." (Thanks, _Papa._ )

After the word Papa had left Danny's lips, one could barely hear the practical squeal of happiness from Vlad and a groan from Danny.

 _"Recognizing: Plasmius, 1-7; Phantom, B-0-8."_

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hoped you liked it!**


	30. Saw a rocket

**Saw a rocket**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Ages: TBA**

 **Summary: Our friendly or not so friendly neighborhood genie overhears Jack Fenton wish for a chance to bond with his son just like they used to when he was younger. Desiree loves wishes that are so very open to interpretation.**

 **Notes/Warnings: A child gets slapped near the end of the oneshot, so beware of that.**

* * *

Jack Fenton was a smart man and an oblivious man, he was a loud man and a gentle man, he was a fierce man and a loving man. If anything there's an argument to be made that he is just as much of an enigma as his son in some ways. People tended to underestimate him and Danny in many ways, including but not limited to smarts, talent, bravery and compassion.

At the moment, Jack Fenton was distracted. Though he wasn't as pushy as his wife could be when trying to force their children to spend quality time with him, he _did_ like to spend time with them. In fact, he actually desired time with them even more than inventing or fudge, but he forwent his desires for them. He knew it could be lame or boring to spend time with a parent; he understood.

Slowly, he put down the device he'd been cleaning, having been wiping away at the green goop and ectoplasm that coated the smooth metal. He let out a large sigh, glancing over at a picture he kept pinned to his workstation in the lab. It showed his family, from two years ago, all bunched together, smiling happily. Danny's smile was the brightest of all.

"I wonder why you don't smile as often as you used to, Danno." Jack hummed a bit to himself and spared a glance at the clock near the entrance to the lab. It read nine forty five. Only fifteen minutes had passed since Maddie had gone out with Mrs. Foley to shop and run several errands she'd been putting off. His wonderful wife wouldn't be back for at least another couple hours. Looking back at the picture before him, he smiled sadly. "I wish Danny and I could bond like we used to."

The ghost hunter never noticed the head of long silky black hair peek into the lab from the swirling ghost portal. "You're heart's desire is my command…"

Moments later, Jack looked up at the small TV that played the news in the lab. The ghost boy had been spotted fighting a ghost in the park. He grabbed up some gear and ran out, stuffing a piece of fudge in his maw before he left.

zz

"Here kitty kitty. Come on, be a good cat… Ouch!" Danny yelped jumping backwards and floating away from the large blue monster feline. A couple of small lines of green welled up on Danny's cheek after he'd dodged a swipe of the claws meant to take his head off his shoulders. "Geez, maybe I need a squirt bottle or something, catnip? Cujo?" Danny asked dodging again when the cat dove at him. "Then again, Wulf and you don't really get along." The monster whipped back around to face Danny and hissed. "Have you thought about going to visit Vlad? He could always use another cat." Danny pulled his arm back and and then let loose with a ghost ray, sending the cat flying backwards, tumbling through the brush and out of view. "Whelp… nah I've got nothing clever left." He checked around his waist and grumbled, realizing he'd lost his thermos somewhere along the way. "I wish Tucker wasn't sick and Sam wasn't out of town… even Jazz is at some advanced scholars thing for the weekend… It's not really _Team_ Phantom without them."

Danny started to move again when pain shot through his entire body. A cry of surprise and fear tore itself from the young halfa's throat as he tumbled towards the earth and fell into a bush.

A rustling from another row of bushes started up and the blue monster cat rushed out of the leaf cover. It rose its head up and sniffed about before turning and bolting away.

Several minutes later, Jack Fenton himself jumped out into the park area, guns drawn.

"Bonzai!"

 _"A ghost is directly ahead, you would have to be a moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead. Like seriously, right in that bush. Someone please dismantle me."_

Jack blinked at his Ghost Finder and shook it slightly before scratching his head. He froze when he heard a sniff and a whimper. Pocketing the Finder and pulling out the Fenton Bazooka, Jack inched closer to the bush. Then he attacked.

"Get ready to eat Fenton Bazooka, ghost!" Jack crowed, before suddenly finding himself aiming at a small form. Big green glowing eyes blinked away crystalline droplets; he had the snow white hair, the jumpsuit and everything. Why on earth was Danny Phantom so small? "Ghost boy?"

Danny glanced up and froze, just now having noticed the new person. He struggled to his feet and then rushed over and held the man's leg. "That blue monster almost got me! It was a ghost!"

Jack blinked in confusion. Phantom was the size of a three year old and was acting like one. What in the world had happened? It was probably a trick. Jack grit his teeth and shook his leg, dislodging the tiny spirit before whipping out a smaller ecto-gun. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Phantom, but it won't work on me." His finger hovered over the trigger as Phantom's teary eyes- wait, teary?

"Daddy?" The little ghost whispered in a hushed voice, as if his heart was being utterly crushed. At both the ghost calling him daddy and hearing the tone of his voice, Jack's resolve waned a bit.

"Don't call me that."

"But-" Phantom started, seemingly getting upset and confused. Tears still gathered near the corners of his eyes and his little nose was flaring and his cheeks were reddening. It was just, so real.

"Ghosts can't cry…" Jack murmured in utter confusion.

"Daddy please! I wanna go home." Danny's tiny fists curled around some of the tough fabric of the hazmat suit near his waist. More tears streamed across his cheeks. Jack flinched when the boy dropped to his butt and started to cry harder. "Why does nobody like me? I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Jack lowered his gun, knowing that if Maddie were here she would be chastising him for lowering his guard at all. Something was tugging at his heart though. He and Maddie had always theorized that Ghosts were very one-dimensional with their displayed behaviors and obsessions, making it appear as though they didn't truly feel pain or have complex emotions. They were like a moving photograph, showing what they were, but ultimately inanimate. Ectoplasm was just the medium that moved the pictures. But with Phantom, unlike the other ghosts, since they never seemed to stay around often for one reason or another, they'd gotten the chance to actually see Phantom showing different emotions. Either Phantom's personality and obsession were stronger than most ghosts and thus gave him a larger repertoire of emotional pallets to choose from, or their hypothesizes were founded on incomplete data.

It just seemed so real, too real. Jack let out a sigh as the little ghost continued to cry. It was also quite strange that Phantom was suddenly a toddler. That didn't make any sense at all. Ghosts changing ages only happened under certain circumstances and didn't just happen randomly or for no reason. Had another ghost done this to him?

"Hey…"

Phantom started to calm a bit and blinked back tears. Jack lumbered over and after pausing one last time to consider what he was doing, he kneeled. _Perhaps he_ _'_ _ll end up killing me, but at least I_ _'_ _ll have the satisfaction of knowing I died showing compassion._ He reached out and pulled the little ghost to his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Phantom."

The ghost looked up and blinked before a happy smile came to his face, revealing dimples. "It's okay. I love you, daddy." He then spread his arms out and engulfed as much of the orange suited man as his tiny arm-span could manage.

Jack sucked in a breath against his will. The little ghost stilled and Jack could hear nothing except the quiet sounds of the boy's slow breaths every couple minutes or so… _Wait! Breaths!?_ Jack hurriedly looked down in complete confusion to feel the ghost's chest moving against his own. "Phantom?"

"You're really warm, daddy. Can we go home now?" He directed his tanned face upwards again. "I'm hungry."

 _WHAT!?_

Jack tried to calm his beating heart. None of this made sense, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized neither he or Maddie had never actually been this close to the Ghost boy before. Perhaps this strange morning could prove to be productive after all. Jack tried to give a smile and to anyone other than a toddler, they would've noticed how fake it was and how uncomfortable Jack seemed. "Alright, let's go." Placing a strong arm under Phantom's rear, he lifted Danny up and held the Bazooka over his back.

"You're really strong, daddy. I can lift a bus though! I'm stronger than you!" Phantom cried happily and then let out a small peal of laughter, showing his obvious delight at this knowledge.

Jack blinked and hummed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah-huh. They called me a hero and everything. I'ma superhero, daddy!"

"Like Superman?"

"Yeah! I even save good people and fight bad guys too!"

As Jack walked and listened to Phantom talk on and on about his adventures, yeti friends, and a particularly excitable puppy named Cujo, he had to fight against an unconscious smile trying to form on his face.

What Jack didn't notice was the two beady green eyes watching him from the undergrowth or the muffled sounds of the Ghost Finder cussing him out from one of his many hazmat suit pockets.

zz

WHAM!

Jack had to kick open the door when he got to the house and walked inside before placing Phantom carefully on the couch and stowing away the Bazooka. He turned around and saw that Phantom was gone. "Sufferin' Spooks!" He then heard a crash coming from the kitchen and stampeded into the room, only to find Phantom blushing, looking a bit ashamed, and surrounded by pieces of Maddie's, now broken, cookie jar. "What happened?"

Phantom's eyes dilated as he looked up and he bit his lip. "I was twying to get a cookie and my hand got stuck."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked up to the ledge the jar had been resting and then all the way back down the ghost; he noticed the boy's wrist was literally encircled by a piece of the jar as if he'd been busy phasing his hand through and was interrupted.

The boy's gaze followed Jack's and he made a tiny noise of surprise, finally noticing the abnormality and let the piece clatter to the ground, making another awkward noise.

"You should've asked me for help," Jack said suddenly, not even noticing himself slip into "Father" Jack Fenton instead of "ghost hunter" Jack Fenton.

Phantom's eyes locked with Jack's and he nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

Jack let out a sigh before a gurgling noise sounded through the kitchen. The patriarch looked around in confusion before glancing back at Danny. He also noticed the green blush covering his cheeks, neck and ears. It was his stomach. "You… you really do eat."

Phantom looked up and giggled. "Yep! Can I has a PB&J with raisins? I want some milk, too!" The boy flushed again and and nudged his booted toe against the ground. "Pwease?"

Jack blinked and nodded before silently turning around and beginning to gather the items required to make Phantom's lunch. He had to beat back the wild ghost hot dogs when he reached too close to their territory in the cold cuts section of the freezer and he heard Phantom giggle wildly at his troubles. _Little ghost brat._ Jack wasn't sure what to feel about this whole thing and he had no idea what was going on. _Maybe when Maddie gets home, she can help me figure this out. For now, keep the little ghost busy._ He turned back around with lunch in hand, wearing a plastered on smile, only to nearly spill the sandwich and milk all over the floor.

Phantom was sitting at Danny's seat at the table, swinging his black and white legs back and forth. It was eery and bothered the man greatly. Seeing the phantom in a location Jack had seen his son a hundred times was disturbing. They looked so… alike. Even now as he thought about it, Phantom had asked for his sandwich to include raisins. That was something Danny used to always ask for and even to this day, Maddie would make it that way if he was having peanut butter and jelly and actually bringing lunch from home that day. _Phantom keeps… calling me daddy._ _Maybe Phantom and Danny are somehow connected? Was Phantom a shape-shifter and took on Danny's appearance? He did steal his face that one time._

"Daddy?"

Jack flinched, the boy's voice knocking him out of his thoughts. He numbly walked over and placed the plate and glass in front of the specter. "Eat up."

Phantom did just that, eating the sandwich happily, even making little humming noises in pleasure.

Jack sat down as well, watching the whole thing, giving himself a headache from switching back and forth between being fatherly and a scientist in his head. He couldn't quite grasp the idea that he was watching what was both a cute looking toddler and adversely his most hated enemy eating and giggling at his troubled face, at his table, in his house.

Finally, Phantom finished his milk with a customary sigh. "That was yummy!"

A smile zipped onto his face before Jack's brain could stop it from happening. "I'm glad."

"Can we play a game?"

Jack blinked. "A game?" _Ghosts don't play games. They don't do random things that don't serve to further their obsessions._

"Please, daddy!?" Phantom had floated out of the chair and was hugging the side of Jack's upper arm with his arms and legs. "I wanna play hide and seek!"

Jack's eyes widened, realizing a second too late what that would entail, seeing as Phantom was a ghost, as one could recall. "Wait!"

"You're it, no peeking!" Phantom then vanished.

"Mother of mousse!" Jack cried out. "Aw, Fudge!" He whipped his head to the right and left several times, not seeing hide nor hair of the little devilish child. In the quiet, he heard a muffled voice and remembered the Ghost Finder. He reached out and unzipped the pocket near his rear.

 _"There is a ghost a few meters in that direction. By the way, I hate you."_

Jack blinked and then looked over in the direction where the radar was picking up activity. Jack stomped forward and found himself descending into the lab. He heard a giggle and the Ghost Finder beeped again to begin talking.

"That's cheading!"

 _"There is a ghost five feet in front of you. Right by that locker. Seriously, please don't screw this up."_ Jack moved forwards and something smacked into the locker, revealing a tiny Phantom coming out of invisibly. The door to the locker opened and some clothes fell out.

"Ooops." Phantom winced. "Sorry, daddy."

Jack chuckled at Phantom's worried face before walking over and beginning to put away the clothes. Most of them were hazmat suits, nothing special. The very last one however, gave him pause. It was one of the protective suits he and Maddie had made. It was white with black material coating the boots, hands, waist, and around the neckline. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes and looked at Phantom.

"Are you okay, daddie? I'm sorry about da cwothes."

Jack swallowed, beginning to wonder why Danny Phantom's suit looked so much like an inverse of his son's hazmat suit. "I…"

"Daddy?"

Jack shook his head harshly and shoved the suit back into the locker before shutting the door. "I'm fine, Danny." He shook his head again. Even if Phantom's first name was the same as his son's, he'd refused, for a long time, to call Phantom, Danny. Why was he accidentally doing it now?

Phantom gave a happy grin and then a pout. "You cheaded."

Jack blinked at the tiny ghost who was giving him a look of irritation, but even with the ghost's eyes glowing ominously, he couldn't find in himself the energy to be worried about such a response while staring at those puffed out cheeks. "Well, I can't find someone who's invisible, now can I? Who's the cheater then?"

At that, Phantom froze and blinked. "I…" Tears once more started to form in the specter's eyes. He grabbed his little face as green flushed his cheeks again. "I'm sorry! I'm nowt a cheader, daddy! I'm nowt! I won't do it again!" He rushed at the large man and engulfed him in another hug.

Jack let out a sigh, feeling his emotional and logical parts of his mind no longer merely wrestling but now doing some weird game of preverbal Twister. _Ghosts can't behave this way, according to our theories and data. Phantom is supposed to be dangerous. Ghosts can't change age for no good reason. Is Phantom somehow connected to my son?_ Jack hummed and lifted the ghost up, before starting to rock him gently. "Hey, it's alright. Just think about how the other person feels next time, okay?"

Phantom sniffed. "Nowt fair. You don't do dat when you play with the guns."

Jack stiffened and got slightly angry. The ghost was just trying to get him to stop hunting them. "I use the guns to protect my family!" He pulled away, holding Phantom at an arms length. "And no lousy ghost trick is going to stop me from protecting my family!"

Phantom's reddened and teary eyes squinted slightly, as even more tears gathered. He hiccuped. "I'm nowt parwt of your family?" Pain laced his words as his body started to tremble. Of course, his words left Jack slack-jawed. _Phantom thinks he's part of our family? It makes since seeing as he's almost called us mom and dad before, even as a teenager._ "Daddy?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, when he heard the front door open.

"Jack?"

"Mommy?" Phantom whispered. He phased out of Jack's grip and flew up the stairs. "Moooommie! Daddy said I'm nowt in the family!"

Jack gasped and bolted up stairs to see Maddie frozen in place, a tiny Phantom wrapped around her leg.

"Don't move, Jack. I've got a wrist-ray on me…" Maddie murmured.

Phantom looked up and blinked his teary eyes at Maddie.

"Mads, wait." Jack hoped she'd listen.

His beautiful wife looked at him, perplexed. "What?"

"We need to talk. I've had him here for a few hours and there are some strange behaviors he's been showing. I fed him a meal, he wanted to play a game, he keeps calling me daddy…"

Maddie pursed her lips and frowned down at the little ectoplasmic manifestation. "He ate?"

Phantom smiled brightly. "Yep! I ate every bite, just like you tell me to, mommie!"

Maddie didn't even flinch at being called mommy. She glanced up at Jack. "Is there a particular reason his visible age has decreased?"

"Not that I know of. I went to fight Phantom and another ghost in the park and when I got there, the other ghost was gone and Phantom was tiny and calling me dad."

Maddie hummed slightly before haltingly and hesitantly, she leaned down to scoop Phantom up.

"I love you, mommie. I love daddy too, even if you don't love me." Phantom swung his little legs a bit, bumping them softly against Maddie's stomach, where they rested.

"How strange…" Maddie murmured.

"What do you think we should do, Mads?" Jack asked, taking a few steps closer.

Maddie paused for a minute before speaking. "I think we should do a few non-invasive tests first. Then if everything checks out, we can try to help him pass on. I'm theorizing this has something to do with his obsession and he's getting nearer his window to find peace."

"So like, go into the white light?" Jack asked.

"No. I've told you before, the emotional energy that was trapped simply disperses. Going into a white light would imply that ghosts have souls." Maddie stated simply, starting to head towards the lab. "Positive emotions near this time of neutralization will help cancel out the negative emotions he's harbored. He wasn't this weak, before."

Jack frowned slightly as his wife disappeared into the lab. Jack wasn't sure what he believed anymore.

zz

"This better be good." Vlad looked up from his paperwork with a scowl. There were several stacks of papers all around the man's desk, almost making a wall between him and the full-ghost in the room. Vlad hated dealing with paperwork, but his pride wouldn't allow him to resign from office, after having gained the upper hand against Daniel. That, and he enjoyed controlling people.

"Um well, something's happened to the whelp," Skulker started and paused for a second, mesmerized by the strange flicker of emotion in Vlad's blue orbs before the elder halfa spoke.

"Well what is it?"

"He's somehow been turned into a three year old."

The was silence that ruled the room until Vlad muscled his way back in. "A three year old?" He leaned back in his chair and hummed. "Must be Desiree's doing or perhaps the Ghostwriter, but he's in prison." Vlad rose and paced a couple times, forgetting his paperwork all together.

"The Fentons have him at present, though he hasn't transformed into his human self, so they are unaware that they have their son with them," Skulker explained, watching as a strange and somewhat creepy smile stretched across Vlad's face.

"Oh really? They haven't figured it out, hm?" Vlad asked somewhat rhetorically. "This may be my only chance…" He murmured to himself and Skulker wasn't sure if that was supposed to have been a private thought.

"That's all. I just thought you would be interested. I don't really think having a ghost's head on my wall that looks so young will better my reputation in the slightest. As long as the ghost child is tiny, I have no interest in hunting him."

Vlad flicked his eyes up. "You're expecting a reward for passing along knowledge I would've found out in time?"

Skulker shrugged, figuring this would happen. "I just thought you would be grateful for the heads-up. I also could've destroyed him instead, so there's that."

Vlad growled dangerously and Skulker was tempted to bolt, but maybe if he waited just a bit longer and stood his ground…

"Fine." Vlad turned around and pulled a stack of bills from a drawer. They were sent at Skulker with a bit of telekinesis.

"Happy to be of assistance," Skulker purred.

"Whatever, get out of my sight."

"A pleasure," Skulker grumbled back and then flew off.

Vlad hummed now that he was alone. "Now he won't even have the coordination or means to escape me. Children are so malleable too…" He then transformed and wrapped his cape around himself to teleport. "Let's go visit the little badger."

zz

"This analyzer is busted, Jack."

Jack paused from minding the little Phantom, when he heard his wife's voice. "Whadya mean, sweet cakes?"

"I tried to look at his ectoplasm to see if there were any abnormalities causing his age to lessen, but the machine just gave me a bunch of useless numbers and materials. For instance, it said that his ectoplasm has nucleotides in it and carbon-based materials as well as several other things found in living organisms."

Jack slowed his movements a bit and looked at Phantom, who was starting to get sleepy. His little head would bob every so often. "He's sleepy, but he hasn't shown any signs of needing to go to the bathroom…" Jack murmured, purely as a reflex after having been a father to two children.

"Jack, honey, Phantom's a ghost, he doesn't need to sleep or remove wastes."

Jack shook his head. "Right, right, my bad." Inside he was thinking though. _What if ghosts don't remove wastes because the ectoplasm burns everything up? It would be a much more efficient system. They would use every part of the things they ate. Sleep? I don't know, maybe their core needs time to stop and absorb extra energy from their surroundings. Ghosts are durable and don't need rest really, but they do have their limits at some point, right?_

"Jack?"

"Hm? Yeah?" Jack asked, realizing his wife was trying to get his attention.

She smiled. "I don't know what's going on, but I guess the only thing we can do is put him in the neutralizer and go along with his fantasy until he destabilizes."

Jack nodded, but then froze, thinking about what was happening. Phantom would be gone, forever. They would be pleasing his obsession, but ultimately watching him as his structure and body dissipated or melted. Suddenly, Jack felt a bit sick. "Hey Mads?"

"Mhm?"

"Maybe I should spend some more time with him, maybe get him to sleep before we put him in there. The more his obsession is pleased the less likely it'll be that he'll become upset or enraged. We would like this to be as peaceful as possible, right?"

Maddie looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding. "Of course."

Jack smiled and scooped Phantom up before trotting up the stairs. He felt his heart clench when his wife spoke again.

"But don't forget he's just a ghost, sweetie. I don't want you to get too attached to it." There was a pause. "We don't want a repeat of Mr. lightbulb, right?"

Jack paused for a moment himself, trying to control his emotions and thoughts enough to speak normally. "Righto!" The smile he forced out to accompany that declaration fell flat seconds after use.

The man practically ran out of the lab and upstairs at that point, finding himself in, surprise, surprise, Danny's room. He stepped heavily over to his son's bed and rested the tiny ghost there. Phantom blinked up at him with a half-lidded gaze.

Maybe he was just getting attached to an inanimate object. Jack Fenton didn't deny he had a big heart and could give sentimental life to almost anything without much effort. Mr. lightbulb, the dead lightbulb that had been the major player in his first invention, still was at his lab station to this very day. When the two scientists had first moved to Amity Park, before even Jazz had been born, Maddie had tried to throw the bulb away, wondering how a dead bulb had found its way into their things. Jack of course had stopped her and they had gotten into their first minor spat as a newlywed couple. Ultimately, they'd easily forgiven each other and even Maddie came to understand why Jack had held onto the thing. She did however insist that he replace the filament and gases himself in the bulb as to make sure the bulb could still work and earned its keep.

Then again, something just didn't add up. Phantom… _it was just a trap, just a trap, a trick_ _…_ _Ghosts couldn_ _'_ _t have feelings_ _…_ _could they? Do they have souls, thoughts, needs? No._ Jack shook his head violently. _Ghosts don_ _'_ _t have any of those things. Don_ _'_ _t fall for it, Fenton._ Jack glanced back down at Phantom, who gave a tired smile and then a small yawn came from his mouth, a tiny and delicate sound came with it.

 _But what if they do?_ At that very moment, Jack came to the realization that he couldn't go through with it. Maybe ghosts didn't feel or have needs or have souls and were just manifestations of ectoplasm, but Jack Fenton couldn't destroy something without having some proof of knowing he wasn't destroying some sentient being. He couldn't live with himself not being sure.

"I'm sorry Mads…"

Phantom hummed. "Daddy?"

Jack locked eyes with the ghost, happy to have a distraction. "What?"

Phantom relaxed his muscles and Jack watched the three year old's arms and legs fan out across the massive bed. "Can you sing that song to me. I can't get sleepy." He reached up with one hand to stifle another yawn.

Jack was really confused now. He didn't know what song Phantom wanted since he wasn't his father. "What song? Can you give me a hint?"

"Silly, daddy." Phantom giggled. A moment passed as the boy furrowed his brow, then opened his mouth. "Saw a wocket, saw a wocket, saw a wocket just now. Just now I saw a wocket- and it showt up to the starrs."

Jack's mouth had fallen open in slight shock, as memories from his son's childhood flashed through his mind like he was about to die. A rapid fire of late nights, stories, rockets, stargazing, songs, and nursery rhymes formed a storm in his mind. He just didn't understand…

Phantom furrowed his brows. "I can't member the rest like you…" Phantom was about to open his mouth again, but instead of words, only a burst of blue mist streamed out. His little body shuttered violently.

Jack stared at Phantom in confusion as the child's eyes dilated. Green eyes looked up and locked onto the larger man's face. "Ghost…" the child whispered.

That was a second before Jack felt himself being tossed like a rag doll across the room and into Danny's dresser. Clothes and other items from the top rained down on him and he looked up at an ear-piercing scream of terror.

"DADDY!"

Jack watched as none other than the Wisconsin ghost, nabbed the child by the back of his jumpsuit and hoisted him to eye-level. "Well, you've sure found yourself in quite the pickle, haven't you, Daniel?"

Phantom squirmed, panic obvious on his features. "Let me go! Let me go!" He wrenched sideways to look at Jack pleadingly. "DADDY HELP ME!"

Jack was still frozen in a stupor, confused by what he was witnessing as well as disoriented from being thrown into a dresser. He wondered briefly if his wife would be thundering up the steps soon with ghost hunting gear.

"Oh please, as if he cares," Vlad hissed, drawing the ghost closer to his blue face. If possible, Phantom's green irises grew thinner as his pupils grew to incredible sizes. Tears freely streamed down his face now. He started to cry loudly, no longer able to form coherent sentences. "I will take much better care of you than they ever could."

The Wisconsin ghost then tucked the little Phantom under his arm like a football, not even minding as Danny's little booted feet beat at him and his arms strained to pull him out of the man's hold. The larger ghost looked up and locked eyes with Jack. Something passed between them at that moment, the elder Fenton wasn't sure what, but the older ghost knew something he didn't and was taking great pleasure in the whole scenario.

Was he right? Could ghosts have feelings and something more complex was happening right this moment? For the moment, Jack was going to go with yes, because no inanimate object could give him the same shit-eating grin that the Wisconsin ghost was, showing off his fangs, sick delight dancing in his eyes.

"Toodles." Then the older ghost flew through the roof, Phantom wailing in fear the whole way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack leapt to his feet in blind panic, just as his wife forced the door open, pushing the shelves, that had been blocking her entrance, out of the way. Had she been screaming his name this whole time?

"Jack! Jack sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?" Maddie babbled, obviously having been worried by his lack of response this whole time.

Jack took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had to be level headed right now. "Yes, sorry sweet'ums." He grabbed at the Bazooka she'd handed him.

"Did Phantom attack you?"

Jack thought back to Phantom's terrified face and cringed. "No. The Wisconsin ghost came out of nowhere and took him away."

"Took him away?" Maddie hummed.

"We need to help free Phantom-" Jack started, only for Maddie to interrupt him.

"Of course. We can't let that other ghost keep Phantom from passing peacefully. For all we know, having Phantom could make the Wisconsin ghost more powerful, depending on his obsession."

Suddenly Jack became sick, thinking back to some of their earlier theories in their career about parasite ghosts that fed off the live force of others and various other terrible ideas that could have totally different weight to them if ghosts were actually sentient like he was beginning to believe.

He nearly ran over his wife on the way out of the house.

zz

Vlad howled in rage when Danny managed to bite his arm. People had started to watch as Plasmius was forced to land in the park to rearrange his cargo.

"Little brat!"

"Let me go!" Phantom cried out, wiggling as hard as possible. "Daddy's going to hurt you bad!"

Vlad felt an evil sneer form on his face. "I don't think so. Your daddy isn't coming for you! You might as well get used to calling me father, because you're mine now!"

"No!" Phantom snapped squirming even harder. He looked out at his surroundings, noticing the people watching from afar. He reached out a hand. "Help! Pleeeaze!"

Vlad growled in anger as a few people, probably some of the few that did think Daniel was a hero, glanced at each other in worry and confusion. They seemed to figure out that Daniel was the same ghost they knew, but they weren't sure why he was younger and even though they were grateful, Vlad at least knew none of them cared enough to come to Daniel's rescue, but just to be safe…

"Do you honestly think they'd help you? Even if they did, I would destroy them with a well placed blast!" Vlad cried out angrily and shook the boy. "So stop your caterwauling and fighting! It won't do you any good!"

Phantom merely started crying again, his wails starting to get louder as a few people had to cover their ears. Vlad winced in pain and, not really thinking much, pulled back and slapped Daniel clean across the face. He grew completely silent and Vlad could finally feel deep seated fear settle into Daniel's core. Now he would be much more complacent.

"Finally, blissful silence…"

Phantom only let out a tiny whimper, afraid to do anything more.

Vlad didn't notice how many people were suddenly very disturbed by what they were watching.

"Stop right there, you manifestation of ectoplasmic material and post-human subconsciousness!"

Vlad perked up in time to notice Maddie and Jack jump onto the scene. He snarled slightly in aggravation. Jack was more preoccupied by Phantom's face and the dark bruise forming on his left cheek. _Ghosts can't bruise either…_

"What on earth are you doing here?" Vlad growled.

"Phantom is about ready to let go of his obsession and we're not letting you stop him from dispersing, ghost!" Maddie declared boldly.

Jack saw it again, a twinkle in the ghost's eye as if he thought they were just precious for even trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh? I thought Desiree had simply worked her magic. She tends to do those kind of things." Vlad hummed, moving Phantom under his right arm. The tiny ghost stayed eerily quiet, though his eyes stayed wide.

"Put him down."

Everyone was slightly confused by the fierceness in Jack's voice.

Vlad rose a brow. "Or what?" He grinned and swung Phantom around to hold him in front of his body. "Go ahead. You could get us both in one shot!" Phantom's eyes widened even more and he froze like a startled animal.

 _Now it was even playing to their own desires. It's conscious enough of itself and other beings to know that it can get a rise out of us. It would gain nothing from us if we actually fired and destroyed them both. It's enjoying this, finding humor in it. This isn't practiced or simple, this is complex and calculated._ Jack growled lowly. _How long have we been ignoring this kind of stuff by writing it off?_

"I said, let him go, ghost."

Vlad frowned and then a grin sported on his face. "You know what they say, finders keepers. Losers…" The ghost's face turned dangerous and dark. "Die." A wave of pink ectoplasm streamed towards Jack and the large man dove out of the way, rolling to his feet afterwards.

"No!" Phantom cried out and struggled. "Don't hwurt them! Don't hwurt them!"

Vlad hissed. "I thought I told you to be quiet, Daniel." Phantom froze at the man's voice and whimpered. Vlad then turned and looked at Maddie with a fond smile. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt… my dear." Before Maddie could even gasp, a duplicate just appeared from nowhere and grabbed her. She found herself plastered to a tree with ectoplasmic binds. "Now stay right here while I handle things…"

Phantom was eyeing her worriedly and for a second she had a brief memory of her and Danny spending time in Colorado speed through her mind. It was gone seconds later when Vlad fired again at her husband. "Jack!"

Jack of course was dodging and running about, trying to avoid the attacks and blasts as Vlad kept adding a new duplicate every couple of seconds. He was getting pleasure from watching the large man try to compensate against the rapidly increasing number of enemies. This was his chance to kill Jack Fenton, in front of everyone. He turned, plastering Daniel to a nearby tree before beginning to march slowly towards his once college friend.

"Jack look out!" Maddie yelled, terrified for her husband's safety. She hardly noticed Phantom struggling to her left.

"So the big idiot thinks he can save the day, hm?" Vlad taunted as he moved ever closer, watching his shadow clones cackle and toy with Jack.

"We'll see what you say once you're safely in a Fenton Thermos, ghost freak!" Jack bellowed.

"Oh really?" Vlad crooned before he rushed forward, cape billowing behind him.

The two men ended up on the ground, Jack crushed under Vlad's superior strength. The ghost's red eyes were bright as blood and Jack could see the shine on the ghost's fangs as though saliva still coated them. Strayed black hairs tried to come away from the horned hairstyle he wore. He leaned in closer. "I've been waiting for a long time for this… Fenton."

Jack's eyes dilated in fear, though his face was still set in determination. "What are you talking about?"

"Finally I can have my revenge. I'll take the boy and your lovely wife, just like it was meant to be," The ghost hissed and Jack felt himself grow furious. "Hey now, don't get mad chum… I'm only taking compensation for your actions, so… no harm no foul, right?"

Jack froze. _"Sorry about that Vladdie, I didn't know germs bothered you that much. It's just a little backwash." "Whatever, just… ugh… don't do it again." "Okay, sorry. No harm no foul, right?"_ _He even moved from Wisconsin to Amity… The ecto-acne did something to him… and what does that mean about the little shock Danny got from the portal-?_ He felt his entire world fall apart. A dark shadow found itself on Jack's face. "So Desiree, huh?"

"Yes, she must've overheard something and changed the boy's age. How fortunate for me."

Jack grit his teeth. He was going to die and this creep was going to hurt Maddie and-

"Leab him awone!"

Jack turned his head sideways and Vlad's head shot up to look at a tiny Phantom, giving the blue ghost the darkest look Jack had ever seen on a child's face. The bruise was already starting to fade away.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, little badger?" Vlad asked, clenching one fist. "I thought I told you to stay still and quiet."

Phantom's face faltered slightly when he eyed Vlad's hand, but his face turned dangerous again after a moment, even if his voice wavered. "Ya-yaore nowt the boss of me!"

Vlad growled, infuriated that, even at three, the little brat had the audacity and stupidity to disobey him. He locked eyes with Jack. "Like father like son, though I plan to fix that soon enough." Jack knew that the man wouldn't be so lenient with what he was saying if he didn't think Jack would be taking it to the grave. Right before the pink energy could leave it's owner's hand, a white and black blur slammed into the older ghost and forced him clean off of Jack.

Jack jumped up and saw a blast fly past him, barely missing the ghosts; he turned to see his wife running towards him after freeing herself. She aimed carefully and fired at the Wisconsin ghost again. This time her aim was true and the ghost howled in rage and pain, due to the new burn on his back. In a panic, he shot into the sky, now that both hunters had their weapons drawn and Daniel was aiming both fists at him, ectoblasts ready for use. He'd learned how to use some of his other powers again.

"Rotten little brat! You foolish child! You're not worth the effort! I'll leave you to the ghost hunters then! At the very least you'll be out of my hair." Vlad then narrowed his eyes at Jack and again something passed between them, but this time it was something more akin to a threat before he vanished in a flash of pink smoke.

"Mommie, Daddy, are you okay?" Phantom asked, trotting over.

Before Maddie could open her mouth, Jack gave a borderline watery smile and leaned down to scoop Phantom up. "Yeah. We're fine, Danno…" Jack whispered the nickname at the end and he felt Phant-Danny, grip his orange jumpsuit tighter and let out a relaxed sigh.

"We need to get home, Jack. Phantom could be ready at any time. I need to go out to get some extra chemicals. The neutralizer needs them. Think you could watch him for a while without me again?" Maddie asked with a smile on her face.

Jack felt himself grip Danny closer to him, at the mention of the terrible machine, but he smiled and nodded to his wife. He needed some time alone any ways. "You got it Mads."

zz

He watched quietly and somewhat numbly as the little ghost finally fell asleep on the couch, leaning against him. As soon as his eyes had completely closed, two bright rings had formed at his waist and changed him into a tiny little Danny Fenton. He even somehow wore some of his old clothes.

He saw the damp dots on the couch before he noticed he was crying. Then he sobbed and pulled Danny into his chest, feeling his tiny heartbeat. The boy cracked open a blurry eye and then the other.

"Don't cwry, daddy."

This of course only made Jack feel worse.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Danny let out a sigh. "I want to make you happie, daddy."

A certain genie ghost, peeking out from the lab, waved her hand. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She whispered her chant and then vanished, flying through the roof. She was gone so quick, Danny's ghost sense didn't get the chance to activate.

Jack watched in shock as Danny slowly started to grow in size, resuming his original age and clothes. His youngest teenager snored softly as his head rested on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh Danny boy, I love you so much…" Jack pulled his large hand through Danny's hair as the boy continued to sleep. "You deserve a good sleep. You've done such a good job of keeping us all safe." Jack nodded to himself. "And we won't be having anymore visits from college friends anytime soon, promise."

After a few moments of blissful and peaceful silence, Jack started to hum a specific song. He would put off figuring out how to explain everything to Maddie, for later.

"Saw a rocket, saw a rocket,

Saw a rocket just now.

Just now I saw a rocket

And it shot up to the stars.

Watched it climb, watched it climb,

Watched it climb just now.

Just now I watched it climb

On it's mission to Mars."

Both Fenton men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Phew, that turned into a longer oneshot than I thought it would be. I don't really have a reason for why Desiree was a low-key helper in this story, but eh, whatever.**

 **Also, the nursery rhyme, song, thing belongs to Jean Warren, not me. I just looked up nursery rhymes and songs about space and found it somewhere on the internet.**

 **So there's my Jack and Danny bonding story.**


	31. Μητέρα: Mother

**Μητέρα: Mother**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is 14**

 **Summary: Sometimes you never know where you're going to learn a life lesson and Maddie Fenton would've never imagined learning about motherhood from a ghost of all things.**

 **Notes: Slight commentary about the story at the bottom if you're interested. Oh and Danny does have his ghost powers, he just doesn't get to use them in this story.**

* * *

She could hear the lone tree out back scratching against the window as well as the occasional whistling of the wind. It wasn't a windy night really, just something of a Spring breeze. It should've been a calm night, a peaceful night, a night where it was easy to get to sleep. She had the whole bed to herself for the weekend since it had been Jack's turn to take Jazz to look at colleges. The two wouldn't be back until Tuesday more than likely. Jazz had finally considered checking out some of the Ivy League schools she'd always dreamed of going to. Maddie wasn't sure why, but within the last few months the young woman had been reconsidering moving so far away; it was about as odd as how close she and Danny had gotten recently, seemingly out of the blue. It wasn't a bad thing, just peculiar.

Maddie sighed and flipped over, letting the moonlight from the window hit her face. Eventually she was able to start thinking about inventions she wanted to work on and things she wanted to try and do with Danny while Jack and Jazz were away. Her eyes finally started to drift close, when she heard noise coming from one of the floors below. It was muffled, somewhat distant, so most likely, it was from the lab. The FentonWorks Anti-Creep mode for the house was activated and the doors to the lab were bolted shut for the night so no robber could be making the noise. That left only one thing.

"Ghost…" Maddie whispered, her brows furrowing in determination. The Ghost Alarm was on too, but it was never active for the Lab because of the high amounts of ectoplasmic residue that would interfere with any system they could develop. She slipped out of bed as though it wasn't there and quickly changed back into a fresh jumpsuit. Her first priority was to check on Danny.

Maddie tiptoed down the hall to look in on her son, only to find to her horror, that he wasn't in bed. She walked further into the room, wondering if he was just using the bathroom. "Danny?" She whispered. She trotted over to her son's bathroom and opened to door, only to find it just as empty. She grit her teeth, trying to stave off her anxiety and rushed out and down the stairs.

She found herself just outside of the doors to the lab and she could definitely hear voices coming from within. She pulled out her baton, which she kept close to her person, and as quietly as possible, opened the door.

"…Hold him-"

"Let me-mmph! Mm. Mmmmm…"

"-long?"

"-nother twenty secon-s…"

Maddie creeped down the steps, catching pieces of the conversation as she got closer. Her breath caught in her throat and she flinched when a bright white light shined in the lab and then died. After a second of waiting to see if she'd been spotted and when she was finally in position, she leaned a bit on the wall to get a quick look into the lab. Her blood went cold.

Danny was hanging limply over the shoulder of grey-skinned ghost who wore mercenary armor and an eye-patch. Her son's arms were secured to his sides and his wrists were bound behind his back by green glowing energy. Another ghost, dressed as a generic officer, was just then pulling away a cloth from her boy's face and a second officer aimed and fired something at him, causing a green undulating blob to seemingly gag him.

"Careful with that cloth, Spectra said that that ecto-ether is powerful stuff," the first officer ghost scoffed.

"It's the only reason we were able to subdue him was because of the ether, idiots," the grey ghost grumbled and turned, facing the portal. "Let's hurry so Walker doesn't find reason to punish us."

"You got it, Bullet."

Maddie leapt out into the open with a primal battle cry. One officer fell to her wrath and was sucked into a Fenton Thermos before he could scream. The so called Bullet, who still had her baby, shot into the swirling green portal. The second officer blocking her from him was the only reason the grey ghost got away. She tore into the officer, smacking him in the side of the head, chest and slamming him into the ground with the use of her ecto-baton. Another use of the thermos and it was over.

She glanced up and growled in a mixture of worry and frustration. _How dare they! How dare those scum of the earth, manifestations of post-human subconsciousness_ _ **touch**_ _her son, much less kidnap him!_ She rushed for the Specter Speeder and started the power-up sequence. It was only moments later that Maddie Fenton found herself in a whole other world for the first time.

It took several minutes, but the Specter Speeder caught up to the grey ghost that still had her son draped over his shoulder like some sort of prize. Her ability to keep track of the ghost was most likely due to the fact that he hadn't probably expected her to follow him. Bullet's eye popped comically when he noticed her trailing him as well as the weapons that started to protrude from the ship.

"Stop right there you ectoplasmic malefactor! Drop the boy!"

Bullet heard the sound of the woman's voice come through the speakers on the ship. He could probably out-run her or turn invisible, but there was a good chance she would fire one of those weapons or still see him with some type of device and then both he and the ghost boy would be toast. Perhaps, there was a way out of it though.

Bullet whipped around, holding the limp Danny in front of his body and placed a light hand on the boy's stomach. "Stop now, or I my hand might just slip and remove something important."

The Speeder came to a slow halt when Maddie realized what the ghost was implying. He was threatening to reach inside her boy and- She couldn't even finish the thought. "It looks like we're at a stand still then, because I'm not deactivating the weapons until you let him go."

There was a long pause that penetrated the scene, with only the distant cries of other ghosts, spirits, and creatures breaking the silence.

Bullet decided he needed to try and distract her in order to find a way out of this mess. "You really think you're protecting him, don't you. He must feel such overbearing shame all the time, that and hopelessness. I don't honestly know why the boy hasn't snapped yet."

"What are you talking about?" Maddie demanded.

Bullet gave her a dark grin. "Humans are so oblivious."

"You're one to talk. Ghosts don't have the capacity to have complex thought."

Bullet rose a brow and snorted. "And apparently they're stupid and still judgmental."

Maddie narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he was getting at. This ghost seemed to have a more complex line of thought than Maddie thought was possible for a ghost. It wasn't that she didn't believe ghosts couldn't be crafty, it was that they shouldn't be able to plan well or use another's emotions against them unless it was their special power like the psychology ghost that had invaded the school once. The specter didn't understand other emotions and then use them to her advantage, she simply _felt_ others hidden emotions and forced them to the surface so that they would feel them more acutely. This ghost though, was making her question what she knew.

"Stupid? You don't have a biological brain."

"Thank God. Those things are a pain. A core is better, does practically everything and organizes it all efficiently." Bullet smirked cruelly before he frowned and clutched Danny closer to his front. "Now, I'm going to gut him in ten seconds if you don't get lost."

Maddie flinched hard from the sudden change in topic as well as the terrible threat. She opened her mouth to reply, when several voices arose.

"Halt! Drop the human!"

"We'll tear you apart, frail mercenary!"

"Release him now or suffer the wrath of Pandora!"

Bullet and Maddie snapped their heads to the side, only to see a mass of soldiers. Maddie was stunned to see what looked like ancient Spartans and large and powerful looking unit of women. But amongst them, there was one ghost that stole all their attention. It was the Pandora ghost Maddie had seen once in the human world. She was very tall and had four arms held wide, each holding some type of weapon or shield. There was a fiery purple plume the trailed from a helmet on her head and her outfit was a bronze chest piece with a long leather-like dress that fell all the way to where her feet would be. Her skin was blue and her eyes red and she scowled at the tiny grey ghost.

"I will not say this again. Release Daniel and I will consider not letting my warriors deal with you."

Bullet seemed to freeze, trying to figure out whether Pandora's wrath or Walker's was worse. Finally, a woman warrior suddenly released an arrow that sunk into Bullet's shoulder. The mercenary let out a pained screech and released Danny. He took off, flying towards Walker's prison and Pandora didn't stop a few of her Spartans when they flew off after him in eager pursuit.

Maddie tried to start her Speeder only for shouts and yelling to make her look up. Hundreds of those officer ghosts had suddenly appeared and a white ghost, with an almost mafia-like appearance and a skull-like face, appeared amongst them. There was no sign of Bullet or those few Spartans, so it was safe to assume that these ghosts had been coming this way to begin with.

A massive fight broke out between Pandora's soldiers and the skull-ghost's fighters. Maddie felt the Speeder rock, when it was struck with several bodies and attacks purely by accident. She shut her eyes out of instinct when she was tossed from her seat, only to feel a sense of weightlessness instead of the cold metal shell of the ship's interior.

She cracked open her eyes and saw she was in the grasp of Pandora, who was holding her in her bottom two arms, while the first pair was carefully cradling Danny. Maddie stared into the massive ghost's eyes.

"You are his mother, correct?"

Maddie stared dumbly for a moment, unsure what to say or do. "I-yes. Let me and my son go!"

Pandora rose a brow. "Of course. However, you will have trouble getting back to your portal without proper repairs done to your ship." The ghost gestured gently with her head and Maddie turned around to see the Specter Speeder burned, broken, and sparking a bit. "We will contact friends of ours that can do a better job of repairing your ship, but until then, you are more than welcome to stay at the palace with Daniel."

Maddie blinked and Pandora grinned. Maddie really wished her baton was still on her person. At least she had her jumpsuit's built-in weapons if they got into a tight spot.

zz

The acropolis was huge and Maddie was blown away by witnessing ancient looking common people from Greece walking around the outer section of the city, using the market. By this time, Pandora had released Danny from his bonds, though he was still out cold. Her warriors had either left to patrol the outer area of her region for signs of Walker and his men or to move the Speeder to a safe place within the palace walls.

Maddie eyed Pandora like a hawk as the ghost carried her child. She was wary and yet perplexed by how gently she held her son, cradling him carefully, supporting his head as well as his center of mass, so that he'd be completely comfortable. It was bizarre. Ghosts weren't suppose to have care or empathy for anything or be able to understand such emotions like sympathy or compassion.

"You are confused."

Maddie jerked her head up to look into the ghost's face. "What?"

"I can sense it. Your confusion, perplexity, anxious energy, and love is quite active in your aura," Pandora explained. Then she smiled. "You love Daniel very much, don't you?"

"I- why do you ask?" Maddie questioned suspiciously.

Pandora chuckled softly. "So very untrusting. I suppose that's wise though in some ways. Your son was much the same with us for a time."

Maddie's mind went blank for a moment, trying to comprehend the underlying meaning to that sentence. "You mean to tell me he's been here before?"

Pandora slowly frowned, realizing she'd spoken out of bounds. "I met him once in the human world. He was untrusting of me then."

"You're evading the question, ghost," Maddie bit back and then flinched when she noticed the several stares directed towards her from the crowds of ghost pedestrians. Garbled whispers came from several as well as murmurings, while most simply ignored her.

Pandora watched the human woman carefully. She had heard many things from Daniel about his family and acquaintances as well as some of the issues he faced in his day to day life. Pandora had happily filled something of a motherly role for the boy seeing as his mother unknowingly hated one half of him. The greek ghost had felt it was a good idea to give his ghost half a motherly place of comfort. She didn't dislike the boy's mother though, not yet. She felt an old kindling of curiosity burn inside her.

"You despise ghosts quite deeply. I'm curious. Is there a reason as to why?" Pandora asked softly.

Maddie wasn't sure how to respond to that, though she did stay skeptical. "You're still avoiding my question."

Pandora frowned slightly. She went to open her mouth to speak again and was interrupted.

"My Lady! What happened to the young Daniel?"

Pandora and Maddie looked up to see someone flying towards them. The ghost halted, stuttering a bit in the air before stopping right in front of them. He had on a toga, winged helmet, winged shoes, and a decorative staff. He was slightly taller than Maddie, though nearly a head and a half shorter than Pandora and in peak physical condition if he'd been human. His light blue skin was clear and bright and his hair was like a dark frame around his face.

"Oh, and who do we have here?"

Pandora chuckled. "That would be lady Madeline, Hermes. She is Daniel's birth mother."

The ghost, now revealed to be Hermes, opened his mouth into an o shape as both his dark eyebrows rose in interest. "Ya don't say? Well then!" Hermes stuck out a hand after tucking his staff under an armpit. "Nice to meet you, Madeline. I'm Hermes, bringer of visions and messages. I can bridge the gap between the mortal and ghost realms and tend to run errands for many ghostly rulers in the Infinite Realms."

Maddie tentatively reached out a hand, ready to attack if necessary, and took Hermes' offered hand. He surprised her by clasping it with his other and giving her an enthusiastic full double armed shake. After he was done, Maddie couldn't help but ask a question. "Do you mean to say you're Hermes from Greek legend and you, Pandora?"

Pandora and Hermes looked at each other and smirked. Pandora was the one to speak first. "Something along those lines. It's complex, but essentially we were given life, or existence if you prefer, by the thoughts and dreams of people."

Hermes laughed a bit. "We're not exactly like the books say though."

Maddie looked between the two ghosts and then looked back at her son. Pandora noticed. "Don't fear too much for him. He will awaken soon, I'm sure."

"What happened to the boy?" Hermes asked.

"Walker and his goons tried to spirit him away from his own home in the dead of night, the bloody coward," Pandora hissed angrily.

Hermes clicked his tongue in irritation. "That warden. I swear he's got the Observants in his pocket somehow." The three were interrupted when Hermes' staff started to glow. He furrowed his brows in aggravation. "Speak of the devil, it's those one eyed-nuts now." He huffed. "I have a right mind to file a complaint while I'm running whatever errand for them they're needing."

Pandora shook her head. "You might do more harm than good, my friend. Remember that they aren't fond of young Daniel. They may just come to dislike him more if you try to show your support."

Hermes' face almost looked red to Maddie as the specter fumed. "I may visit Clockwork."

"You know he has announced his guardianship of the boy. You must remember that he knows all."

Hermes let out a sigh and covered some of his face with the bridge of his helmet. "Right, right. I'll be calm." He popped his helmet back up and into place with his thumb, changing his attitude instantly. "Whelp, I've got to go before they decide to banish me to oblivion for being a millisecond late."

Pandora smacked the back of the ghost's head with one hand. "Hush your speech, Hermes." Pandora admonished playfully.

Hermes cackled gleefully as he floated up to begin to fly away. "Now, now, My Lady, What good would my afterlife be if I couldn't laugh at it?" After the last syllable had fallen from his mouth, he bowed to Maddie and was then gone in a flash of green smoke.

Pandora snorted. "He must've been cutting it quick on purpose if he bothered to teleport." Maddie stayed silent for a moment before Pandora spoke again. "Let's head into the palace for a meal and a place to give Daniel some more rest. Our friends will be here in a couple human days time to fix your vehicle."

Maddie's mouth fell open. "Wait they won't be here for a couple days?"

Pandora blinked. "I'm afraid not. Not all ghosts are blessed with the ability to teleport. They will need to bring several workers so the map is out of the question." Pandora expressed, purposefully being vague about the Infi-map.

Maddie frowned in irritation.

Pandora let out a sigh. "I can answer other questions you may have in the dining hall."

Maddie folded her arms. "Ghosts don't eat."

Pandora rose a finger. "Correction, we don't _need_ to eat. We still do though."

Maddie felt one of her brows raise against her will. She stayed planted in place though. "Will you tell me why so many ghosts know my son and why so many seem to dislike him? And what is this about a Clockwork being a guardian?"

Pandora let out a sigh. "I'll tell you what I can. I simply would rather not share any of Daniel's secrets that I have no right sharing."

At that sentence, Maddie felt a part of her perceived world crumble. Did this ghost know things about Danny that his own mother didn't? Did the Ghost Zone have something to do with her son's strange and somewhat troublesome behavior the last year? More importantly, was it true that Danny had visited the Ghost Zone?"

Maddie snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Pandora making her way up the steps to the largest white pantheon-like palace in the acropolis. She hurried to catch up to the ghost that held her still unconscious son.

zz

Maddie kept switching her gaze between Pandora as the ghost clearly ate the food in front of her, Danny, who was laying on a lounge chair of some kind, and her own food, which she was wary of. The clinking of silverware was the only noise that permeated the room after the servants had left them to their meal.

"So Mrs. Fenton… That is how you address people in your time and place, correct?" Pandora asked, looking up from her food and eyeing Maddie expectantly.

Maddie nodded. "Yes."

"What questions do you have for me? Just try to be mindful that I care about Daniel's privacy-"

"That's just it!" Maddie suddenly blurted, unable to hold back her frustration. " _I_ _'_ _m_ his mother. I feel as if I should know more about my own child than some ghost I just met!"

Pandora waited patiently for Maddie to finish before speaking. "I see. I can understand why you're angry and more so, worried." Pandora picked up her fork and took another bite of lamb before speaking again. "May I answer with a question? What do you expect to learn about your son? What are you hoping to hear?"

Maddie paused, actually considering what the ghost as saying. What was she expecting? She popped her head back up when Pandora continued.

"You know sometimes, as mothers, we don't get to see all sides of our child-"

Maddie seemed irritated. "Are you trying to say you're a mother?"

Pandora blinked and them gave a smile. "I was and I suppose I still am to some degree. I am a ghost that falls into the category of being born of ideas and dreams, however, legends tend to have very complicated lore that alters beings who are connected by it. My daughter's name is Pyrrha. In greek stories she was one of the only humans to survive a great flood caused by Zeus, or an irritated Vortex." Pandora snorted somewhat bitterly. "The Observants still despise Vortex for that one. It was a nasty storm." She returned the smile to her face. "The point is, in reality, Pyrrha became my daughter through adoption, or at least that's the term for it in the human realm as far as Daniel has told me. Ghosts of course can't actually give birth, but many will pair up or offer to care for younger ghosts, mostly children, that end up here and need guidance during their stay. At first, we didn't get along very well. We still argue much about whether or not humans should be tested by the horrors within my box or if they should be protected from some of the worst things. I feel that it's my duty to hold many horrors in my box and to suddenly let them free on humanity would be wrong. Pyrrha thinks humans need a wake up call and don't deserve to be coddled anymore." Pandora was silent for a moment, lost in thought or her own memories, and then she nodded. "So yes, to some degree, I know what it means to be a mother."

Maddie looked at the being before her with a mixture of confusion, exasperation, and still slight suspicion. "Well… what was it then, the thing you were trying to say?"

Pandora smiled. "It can be easy to judge our children sometimes… We are older and supposedly wiser than them, so it can be easy to write off their input. But older does not always mean wiser. Even ghosts have made the mistake of thinking that humankind would never be as wise and worldly as ghosts, seeing as none could outlast most of us." Pandora looked over and gazed at Danny fondly. "He's very wise for his age and very responsible…"

"Then why doesn't he do his homework? Or get good grades in his classes? Or stay out way past his curfew? Or disobey me and his father by coming into the Ghost Zone where it could be life-threatening!?" Maddie asked in further aggravation, standing up from the table. Her face then relaxed in semi-defeat. "You're talking as if you know a completely different side of my son."

Pandora frowned in pity for the woman. "Do you want me to help you with your son?"

"Pardon?"

"I could direct you in what you need to start doing, but I'm fairly certain you will not listen. That's the main reason that I'm being so vague with you."

Maddie studied the ghost for a minute. "What? Tell me."

"First, you need to learn to trust ghosts, not all of them, but some."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Of course, some trick…"

Pandora sighed. "Next you need to back up and think about your theories on ghosts, their reasons for existence, their feelings, their consciousness, otherwise you won't gain your son's trust back."

Maddie frowned. "Why does everything come back to ghosts?" Her face shifted to show anger again. "And my son loves me and he knows I love him!"

"I said nothing about love, I mentioned trust. They are two entirely different entities. I'd take a guess and say you could not lose the love of your son. He cares for you, his family, and friends, dearly. He has made that clear many times before," Pandora replied. "And ghosts? You are a ghost hunter like your husband and you have a portal in your basement lab. How could this not all be about ghosts?"

Maddie froze. She went to open her mouth but was interrupted by a groan. She whipped her head to the side to see Danny shifting. Suddenly he sat up with a gasp and looked around, his eyes locking onto her and then Pandora.

"Uhhh…" Danny stalled. "Mom, I can explain?"

Maddie wanted to be angry and start drilling her son with questions, but she was overcome with the desire to hold him. She had almost lost him to that Bullet character. She rushed over and swept the young teen into her arms. "Danny, sweetie… I'm so glad you're okay."

Danny choked slightly from the tight hug and looked over give a meaningful glance to Pandora. The greek shook her head slightly, indicating that Maddie didn't know everything. Danny smiled and then finally sunk into his mother's embrace, taking in her scent as well. "Thanks mom." Maddie released him and held his face at an arm's distance. She studied his jawline which was something of a mix between hers and Jack's, taking her shape but Jack's hard lines, his plush raven hair, his dark expressive eyebrows, his cheeks that still stubbornly held some of their baby fat, and his bright blue eyes.

"Mommm…" Danny whined, getting a little embarrassed by his mother's coddling.

Maddie smiled and let him go, watching as he predictably reached back to scratch his neck with one hand. Then her smile dropped. "Daniel."

Danny swallowed thickly.

"How do these ghosts know you?"

"Funny thing… I kinda fell into the Ghost Zone once and got lost. I found my way back out and then… kinda… kept… visiting?" Danny finished lamely.

"Daniel James!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It was cool in here and I started to make some friends!" Danny expressed, worried where this was heading.

Maddie furrowed her brows and tapped a foot while her hands rested on her hips. "You know what I've taught you about ghosts."

Pandora simply watched them as she ate, not bothered by Maddie's words.

Maddie almost flinched when she saw Danny's facial expression change from timid and worried to defensive and protective in a blink of the eye. "Well you were wrong!" Danny shouted back, gesturing wildly as he started to rant. "Ghosts can feel, they eat, they go into trace state, which is like sleeping, they have families, purpose, government, monarchies-" Danny trailed off briefly before restarting. "Ghosts are more like people than you or dad ever even bothered to consider! They're almost exactly like people, mom! Some are good and some are bad."

After Danny had grown quiet, the two had a stare down. Maddie's face slackened a bit. Her instinct was to believe her son was being overshadowed or had been manipulated by ghosts or the zone itself by visiting so often, but she wondered… She used the same tactics over and over again to try and reel in her son's behavior and to have him as her happy little boy again. Pandora's advice to try and listen more rung in her head and though she was fearful to trust a ghost, she was starting to wonder if trying something completely new would help change things. She sighed. "Okay… alright… maybe I've been a bit close-minded."

"See that's exactly what I'm-" Danny started up, before his brain registered what she had said. "Wait, what?" She marveled at how quiet his voice had gotten, as though he was suddenly tremendously emotionally vulnerable. She'd crossed onto strange territory that she hadn't even known was there. "What did you say?"

Maddie hummed. "I've been talking with Pandora… You say ghosts have the capacity to feel and experience existence like we do?"

Danny perked up in shock and then hissed. "Mom! Not in front of Pandora!"

Pandora laughed melodiously. "Daniel, it's quite alright. I understand her fear and do not blame her, though I thank you for your concern."

Danny smiled at his friend before looking back at his own mother with analytical and skeptical eyes. Maddie had never seen her son so alert. "So you really mean that? Are you willing to give ghosts a try?"

Maddie wanted to shout never and somehow yank her son back home before any ghost would bat an eye, but she fought against such thoughts in order to answer. "I'm not happy about it, but I guess I couldn't call myself a scientist if I didn't follow up on new developments in the field."

Danny blinked, then scratched his head, then rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger in thought, not noticing his own tongue starting to peek out from between his lips. He finally glanced over his shoulder at Pandora. "How long will we be here? I'm guessing the Specter Speeder got trashed or something?"

Pandora nodded. "Frostbite and his workers should be here by tomorrow morning maybe the next day at the latest. Normally it would only take several hours, but they are having to carry many tools and materials to work on your ship. They are also vulnerable with such cargo and much rest from time to time to hide better from opportunists that would like to cause trouble or steal from them."

Danny nodded to himself and then looked back up at his mother. "I could… well… show you around the acropolis, take you to all the best places and let you meet some of my friends here. I can show you acropolis ghost culture and eat up our spare time."

Maddie paused, lost in thought. She glanced upwards and locked eyes with Danny for a minute. Maddie finally replied and Pandora couldn't stop the happy smile that came to her face.

"Okay. Show me."

* * *

 **Okay so at first this story was going to go on for a little longer. I was going to describe them walking around the acropolis and a few other things that are apart of various head cannons of mine, like Hephaestus and Dionysus hanging out in town. Some of the greek gods and goddesses in the zone look a lot like they do in legend, except a few actually are other ghosts that have been somewhat mistaken as them. Like Vortex being Zeus. The more crossover there is between cultures and their ideas and dreams about a god of thunder, the more amorphous a ghost begins to look. After the tour, Maddie would reflect on all the amazing cultural things she'd witnessed, etc and then after a visit with Frostbite it would skip to when they were leaving. Somewhere along the way home Vlad appears and Danny finally transforms in front of his mom.**

 **However, I got to this point in the story and felt like that last bit of dialogue by Maddie was the perfect stopping place and more natural too. Forcing Vlad in there felt weird and I feel the story means more having a developing trust between Danny and his mother again rather than ending it with a reveal. That way it's open ended as to how long it takes Maddie to learn more about ghosts and talk with Phantom and for Danny to finally tell his mom the truth.**

 **But that's just my two cents. ;)**


	32. One Hundred Years of Solitude

**_One Hundred Years of Solitude_**

 **Rating: T (only because of a little bit of gore / broken bone)**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is 14**

 **Summary: He looked into the boy's eyes, seeing the fire reflecting on their surface, and he knew that this boy had lived a lonely and pained existence. Somewhere along the way he had started giving of himself and no longer knew where to stop.**

* * *

He was in a bad mood. So far everything today had been going wrong. His alarm hadn't gone off, he'd misplaced his papers, his car hadn't started for a while…

Mr. Lancer was having a bad day. So when he walked into the classroom and started taking roll, only to notice Mr. Fenton was again late or absent entirely, he was far from pleased.

Not moments after he'd started to explain to the class what they would be doing for the day, Daniel ran in. He was quite disheveled and flushed when he must've figured out what he looked like. The boy smoothed out his shirt and hair as quickly as he could manage before taking a seat.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton."

"But I-"

Mr. Lancer only rose a brow and saw yet again a look of complete defeat take over his features. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of thing would bring that kind of submission in a teen. Normally a teenager would silently brood or smart back, either way it was about rebellion. Daniel always seemed like he'd rather be in class like he was supposed to be.

"Yes sir." The teacher saw Foley and Manson give their friend a sad look that most might have missed. Whatever had been plaguing his student for the last several months, they were involved in.

"Good, now let's turn our attention to our reading from _Hamlet_."

Once everyone was busy doing a class writing assignment, Lancer took a seat and started to grade some other papers. After only one, he started to slow, too interested in his own thoughts.

More than anything he wanted to help Danny. Mr. Lancer highly valued the importance of a teacher's role in their students' lives. He had tried tough love with Danny at first but that hadn't helped. Only when he'd shown a gentler side did he see one of the boy's greatest personality traits. The boy had a natural kindness and compassion in him. Now that wasn't to say he didn't lose his patience or temper, but in the general sense, Danny cared for people, was a sympathetic soul, and was a grateful person when you did something for him.

He had all the signs of being a good person and a top-notch student in theory, but in practice it all seemed to slip away. He was broken out of his thoughts by Danny himself.

"Can I go to the restroom, Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer sighed and gave a silent nod. The boy rushed out of the room somewhat urgently like he always did. The teacher hummed to himself and tried to focus back on his paperwork.

About ten minutes later, there was an explosion. The building shook and the fire alarms were set off. Lancer rose quickly. "Let's evacuate quickly but calmly. We don't want anyone getting hurt when trying to leave, alright?"

Surprisingly the students listened to him and they all went into the hall, merging with other classes on their way out. Lancer happened to spot Tetslaff and leaned close to talk more privately as they trotted along. "Do we know what's wrong?" Lancer figured it was more than likely a ghost attack, but there was always that deep fear that it was something more human driven.

"No, someone said it sounded like it came from the basement." Before she could say anymore another explosion went off and some of the students screamed. They all picked up the pace a bit and made it to the doors. Lancer watched as all his students rushed out into the parking lot and slowly a horrible realization came to him.

Danny.

He turned and bolted back into the building, the smell of smoke assaulting his nostrils.

zz

A long dark tail whipped out, smashing into his chest and tossing him into the nearest wall.

Danny let out a hacking cough, feeling a bit of ectoplasm, cool against the corner of his lips. "Dumb fire-breathing lizard."

It was some strange creature that looked something like a Dodongo from the Legend of Zelda. So more like a komodo dragon with fire spewing from it's mouth than a dragon, but at this point, Danny would almost prefer that. This thing kept slithering between things and hiding in shadows. The ghostly hero could only hope that everyone had left the school, seeing as two different important looking do-dads had exploded and fire was spreading.

Danny zipped around another blast of fire and managed to freeze the lizard's entire head. The thing balked and started to writhe on the ground, scratching and clawing at its icy head-cage. Danny pulled out his thermos and smirked. "Good thing you don't need to breathe, right?" A flash of blue light and it was over.

Danny yelped and turned intangible when a wood beam crashed through him, literally. He looked around and saw that the fire had spread. "Better get out of here. I hope the news doesn't say Phantom tried to murder the high schoolers. That's just the kind of bad publicity I need." He frowned bitterly, coughed a bit raggedly and flew upwards.

Before long, he was into the bushes near the parking lot. He transformed back into Fenton and trotted over to where he saw Tucker and Sam standing.

"Hey guys. It was some fire-lizard ghost thing."

They both whipped around and they seemed somewhat surprised, though their faces were both pale. "Danny!"

"What?" Danny asked, wiping the corner of his mouth to get rid of the dried blood there.

"Dude, Mr. Lancer hasn't come out. I think someone said he went inside looking for you."

Danny stared at Tucker and then at Sam before his own face went white. He looked over at the building and saw flames flickering in and out of broken windows and roaring in his ears. He felt himself almost slip into the past, seeing the Nasty Burger go up in flames… Danny shook his head and looked around before turning invisible and transforming. He shot towards the school, praying that Mr. Lancer was still okay.

zz

He should've known Danny wouldn't be in the bathroom when he got there. Of course he'd been lying, no one needed to go to the bathroom that often without having been diagnosed with something.

The problem now was, where was he? For all Lancer knew, Danny had just skipped school completely after leaving class. Or he'd gone somewhere else in the school and was unconscious and slowly dying. The very idea horrified the man and put him in a place of indecision. Most people would probably say he'd done his dues and should leave. Even rescue team members would advise the same, but he just couldn't. It would be the ultimate act of metaphorical and literal surrender on the young Fenton.

He'd search just a few moments longer and then leave, check a few other places that came to his mind first. Though, Sherlock Holmes would say to look in a more illogical place, but that was only in mystery novels not real life…

"Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer flinched and turned around. For a split second, he thought it was Daniel, just because of his instinctual and early view of him as he turned. He pondered briefly why he'd never really and truly noticed how similar Fenton and Phantom were in appearance, not that he hadn't seemed similarities… He'd just never realized just _how_ eerily similar they were.

"Phantom."

Danny Phantom floated before the teacher and nodded. "We need to get you out of here. The building is going to collapse."

Lancer realized that the specter was probably doing his dues and trying to save people. Honestly Lancer had always been a bit on the fence about Phantom's supposed evil nature. On the one hand, it seemed kinda poetic in a way to allow some spirit the chance to save lives while at the same time giving it some satisfaction of fulfilling its obsession. So long as Phantom showed no obvious signs of violence or willingness to put people in danger in order to simply save them right after, then Lancer didn't see why it was such a big deal to leave Phantom be.

In this particular case though, he had to disagree with being whisked away. "No I can't."

Phantom seemed confused. "Wait. What? Why!?" Lancer would've actually laughed at the ghost's surprise and exaggerated gestures if his throat wasn't starting to feel clogged with smoke.

"I have to find one of my students. He went to the restroom and I didn't see him leave the school."

It was peculiar to see the look that came to the ghost's face, as if he couldn't believe what Lancer was saying. Lancer himself couldn't figure out why such signs of worry and concern was so foreign to the ghost. Was following their obsession really that emotionless and cut and dry even when saving lives?

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Who were you looking for? I might've already brought him out."

Lancer narrowed his eyes briefly, not seeming to remember seeing Phantom bring anyone out before he'd come inside himself, but waved the thought off, seeing as Phantom could fly very fast. "Daniel Fenton."

"Oh you mean the youngest of the Ghost Hunter family? Don't worry I already got him out."

Lancer nodded and was about to let Phantom take him, when he hesitated. What if Phantom had a greater motive to let the young Fenton die, seeing as the Fentons actively hunted the ghost. "I… How can I be sure you wouldn't leave him in here to die?"

Phantom blinked. "Excuse me?" There seemed to be a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"His parents hunt you-"

Phantom glanced nervously around before sighing. "Look, his parents hunt me, not him. I wouldn't condemn some kid because of his parents. Second, the truth is, I wouldn't even leave the Fentons themselves to die if they needed me. It goes against my obsession."

Lancer nodded but before he could speak he let out a hacking cough.

"Okay. We really need to get out now. You're going to die from smoke inhalation or something."

Lancer nodded again. "Very well. Take me out. If I find out Daniel isn't safe though, you'll have one less supporter."

Danny paused and then gave a mirthless chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind. Even if it's not why I do what I do." He floated forward a bit to reach out to Lancer before his sensitive hearing picked up a distinct cracking sound above them. He dove at the teacher. "Get down!" The overweight teacher felt the air leave his lungs as he was tackled; briefly he felt a tingling running through his body and he thought that perhaps he'd been injured.

After a moment, Lancer opened his eyes and saw that Phantom was holding them against a wall, away from a pile of recently fallen flaming debris. The teacher observed that they were see-through and the ghost had apparently used intangibility out of caution. He glanced up and locked eyes with the ghost.

"Are you alright Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer blinked and nodded. "I do believe so, Mr. Phantom."

Danny smiled. "Good." The ghost briefly flickered out of intangibility in order to decide which way to go before exiting. This would turn out to be a bad mistake. A paralyzing pain shot up through his leg and into his spine, causing him to let out a haunting scream; Mr. Lancer could only cover his ears shortly in fear and shock before the noise minimized into whimpers of pain. The teacher looked over and saw something that made his already nauseated stomach, twist into knots.

Phantom's ankle was speared (or had reformed around) by a piece of pipe that had fallen out of the ceiling, green liquid was oozing from the wound and his entire leg was spasming slightly. "Gotta… go intangible."

"Heavens, no! That pipe is cauterizing the wound, Mr. Phantom," Lancer spoke up in worry.

Danny only smiled. "I'm dead, sir… There's nothing to cauterize against."

Lancer stood dumbly for a moment while Phantom let his leg pass through the pipe. When his leg became tangible again, an odd pulse forced more green liquid through and Lancer got the odd feeling that Phantom's words weren't completely true.

"We've got to get out now." Phantom floated up and stopped, before landing wobbly on his good leg. Observing that the flames were licking through the roof, Danny wasn't sure he couldn't trust himself to keep focused enough to stay intangible while in severe pain. They would have to run out through the back door and towards the football field. The boy tried to walk and felt another stab of agony; the bone just had to be broken in half. They continued to move towards the back door as quick as possible with Danny hobbling. "You should go ahead Mr. Lancer, please."

"I think not."

"I'm dead."

"But I-"

Whatever Lancer was going to say, was cut off when Danny's foot on his broken leg hooked a two-bi-four. He let out a cry of pain as he tripped and at that moment, his concentration was broken. A ring of light formed around Phantom's waist and transformed him into a more recognizable form. Blood started gushing from his leg now that he was human.

"Mr. Fenton!?" A thousand different questions raced through Lancer's head that started with _how_ as he hurriedly bent down to help his student.

Danny glanced up with a grimace and wild fear in his eyes. "Leave me, Mr. Lancer. I'll be okay. I just need a second."

For Mr. Lancer, it felt like someone had struck him in the chest. His heart was pounding as he saw many memories flash through his head. Daniel trying to stay awake in class, Phantom fighting ghosts outside his apartment in the wee hours, Daniel doing poorly on his grades, ghosts being fought off during the day, Daniel getting detentions for being late or skipping class, Phantom keeping a ghost from destroying the school, and over and over more memories came. Those very words Daniel had spoken, were practically what the boy had been saying to everyone in his life even as he sunk further and further into the abyss.

"Never again, Mr. Fenton." He saw Danny's eyes widen just the slightest bit before the fourteen year old was in his arms and he was running again towards the door. Lancer huffed and puffed with exertion, but a desire like no other is powering him. As they neared the door he heard Danny speak.

"I'll turn us intangible to run through the door." Lancer nodded as the tingling feeling returned. After a few moments, they were away from the roaring of fire and the creeks of a dying building; they could even hear a bird or two chirping.

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked and looked down at his student. The boy smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer. I have to go though. They'd figure out what I was if I went to the hospital. My blood isn't normal."

"But-"

"I promise I'll come later to talk to you and I promise, I'll really be okay by then." Lancer looked down into the young boy's eyes and saw honesty that had been missing for several months, shining there.

"Okay."

And then he literally vanished from the man's arms as a few firefighters came around the back and started shouting at him, asking him if he was alright.

zz

It was around ten o'clock at night when the boy had appeared in his apartment. Lancer had started to worry that the boy had been lying again before he'd appeared.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer! I was finishing up with a few weaker ghosts and then Skulker appeared out of nowhere-"

Lancer hummed. "It' quite alright, Mr. Fenton."

Danny froze and floated down to the floor before changing into his more human appearance. The boy seemed nervous or at the very least having trouble thinking of what to say.

"Where do your parents think you are, Mr. Fenton?"

"At Tucker's working on-" Danny froze from his automatic response.

"On what?"

"Homework…" Danny grimaced slightly.

Lancer nodded and his gaze went down to the boy's ankle, which he was now standing on as if nothing was wrong. "Is your ankle okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda feels bruised, but the bone's mended and it's not bleeding anymore…"

Lancer kneeled and looked at the boy. "May I?"

"Um… yeah, sure." He lifted his jeans pants leg, revealing a large ugly looking bruised area that wrapped around Danny's ankle.

"My word. Is this why you have trouble in P.E.?"

"Oh! No… Well I mean sometimes, but that's mostly because I'd break everything or would be able to do everything too well. It would be suspicious if I didn't hold back." Lancer paused before nodding. He stood up and paced for a moment, causing Danny to grow nervous. "Mr. Lancer?"

The teacher stopped and looked at a few books on his table which were holding down a stack of reports he was grading. "How much have you read of Hamlet like you supposed to?"

Danny balked slightly. "Excuse me? I mean… Sir?"

"How about we discuss what you have read?" Lancer asked, picking the book from the stack and walking over to Danny.

The boy seemed confused. "I… don't understand."

"For the time being, I won't tell your parents Mr. Fenton. I would consider telling them though. What you're doing is very dangerous, both from physical harm from fights as well as whatever this change could have done to your body, and I think with parents like yours who seem to love you, they have a right to know what's going on in your life. Do you know if your body is stable? Do you know if you're still human?"

"Well… I… I mean I have a heartbeat… in this form." Danny admitted.

"Do you understand?"

Danny nodded. "Yes sir. I mean, I've thought about it before, but it just never felt like the right time…"

Lancer smiled. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. I'll even come with you and your friends for support if you need it."

Danny looked at the teacher in surprise. "You mean that? You'd back me up like that?"

Lancer huffed. "I may not be hip or cool, but 'backing you up like that' is technically my job you know."

Danny chuckled slightly. "Oh. Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, how about we focus on a different kind of ghost for a while? Like the ghost of Hamlet's father?"

Danny smiled as he sat next to his English teacher and nodded. "He supposedly warned Hamlet about what his uncle had done."

zz

 _"All this time he had hidden away his pain and his shortcomings, all for the benefit of others. As I looked into his eyes, hearing the roar of the fire, I could see that even with his two best friends helping him to shoulder his burden, he was terribly alone. He had two friends, but no people of authority to tell him whether or not he was righteous or doing the right thing. For months he has been wandering in the darkness, guided only by the barest understanding of his parents' handed down morals of right and wrong, which could never hope to fill in all the cracks his reality had forced upon him."_ Lancer leaned back from his desk and paused in his writing. After a moment he looked back down at his journal and wrote again. _"Out of all the people in Amity, I managed to decode Daniel Fenton and it was by pure accident. That fills me with shame that I had to learn because of a freak fire on a random Tuesday that was no different than any other and not because I asked enough questions or made the boy feel safe. All I can do is try to rectify my mistakes from here on out. I have come to possibly believe that even death should not and can not truly stop the spirit of man or beast, or more honestly the spirit and drive to live and love that exists in us all."_ Lancer smiled before writing the date at the top of the page and then moving to the space near the bottom to write one last thing.

"Lost in the solitude of his immense power, he began to lose direction."

~ Gabriel Garcí a Márquez, _One Hundred Years of Solitude_.

Mr. Lancer then shut his journal and let out a sigh. "And here I was planning on retiring after this year… Looks like that'll have to wait for another three years."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this little Lancer Oneshot. He didn't blurt a book title but the title of the oneshot is enough I think. Mostly I was just wanting to write a story around that moment in the hall when Danny asks for Lancer to run. "Leave me. I'll be okay. I just need a second." I feel like that sentence can summarize the relationship between Lancer and Danny, especially when discussing a possible reveal. It's practically what Danny says to everyone and what he's been screaming to Lancer in his silence and submissive responses to detentions and bad grades. Lancer finally gets to realize Danny's code for HELP! and resolves to never leave him behind again.**

 **Lol I can't help but type sappy stuff with these two.**

 **Oh and as an added note, check out my DP story Pondus Omnium if you're ever in the mood for a longer DP story. Okay, self promotion done. *slips away***


	33. Bats and Ghosts Part 4

**Bats and Ghosts Part 4**

 **Rating: T [alcohol and cursing]**

 **Pairings: None [Still maybe DaniellexDamian if you squint, though I'm starting to wonder if I'm accidentally making a ship, lol]**

 **Ages: Turns out it's not easy to find the Batfamily's ages easily. So this is how it is for this piece: Bruce: 35-38, Dick: 23, Jason: 20, Tim: 17-18, Damian: 14-15, Barbara: 22-23, Dan: 24-25, Danny: 14-15, Dani: 12-13. [I'll eventually add Cass, Stephanie and others when I figure them out more]**

 **Summary: Bonding for Humans is different than bonding for Ghosts. Bonding for Bats is also different from most Humans and Ghosts and bonding for Ghost Bats is even more unique, but then again that's why we read about these guys.**

* * *

He could hear all of them whispering about him. It was annoying, but Dan honestly didn't care all that much. So what if he'd randomly gotten in on Wayne's inheritance by joining the family? Clockwork knows he didn't do it for the money.

"I wonder if he'll adopt me," A random passerby murmured.

"Pfft, shut up, Frank."

Dan was downtown, near Selina's apartment and some of the seedier portions of Gotham. He felt more comfortable buying his liquor here though, the other liquor store never seemed to have the right brands for him. He tried his best not to flinch at the high-pitch trill from the bell on the door when he walked in.

He ignored the glances of the people inside before he moved down an aisle and began searching for his favorite whiskey. He reached down to pull at his pants since his jeans were sagging a bit; he needed to get a belt. After selecting his drink and re-positioning his leather jacket after it had risen up from him leaning over, he walked up the counter and paid.

Before long, he was back on the street, making the long walk back to Wayne Manor. As he loped along, he quickly took notice of the group of three men that were following him. Dan grumbled to himself and took a cliché turn down a dark alley. They couldn't see the dark grin he was giving off since he was facing away from them. If they had been facing him head on, they would've seen the bright white reflection of his teeth and fangs.

"Hey there, _Mr. Wayne_."

Dan let his smile relax and stopped grinning; he stopped walking and put down his bottle at the same time.

"You're going to help give us a piece of the Wayne Company pie, buddy."

Dan looked over his shoulder and snorted. "Don't you know Batman always stops anyone that have ever kidnapped any of Wayne's family? What makes you think he won't bust your faces in?"

"We're willing to take the risk. We've got the Penguin backing us."

"And?"

"And what?"

Dan sighed and turned to face them fully, putting his arms up like he was part of a hold-up. " _Oh no… looks like I'm being kidnapped._ " The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

One of the men got angry and began to approach Dan. "So we've got a smart guy here, huh? Well we'll make sure you don't laugh again-" The man started to slow when he finally reached Dan and realized something important that the three men hadn't noticed before…

Dan chuckled a deep rumbling laugh and patted the man's head, the poor guy barely made it to his chin. "Don't worry, little fella. I'm sure you just got lost. You want me to take you to your mommy before a bad man caves your face in?" Dan made his intentions clear when he punched his own palm of his hand with his other, making a satisfying pop each time. "Beware…" Dan rumbled.

Needless to say, Dan was alone in the alleyway before long.

"Damn… I wanted to have a reason to punch one of them." Dan sighed and vanished, teleporting home with his precious bottle.

zz

Bruce watched quietly as Damian and Danielle fought against each other. Danielle was a quick study and was getting closer and closer to being allowed to be in the field. Currently she was wearing a device that negated her ghost powers, seeing as Bruce wanted to make sure all the hybrids could fight without them.

Damian dodged a swipe made by Danielle and managed to then sweep her legs. The girl yelped as she struck the ground and then groaned as Damian stood over her.

"Still quite sloppy. I'm not sure she'll be ready any time soon, father."

Danielle opened her eyes and glared at Damian as he tried to walk off. She swung her body up into a spin and hooked her foot around Damain's before he could get too far away. To his credit, he almost saved himself, but ultimately he fell onto his chest as Dani jumped up. "What was that? I couldn't hear you from all the way up here."

"It seems she may be closer than you think, Damian."

"Tch." Damain tutted. He then hurriedly got up and marched away. Danielle frowned as Bruce walked up behind her.

"I didn't mean to make him that mad. Me and Danny taunt and tease each other all the time…"

Bruce patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it, once his pride allows it."

zz

"And some sweets for you, Miss Danielle." Dani smiled up at Alfred as the butler put down the plate of cookies. She was already holding her glass of milk when she reached for one of the sweets. At that moment, Damian walked in.

"Alfred, where's Grayson. I know he's here because father told me, but I didn't find him in his room."

Alfred looked up and chuckled. "Currently, I believe Master Dick is in the Rec room with Master Daniel. I think they were or at least Master Dick was attempting to bond with one of his new siblings."

"Mm." Damian replied. Danielle sat quietly before she took in a breath and spun on her chair. Damian blinked in confusion when she held out a cookie.

"Sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to make you mad. I forget sometimes that not everyone thinks like me. The only person I used to train with before you and Bruce was Danny and well… we find humor in the same things for obvious reasons."

Damian hummed and took the cookie before sitting next to her. "Apology accepted."

Dani nodded slowly and frowned before looking back at the plate to have another cookie.

"It appears as though I also owe you an apology. You are quite talented and have improved. Fenton taught you well."

Damian was surprised by the radiant smile that came to Danielle's face. Alfred leaned back from peaking around the corner of the kitchen and smiled at the picture on his camera.

zz

"So you really did grow up in a circus, huh?" Danny asked, watching as Dick swung from bar to bar.

"You bet! Have you ever been to the circus before, Danny?" Dick huffed out as he balanced in a hand-stand over one of the bars and then swung and let go, flipping into a perfect landing.

Danny frowned a bit, before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well once, but I wouldn't say it was a good experience… Actually it was one of my worst. I think it was one of the moments were I felt the most sub-human."

Dick walked up to Danny and frowned. "Why's that?"

Danny gave a sad smile. "Freakshow. He was kinda like my Joker, back in my world. He was one of my only human villains and the first time I met him he had this staff that could control ghosts."

Dick felt a flush of anger immediately.

"Let's just say it didn't help the reputations of ghosts when I started robbing banks and blasting at cop cars." Danny shifted nervously. "I don't remember much of it, mostly just random bursts of various emotions, but Sam told me as much as she could. He forced me to perform in front of people like I was his slave. He was parading me and the other ghosts around like we were prizes and he told Sam and Tucker that ghosts were always meant to serve humans. He even dressed me in a grim reaper costume. I mean… the point of his circus was to embrace the weird and unique… but… I've always wanted to be normal." Danny wrapped his arms around himself. "That night, I was the freak I was terrified people would see me as."

Dick sat down next to Danny and offered his arm. Danny looked up at him and after a moment, the hybrid scooted sideways and into a side-hug from Dick. "You're not a freak, Danny-"

"Maybe in this world I'm not… but in my old world, I was," Danny murmured.

Dick sighed and rubbed the boy's left arm. After a couple of minutes, Dick smiled. "How about I give you a good memory of a circus to counteract the bad?"

Danny looked up and cocked his head. Dick cooed a bit internally. "Like what?"

zz

"Master Dick, Master Daniel? Dinner is read-" Alfred began as he opened the Rec room door, only to see both young men swinging from the trapeze bars, laughing.

"You're a natural, Danny!"

"Well ghosts do have perfect equilibrium." Danny commented before grasping Dick's hands. The older boy swung his young brother and watched him preform an impossible series of flips that involved a heavy use of antigravity that was poorly hidden.

"Cheater!"

"No way! That was all skill!"

"I saw you floating, Ghost Boy!"

Alfred lowered his camera and exited to go put their dinners in the microwave for later.

zz

"Then, I pointed my finger at him like a gun and he seemed so surprised when fire came out. I felt it was perfect irony. His white suit turned black pretty quick, if you catch my drift," Dan huffed, downing another shot of whiskey.

"Pfft, a flamethrower out of a finger…" Jason rubbed his chin with one hand and held his shot class with the other. "I might make me one of those." He narrowed his eyes. "Fit a thin tube all the way up through a glove…"

Dan lifted a brow and snorted. "You'd catch yourself on fire long before you could put something like that to proper use."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Red _hoodie_."

"For the last time, don't call me that, asshole."

"This asshole can kill you in a hundred different ways."

"Only a hundred? Child's play."

Dan and Jason found themselves glaring into each other's eyes before they noticed Tim staring at them.

"Great, now you both have a drinking buddy that can help you continue your bad habits through positive reenforcement," Tim grumbled and moved to walk out of the room.

Dan and Jason locked eyes. "You wanna prank Drake instead?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes."

zz

Tim was walking down the hallway and headed to the library to look up something for research of his own, when he spied the bucket perched on the door.

"Okay, who propped the bucket up on the door to the library?" Tim called out. He briefly heard a bit of snickering before his message was finally heard. Whispered voices, that weren't really all that quiet, started up.

"Damn it. I told you it wouldn't work."

"Hey, at least I offered an idea!"

Tim walked around the corner and found his two brothers sitting on the floor giggling and snickering. They'd had a bit too much liquor it seemed, but at least Dan wasn't trying to prove he could fly again. That meant they weren't completely drunk.

"Right, and what was the point of this?" Tim asked, cocking a brow as he gestured towards the bucket.

"You always ruin the fun," Jason grunted and gave the younger boy a glare.

Dan only snickered and then started to laugh loudly.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Jason asked.

"Don't bother, Jason. He's probably just laughing at something silly and can't stop."

Dan froze and looked at them both. A grin split his face. "Ghost powers, BIATCH!"

Tim watched Dan press his palm against the floor and suddenly he found himself halfway through the ground. He was literally torso up, on the first floor and torso down, dangling through the basement's ceiling.

Jason's mouth popped open and Dan started to howl in laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"Holy shit!" Jason yelped and then started to howl as well.

"Shut-up!" Tim shrieked with irritation and exasperation. "Yeah yeah, ha ha you got me! Let me out!"

Batman rounded the corner, and Robin was right behind him with his arms crossed. The Dark Knight spoke before he'd come up on the small group. "Is there a reason that there is a pair of legs sticking out of the ceiling of the Batcave?" Batman took down his cowl and locked eyes with an embarrassed Tim.

"Bruce, tell Dan to pull me out!"

Dan and Jason fell into another fit of roaring laughter when Bruce and Damain had arrived. They were still laughing when Alfred took a picture of them and then retrieved Danny to have him pull Tim out. They were still there after all of them left the two laughing on the floor. The Batfam let the two sleep off their drinks there too.

zz

 **Omake**

"What are we going to do?" Danny whispered. He kept having the tendency to grip Dan's arm, while the larger ghost would shake the boy off and then the process was continuously repeated.

"Not panic, for starters."

Phantom and Wraith had found themselves captured by a few of Gotham's worst villains. The Joker, Penguin, Harley Quinn, and Two Face were using the two as bait for Batman and the others. Now, you may be asking how they managed to capture two very powerful ghosts, when they did not yet have access to the ghost weaponry that Wayne Tech was developing, which still irritated Wraith. All the ghosts kinda felt like it was the equivalent of manufacturing kryptonite for sale, even if Blood Blossoms were worse. Back to the issue at hand, the ghosts had been trapped in a magic circle, created by a random sorcerer one of the villains had contracted, most likely Penguin. Dan could tell he was getting tired though, since the sorcerer wasn't nearly as powerful as others they knew.

"You see, you've brought about the Batman's end!" Penguin grinned. "This time, he'll die and it'll be all because of you, gentlemen." At that, Penguin began a traditional bad guy cackle.

"Hold up."

Everyone froze and looked at Wraith. "Wraith!" Danny yelped, before his mouth was smothered by Wraith's massive gloved hand.

"What!?" Penguin snapped.

Wraith let go of Phantom and crossed his arms. "Okay, if I'm going to fight villains, than I'm at the very least going to have the pleasure of fighting good ones. Lesson One, NEVER do an evil laugh before you do something, only during the act or after. You just look stupid if you botch it after the laugh but before the act. That is a moment that fearful people won't forget. You won't be that pyscho that used to keep them up at night, you'll be that guy that failed miserably and made a fool of himself. So just do yourself a favor and remember that I warned you."

"What the hell, Wraith!?" Phantom whined.

"What? It's painful to watch them fall into a pitfall like that," Wraith snorted distastefully.

"Yeah, be quiet Casper. Wraith here understands us. I mean, and I thought the gun slinging zombie Robin was a pyscho, HA HA HAH HAAAA!" Joker cracked and gave a big smile. He looked at Wraith. "Whadya think of my laugh, Wraithy?"

"First, Don't call me Wraithy or I'll pull out a random organ from your body. The surprise will be which one it will be. Second, yeah your laugh is psycho. I still think laughing before is unsafe though. This is another problem I need to address-"

Danny simply groaned and banged his head against Dan's back.

"You're too chaotic. I mean I know it's your thing and you are smart, but you're greatest weakness is your emotions. You're greatest strength is that you're unpredictable. It's the opposite for someone like Lex though." Dan grinned, showing his fangs. "I'm the perfect combination of both. I'm smart and in control of myself most of the time, but I'm still just unpredictable enough to where you don't get a second try at stopping me."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Two Face asked and looked at Penguin. The short man only shrugged.

"The guy who ruled the our old world, thank you." Wraith snapped, staring at the two.

Before anything more could be said, Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl, Phantasma, and Robin dropped from various locations in the lair.

"Batsy!" Joker cried out. "I'm loving you're newest boy toy! Can I keep him!? I think I'd have more use for him than you would!~"

Phantom looked back at his family before pointing at Wraith. "Batman! Wraith is teaching villains how to do their jobs better! AGAIN!"

Batgirl glanced at Wraith. "Seriously?"

Wraith shrugged while his arms were still crossed. Everyone looked over when Red Hood cocked his gun and aimed right between Joker's eyes. "No, you can't have him. Get you're own drinking buddy, you bastard!"

Wraith chuckled. "You heard the man. Besides, I'm hungry." Phantom was buffeted when Wraith let out a wave of power, shattering the tired sorcerer's concentration and breaking the magic circle. Wraith looked up and grinned at Penguin. "Told ya. You shouldn't have laughed. Ya jinxed it."

* * *

 **Well this was fun, especially the Omake. Which for these little Bats and Ghosts one shots, will kinda be sections that have slightly out of continuity moments. In other words, a fanfiction of a fanfiction. So when you see Omake, remember that these events may be a bit out of continuity to Bats and Ghosts. Still fun though.**

 **See ya next time and please do offer any ideas for what you'd like the Phantoms to do in the DC world and who you'd like them to meet. Otherwise I'll just keep trucking along my way. :)**

* * *

 **NoSignal to Nameless Panda: I'd agree that Nocturne wasn't once a human. He's probably an idea or lore based ghost. Though I always wonder if he can cause nightmares. He prefers to feed on good dreams, so is bad dreams for some other ghost or is that somehow the Fright Knight's territory? And no problem! All reviews and opinions should be heard.**


	34. Living Shadow

**Living Shadow**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Batman: 28, Danny: 14.**

 **Summary: No one is quiet sure what to think about this figure, that seems to be a bat, who's running around Gotham doing vigilante work. Speculation is abound. Some say he's just a weird man, some say he's a vampire or something non-human because of how elusive and incredible his feats seem. Even after people begin to realize he's probably a man, there's still that one rumor. "Did ya hear the story that Bat's shadow is alive?"**

 **Extra Notes: I followed a Young Justice timeline to know when Batman started his career as well as how many years came between the start of his career and his adopting of Dick. But in general this is a AU of the Young Justice world of the Batfamily. This part/chapter is mostly the set up that will lead to Danny brother fluff with all the Batkids.**

* * *

Lights from the windows and moon were the only things that illuminated Gotham that night. Batman, known also as Bruce Wayne in the waking hours, was following after some thugs that he suspected had something going on with the Penguin. They had met up with some type of informant, who was giving them info about a shipment that was coming in for the museum.

Everything was going pretty well, until he saw the soaked boy that was walking down the docks. The thugs seemed to notice the youth as well and all three of them stopped in front of his path.

"What are you doing down here all alone, kiddo?" One sneered.

The three men became somewhat incensed when the boy didn't answer them immediately. The child looked up and seemed to be in some kind of daze. "Hm?"

"Tch, I think someone gave him too much of a dose or something," another of the three thugs suggested.

The third chuckled and moved forward to grip the boy's shoulder. The reaction was almost instant, the child let out a cry of fear and surprise and backpedalled away from the men, getting dangerously close to falling into the harbor.

"Whoa, Shut the hell up you little bastard!" The first thug growled and took another step forward. That was all it took for the boy to miss the edge and plunge into the dark water. Seconds afterwards, Batman swooped in, incapacitating the thugs before they even knew what had really happened. In a hurry, the Dark Knight dove into the bay.

It was black as ink down there and without the gear that was installed into his cowl, he might never had found the boy. He was stuck to the bottom of the bay, weighted down by something on his leg that Batman hadn't noticed previously. As he went to grab the child, he realized just how heavy the thing on his ankle was. With great effort on his part, Batman was able to pull the unconscious boy onto the docks. Right off the bat, he checked for a pulse and found a faint one. He pumped the child's chest, trying to get the water out of his lungs and was painfully reminded of how small he was compared to him. From what he could remember, he didn't look like any of the young street kids around Gotham. He had to be from somewhere else and the strange silver anklet was only helping to solidify that theory.

Surprisingly the boy coughed and rolled onto his side, puking up the rest of the water in his lungs. Batman let out a sigh of utter relief, beyond happy that he didn't have to witness the death of a child. It was small moments like these, that the man under the mask wasn't sure he was fully prepared to continue being a vigilante. He leaned down to scoop up the light child and made sure the thugs were still out before sending Gordon a message.

Unfortunately, his plans to use the thugs to catch Penguin in the act of theft were botched, but he could still have these fellows behind bars. He'd have to go back to the drawing board until he could figure out how Penguin would adjust to this alteration in his plan. What the Dark Knight did know, was that he wouldn't give up on whatever artifact he had his eyes on. He'd had to do research to figure out exactly what had arrived.

Batman started to run, boy in his arms, as he made his way back to where the Batmobile was parked and hidden. He slid him into the passenger's seat and then settled into the driver's seat himself.

"Auto-pilot. Batcave. Call Alfred." Batman scowled slightly as he felt the car start to obey his commands. He undid his cape and wrapped the boy in it so that he wouldn't get too cold from the water. Then Alfred's voice came through the speaker.

"How did the stake out go, sir? You're returning a bit earlier than I had expected."

"A change of plans. I've come across a young boy that nearly drowned in the bay. He's not from Gotham as far as I can tell. He also has a strange silver anklet that's heavy enough to keep his body submerged."

"Oh. Well. Will you be bringing him back here, sir?"

"I feel the situation is delicate enough that I can't simply turn him into the GPD. The technology the anklet is made out of seems similar to other inhibitor collar designs I've seen."

"Very well. I'll prepare some tea and food."

Batman heard the communications end and focused on the road as the Batmobile pulled down the secret path, into the Batcave.

zz

A couple hours later, found Batman at his main computer in the cave, looking over missing person reports and anything else he could dig up about his mystery guest. Said guest was sleeping on the medical table, with a throw over him. Batman had just finished taking apart the silver anklet and using what he'd found out from it in his search for info. He'd finally come up with an idea of what had happened. It wasn't a pretty story and filled the man with righteous fury.

"What have you found, sir?" Alfred asked, trying to discreetly place food closer and closer to Bruce's hands.

"I believe his name is Daniel James Fenton. He's the son of Jack Fenton and Madeline Fenton. His sister's name is Jasmine Fenton. He's from Amity Park, Indiana. He went missing three months ago after his parents and sister were murdered."

"Oh my…" Alfred murmured, taking a moment to give a pitying glance at the boy on the table.

"That's not even the most interesting part," Batman muttered, a bit of bitterness seeping into his voice. "At the same time that Daniel Fenton went missing, Danny Phantom did as well."

Alfred looked back. "Wait, you mean-"

"After I noticed their physical similarities, I did some extra research and learned that Daniel stayed in the hospital for several days after an accident with his parents' ghost portal. His parents were scientists that worked for a small branch of Star Labs, called Axion. They were receiving small grants to continue their research."

"So you think that the young Daniel received those spectacular powers from an accident like Mr. Allen did?"

"Correct." Batman clicked a few more keys on the keyboard. "I think I know what happened to his family too."

"Do tell."

"The Fentons were having some arguments with agents from the government agency known as the Guys in White. They're a ghost hunting division that claims they're with the government. They've been getting less and less monetary support and have started to be apart of some questionable transactions."

"Do you think some agents murdered his family and then took the boy because of his powers?" Aflred asked, frowning in sadness when he saw a video at the top of the monitor. It showed Danny Phantom floating through the air and laughing about something. Another showed the ghostly boy fighting off a ghost that had been terrorizing some civilians.

"Most likely. They've have bad run-ins with Phantom in the past. It's possible that they figured out who he was as a civilian and they simply went to his home."

"How dreadful."

"The agency believes ghosts as purely evil entities. I have no idea if that's true, but from what I've looked over, the ectoplasm hasn't appeared to have effected his personality. I'll have to question him myself though, before I'll know for sure."

"Mmmm…"

"Speak of the devil," Alfred murmured and nodded as Batman walked over towards the table. Daniel started to squirm a bit and then slowly opened his eyes. Bright blue locked with the whites of Batman's mask and then Daniel screamed. In one quick movement, he lunged off of the table and plastered himself against a wall. Batman and Alfred stayed completely still as Daniel started to look around and then down at himself.

Slowly he looked up and studied the Dark Knight.

"Do you know who I am?" Batman asked.

Danny jerkily nodded his head. "Yeah…"

"Daniel, do you remember what happened to you?"

Danny looked between Batman and Alfred and then suddenly, his walls crumbled. He started to sob and sink through the floor. Batman moved forward quickly and wrapped the boy in his arms before he could phase through the earth completely. He kept his arms there, even when Daniel flinched.

"I'm not bad. I'm not bad. I'm not bad. I'm not..." Danny choked out.

"I know. It's okay now. You're safe."

"You took the cuff off..."

"Was it blocking your powers?"

"Yeah."

Afterwards, Danny let out a grief-stricken wail. He then clung as hard as he could to Batman's body. The Dark Knight sat on the floor as the boy slowly cried himself into a deep slumber.

"Should I prepare one of the guest rooms, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes."

zz

 _Two Months Later…_

"You're stance is off."

"Oh, oops."

"Just because you fly doesn't mean-"

"-that I can forget how to have a proper stance on the ground. I know Bruce!" Danny laughed slightly. "You've said that a million times."

"I'll say it as many times as I need to," Bruce replied and eased out of stance, seeing as Danny had gone to get a drink from his water bottle.

"What good does any of it do anyway since you won't let me help?" Danny murmured, but Bruce heard him.

"We've talked about this, Daniel-" Bruce saw Danny flinch. "Sorry."

Danny shrugged. "It's okay. It's my name. I'll get over it." Danny turned and looked at his adoptive father. "I just want to help."

"I let you help when ghosts come here."

"But it's a rarer occurrence than it used to be in Amity. They only come here now if they manage to find their way through a natural portal or if Vlad sends them here himself, since he has the only man-made portal left that's operational, and of course he hasn't been able to do that as often seeing as he knows you're on to him."

"You don't need to worry yourself with these types of things."

"Please, Bruce. Just a few times-"

"No."

"I'll starve!" Danny cried out, before slapping his hands over his mouth, but it was far too late.

"What was that?" Bruce asked. Though his face was stern, a bit of worry had wormed its way into his heart. _Starve, what does he mean by that? Alfred said he'd been eating well._ While it had been hard going trying to get justice for what the agents had done since it was hard to prove, Bruce had been able to make some movements towards getting the Anti-Ecto Act reconsidered. The next step was to have the League meet Danny and get on board with the investigation too. If Danny was right about some of the things he'd talked about seeing at their base, then the Act was making it okay to persecute an entire group of people or sentient beings. Other than how long it was taking to get justice, Danny had been fairing pretty well considering what he'd been through. Luckily, they hadn't gotten too invasive in their tests before Danny had managed to escape. So him telling Bruce he was starving immediately was a surprise to the man.

"It's my obsession. I died thinking about wanting to keep people from feeling pain. Because of that and my choices after the portal accident, I developed an obsession with protecting people. I've been keeping it under control by clinging to you and making sure no one tried to hurt you at those big wig events and the ghosts help, but I'm needing more. I don't know why, but my need is growing…" Danny sighed and looked away from Bruce's face. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought I could handle it myself."

Bruce was silent as he thought. _You've always tried to handle things yourself haven't you?_ He let out a held breath and kneeled to look into Danny's downcast eyes. "You know you aren't dead, right? You just have ectoplasm bound to your DNA."

"I know I'm not dead now… but I did die. I saw the light and everything…" Danny murmured. Even though he'd gotten very comfortable around Bruce, Danny still wasn't used to the man's different personality when compared to his dad's. The brief thought of his dad and family brought a frown to his face and a flush of sadness.

"I believe your obsession may be growing a bit restless, not because you need to protect more often, but because you need new people to protect. You have me and Alfred, but you need other individuals."

"I get to visit with Sam and Tucker next week, right?"

"Yes, they're coming to Gotham with Sam's parents."

Danny nodded and moved across the room as though to leave and let Bruce go to do his night job. "Sorry I bothered you about it…"

Bruce frowned. Danny always seemed to ready to apologize for everything. "Fine. You can come tonight."

Danny froze and looked over at Bruce. "Really?"

"Yes. The only condition is that you have to hide and operate from the shadows. The longer we can hide the fact that you're a ghost helping me out, the better. We don't want other people coming to Gotham to challenge you."

"You mean like some of Superman's Rogues Gallery?"

"Correct. You still need more training before you could manage those types of things on your own."

Danny smiled. "Deal. I'll be your shadow." Danny scoffed. "Kinda like Johnny Thirteen." He ran over and gave Bruce a surprise hug. "Thanks." The boy then dashed out of the room.

Bruce watched him run off and gave a brief smile. If he could do anything to help Danny heal from his experience with those agents and get his mind off of his suffering, then he was up to it. After all, he was just thankful that Danny didn't seem like the vengeful type. While he wasn't sure what would happen if he saw those peoples' faces again, Danny didn't actively search for the people who had murdered his family and tortured him. That part of Danny surprised the billionaire. He listened; he didn't look for trouble. He just wanted to help. That was all.

zz

That night, Batman prepared to get in the Batmobile and none other than Phantom came up beside him. The boy ran over and got in the passenger seat.

When they actually arrived at a scene of a break-in, Danny sunk into the ground, making Batman's shadow twist a bit and move. The Caped Crusader ran into battle and after that, Gordon couldn't make the crooks shut up about how the Bats' shadow had seemed a bit more lively that night. Some even said the vigilante had finally made a deal with the devil or some dark entity.

From that point on, Batman became even more of a creature of the night and his reputation grew. The fear that came with his name made some less equipped thugs give up immediately. Danny would only grin and tell his adoptive dad that he did a good job, though he would also tease Bruce from time to time about the more outlandish rumors that came with having a living shadow.

The funniest thing was when Danny got to meet the Justice League and had made his appearance by forcing Batman's shadow to grow on the wall and then explode out, revealing the ghostly boy. Danny had geeked out a little bit, because the Watchtower was in space. Batman had merely smirked when his son had run past the famous heroes and plastered himself to the viewing port. Superman and Flash had definitely expected the boy to ask them a million questions.

It wasn't too long before Danny had wiggled his way into all the Leaguer's hearts to some degree. They would definitely be on board for getting rid of the Anti-Ecto Acts.

Eventually though, others were bound to catch onto the addition's existence. Batman's more prominent enemies figured out almost immediately that something was up. It was now a race to see who would figure out the truth first.

zz

"So what is this one for again?" Danny asked as he tried to itch his collar bone without messing up his suit collar.

Bruce smiled down at the boy. "An Ambassador from a distant country has come and the person who's showing him around Gotham decided to throw a grand event. It's mostly just a party to mingle and have a nice night, not much business this time."

Danny blinked and then his face deadpanned. "So everyone's schmoozing about, drunk?"

"Danny…"

"What? It always seems that way."

Bruce merely chuckled.

Eventually Alfred stopped their vehicle and told both of them to have a good night. Bruce and Danny walked into the entrance just as a young man approached holding a couple of flowers. "Here. Everyone's wearing one of these in their breast pocket or hair for the ladies. It's the flower of the Ambassador's homeland."

The man gave the flowers to Bruce and walked off. The two walked forward, to see everyone milling about. Bruce smiled and placed the flower in his breast pocket before passing the other to Danny. The hybrid reached out and touched the flower, only to pull back violently.

"Ouch!" Danny yelped quietly, before pulling his hand to his chest. Bruce frowned.

"Did you grab one of the thorns?"

"No, it just felt like… ugh… I don't feel too good."

Bruce glanced around at all the flowers and then back at his son. He pressed the back of his hand to Danny's forehead, only to feel warmth radiating out from it. "I think I need to take you home. You have a fever."

"Really? I felt fine…" Danny mumbled.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and pulled Danny close before moving towards the entrance again. At the front, Bruce threw away both flowers. Right before they could exit, a man walked over.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?"

Bruce recognized the man immediately as the ambassador the party was thrown for. "Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Galla."

"Please call me Bandar."

"Bandar, we were just needing to leave because my son started to feel ill."

Bandar looked down at Danny and smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Heh, life. Am I right?"

Bandar gave a strange look but still smiled. The small change caused red flags to pop up in Danny's mind. "Yes, indeed. I hope you get to feeling better, young sir."

Bruce nodded and then lead Danny outside.

After they had left, Bandar Galla pulled out a phone and called someone. "It's Bruce Wayne and his boy."

zz

Outside of the building, Danny could feel Bruce's fingers tighten on his left arm and he felt happy that he hadn't been the only one to feel that something was off about that man. Bruce pulled out his cellphone and looked down to type in the number to reach Alfred. It was in that split second that someone came out from the shadows and clocked Bruce in the side of the head.

The next few moments happened quickly. He struck the ground on his side and before he could properly get up, a bunch of people swarmed him. He started to best them, even as they mercilessly beat him. Bruce then picked up the sounds of his son trying to fight against the thugs. Fear prickled in his chest, seeing as Danny still needed more practice as a human. He relied on his powers too much in the field.

Bruce knocked out the man that was to his left, finally giving him a view of his son. Two men had teamed up to grab each of his arms, a third was trying to smother his face with something. Even though Danny was struggling valiantly, it wouldn't be enough without his powers. Then he saw it, Danny's eyes _were_ glowing green. He was trying to phase out of their grip, but it wasn't working for some strange reason.

 _They knew._

Before he could knock out the next two men that were trying to still separate him from his son, he saw the cloth smother Danny's face and he heard the boy let out some kind of cut off noise of frustration and desperation. Then something struck him in the back of the head and everything went black.

zz

"It must be difficult to hide a secret like his. It is so much easier for one to detect a ghost than it is a Kryptonian or a Martian. You can tell if someone is a ghost from quite the distance if you have the technology."

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and glanced around, noticing he was in some type of cave. He glanced over and saw a man holding the unconscious Danny's chin in his hand. The stranger wore extravagant green and yellow robes and had salt and pepper hair.

"Or, you can simply put a flower in their face and watch them shrink back in terror." The man then pulled a red flower from under his robes and put it in front of Danny's face. The boy immediately jolted awake and turned his head, letting out a hiss.

"Who are you!?" Bruce growled out.

The man pulled away a bit and Danny opened up the eye closest to the action. "I am Ra's al Ghul. Ironically, I am also known as the Ghoul's head or Demon's head. Fitting is it not?"

Danny eyed the man closely. Ra looked directly at the boy. "You have the potential to be the perfect assassin. Silent, invisible, intangible. No one could hide or escape because your human form allows you to move through ghost shields that would stop other ghosts."

Bruce grit his teeth and tried once more to test his bonds. He'd noticed that Danny's were glowing a distinct green. Ra looked at him next. "Forgive me for the accommodations, Mr. Wayne. You see, I need an heir and you have peaked my interest. My hope is that you will consider taking my daughter Talia's hand in marriage and carry on my work after I depart from this world. I have it on good authority that you've quite fancied Talia's company the last few times you've met." Danny noticed Bruce's eyes widen at the name of the woman.

"Talk about a terrible blind date…" Danny muttered. Bruce ignored Danny's terrible joke and eyed Ra carefully.

"If I say no?"

"Well, then I suppose you'd be my enemy, but as you haven't seen too much except for this stark cave. I could let you go, this time."

"Really? Huh, and they say chivalry is dead," Danny spoke. Ra gave the boy a sharp glare.

" _You_ will not go anywhere. I imagine trying to recreate a delicate and complex accident such as yours would be costly and not very efficient; however, from my studies regarding your blood sample you donated while you were sleeping, your condition appears as though it could be passed on genetically."

There was a pause.

"Wait… You want me to… I mean… Ew!" Danny yelped. Bruce was fuming, though Danny had yet to notice that he as working on his bonds.

"You should feel honored that you may be the sire to a generation of perfect assassins." Ra mumbled something else under his breath, "Hopefully we can develop the proper technology to clone you eventually. That would be an even better option..."

"Okay that's definitely a step above trying to force me to become someone's son. I mean seriously, do bad guys have no sense of moderation?"

Ra narrowed his eyes. "It's a good thing that personality and obedience can easily be molded." He glanced at Bruce. "I'll give you a moment to think about your choice." He snapped and Ubu came over. Within a few moments, the ropes around Danny's arms were undone and he was free from the chair. His wrists and ankles were still tied as the boy was slung over the large man's shoulders.

"Hey!"

Ra glared at Danny. "If you do not start learning to lower your voice, then I will be forced to teach you." Danny gulped quietly when Ra placed a hand on his sword's hilt. The man looked at Bruce. "Think about it, but remember that if you stay here, you can stay with your son. Goodbye for now, Detective."

Ra then left and Ubu marched out. Bruce got to lock eyes with Danny one more time before an iron door lowered from the ceiling and struck the ground. He went back to furiously working at the ropes around his wrists. Fortunately, he had a small pocket knife in a pocket on the inside of his slacks. As he sawed at the ropes, he started trying to come up with a plan. He had no idea where they were, he had no weapons to speak of… Then he realized something important. He just needed to free Danny and he could fly them out. If they came across any ghost technology, they could deal with it as it came.

zz

It had taken some maneuvering, but eventually Bruce had found a way out of the cave like area. He'd also knocked out a guard and taken his clothing and weapon. Currently, he was moving quietly through the halls of the compound. He came around one corner and saw that Ubu was guarding a door. He narrowed his eyes.

zz

Danny was starting to get nervous. He had heard that they were wanting to get… a sample from him. There was a feeling of revulsion in his gut from the very idea. He was also worried for Bruce. The man would surely come and try to save him, but he didn't have any of his gear with them. There was a pit of hopelessness that was starting to grow in him. Bruce would get killed trying to save him and then he'd be a slave to these people for as long as they needed him and his… well. He flinched hard when sounds of a struggle from outside grew and then quieted. Keys clicked into the door and when it opened, Danny trembled at the sight of one of the guards. He tried to keep as cool as possible though.

"Are you alright?"

He knew that voice. "Bruce?" Relief flooded his body as the disguised man moved over and started to untie Danny's binds. His arms had been forced above his head by a hook in the wall and so he dropped a bit when he was freed.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Bruce mumbled.

Danny nodded furiously. "You got it."

zz

It had taken a lot of effort and some close calls, but the two managed to slip away from the compound. It had turned out that they had been taken to a place called Infinity Island which was in the Caribbean Sea.

As soon as they had gotten home, Alfred had fused over them and Danny had collapsed from exhaustion from having to fly so much.

A day later, Danny woke up to the sound of cartoons playing on the television in his room. He looked around a bit and saw Bruce was sitting on the other side of the bed in his PJs. He looked over at him and smiled. "You feeling any better?"

Danny let out a tremendous yawn. "Yeah. I sure flew a long way."

"Yes. You did a great job, Danny."

"Thanks."

Bruce then frowned and sat up some. "Did they hurt you?"

Danny shook his head. "You actually came just in time… I think they wanted to take a um… sample."

Bruce let out a huff, trying to reel in his anger. There was a moment of silence before Danny started to tremble. "Danny? Danny." The boy reached over and hugged the man tightly. Bruce felt his face drop in sadness and worry. "What's wrong?" He started to rub Danny's shoulder and back in an attempt to comfort him.

Danny eventually answered as tears tried to form in his eyes. "You could've died. You didn't have your gear."

"Danny-"

"You should've left me and then come back."

Bruce became frustrated. "Absolutely not. I was not leaving you there after what Ra had said."

Danny broke down and hiccuped. "I need to be stronger, Bruce. I can't do that again. I can't. Not again- I can't loose…"

Bruce understood the boy's meaning as Danny started to sob against Bruce's chest. The billionaire wasn't quite sure what to do but hold him and rub his back. He spied Alfred at the door and got a nod from the elder man, which put him at ease with how he was comforting Danny.

It was then that Bruce realized that Danny would always cope in this manner. After all the abuse he'd received at the hands of the Guys in White, all he could manage to do was to live entirely for others and not himself. He'd come to value himself so little that he was desperate to keep those around him that did value him, safe at all costs.

He would need to help Danny work through that the best he could, though he wondered if that flaw in his character would mirror Bruce's own emotional scars and how he coped with them by becoming the Batman. In the meantime, he could provide the training Danny craved.

zz

"So the young master wants to learn everything, does he?" Alfred asked as Bruce started to set up different pieces in his training room.

"Yes, that and I'm going to have to devise some other exercises to help him improve his own powers in the same way. They are a weapon, an extension of his own body, just like an arm or leg. It's a muscle he'll have to practice using, just like all the others. Up until now, he's been using his powers to overpower everyone because they weren't expecting it. Now he finally realizes that he can't always have the benefit of surprise. He wants true skill and precision."

Alfred nodded. "Very well. I'll go and prepare lunch." The man then walked out. Right behind him, Danny walked in.

"Umm… so, where do we start?" Danny asked meekly. He was wearing a white tank and gym shorts, which wasn't too different from Bruce's own attire at the moment.

Bruce smirked and pointed to a bar. "Chin ups."

Danny swallowed. "You picked those first on purpose, didn't you?"

"Do you want to be prepared or not? This is where you make your choice."

Danny stared at the bar and nodded to Bruce. "I was taken advantage of by the media, the government, Vlad, and even my own ghostly enemies because I was a child. I didn't have guidance or help with learning what I needed to learn." He looked at Bruce. "Now I do. I'm ready."

zz

 _One year later…_

"Oh hell! It's the Batman!" Several thugs tried to run off, before Batman pounced on them one by one and his shadow reached out to trip others that tried to flee.

After the thugs had been dealt with, Gordon arrived and started a discussion with Batman. While he was talking to Gordon about his suspicions of the men knowing where another stash of drugs were, he felt something tug at his cape. Once Gordon had walked away, Batman spoke, "Ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead. Be careful."

"Yep!" Not many would notice how Batman's shadow became a shade lighter.

zz

Skulker didn't even get a chance to fire his missiles before Danny had rushed him and then kicked him into the side of a stairwell opening. Danny flew over and snapped Skulker's head right off before shaking the true Skulker out of the empty head.

"How-?" Skulker squeaked and looked over Danny's hazmat suit which barely concealed his slightly more developed muscle. There was even kevlar added to the design, making Danny look a bit more intimidating in general.

"It took you this long to find a natural portal and travel here since Vlad hasn't wanted your help or really many ghosts help in a while. I've had time to prepare."

With a flash of light, Skulker was captured in a thermos.

"He used to cause me so much trouble." Danny gave a grin at the thought before he sunk through the ceiling and turned invisible.

zz

Bruce finished buttoning his polo shirt as he entered the living room. Danny was splayed out on the couch, staring at the TV which was on a show about ghost hunters.

"Sure you don't want to come?"

"Mmm… I don't really have good memories of tightropes and ringleaders."

"I met Haley the other day. He seems to be a good man."

"I'll pass this time. I'm still nursing that big bruise on my side."

"From that new ghost?"

"Yeah. Last night after the stakeout we did, that Egyptian jackal ghost I told you about? I wasn't expecting him to have that cane appear out of nowhere."

"Eyes. Always be alert."

"I know, sorry. I got cocky. I'll be fine by tomorrow though."

"Alright, alright. I should be back in a couple hours. Enjoy your comedy show there," Bruce replied with a smirk, pointing at the ghost hunting show.

Danny nodded. "I'll look for your tracker on the main computer if you don't show up you know… and yeah-wait." Danny looked at his father. "You just made a joke."

"Bye Danny."

"Wait! You can't just make a joke and then leave like nothing monumental just happened!"

"Bye Danny!"

Alfred walked into the room at the same time that Bruce walked out of the front door. "You will never get him to admit it, master Daniel."

Danny groaned. "Darn."

A couple hours later, Danny would see the news report flash across the screen that nearly all of the Flying Graysons had perished in an accident. He would transform and fly off, trying to find his father whom he'd seen trying to comfort a young boy on the TV.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first part. I want to know what you think. I'm planning on continuing this one, with a chapter for each Robin, but I wanted to know if people liked the premise.**


	35. Questioning

**Questioning**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is 14**

 **Summary: the GiW Extreme Boot Camp for Ghost Hunters (G.E.B.C.G.H) did not prepare them for this. "Is the sky green here?" "I'm more concerned about the plant that's licking it's lips."**

 **Extra Notes: A piece requested/challenged by Starpaw007.**

* * *

"It still needs a bit of testing. We think we've figured out the proper chemical mix, but a few more calculations need to be done." A scientist, known as 112, stood nervously in front of his boss, Agent Alpha. The man was massive and intimidating and was definitely glaring at him from behind his dark glasses. The scientist twitched when the man's black mustache twitched.

"We're going to test it now."

"S-sir! There's no guarantee that the portal will stay stable!"

Agent Alpha huffed. "Who's volunteering again?"

"Um, Agents O and K, sir." The bespectacled man watched as Agent Alpha stroked his chin.

"Test it."

"But-"

"I SAID TEST IT AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Agent Alpha shouted and 112 was certain the man was going to pop a vessel. He turned and bolted out the room.

"Yes sir!"

zz

"Have you accumulated all the gear we asked you to take?" Agent M asked as he watched O and K put their portable ghost shields in their coat pockets.

"Yes sir," Agent O answered.

Agent M looked over his shoulder as the doors of the ghost portal opened and showed a green haze of color.

"It's actually working…" A scientist declared in shock.

"Good luck boys. We'll need all the info we can get on those Ecto-scum, but remember that you're in their territory now," M spoke and saluted the two agents.

K and O nodded before they marched towards the portal. They gave each other a look and then walked into the Ghost Zone.

 _Warning. Warning. Fuel levels, low._

"What the hell is going on, 112!?"

"I think the mixture we used wasn't the right combination. The chemical reaction is taking place too quickly and burning up the materials faster than they should!"

They all watched as the green in the giant portal's window started to flicker and then fade out.

"Take cover!" 112 yelled and everyone dove behind blast shields that had been set up. The portal exploded from within, shaking everything in the room and causing a few members present to hear ringing in their ears. Liquid ectoplasm started to leak out from the portal and smoke spiraled upwards.

"What the hell happened!?"

Everyone whipped around to see Agent Alpha marching towards the test room. Agent Beta was at his side, writing down notes and glaring at them over her glasses.

"The portal malfunctioned sir," 112 answered. "We still need to look at the chemical mixture needed to power it."

Alpha was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Fine get on it."

"Yes sir!"

Agent M stood up. "Wait, what about Agents O and K?"

Alpha looked back. "Unless they can find their way to the Fenton's portal, then they're as good as dead. Either the ghosts will get them or dehydration will."

"But-"

"Does that mess of metal look like it's going to be ready before three days?" Alpha cut the man off. M slowly shook his head.

"Should I mark them off the registrar?" Beta asked.

"Yes, start the paper work," Alpha grunted as both agents walked back the way they came.

zz

The first thing they saw was a forest. Tall tan colored trunks reached up high above their heads and were topped with leaves of dark blue and purple hues. Red and green undergrowth, pink weeds, light blue grass filled in between all the crevasses and between every tree trunk, painting a vivid and very strange jungle.

Both men froze when they heard rustling above them only to see a group of floating yellow jellyfish come out from behind some leaf cover and dance through the air; green light flittered down through the trees, dappling their bells.

"Is this a ghost jungle?" Agent K asked momentarily stunned by the view.

"That's a thing?" Agent O replied in response, looking around them entirely to make sure nothing was sneaking up on them. He wasn't yet as fascinated by the landscape as K was. That was when he noticed the portal back home was flickering and wavering. His mouth popped open and he let out a cut off yelp as he stumbled back over to the portal. "Agent K! The Portal!" He managed to rasp out. K flinched and turned to run towards the disappearing portal. It winked out of existence right before they reached it. They both tripped and face-planted on the ground.

"Oof!" K let out a rush of air against his will.

"I've got a cleanliness breach…" O murmured and looked down at the grey dirt and blue grass stains that were all over his suit.

"I think that might be the least of our worries, K."

K stood up after O did and stared at the place the portal had been. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

O flinched and looked at his partner. "What on earth do you mean? They've got to be fixing the portal right now."

K sighed and shook his head. "You know as well as I do that the creation of a portal isn't that easy. It might even have exploded on the other side."

"We don't know that though," O countered.

"Well… no."

"I say we sit and wait. Get out your portable ghost shield and we'll be safe from ghosts until the portal opens up."

"Alright."

So the two agents found a spot and sat before K activated his ghost shield. They sat and waited for a long time. At one point they saw a ghost snake slithering through the underbrush and they eyed it nervously until it was suddenly attacked and swallowed whole by a large plant-like creature. It had a large water-lily like flower that was filled with teeth on the inside. It sat on a bed of thorny vines and had eyes dotted along those same vines. They watched with disgust as the plant's hundreds of eyes blinked at them and let a massive tongue fall out and pass over its large petals and teeth.

"This place is crazy. There's no way we could conquer it, if even the plants can eat men whole," O remarked bitterly.

K was silent though, watching with barely contained awe as the plant closed all it's eyes, hid it's teeth and tongue within it's blossom and seemingly turned into a harmless looking plant. "It still follows similar hunting methods some animal predators and fly-eating plants use… It shouldn't be able to do that…"

"What are you talking about?" O asked in confusion.

"Oh I um…" There was a moment of silence. "Fine. I was kinda interested in Botany when I was at community college and my older brother was a vet, and he used to tell me about various things he learned when he was studying to be a vet."

"Huh…" Another semi-awkward silence. "I was a furious chess player from middle school all the way into college."

Before anymore could be said a loud roar echoed through the jungle and caused a group of purple and grey birds, which were previously invisible, to fly away.

"At least it sounded like it was far away…" O expressed, shifting nervously.

"We need to leave. We've waited for nearly five hours. They aren't going to fix it quickly and for all we know the portal will open up in a new location," K spoke. "There's no guarantee that the shield will hold against anything the Ghost Zone throws at us."

O was quiet for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. We need to move."

Agent K shut down and stored his portable ghost shield as O looked around, trying to decide which way to start walking. Eventually they picked the direction that looked like it had a game trail of some sort and started walking. They kept their hands close to their blaster holsters and nervously eyed the ghostly creatures all around them as they went.

zz

"It's been another few hours…" K murmured, dropping his arm that had his white watch on it.

O didn't reply and simply kept walking, even if he was starting to fret over K's remarks about them possibly dying here. Would they become ghosts? Surely not… He refused to even think about it further. He looked up at that time and froze, causing K to run into him.

"Uof! Hey! Can't you warn me next time, O?" K then noticed that his partner wasn't reacting and for a moment, he thought that a ghost had somehow overshadowed him despite his ghost belt being on. Eventually he followed O's fixed gaze and felt his own mouth open at the sight before them.

A beautiful blue creature stood before them on a rocky bluff. It had a long white mane that flowed down from it's forehead to it's back and then all the way to the end of a lizard like tail. There were golden markings on it's body that would pulse into existence and then fade just as quickly. They looped around it's eye sockets and hugged muscles and even threaded it's way into the being's mane. A large single jagged horn stuck out from it's forehead, it's hooves were cloven and it's eyes were a hue of red that was incredibly vivid and couldn't be compared to anything they knew. It gazed at them before it walked slowly down the rocks, causing sparks of fire to dance near it's hooves.

Once the being was in front of them, it turned and started to walk a particular direction. It stopped and waited, looking over it's shoulder at the two men.

"I think… I think it wants us to follow it," K muttered.

"You do realize we can't trust a ghost. That's rule 19 in the Guys in White handbook."

K frowned, conflicted. "I think that thing is a Kirin or a Qilin. They're supposedly good omens in Asian cultures." O lifted a brow. "My grandmother was Chinese."

"Seriously?"

"It shows in my brother more."

"If you say so."

They flinched when they heard a shrill noise and saw that the Kirin was still staring at them. "We need to follow it."

"But what if it lead us to our doom?" O asked with a bit of frustration.

"What if it attacks us because we didn't follow it? I'd rather find our way out of a trap than bring too much attention to ourselves by fighting a beast like it."

If they had been watching the Kirin, they would've seen it roll it's eyes. Eventually they began to follow it. After what seemed like forever, they broke from the jungle and saw the other islands that floated in the Zone and the roads that connected between some of them. O spied some ghosts that seemed to be part of a caravan of some type, seeing as ghostly camels, donkeys, and oxen all pulled the various carts. Various men all rode on their beasts of burden or in their carts.

It was possible that they could force the ghosts to take them out of the Zone. They didn't seem to be very powerful ghosts. O reached and pulled out a hand-held device that could pick up the levels of ghosts and found that the strongest in the group was a mere level 3.

"We could take them…" O murmured and looked over to see K looking around.

"I guess the Kirin disappeared."

"It is a ghost."

"True."

Carefully the men made their way down to the road, unfortunately K tripped and caused both men to tumble down the hillside and into the path in front of the ghosts. One of the oxen got spooked and caused the other animals to shuffle about nervously until their masters could calm them.

Then one of them spoke. It was smooth and nearly angelic.

"Humans in the Zone? How intriguing. I'm guessing you poor souls are lost, correct? May we be of any help?"

It took a moment before K could compose himself, still shocked by how lovely the man's voice was. In fact, now that he looked at all of the men in the caravan, they all were unbelievably gorgeous with their long hair and symmetrical faces. A blond near the back, whom had dark brown eyes looked at a tanner man with chocolate hair and vivid green eyes. They both grinned and then laughed quietly to themselves.

"I suppose we should explain as you seem confused. My name is Adil. We are a caravan of Dijinn. We trade between the Regions in the Zone. We're actually on our way to Ra's Realm." Adil had olive skin and very dark hair, his eyes were a dark blue-grey.

"Dijinn?" O asked in confusion.

"That is why are beauty is not matched by any man. No mortal could be as perfect as us." The blond expressed from the back.

"I don't know Anwar, I think I saw a dark hair on your head."

"WHAT!?" Anwar began to search for a mirror most likely, under all his various clothes, rugs, packs, and baskets. All the other men burst out laughing. Anwar narrowed his eyes and looked at the dark one next to him that had teased him. "You are such the joker, Najib."

"I sometimes wonder if my wordplay surpasses my outer beauty," Najib responded with a sarcastic half-bow.

Adil looked down at the two men. You can ride in Anwar and Najib's carts. Once we get to another Region, we can see about getting you fed and watered. Then we can try to figure out how to get you home."

"I'm curious, did you fall through a natural portal? If so, then you are lucky to have not ended up in another time period," Najib mused aloud.

"Umm…" K drawled when O nudged him into silence.

"We did."

"Then good fortune smiles upon you, my friends. Please climb aboard."

"Ghosts eat?" K asked, unable to pretend like he'd heard the comment about food and water any longer.

"We can, but we don't need to. Those of the ghosts that can pass the easiest as humans, go into the world and purchase things in mass."

"Wait, where do you get the money?" O questioned with an edge of aggressiveness.

If Adil noticed it, he didn't act like it. "There are various things from history that are lost here. I'm pretty sure gold is pretty expensive in the Human World now?"

"It keeps growing, honestly…" Another of the Dijinn replied under his breath.

Silence pervaded the group for a while and all that could be heard was the movement of the carts, the noises from the animals, and strange distant calls that echoed through the Zone.

zz

They were barely able to keep themselves awake. Every so often they would bob their heads before shaking themselves; they could not fall asleep in the presence of the enemy.

"I nearly forgot that humans need sleep, please, do take a good rest. I promise our carpets and fabrics are the softest around." Adil gave a pleasant smile from atop his horse, which was the only one in the caravan.

"If you sleep on my fabrics it will be like sleeping on a cloud. I'm not sure about Najib's though. I heard they are rough like straw." Anwar gave a shit-eating grin as Najib narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Well at least my aromatics smell like nature itself and not some cheeper knock off," Najib declared. Anwar stared at the darker Dijinn.

Adil started to laugh. "Enough, both of you." He tensed and then relaxed. "Saif, blow the horn if you will." Adil looked at the two agents. "I've just spotted someone that can definitely find a way out of here."

The two humans flinched when another Dijinn with lighter skin and light brown hair and eyes, blew on a horn. It echoed for a bit and O and K started to wonder if they were just trying to attract other ghosts to off them.

"Adil? What's up?" O and K whipped their heads around to see none other than Danny Phantom. He saw them at the same time. "What the-?"

"Oh I do wonder." Adil chuckled. "I take it you know these humans?"

"Um… sure…" Danny murmured, still eyeing the two men.

"They need a ride home to the mortal realm."

Danny nodded before speaking to O and K. "You guys are lucky that you came across Adil and his group. You could've run into someone less friendly."

"There are few ghosts that would bother to hurt a lost human, Daniel." Adil expressed.

Danny sniffed. "They're ghost hunters."

O and K felt their insides seize. This was it, Phantom had them right where they wanted them. He'd reveal what they really were and then they'd be torn apart by the ectoplasmic monsters.

"HA HA HA HA!" Adil started to laugh happily. "Then you are right, they really are lucky men indeed."

Danny looked at the two agents. "Like I said, lucky. How did you two even get in here?"

Agent K and O looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. K looked up. "Failed portal experiment at base." O seemed to think that was okay enough, seeing it was vague. Besides the Ghost Zone had all kinds of portals, why would they care if there was one more.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Your people are trying to create a portal?" Danny sighed and then smiled. _At least it should take them a good long while with the chemical mix. Mom and Dad always said that part took the longest to figure out._ "Never mind. Let's get you both out of here. You've got to be tired and starving."

The Agents flinched when Danny came close and rested their hands on their blasters.

"Seriously?" Danny groaned. "Look guys. There's a good chance you'll die in here if you don't get help. Even if you make it to a Region. They'll help you for a while, but if you can't find some way to become productive then they won't give you food."

The Agents didn't know what to do. Ghosts were supposed to be evil, but now they were in their world, at their mercy and the ones around them at that moment were just staring at them like they were fools. Adil even still kept that amused smirk on his face.

"You seem to always have all the adventures, do you not, friend?" Adil asked. The other laughed and Danny mock laughed in return.

"Ha ha. Yeah. I have all the luck."

Adil's eyes glittered and he nodded. Danny sighed and looked at the men. "Well? Are you going to let me help you without a problem or am I going to have to nurse blast wounds later?"

"Do come to Ra's Realm if that should happen."

"I plan to. That was where I was heading actually."

"Joyous."

The two agents slowly got out of the carts as Danny floated over to them. "Can you holster your guns, please?"

"You're a dangerous ecto-entity-"

"That wants to help people. How can you possibly know if ghosts are always trouble if you don't give one the chance to prove otherwise?"

"The young phantom is right. Some of us simply are happy continuing our afterlives in the safety of the Zone. Others need to visit the human realm from time to time, then there are the trouble makers."

Agent O and K looked between Adil and Danny and K stared at the younger boy's face and outstretched hand. Everything was confusing him. This shouldn't be happening.

A few minutes later, Phantom was flying through the Ghost Zone, with one man tucked under each arm. They were completely quiet as they flew, each to their own thoughts. K just couldn't stop thinking about what they'd seen, the beauty of the jungle, the amazing sight of the Kirin, the pleasantness of the caravan and Phantom taking them home instead of leaving them to die. None of these things should have any reason to happen.

Eventually they found themselves on a rocky island, covered with spires. Phantom landed and led them over to an area where two of the spires were leaning on each other. "We've just got to wait until it spawns."

O looked at Phantom. "Excuse me?"

Danny shuffled nervously. "Look there are a lot of natural portals, some are just more stable than others." He sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Dumb hero complex, now I'm going to have to find a different portal…"

K had heard him though and frowned. Moments later a green swirling haze flickered into existence between the two stones and the ground. The three walked through and found themselves in a forest. Phantom looked at them. "Amity Park is about a fourth of a mile that way." He reached out an arm and pointed in a particular direction. "Do you want me to help you back to Amity or can I go back into the Zone before the portal closes?"

"We're fine," O said gruffly.

K nodded numbly.

Phantom nodded slowly and then dove back into the portal right before it faded out.

They looked at each other and sighed.

zz

It took them about ten minutes to make it back to Amity. They were able to rent a room at a hotel with their IDs and by using the GiW account. After getting themselves filled with food and sleep, they took a bus the next day and started their trip back to their base.

When they walked through the doors of the compound, everyone looked at them like they were seeing a ghost. Oh the irony. A sinking feeling and idea started to form in both of the agents minds as they were led to Agent Alpha's quarters. They were starting to feel like no one had tried to save them, that they had considered them dead fairly soon after the portal had shut.

"How'd you get back?" Alpha asked. Beta eyed them carefully with her pen poised.

K was going to say that Phantom had brought them out. He was going to be honest because he'd been trained to not hide information. He'd also been trained not to trust ghosts. Instead he simply nodded and said, "We stumbled across a portal of some kind sir and managed to get out."

Alpha didn't seem completely convinced until O spoke up next.

"We were walking and then we fell down a bluff and suddenly we were back on earth."

Alpha snorted. "Fine. Go get some food and rest. The portal isn't going to be an option for a while, the chemical mixture is trickier than we thought it would be."

zz

That night, in their quarters, Agent O and K didn't talk. They just sat and thought about the dead child that had saved them, the same child that had actually been a person's son, the same child they had hunted, the same child that protected a town that hated him.

They were scared, not about ghosts anymore, but of themselves and how easily they'd nearly been manipulated into almost doing a terrible thing. All because, "Ghosts are evil. Ghosts aren't people." They had always believed their superiors, but now? What they would do from this point on, they weren't sure.

When they finally fell asleep that night, one dreamed of floating jellyfish and a gorgeous beast that rushed about the ground, kicking up rainbow flames in its wake and the other dreamed of a band of brothers who laughed and celebrated their existence with a positive outlook.

zz

 _Two months later…_

Danny stared at K and O with wide eyes as they stared back at him in the alleyway. Phantom was gushing blood from his side, where Agent L had managed to hit him.

In the distance, they could here L and M shouting. "O and K! Have you found him?!"

"He couldn't have gone far!"

K was the first to speak. "Can you get someplace safe for someone to heal you?"

Danny merely blinked. "Wha?"

"Can we leave you without thinking you'll bleed out… or whatever ghosts do?"

"Oh uh yeah, but why-?"

O and K didn't answer. O looked over his shoulder and walked off. "He's not here L, M."

K smiled and walked off after O, confirming his partners words. Danny stared at the spot they had been before he faded out of sight to make his get away.

zz

Later, Danny found the two men in the park, waiting there as if they knew he'd eventually see them. He landed in front of them and didn't mince words.

"Why?"

"Because we can," O answered.

Danny blinked.

"I mean we are the least competent agents in the agency according to Agent Alpha. Might as well keep our lovely streak intact. Wouldn't want to disappoint him." K continued.

At that, Danny finally smiled. They watched as his aura brightened a bit. "Thank you."

Hearing that thank you was one of the most fulfilling things the two men had experienced in a long time.

* * *

 **I hope this was kinda what you were hoping for. I didn't want to write the first thing that came to my mind, which was "Well they get trapped somewhere together and have to settle their differences..." Immediately I was like, no. That's overused and I want to bring something different to the table. So then this came to be.**


	36. Superman's Protégé Part 2

**Superman's Protégé Part 2**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: SupermanxLois Lane, hints of Robstar and KidFlashxJinx, and maybe a little DannyxDonna (You'll have to see). ;)**

 **Ages: Robin: 17, Cyborg: 18, Starfire: 17, Raven: 17, Beast Boy: 15, Danny: 16, Kid Flash: 17, Speedy: 18, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy): 17, Superman: 36, Batman: 36, Lois Lane: 34, Martian Manhunter: 139, Wonder Woman: 89, Flash (Barry): 39, John Stewart: 31, Hawkgirl: 32, Green Arrow: 36.**

 **Summary: So he's on the road to making new friends and he has the makings of a new family with Clark and his crew, things are looking up. Little does Danny know that villains in this world work on a much larger scale than he's used to.**

 **Extra Notes: A piece requested by MyLittleAngelxxx. I had trouble figuring out the ages for some of them. I got some inspiration from the ages of the league members for Young Justice (Yes I do know that Hawkwoman and Hawkgirl are two different people [Though that whole thing still really confuses me]). I hope these ages are okay. Inform me if you know more about their ages in Teen Titans or the original animated Justice League (since these Leaguers are mostly based on them [Seeing as Barry isn't the Flash in the Justice League series]). Oh and I'm trying to write Donna Troy for the first time (please tell me if I do okay, ya know if you're a DC buff).**

* * *

Almost as soon as the bell had rung, Danny was out of class and running down the busy Metropolis streets. The wind blew his hair back and made the papers, held tightly in his hand, flutter. His shoes smacked against the pavement as he ran. When Danny got to the crosswalk, he had to screech to a halt before he could tumble into the road and get run over. He tapped his foot impatiently as the cars passed and the sign stayed red. Finally the walking sign popped up and Danny continued his mad dash, a grin plastered on his face.

When he got to the Daily Planet, he passed the elevator right up and rushed up the stairs. As he made his way past the office cubicles, he waved at Jimmy Olsen. "Hey, Jimmy!"

The red-head popped his head up and nodded. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny continued until he finally found Clark's space and walked up on Lois and Clark giggling slightly about something. Clark looked up immediately when Danny came into view. "Danny, how was your day?"

Danny's grin returned full force as he slammed a paper down on Clark's desk, starling Lois and several other people nearby. "I got a ninety-nine percent on my physics test! I've never made a grade that high before! I was always too busy…" Danny looked up at Clark's eyes and the man smiled.

"I get it. That's spectacular, Danny. Great job!" Clark expressed and clapped a hand over Danny's shoulder. The boy smiled brightly.

"KENT!" Lois smirked when both Clark and Danny winced from the volume. Perry came around the corner looking irritable, but halted when he spied Danny's big blue eyes staring up at him. "Oh, is this that boy you adopted, Kent?" Lois rolled her eyes as Danny's face deadpanned.

"He is, sir." Clark smiled at Danny and placed a hand on his head. "How about you head to the arcade? I'll be there in a hour or two."

"Oh, okay." Clark, then Lois both pulled out coins to give the boy.

Catherine reached over and dropped several coins into the boy's hands, which Danny nearly fumbled. "Have fun, sweet boy." Danny made a face and Clark looked like he wanted to scream internally. Lois gave the woman a blatant glare.

"Here ya go!" Steve bellowed and tried to hand Danny a small roll of bills.

Danny shook his head. "Um, thanks Mr. Lombard, but uh the change machines are broken still. The repair man will be coming in a few days."

A smile nearly split Clark's face in half when Steve had to retract his hand. "Well don't come crying to me when you run out of coins…"

Danny smiled and poured the coins into his pockets before turning to run off. "See ya later, Clark!" As he continued to exit the building everyone heard him shout one last time. "I'ma beat your score on Galatka, Jimmy!"

"When pigs fly, little man!"

zz

"Come on… Come on…" Danny mumbled slightly as his tongue stuck out from between his lips. His concentration was spot on and his fingers and hands were flying across buttons and joysticks.

"Dude!"

"Holy cow, how'd you get so good?!"

Danny didn't answer though as a small crowd of kids in the arcade stood around him, watching him destroy Jimmy's score, reach top score and then keep going. Finally Danny's final life faded away and he wiped his forehead. The other kids whooped and hollered and Danny shyly smiled at them.

The good atmosphere was broken by a sudden explosion that caused a hole to be blown in the wall. The kids started to run and Danny looked around for a place to change, but the aggressor caught sight of him first. He was a giant skeletal like robot with green glowing eyes. He marched towards the back of the arcade and swatted Danny aside causing the boy to hit his head against one of the machines and pass out. He could barely make out what the robot was saying to a scared man in the back as he faded out of consciousness.

"I know there's a smugglers store in the back room. I need in…"

zz

Superman touched down outside of the arcade and walked inside quietly. He'd both heard the explosion and the news report that Metallo had attacked the arcade. Though he needed to follow after Metallo, who was making his way towards a bank, he needed to make sure everyone had made it out. Including Danny…

He worriedly walked inside and looked around, finding Danny almost instantly. He rushed over and pulled the boy into his arms. At the movement, Danny's eyes blinked open as Superman watched the cut on the side of Danny's head finish healing and the fog in his eyes fade. It sometimes spooked the hero to watch Danny heal. It was a very different way to deal with the harsh conditions of heroing and sometimes it made him think too much about how Danny's ghost core continuously kept his body from "dying" so to speak. Really, it was just odd to watch a human being heal faster than they should, but then again Barry wasn't much different in that regard.

"Danny, you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Some robot guy got me."

"Metallo."

"That's not a very creative name…"

Superman smirked. Danny was definitely okay.

"Can you take me somewhere to change? We've got a bot to bash."

"Sure thing." Superman sped off, becoming only a blur of blue and red. They ended up near an alley way and Danny got out of the man's arms and disappeared into the darkness. With his enhanced vision though, Superman watched the rings of light sweep over the boy and stop his heart, changing his appearance at the same time. He turned and his heart did a tiny pulse, making sure to move the ectoplasm in his veins just a bit so that it wouldn't settle for too long, and then stilled again. Superman still paused out of reflex when the boy's heart would nearly stop every time he changed. At first he had worried that Danny was stuck as a fourteen year old and wouldn't age because he was more dead than alive, but after some tests from trusted scientists, Batman's own tests, and observation, it had been determined that he would indeed age. His voice was even starting to crack… in both forms.

"Okay, I've never met Metallo. Can I introduce myself?" Danny asked, floating next to his mentor.

Superman smirked. "Let's go." Superman shot off and Danny wasn't far behind.

They found the robot robbing one of the banks in the city. He was on a power high from getting some extra kryptonite from the arcade. Apparently the owner of the establishment had been allowing some smugglers and black market suppliers to store some of their merchandise there for save keeping. The metal man looked up as the two heroes approached.

"Stop right there, Metallo."

The people nearby smiled and started to cheer some at the sight of Superman and his new protégé.

"And why would I do that, when I can do, this." Metallo reached for his chest and opened the hatch, letting a beam of kryptonite radiation shoot towards Superman and Phantom. Both dodged quickly and Phantom took his chance to move closer, knowing it was easier having Superman distract the bad guy instead of risk getting closer to the kryptonite.

"And then I can do this!" Phantom cackled before slipping right inside the machine. Superman froze and watched carefully as Metallo's body jerked and twitched and then grew still. He then looked up and waved in an overly excited way. "Hey Supes! I'ma put him in standby. Is that okay?"

Superman smiled and nodded. "That's perfect, Phantom. Good work."

The robot twitched and then his green eyes started to dim until there was barely any light remaining. Phantom then flickered into view next to the machine and leaned on it. "Seems more like a glorified toaster to me."

Superman rose a brow. At that moment Phantom leaned too hard on the bot and caused it to topple over as dead weight. Since Phantom had been leaning on it, he fell right on top of it. Superman simply started to laugh as he floated down to the ground. Once there, people started to thank him and Phantom. As the ghost was able to right himself and listen to the peoples' words of thanks, his aura fluctuated.

A reporter flinched back. "Whoa buddy, what's with the light show?"

"Umm…" Danny looked up at Superman, not sure what to say. People didn't exactly know that he was a ghost, only that he had very interesting powers.

"He's just happy that you're all safe and happy like him," Superman responded with a charming smile.

Danny smiled softly as well and nodded at the people there. "You heard the man."

"Thanks again for your help, Superman, Phantom," A random policeman called out as others moved to help collect Metallo's disabled body. No one noticed the small red spot on Metallo's left hand start to slowly turn a radioactive green.

"No problem at all." Superman looked at Danny. "Let's go, Phantom."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Everyone watched as the two flew off in a rush of color or fading into nothing.

zz

"Is something troubling you, Clark?" Lois pulled her head out from under his chin as they snuggled in bed. Danny had fallen asleep a couple hours ago and the two had stayed up talking. They had eventually gone into Clark's bedroom to have some privacy incase Danny woke at any time in the night. As they had begun to get more intimate, Clark had seemed distracted, making Lois concerned.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I'm just thinking about Danny."

"Oh, what about him? You've been doing a great job with him by the way. Everyone in the office adores him. I swear there's a competition between everyone to see who can get his favor more. He kinda reminds me of a younger you."

"He practically is."

"Then what's the problem?"

Clark sighed and sat up some. "He can't take hits like I can, Lois."

Lois arched a delicate brow in amusement. "You know the baddies have to be able to actually hit him first, right? The kid can make himself intangible."

"I know, but all it would take would be one good hit when he's human."

"Could be the same with you, Clark. Don't give him too little credit and don't forget you're not invincible. It could happen, no matter how unlikely. Besides, he thrives from saving people right? That's how he explained it to us, wasn't it? He might get ill if you tell him to stop heroing with you."

Clark groaned and let himself flop back into the embrace of the pillows on his bed. Lois frowned at her boyfriend before a sly smile came to her face. "How about this? Our one year anniversary is coming up in a couple days and Danny's about to have a break from school. How about you let him visit the Teen Titans? We can have some time together, you can think about what you want to do with his hero career, and he can go see his newest friends."

Clark hummed and then smiled. "That's a good idea. Maybe I just need some time to think about this. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm worried about him."

"I know that. You don't want to have an argument with him though, you know, like Bruce and Dick did."

"That was a shame, but Dick seems to be doing well with the Titans. They'll eventually be alright I imagine." Clark smiled at her. "I just need to think about it some more. Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"Not much." Lois deadpanned and then smirked. Clark hugged her and rolled, causing her to start laughing, with him following shortly after.

zz

Lex Luthor sat in his office late at night staring at the footage from the fight Phantom and Superman had had with Metallo. Mercy was standing at his side.

"It just took over Metallo's body by using some form of intangibility. Is he some strange type of technopath? Just what is that boy…"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mercy?" Luthor asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"One of your undercover members managed to get a sample from Metallo before he was carted off. There was something strange on his arm."

Luthor looked over at s slide in Mercy's hand. It had a small smear of green under the glass. "Hmm…"

"We did a scan and it seems to have human DNA that's been mutated to some degree."

Luthor's eyes widened slightly. "It wasn't destroyed by the radiation of the kryptonite. This might've come from that boy. I've heard that he apparently comes from a different dimension. That's just from the preverbal grape vine though. Those rumors might just be that, rumors. He just seemed to come from nowhere."

"Just like Superman?"

"Just like a lot of them…" Luthor growled slightly. He picked up the tiny glass plate. "I'm going to be in my lab. Don't disturb me." The evil man then started to walk to the entrance of his office.

"Yes sir." Mercy bowed as her boss walked away.

zz

 _Three days later…_

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"I've got it!" Robin called out and walked towards the front door. He pressed a button and the door slid open to reveal two figures. Superman and Phantom were standing there.

"Heya, Robin." Phantom waved with one hand and held onto a backpack with the other.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but would it be too much trouble if Danny stayed with you guys for a bit? He's missed you and I'm going to be busy with something personal for a few days."

Robin smiled. "Sure. He's more than welcome."

"Thanks, Robin!" Phantom smiled and walked inside.

"Danny?"

"DANNY!?"

Raven looked up from her book only for Cyborg and Beast Boy to rush past her and snag Danny by the torso and legs and then rush into the tower to who knows where.

Robin felt sweat form near his temple at his friends' sudden appearance and then disappearance. Superman chuckled. "I'm so glad he's making friends." He looked at Robin. "I'll be back in a few days."

"All right, later Superman."

The man of steel shot into the air and Robin shut the door. Starfire rushed into the room. "Oh Raven and Robin! Danny has come to visit!"

Robin chuckled. "I know, Star. I let him in."

Starfire giggled. "We must do all the fun things while he is here!"

"Oh joy…" Raven murmured.

zz

That night, all of the Titans, plus Danny, sat in the main rec room. They had lost interest in the movie they had been watching long ago and instead were using the horror movie noises as a background music to real life stories from their own adventures.

"And then Cyborg pushed past the limitations of his mechanical parts of his body and beat Atlas once and for all!" Beast Boy exclaimed in excitement watching as Danny grinned at Cyborg.

"That's great, Cy. The human spirit can be an incredible thing." Danny nodded as he crossed his pajama covered legs.

"What about you, friend Danny? Care to tell a story from your home world?" Starfire asked.

Danny face fell a bit. "Hmm… It's kinda bittersweet to even think about those memories… Some of them were happy at the time. All I keep thinking about though is how nearly everyone turned their backs on me."

There was a silence.

"You don't talk much about what caused you to come here…" Cyborg offered.

Robin only bowed his head. Superman had been told and in turn most of the Founders in the League knew. Eventually Batman had told Robin as well. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Danny sighed. "I won't, not much. In my world, there weren't many costumed heroes like yourselves. I was practically the only one. Here there are enough of you as aliens, meta-humans, or vigilantes to give each of you backup in case the populous started to grow tired of you. I didn't have any backup or support. I never told my parents because I was afraid they would be ghost hunters before parents, so my two friends and sister were the only ones that I considered allies. Eventually, there came a point to where my arch-nemesis was found out and destroyed by a group of ghost hunters. He may have been evil, but he didn't deserve to be practically obliterated. Ultimately, those same ghost hunters started to suspect me of being a ghost too. They cornered me one day after I had fought off a ghost. Long story short, I was revealed to everyone there. My parents didn't say anything when the hunters aimed their guns at me. They just held Jazz back when she was yelling at me to run. Sam and Tucker were being held by their parents too. So I ran to the Ghost Zone. If they didn't want a hero, then I guess it was just better I left. I didn't want to become some type of government pet project."

A bit of silence permeated the room, save the TV noises.

"You miss them, your sister and two friends," Raven droned, though there was empathy in her voice.

"Yeah. They were good to me. I would've been completely dead a long time ago if not for them. I just hope that they're living as good of lives as I am." Danny smiled. "Enough of that though. Who's the dumbest villain name you've ever heard of? I bet I've got you beat."

Everyone smirked and then started to name names.

"Doctor Light."

"Kite man."

"Condiment King."

"Crazy Quilt."

"Calendar Man."

Danny smirked. "Aren't most of those from Gotham?"

Robin smirked back. "The choice word there is, _Gotham_."

"Good point."

"And yours oh smart one?" Beast Boy asked and narrowed his eyes comically.

Danny grinned. "Wait for it…." He then gestured with one hand towards the space in the middle of the circle of teens. "The Box Ghost."

"Pfft…"

"Dude!"

Danny grinned. "He was beyond annoying. There were even times I didn't capture him in my old thermos. He would even accidentally do good things." Danny mused and rubbed his chin. "Though I have to say, those others sound pretty dumb too."

"They were," Robin groaned.

Everyone laughed together at Robin's face and the dumb villains they'd run into.

zz

The next day found the teens playing video games or watching said video games. Danny had promised that he wouldn't jump into the game this time and so far he and Cryborg were neck and neck. Beast Boy and Robin weren't too far behind however, so all in all it was a pretty close game.

Then the red light started to pulse in the tower and the Titan's various emblems started to flash. Everyone jumped up and Danny transformed as they ran to the main computer.

Robin clicked on the news footage and revealed to them that Mumbo was robbing the bank, again.

"Oh great…" Raven sighed.

"What's wrong? He looks kinda dumb-" Danny mumbled.

"Let's just say he is, but the powers he has are tricky. With his wand and hat, he can preform some powerful magic."

"One time, he sucked us into his hat and changed everyone into animals! And me? He turned me into a lamp and I could only change into objects!" Beast Boy whined.

"Ouch. Okay so he can do weird magic tricks. What's typically the plan of action?" Danny asked.

"Most often we find a way to trick him and someone can get the jump on him eventually," Cyborg answered.

Danny smirked. "Now who do we know can get the jump on someone the easiest?" Danny hummed while everyone eventually looked at him and smiled, causing him to grin in response.

zz

"Mumbo Jumbo! Ha ha!" Mumbo declared with a twirl of his wand. All the people in the bank were tied up and gagged with flower vines and colored cloth ropes. "I thank you all for your time!"

"Stop right there, Mumbo!" Robin shouted.

The civilians cheered when they caught sight of the Titans and Mumbo giggled.

"Hello again friends and-huh?" Mumbo felt a tug on his wand, saw it start to fade out of existence, and he tapped a button on the bottom of his wand causing electricity to jump through the stick. A strangled cry was heard before Phantom's form flickered into view, spasming and twitching. Mumbo swung Phantom off and the ghost slammed into the pavement. "What's this? What's this?"

"Phantom!" The rest of the Titans cried out and started to run forward to check on their friend or attack. The civilians recognized Superman's protégé, seeing as he hung out with the Titans often. Mumbo grinned brightly. "Mumbo Jumbo Alakazam, give me something to stop their plan!" A flash and some smoke erupted from Mumbo's hand and to everyone's surprise, a thermos appeared in his hand. He pointed it at Danny and it started to glow.

"You've got to be kidding meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Phantom yelled out in surprise as he was sucked inside. The Titans blinked dumbly at the spot their friend had been, before Mumbo shook the thermos and made them angry. "Hey you know I can feel that, right!? You'll regret this."

"No need to be blue my little ghostly friend!" Mumbo declared and the crowd paused, confused by the comment. Robin looked around nervously, how had Mumbo figured out Phantom was a ghost?

"Wait, what?"

"I mean it only makes sense, vacuums and ghosts don't get along!"

"Oh… so you're field of reference is a comedy about ghosts, huh?" Phantom teased from within, secretly trying to hide how nervous he really was.

"Let him go, Mumbo!" Cyborg shouted and pointed his cannon at the magician.

Mumbo laughed and spun the thermos before catching it. "But where's the fun in that? Could you imagine if magicians could have someone literally disappear? Or a person turn into any animal?" He gave a look toward Beast Boy, who yelped and turned into a rabbit out of nervousness. "You are all too much fun to let it stop!"

"I think I'm going to be sick… urk…"

"Sorry there, chum," Mumbo cooed. At that moment, Cyborg fired a beam at the thermos and Mumbo's hand.

The magician drew his wand in a flash. "Hocus pocus turn that blast into locus!" With a puff of smoke the blue energy blast turned into a handful of locus which buzzed about and then flew in different directions. "How rude! You didn't even bother to give me a warning! Ha ha! Naughty, kids. I'm going to have to punish you!" Mumbo tapped his wand against the thermos and they heard Danny let out a screech of surprise.

"Soup!?"

"It'll be a delicious end when it fills all the way up!" Mumbo snickered.

"Titans, get back that thermos!" Robin declared and all five teens jumped into battle. Beast Boy turned into a raptor, Robin prepared a bird-a-rang, Cyborg and Starfire charged up their respective blasts, and Raven let her shadows take her into the ground and out of sight.

"I'm touched guys…" Phantom's voice trailed out from the metal can.

"You're looking a little mousey!" Mumbo cried out and turned Beast Boy into a mouse, causing him to let out a surprised squeak and tumble a bit across the pavement.

"Oh, fireworks, for me!?" Mumbo squealed a bit and whipped his wand to point at the green and blue blasts heading his way. They erupted into a blinding display of color, popping and crackling like the Fourth of July. Mumbo yelped when he missed the bird-a-rang. It smashed into his hand, causing the thermos to flip through the air.

"Oh, boy. I didn't know the thermos took away a ghost's sense of equilibrium…" Phantom muttered to himself until he was caught by Raven's hand. She immediately released him. The ghost boy splatted against the ground and a brothy beef soup pooled around his form. Phantom stumbled upwards, as his wet hair stuck to his face, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ugh… Why do I always end up ill when I visit you guys? Is this going to become a theme?"

"Heh," Beast Boy sweated slightly as Phantom righted himself, let the soup fall through him, and glared at Mumbo.

"Okay, you're so done."

"But the show's just begun!"

"That, I don't disagree with." Phantom's eyes glowed a deep green and suddenly there was six Phantoms surrounding the magician. "Tada! Which one's the real me? Even I don't know."

The crowd cheered and Mumbo got irritated. "Hey!"

A Phantom disappeared and soon Robin was gone.

"Sim Balla Bim! You won't be seeing him!" Phantom declared and took a mocking bow.

"Stop, you-! You-!"

Raven disappeared into her shadows as another Phantom and then another made the other three remaining Titans disappear. Finally the last two Dannies vanished.

"Final Curtain Call!"

Mumbo was looking around in frustration before Robin appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the gut. Mumbo flew back into a Kangaroo Beast Boy, who launched him with his legs, Cyborg caught the man by his wand, essentially ripping it from his grip, then Raven caught and bound him in shadows. Phantom appeared last just as Cyborg threw the wand into the air so that Starfire could turn it to ash with her starbolt. With that, Mumbo's power faded away.

"And that's a wrap," Phantom grinned at his pun.

Beast Boy started to laugh and Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire looked confused. "Is it funny because he is bound by Raven's shadows?"

"Actually, Star, that's exactly why they think it's funny," Robin answered and shook his head with a smirk. The civilians started to cheer and the Titans all took a bow at Danny's pleading.

zz

 _A few days later…_

Danny was starting to wonder what was wrong and even the other Titans were confused. Superman was supposed to have turned up today, but he hadn't arrived.

"He's probably just beating some bad guy butt," Beast Boy spoke, sensing Danny's nervousness.

"Yeah, I know."

Not long after, the main computer lit up and everyone froze when they saw Batman appear on screen.

"We're coming in. We have something to discuss with all of you."

The transmission ended and Robin frowned a bit with irritation. "He just assumes right off the bat that we don't have a choice…"

Never the less, they opened the windows up as Danny transformed and to their surprise, a big portion of the Justice League flew in. Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Flash, John Stewart the Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl. They were even more surprised to see that Speedy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl were there as well.

Danny trotted over to Superman. "I was wondering what was wrong."

Superman nodded. "Something strange is going on in space."

"You have anymore details than that though?"

Danny looked over and locked eyes with a dark-haired young woman with blue eyes slightly darker than his, who had been the one to ask the question.

"That's Donna, she's Wonder Girl," Superman explained. "I know you've met Speedy and Kid Flash once or twice before."

"Oh um, yeah." Danny blinked, still staring at her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer, glowstick."

Danny flinched hard and looked away, green starting to light up his face. Kid Flash was suddenly at his side and had his arm over Danny's shoulders. "I don't blame ya."

Speedy rolled his eyes and Beast Boy grinned.

"Let's get back to the issue at hand," Batman expressed. Robin watched his mentor as he garnered everyone's attention. Donna looked at Danny and smiled a bit before looking to Batman as well. "There's a strange anomaly happening in space. So far we've connected it to Luthor's own private satellite."

Danny twitched slightly and Superman noticed it, but said nothing.

"Why are you coming to us for this?" Robin asked, folding his arms.

"We came for him." Batman looked at Danny and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"It's the Ghost Zone isn't it? I can feel it." Danny paused for a second. "He's trying to open the Ghost Zone. He's a fool! It's connected to my old world. He's trying to connect an antimatter equivalent of another world to this one!" Danny looked up with an irritated look on his face.

"It could cause a catastrophic break down of our world, the other world, and the Ghost Zone." Batman continued, coming to better understand Danny's train of thought.

Danny frowned in worry. Then he grimaced and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Superman asked placing a hand on his partner's shoulder in concern.

"He's trying to force it open, but the Zone is fighting against him. She knows it's not safe for anyone. She's crying out-"

Danny's eyes then lit up, fully green, and he phased through the ceiling without a word.

"He's heading into space," Superman declared, using his x-ray vision to follow Danny's movement.

"No, he's being called to the portal," Robin concluded. "If he really died inside a portal while it was connecting to this Ghost Zone, then he must have some type of deep connection with it."

"Then we need to go help friend Danny." Starfire nodded fervently. Kid Flash zipped over Robin's side.

"Jinx said she would watch the place with Thunder and Lightning while we're gone. If it's any consolation."

"Thanks, Wally."

"No problemo!"

Robin looked at Batman and they nodded to each other before everyone moved to follow Danny into space.

* * *

 **Was this what you wanted? I was trying to come up with some different things for them to bond over. Then I got carried away with adding a bit of overall plot to it, heh. Mumbo's part was a blast to write!**

 **If I continue this one again, I might bring Vlad back (even though Danny said that Vlad was killed / After all, I wouldn't put it past the GiW to either shoot a duplicate and think they destroyed a ghost or to brag about getting Vlad, even if they didn't notice him escape wounded)**


	37. The Last Son of Earth-304

**The Last Son of Earth-304**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: Canon ones.**

 **Ages: YJ Season Two Finale ages for everyone. Danny is 14.**

 **Summary: As much as he wanted to just let things take its course, as much as he wanted to just fade away so that he could be with everyone he loved, he just couldn't let that boy die. Curse his hero complex and curse the little voice in his head that told him everyone he loved would want him to keep living.**

 **Extra Notes: Warnings: OP-ish Danny.**

* * *

It was hard to watch the blonde haired girl break down at hearing the boy she loved was gone. He could relate to that he guessed. The green girl kneeled before her and held the archer as she wept.

"You have to go now. This is the exact moment you must go."

Danny looked over his shoulder and into Clockwork's glowing red eyes. The boy felt a shutter run through his body when the very air seemed to tremble. Grey stone fell from somewhere above and crashed into the ground between the two. "Why? Why can't I just stay here and die with everyone else? I don't have a reason to live any more."

Clockwork's face adopted a truly sad expression. "I know that's how you feel right know, but there is a reason for everything, Daniel. Do you trust me?"

Danny blinked, realizing suddenly that he'd been crying and hadn't even noticed. "Yes but-"

"Those people there. They will need you and you will need them. Do you think your loved ones would want you to stand here and let yourself die or would they want to be able to say their Danny went on to save other peoples' lives? Someday, you will be reunited with them. Until then, why not live life as fully as you can and give others the chance to live as well? Like that young man. Will you just let him die even though you have the power to save him this moment?"

Danny stood in frozen shock at the words his friend was speaking. He slowly looked down at his hands as the Clocktower gave another tremendous shutter. "But I'm no hero. I let everyone here die or be destroyed."

"Wrong. Humans and Ghosts are both to blame for that. They brought about their own destruction in this world. In another reality, they did not. In yet another, man never even came to be. Do you understand, Daniel? This was simply the end for this world."

Danny stared at the time master with a deep ache in his chest. "I still…"

"Please. I know it's a lot to ask, but I wanted to save you and give you the opportunity to truly be loved and appreciated, Daniel. Go. Save that young man. Be the inspiration to others that you always dreamed you could be, not as an astronaut, but as a hero." Clockwork bowed his head. "And thank you, for being a friend to me. I hope to see you again soon."

Danny blinked and looked down, spotting the emblem on his chest. Was that what his obsession had really been? To inspire people? To give them some kind of ideal to strive towards? To prove that anyone could be a hero? He looked back up as a tremor of emotion racked his body. "Okay. Thanks Clockwork. Thanks for believing in me when even I didn't believe in me!" Danny screamed the last bit, as gravity started to become even more erratic than normal in the Zone and the thundering roar from outside grew louder. Clockwork remained as if it didn't effect him.

Clockwork smiled up at Danny as the boy turned towards the portal. "It wasn't really that hard…" He murmured softly. The ghost of time then raised his staff and the portal's view changed to show a realm of what seemed to be pure energy. Electricity leapt out of the opening like a living creature, snapping and crackling in the air. Clockwork looked at Danny and shouted. "Remember, you must find him and then use your training to create a portal. Think about that young woman you saw and it will open up near her location! As a final warning, you must not pass out while in that place! The energy in there will tear your human self apart!"

Danny gave a worried look to Clockwork before determination steeled his face. He gave a brief nod and a silent goodbye with a sad two-finger salute before zipping into the portal. Seconds after his was gone, a rock fell and destroyed the viewing mirrors. Clockwork remained stoic. "It's a shame. I hope he finds peace there." The ghost raised his arms and staff as his form began to glow and the very fabric of reality rumbled in distress.

"Zh zoo gsrmth tild xlow, grnv tlvh vohvdsviv." (As all things grow cold, time goes elsewhere.) Both of his hands came up above his head before his vanished into a ray of light. Everything froze and slowly began to lose color. Finally everything went black for Earth 304.

zz

It sounded like a bug buzzing in his ears on steroids and it looked like everything was inverted but not. It was hard to really describe what he felt. Danny flew through the energy, grimacing from how it laced through his ectoplasm. The molecules and electromagnetic field that made up his ghost form were vibrating as though irritated.

After scanning everything in front of him, seeing as he couldn't really call anything here a horizon, he saw the young man. "There you are." Danny eventually drifted over to his target and gazed at the figure. He had guessed earlier that he was probably in his late teens or early twenties. "You know, you have some people to go home to. They miss you." Danny felt the weight of grief try to bubble up inside of him and his throat tightened. "Specially that girl of yours. She loves you a lot you know?" Danny softly grabbed the young man in his arms and focused on the blonde. "Let's get you home." Danny nearly cried out in pain when the energy of the strange place they were in cracked and thundered around the area the green energy of Danny's portal was trying to form. "Oh no you don't!" Danny growled and focused harder, the buzzing in his ears became almost deafening.

The portal finally opened and Danny threw himself and his cargo into the welcoming green light. Moments later, he struck a cold hard metal floor.

zz

Danny groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes, hearing voices and the slight noises clothing and general shuffling made. He looked over and saw the yellow dude was okay. His neon green eyes trailed up and spotted a blonde wearing an orange and black outfit. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted in shock.

"I'm pretty sure this guy belongs to you. Am I right?" Danny asked. He tried to start getting up, only to watch his arms tremble when trying to hold up his weight. His legs were pretty numb too, now that he thought about it.

"How… Who?" The blonde whispered. Danny vaguely noticed a red clad man kneel next to the yellow dude he'd saved.

"That's a long story." Danny felt a stabbing pain suddenly erupt in his torso. He let out a gasp of pain and surprise and one of his hands shot to the middle of his chest. His vision went a bit hazy and he saw that a few of the costumed people moved towards him, though he didn't know what they looked like and saw only blurred colors. He could sense it though. His core was fading and shrinking into a fine point. He had nothing here, no lair, no haunt, no people he was determined to protect, no familiar faces. He was in a world that provided his ghost half no true anchor. He was going to finally die, in front of all these strangers that didn't even know his name.

zz

Martain Manhunter, Flash, Superman, Black Lightning, Tigress, Superboy, Beast boy, and Static had been in the tower when the two boys had suddenly appeared. Most of them were completely in shock from suddenly seeing Wally and some younger stranger appear from a green light.

Flash was holding his unconscious nephew in his arms as he kneeled, but everyones eyes were on the other boy now. He appeared to be in serious pain.

"We need to do something," Superman finally declared and moved to try and help the child before Manhunter stopped him with his voice.

"I'm not sure you can."

"What do you mean?" Black Lightning questioned, a small bit of hurried aggravation crept into his voice. He wasn't exactly ready to watch some kid suffer in front of him.

"There is a massive amount of emotional energy surging from his body. He's giving me a headache at this very moment and I'm not even trying to enter his mind." Manhunter droned. His brows lifted some, showing his concern.

"There's one other thing-" Superboy stated and straightened up in utter confusion.

"He has no heartbeat," Superman finished, realizing what his clone had noted.

"Say what?" Static asked and reached up to scratch his scalp.

Before anything else could be said, the boy let out a cry. A white light streamed out from his chest and twisted through the air before heading towards Flash and Wally. Flash of course, reacted. He dodged and darted around the room, avoiding the white tendril before speeding towards a door with Wally in tow. "No way. I just got him back. I'm not going to loose him again!"

Tigress finally snapped out of her daze, literally, and whipped out her bow. She aimed an arrow at the boy. "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop now!"

The boy was limp though, his green eyes looking at seemingly nothing and the aura around him was pulsing slower and fading. The tendril started to loose power and cringed in midair. Flash halted in the hallway when the light did and he saw it start to fade.

The others watched as green liquid started to stream out from the boy's nose and mouth. He coughed a very wet sounding cough. It was moments later that the tendril reappeared, but it was already around Wally and Flash and connected to the boy.

Superboy reacted instantly and ran to try and stop the light at its source. He reached out a hand to grab the boy's clothing.

"Wait." Everyone froze and saw that Flash and Wally seemed unharmed. White light floated peacefully around them before it retracted back into the child at their feet. The green liquid stopped and his aura flared once before disappearing.

Then silence.

"Are you hurt?" Black Lightning asked, looking at the two speedsters.

"I… feel fine." Flash looked down at Wally. "And he's still breathing too."

Their attention was brought back to the boy when a white ring of light formed around his waist and split. When the light died, everyone froze.

"He's… a kid." Beast boy murmured.

Superman's brow furrowed and then shot up. "And he has a pulse!" The superhero flew forward and scooped the boy into his arms. He looked at Black Lightning. "I need you to contact as many of ours as you can. I think most of them will want to hear about this." He nodded to Manhunter as the martin flew after him towards one of their medical facilities. Flash glanced down at Wally and nodded before racing off.

Beast boy and Static watched as Tigress stood still as a stone and Superboy placed a hand on her shoulder as a small attempt to comfort his friend. Static raised a brow. "Okay, uh, wow."

"Welcome to the hero biz." Beast boy grinned.

zz

Dick felt his heart race as he marched down the Watchtower corridors. When he'd gotten the call that someone had entered the Watchtower and gotten past security, he was on guard. When he'd been told that that someone had brought Wally with them, he'd felt an uneasy hope rise inside of him. He didn't like the feeling of old wounds being opened and he could only pray this wasn't some sick cosmic joke of some kind.

He moved through the automatic door and froze when he saw the original members of the Team gathered around a clean white bed. He felt his hands shake when Wally's green eyes locked his his and the speedster gave him a grin he knew all too well. "Hey pal."

zz

It had been several days since Wally and the other boy had appeared in the Watchtower and the strange boy had yet to wake up. Wally himself felt good as new and was even speeding about, trying to show everyone he was fine. Tigress was a strange combination of grumpy and clingy, though Wally didn't seem all that aware of her conflicting feelings. To him, he'd just been asleep or something, the young man didn't seem to fully realize they'd been in grieving for him.

Currently the original members of the Team, Batman, Flash, Wally, and Superman were looking in on the boy as he slept behind enforced glass. Manhunter was inside the room, checking his vitals and over all condition.

"So he just yanked me back here or something? We have no idea where he came from?" Wally asked. He eyed the boy on the bed with an unreadable expression. Perhaps he wasn't sure how to thank such a bizarre stranger for saving him and bringing him home.

"Nothing at all. No records, nothing." Batman had a deep frown embedded on his face. "I've tasked Robin and Batgirl with looking at a few last things, but for all intents and purposes, this boy doesn't exist on Earth. At this point it seems he might be from another planet and is some species of alien."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Has Manhunter tried to enter his mind?" Tigress asked. She looked at M'gann. "Have you?"

M'gann glanced back at the boy on the bed. "Uncle J'onn said he was a ball of emotions before. They were such concentrated emotions that he can't possibly be completely human. Now, it's much weaker, but it seems a bit foggy around his mind. I'm somewhat certain either myself or Uncle J'onn could enter now, but we're cautious of such a strange mind. We aren't sure if the fog is some type of trap for empaths or if it's just the nature of his physiology."

"That's understandable," Kaldur expressed and looked back from his friend to the boy once again. "Then there's the light that some of you witnessed. It didn't seem to cause any harm and yet…"

"In conclusion, we don't know anything," Superman spoke up and sighed.

Everyone froze, along with Manhunter, when the boy let out a soft groan. The martin looked at the others. "I believe he's waking up."

Everyone naturally flinched or braced themselves when the child leaned up slightly to prop himself a bit higher on the bed. He also froze when he saw the people staring at him, until he noticed Wally. Danny smiled. "Good, you made it! I was a bit worried that I wasn't fast enough." Wally blinked as the younger boy smiled at him. "Everyone really missed you here. I couldn't fail."

Batman walked inside of the room, but stayed near the door. "You actively saw Wally was in danger?" Batman offered as a way to get the boy talking.

Danny blinked at the dark-suited man. "Um, yeah. I guess you're all kinda confused. I can tell you everything, but I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Try us," Nightwing offered. The first Robin had to keep one of his eyebrows from raising when he saw age and weariness suddenly overcome the child's features.

"Have you ever heard of the multi-dimensional theory?"

zz

"Clockwork wanted me to go and he reminded me that everyone would've wanted me to continue to help people. He told me I shouldn't ignore the chance to live and to also save your life. I got to see how close some of you were and, well, I saw a bit of my friends in you all. I guess even still I can't help but save people." Danny bowed his head. "Sorry if I frightened anyone."

Superman seemed quite solemn. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Danny looked up and nodded. "Thanks. It's okay though. I'll see them again one day. Besides, dying isn't too bad. Living is the hard part. I'm just sorry I couldn't help them live longer."

"So you really died or isn't your DNA just mixed with ectoplasm?" Flash asked.

Danny shrugged. "Both kinda. I saw the white light and everything, so I imagine that my heart stopped or my brain activity died or something, but I'm not sure."

"You're really a ghost?" Wally pressed, a bit of skepticism slipping into his voice.

Danny grinned a tiny bit. "What? You don't believe me?" Before the speedster could answer, Danny vanished before everyones eyes and then reappeared in front of Wally. "Boo."

Wally flinched and stumbled back a couple steps. "Wha-"

"I turned invisible and phased through the wall."

"You can do that in that form?" Nightwing asked.

Danny nodded. "I have access to my powers like this, but it takes a lot of effort. It's really easy in my ghost form."

"Completely silent and I couldn't even see you. Not even your heat showed up," Superman stated.

"I used to show up on thermal, but I trained myself to change my body temperature to match my surroundings. The Guys in White realized I was a different kind of ghost because I looked warm on thermal instead of cold, but they never figured out why I was weird. You have no idea how annoying it was to try to be invisible and for them to still see me, so I fixed it."

"So you simply came here to start a new life and to most likely join our efforts in protecting the Earth," Manhunter spoke, trying to find conclusion to the matter.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. If that's okay?" They all seemed to accept the idea, though Danny could see that they were still wary.

"One last question, what was that white light that came out of your chest and connected to me and Flash?" Wally asked.

Danny became still before red colored his cheeks. "Sorry about that."

"What? What is it?"

Danny glanced up at the ginger. "Do you remember when I said my obsession is to protect people?"

"Yeah, it's what drives the variety of ghost from your world," Nightwing repeated.

"Well, because I saved Wally… I kinda connected with him. Back home I had a whole city to protect. I knew almost everyone by name or face. In short, I'm using Wally as an anchor. Without it, I'll die. It won't hurt you, I promise!" Danny concluded, locking eyes with the older boy. "I wish I could control it, but…"

Wally relaxed and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. The boy's mouth fell open a bit. That was the first bit of physical contact he'd received since he'd gotten there, at least when he was conscious. "Hey, easy little man. It's fine. You saved my skin, so I guess it's fine if you use me as an anchor or whatever. Just no weird emotion vampire stuff, kay?"

Danny smirked and then laughed. "Don't worry. I don't do that." His eyes fell to the ground. "Thanks. Right this moment, you're giving me a reason to live. I hope I can let others become part of my obsession."

"What does that entail exactly?" Kaldur asked calmly.

Danny smiled softly and scuffed the metal floor with the toe of his converse. "That I can be your friend and care about you. That's all it takes, really."

"From what I can tell, it shouldn't be a problem."

Danny looked up and saw Nightwing was smiling.

zz

"So, what do you think?" Superman asked.

Black Canary stood quietly for a moment as other members of the League stood nearby. Manhunter, Flash, and Batman were waiting to hear what Black Canary had to say. She had just listened to the recording Batman had made of Danny's story. Danny himself was with members of the Team in one of the Watchtower lounges.

"I'm fairly sure he's being honest. If he is some type of half-spirit, he could be tricking us. However, he did bother to save Wally."

"Perhaps I could look into his mind with his permission," Manhunter offered.

"I don't know if that's necessary. I'd say a trial period is in order, but…" Canary looked down at the computer and the file with the audio. "Maybe it's just as well that we give him a bit of our trust." Canary looked up at Batman. "He's agreed to write down his abilities and powers for the records, correct?"

"Yes, but we have no way to know if he's omitting information."

"True…" Black Canary murmured.

"For all we know, he's using emotions to his advantage to make us feel bad for him and using Wally as an anchor for more selfish reasons."

Flash was uncharacteristically quiet, conflicting thoughts raged in his mind.

"That's a bit on the far end of the spectrum, but I suppose it could be true. I'm hesitant to jump to conclusions though," Superman argued.

The discussion was stopped when Green Arrow walked through the doors. "Guys, you might want to see this."

"What is it?" Canary asked.

"That new kid? He's turned one of the lounges into a winter wonderland."

The Leaguers all looked at each other and then back at the door when Beast Boy ran in. "Miss Canary! You've got to see what Danny did! I'm going to slide on the ice again!" The green teen then turned into a penguin and waddled off as fast as possible.

zz

 _Several weeks later…_

He had gone with Wally and Flash to check out Central City that day. It had been decided that Danny would live in the Watchtower with some of the other Team and League members and go to school with them at Happy Harbor High School. Another thing they had begun to do was trade him off between Leaguers and locales, so he could become more familiar with important places and the general feel and culture of this world. Fortunately, it was pleasantly not too different from his old home.

Currently, he was walking around the city with Wally and Tigress, who'd revealed to him that her name was Artemis. Later, they would be meeting up with Flash to let him take Danny around the city in uniform.

"So it's not too different?" Artemis asked, her lips curving softly. Danny glanced around some.

"Yeah. You guys have somewhat more advanced technology than we did, save my parents' things, but yeah, it's really similar." Danny kicked a small pebble. "I have a question."

"Hm?" Wally asked.

"You died here. How did you get rid of that issue?"

Artemis smiled. "Fortunately you were fast enough that not too much damage was done. He was only technically gone for a day or two. We hadn't fully come up with a cover story yet, but we didn't have to use it."

Danny blinked and then nodded. "That's good."

Wally frowned a bit. "Did no one but your sister and friends ever realize that you'd died?"

Danny had been looking at Wally as the young man had spoken, but as soon as he'd finished his question, he'd looked down. "Yeah. There was no body and I'm not the most noticeable kid, so very few people ever noticed something was different about me. They just assumed all my mistakes at school were clumsiness and not something as weird as ghost powers coming in."

Wally was quiet before the three stopped in front of a house. "Hey, I want you to meet my folks. They wanted to meet _you_ actually."

Danny glanced up and at the door to the home before looking back at Wally. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

Wally knocked on the door before unlocking it with a key and walking inside. "Hey, mom, dad. It's me and Artemis! I brought Danny too!"

A man and woman soon came into the den and locked their eyes on Danny, who shrank a bit under their scrutiny. The woman walked forward and placed both of her hands on Danny's shoulders. He saw her eyes grow misty and his core trembled, feeling the pure gratefulness that was radiating out of her. "Thank you so much for bringing our Wally back." The woman chuckled a bit and Danny saw Wally grin when the half-ghost's face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Of course, ma'am. I just, you know…" Danny felt his words fail him. He saw the man smile.

"Thank you, none the less." The man nodded and Danny gave a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could keep a family together."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the TV, when a news report suddenly blared. _The Flash is currently trying to fight off Amazo in the downtown area, but the incredible machine is seemingly able to keep up with him. Hopefully the scarlet speedster can get some backup soon._

Danny tensed before looking at Wally. The older boy reached towards Danny, only for his hand to fall through. "Wait! You definitely can't go alone."

Danny looked at the TV. "Flash needs help. I can sneak up behind Amazo and take him out and he'll never know." They all looked back at the TV a third time when the Flash was batted away and slammed into the pavement. The speedster was able to get up, but he was panting.

A bright white light blinded the four humans in the room before they saw a black and white blur disappear.

"The others are definitely not going to like this," Artemis expressed, pulling out a com. She rushed towards the door and exited the house. Wally stood in slight impatience.

"You miss it more than you thought you would, huh? Are you regretting letting Bart take your suit?"

Wally looked over his shoulder to see his mother smiling. He glanced down at the floor. "No, Bart deserves it, but…"

"But?" Wally's father asked with his own lopsided smile. Wally glanced at the TV as his uncle continued to put up a fight and try and call for back-up and Bart appeared on the scene in his old yellow and red suit.

"I do miss it. Hopefully they can handle this, but I might need to talk to Uncle Barry."

"You know, Iris is needing more and more help as she gets closer to her due date. Barry might need someone to take his place from time to time," Wally's mother spoke up as a light dawned in Wally's eyes.

zz

"Where do you think Ivo is hiding? He's gotta be using remote control on this thing!" Kid Flash shouted to his mentor.

Flash nodded as he dodged another lunge from the robot. "At the moment, I'm more concerned about Amazo. Some back up should be here soon-"

"Whoa!" Kid Flash yelped when Phantom suddenly phased through Amazo's body. The contact with the charged ectoplasm of Phantom's body caused the machine to spark and stutter. Phantom's eyes turned a bright blue and it filled his entire sockets. Amazo was then flash-frozen, giving Phantom the chance to sink back into his body and fry the circuits a second time. Once he was done, he floated over to Flash and Kid Flash and smiled.

"You guys okay?"

"Man, that was crash. You crispi-fied him."

Danny smirked and Flash let out a sigh. "Well at least it's over. The members of the League that do come can help figure out a way to keep this thing down for good."

"Maybe Miss Martain should mind wipe Ivo," Kid expressed while Flash rose a brow.

"I don't think so."

Danny watched the two speedsters relax after the fight. As he did, he caught the sound of a small wail of sadness. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a little girl crying to her mother. His core clinched. It was things like this that Danny had listened for in Amity. Helping kids get things out of trees, guiding lost children, and other small things had also filled his time before. He had to know what was wrong. He floated over, ignoring Flash's call.

"Hello, what's wrong?"

The little girl and her mother froze, though the child recovered sooner. Children always seemed to be able to sense his good intentions better than adults. "My dollie."

Danny's eyes lit up with white light before he gazed about. Some distance away, he saw a flicker of color that matched the girl's aura. "One sec." Everyone watched Phantom sink into the ground and then moments later, come back up with doll in hand. The little girl smiled and took her precious toy back.

"Thank you. What's you're name?"

"Phantom."

"Are you a ghost?"

Danny frowned a bit. "Would it matter?" His voice echoed a bit as Flash walked up behind him. The girl reached out and touched his face.

Her whole posture relaxed and a smile over-took her face. "You're warm." A mood of ease seemed to seep over the other bystanders at the interaction and the little girl's words.

Several tiny ice horses suddenly appeared around the crowd's heads and started to prance and run in a herd. After a moment, they grew wings and horns and took off. After that, they erupted into a soft gale of snow crystals and a cold breeze. Danny watched the girl's aura brighten.

"Phantom. Let's go."

Danny froze and looked at the Flash and nodded as the glow in his eyes faded. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away."

zz

"You did not have permission to go into that fight," Batman rumbled.

Danny was standing in the middle of the League's round table as they discussed his recent action. "I'm sorry. I just saw he needed help and so I went to help."

"Phantom did manage to easily take down Amazo," Red Tornado offered to the others present.

"It seems like Amazo couldn't even pick Danny up with his optical systems or other sensors. It never got the chance to even try to scan for his abilities," Atom continued.

"You do realize you've been sorta on parole, right?" Canary asked softly.

Danny frowned and looked down. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just, back home… I was all there was. If I didn't go stop whatever disaster was happening, then no one would. I was everyone's only line of defense whether they recognized it or not." Danny glanced back up. "It's hard to change from that. It's hard to see trouble and kinda ignore it if it doesn't concern me. It used to always concern me."

Canary's face softened a bit and she nodded. "I understand. However, The public may figure out that you are a ghost now that you had that conversation with that little girl. Our enemies may learn of you. Our element of surprise might be gone. This world, as painful as that is, isn't your world. You need to listen to our advice."

Danny's eyes widened slightly as he realized just what she meant. He bowed his head once more. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder to ignore it. I may act a little weird though."

Canary furrowed her brows as Superman asked the obvious question. "What do you mean?"

Danny shuffled on his feet. "I'll probably cling to Wally or Artemis and fuss over them. Sometimes when ghosts or trouble wouldn't show up, I used to do the same to Sam and Tucker. I'd tell them that I wasn't doing that, but later they'd show me proof and it was super embarrassing."

"Is there a way for you to help control these urges?" Manhunter questioned calmly.

Danny paused, thinking about the question, and then slowly nodded. "I just try harder at making friends with the Team members. That way if I'm around other people like you guys or the other teens, I can be 'protecting' them. I'll be able to split my obsession's attention and I won't go searching for people to help quite as often. I just… need to get more used to the world and the people here and everything should balance out. I hope."

"Well, this time we can look over your mistake. After all, we're still trying to grow accustomed to things, right?" Canary asked, giving Danny a smile.

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you."

"You're dismissed," Superman announced with a calm smile as Danny turned and left the room.

"While I do agree with your call, I will say that you need to be careful about not letting your desire to empathize with others cause you to not make the right decisions," Batman murmured.

Canary frowned as she looked at the dark knight. She then looked back up at the door. "Just because I'm a psychologist, doesn't mean I can't put that away when necessary."

"He's just trying to get used to having others to back him up, that's all. His mind and body just have to both adjust to that," Green Arrow offered as he leaned back and kicked up his feet on the table. "I feel bad for him. He put that all on his shoulders without any real support. Most of us were at least young adults when we started and the younger ones had us to learn from."

"Indeed. From the small things I've seen in his mind, he has trouble trusting older people. They were not much help to him before." Manhunter folded his hands on the table.

"What else have you picked up?" Black Lightning asked.

"It's a slow process. Danny told me there was no such thing as an empath where he was from. As such, he's never had someone in his mind without the use of forceful magics. Being partially a spirit, his mind work is mostly a bundle of emotion and static. I've been trying to teach him how to allow me in without inadvertently raising his defenses. He did say that he knew of ghosts that could use telepathy and telekinesis and that he even showed the potential to use said telekinesis." Manhunter finished his explanation by leaning back in his chair.

"We'll just all have to work with him more," Flash expressed.

"Yes. He needs support," Superman added.

"Even more so, I'd hate him to have reason to grow vengeful towards us." Batman looked into each Leaguer's eyes. "He could cause untold damage. He could possess any one of us and we would have no memory of it. While he isn't the fastest or the strongest, his powers are frightening, devastating, varied, and sometimes completely unpredictable." The others nodded quietly before Batman spoke again with a slightly softer tone, though you could hardly tell, "He also has incredible self-control."

"Hmm, you can say that again. He could've done a million and one things back in his old world without anyone being able to do a thing to stop it, but he didn't," Icon expressed, gesturing with one arm.

"Ultimately, we're still all in agreement, correct?" Superman asked.

"Help the kid out the best we can and help him feel comfortable? You bet," Plastic Man answered.

"Then this meeting is over-" Canary started only for Flash to raise his hand and extend a finger as though to speak. "Yes?"

"There was actually one other thing I wanted to talk about concerning Wally and myself."

zz

 _One week later…_

Canary stared at the boy in front of her with a worried expression. She didn't have to be an empath to be able to tell he was majorly upset. Then again, she was still a bit shaken. When he had said that his Ghostly Wail could be catastrophic, he wasn't kidding.

It had been a somewhat simple recon mission. He'd gone with Robin, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. All three of them had been some of the first, including Cassie, to approach Danny and try to become his first friends. Wally would visit at times and during those times Danny would still hover close to him, but he was improving in the big picture. During the mission, which was an attempt at getting dirt on Luthor in order to finally have evidence that he wasn't a well-intentioned business man, Livewire had appeared. The electrical villain didn't say if she had been near Luthor for any particular reason, but had gone right into fighting the teens. While they were waiting for Superman and some more back-up, Livewire had lashed out at Robin with a charged cord from beneath the street. Danny had reportedly pushed him out of the way and took the hit instead.

Canary thought about what the sounds of his screams had felt like. She had been one of the Leaguers to arrive on the scene.

It was the physicality of it that was the most unnerving. The mix of a blood curling scream, dying distressed cries, and wails of remorse were chilling and put one right there as though they were watching someone die a slow and painful death, but it was the feeling in the air that really hit her the hardest. Her chest had grown heavy with depression, the waves of sound pulsed in a strange lulling pattern that messed with her mind, and she felt like she was floating.

Then the earth had started to crack, buildings had begun to crumble a bit, loosing some of their corners and ledges. She and the others had been worried that they wouldn't be able to stop it in time to save Danny's identity or to keep the city block from being decimated. It was pure luck that he was screaming into the sky rather than anywhere else. Streams of ice had burst from his body and lanced through the lightning that had still been connected to him, freezing the streets in places and nearly missing a civilian or two.

She blinked herself out of her memories and finally spoke to the boy. "How do you feel?"

Danny glanced up from his hands finally and looked sideways. "Really tired."

"You saved Robin from a great deal of pain and possibly death."

"Yeah, but I nearly destroyed the street too." Danny looked forward again. "I'm really sorry. It was the electricity! I haven't been that badly electrocuted in a long time…"

Canary narrowed her eyes in worry. "What do you-"

"The portal, Miss Canary. Electrocution was how I died." Her voice died in her throat as he continued. "Normally it's not too bad. Normally, electricity doesn't cause me to think about dying every time I'm zapped, but if it's intense enough…" Danny sighed and looked down at his hands again.

"That must've been traumatizing. I'm sorry I haven't been talking with you about it."

"It's fine. You didn't think to ask and I didn't know how to start." Danny gave a crooked smile. "How do you even start that conversation? Hey, I kinda have a bad reaction every time I think about the moment I died, but didn't, and electricity is kinda a touchy subject for me?"

Canary smiled at the boy's attempt to joke. "I guess that is a hard one."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah."

"Do Static or Black Lightning's powers bother you at all?"

Danny looked up and then shook his head. "No, it's fine. I had other ghost friends with similar abilities, so it's cool."

"That's good. If you ever feel uncomfortable though, you can tell me-"

"Are you afraid of me?" Danny asked quietly, causing the pleasant atmosphere to fade a bit.

"Afraid?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Danny repeated and looked up at the older woman's face.

"No. I'm wary of your power, just as I am some of my other teammates, but I'm not afraid of you, Danny. You're a very kind young man." Danny let out a sigh. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know really. Everyone but my friends and Jazz were afraid of me back home. People would see me and scream that a ghost was there. I mean, eventually some of them came to like me more, but I knew, I could tell, they were always still afraid. I just hate that feeling of putting fear in someone and yet my ghost half likes it a little."

Canary clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them as she listened. "Conflicting feelings?"

Danny nodded. "It's always been a unification of both halves and yet a constant battle of instincts at the same time."

"Believe me, you aren't as alone in that as you think."

"I guess not here, not any more."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know, after everyone saw my wail… I knew they feared it. I know it haunted them to some degree."

"They didn't like hearing you're dying screams, Danny. Even without you telling them, they knew what that was." She watched the boy swallow hard. Then she saw the light reflect near his lashes, revealing that he was holding back tears.

"Even in a world with other people having abilities like me, I'm still the freak. It's the same as before. Everyone's afraid of me. They don't want my help. They'll lock me up. Forget me. Or maybe I'll fade away because I'm not needed anymore."

Canary felt her face fall in concern when his shoulders started to shake. "Danny, no one is going to lock you up. I can understand why you would be fearful of that, but you have given us no reason to. You are an equal among us and will be viewed the same as everyone else. That I can promise. I'm sorry you feel so alone now, but we're going to try our best to make you feel like you've been here all along." Canary paused and then resumed her attempt to soothe him. "You know others do fear Superman and some of the others, right? You're not alone in that. Others here have great power they have to hold back and manage. You're not as different as you think."

Danny looked at her. "But are they dead? Do they represent the thing mortal beings fear most? Do they remind everyone constantly about what happens if they do drown, or get hit by a car, or murdered by a villain? When they see me, they see their own gravestones. They see a fourteen year old that died. I'm not something they cheer for. I'm something they avoid."

Canary frowned slightly. "Maybe, but honestly as thankful as some people are of us, they know something is wrong when they see us show up. To be analytical about it, we all represent danger, we all represent the need for special people to be there to stop crime and disaster. Heroes like all of us remind people that there is evil within others like them, that there is evil all around us, that life is cruel. I'd say that's not all that different from what you described."

Danny blinked and then glanced at the ground in thought. "I never thought about it like that."

"Because you never had reason to before. Now you're in a world where mortal people are heroes and they didn't have to die in order to have the power to protect people. You said so yourself, life is the hard part, not death. You might even give people the hope that there is an ultimate equalizer and that good is the right path even if it's not the only one."

Danny hummed. "Clockwork used to say things like that. I guess I can't expect people to believe in me if I don't start believing in myself again."

Canary smiled and placed a hand on Danny once she standing beside him. "That's the spiri- Oops."

Danny grinned. "Oh, just wait. If you let me loose, the bad guys will all beg to go to prison to escape the power of my puns."

"Oh really?"

"They'll be _haunted_ by them."

"Oh boy." Canary smirked.

"You sound so _grave_ about it."

The heroine simply laughed.

zz

"I wouldn't say I'm the most coordinated when it comes to sports…" Danny mumbled. He was wearing some work-out shorts and a tank as he looked at the others in the room. Kaldur, Nightwing, Mal, Jaime, Karen, Gar, Batgirl, Bart, Robin, Virgil, and Cassie were all waiting for Danny to join them in a game of basketball with their own work-out clothes on, and sunglasses if needed. M'gann, Superboy, La'gaan, Raquel, Artemis, and Zatanna were on the side-lines, ready to watch.

"Doesn't matter, Dan-man. I'm sure you're not that bad," Mal encouraged.

"Besides! This is extreme basketball," Gar piped up.

Danny blinked. "What's extreme basketball?"

"Don't tell me you've never had the desire to use your powers during gym class?" Nightwing asked.

Danny's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Which team gets Danny? He's like the ultimate cheat code," Gar asked.

"I don't know... He has to be able to use his powers before I get him," Bart grinned.

A smile split Danny's face as Robin trotted over with a blue jersey. "Well then it looks like he's on Team Bat."

"Since when was our team, Team Bat?" Mal asked.

"I'm guessing when you managed to acquire all three of us?" Batgirl offered and put her hands on her hips.

Before long, the gym was filled with laughter, shouts, and other sounds of powers being put to use. All rules were practically thrown out the window, when water was used to carry the ball all the way across court over everyone's heads via Kaldur, Bart made twenty goals in a row before someone could stop him, and the ball disappeared entirely and everyone noticed Danny was conspicuously missing as well before both appeared slipping through the net and sitting on the basket.

Those watching, were cheering and laughing uproariously, until someone sped into the room. It was none other than the Flash. The game stopped, wondering if something was wrong before the scarlet speedster spoke.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?"

Nightwing's head really popped up at that and the others stared. "Wally?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Artemis stood up. "What are you-"

"Aunt Iris needs Barry around more. So we've been talking about trading off while he stays with her."

Nightwing grinned. "How's it feel, pal?"

"Pretty sweet."

"Think they'll mess up your name anymore?"

Wally's face fell and annoyance crossed his features. "They better not."

Danny smirked. "Don't tempt fate. My experience says it never works out."

Nightwing started to laugh when Wally looked slightly alarmed. Soon everyone was laughing.

Up above the gym the teens were in, a few of the Leaguers and mentors that had helped start the Team looked down at the happy group and smiled.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I'm hoping that practicing all these DC characters in Phandom Phables will keep me from messing them up too badly when I do my full Danny Phantom x Young Justice crossover in the future.**

 **I loved doing the various Wally parts. This is nearly how I'd expect it to happen if they did a third season and he was brought back some way.**


	38. Three Dark Horses

**Three Dark Horses**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Season One Ages for YJ crew. Danny, Randy, and Jake are all 15.**

 **Summary: They thought they'd seen everything, then they met three boys.**

 **Extra Notes: After Hong Kong Longs. No PP. End of Season Two for RC9GN. Mid-Season One YJ.**

* * *

 _"Is anyone else getting the 'I'm super creepy because I have a spooky dark mansion that's strangely normal' feeling?"_

Artemis rolled her eyes as she walked quietly next to the floating M'gann. _"Sure that's definitely a specific feeling. That was exactly what we were thinking, Wally."_

 _"It is a little too normal here,"_ M'gann expressed through the mental link.

 _"See? M'gann knows what's up."_ Wally grunted with a hint of superiority.

 _"Let us try to focus on the task at hand,"_ Aqualad offered. Superboy nodded next to the Atlantean as the two walked down a different corridor.

 _"The building permits and schematics look normal, so they're not giving us any clues,"_ Robin popped in. Wally looked over his friend's shoulder to have a look at what Robin was viewing on his portable computer.

 _"I was just going to ask, who is this man? Is he like Luthor?"_ M'gann asked a bit shyly.

 _"Vlad Masters is a business icon. He's been in Affluence Magazine as billionaire of the year before,"_ Wally explained.

 _"He also owns Mastersoft which is at least worth 290 billion dollars,"_ Robin reported.

 _"Huh, I knew he was super wealthy, but damn,"_ Artemis replied.

 _"That's part of the reason we're suspicious of him. He seemed to gain his wealth over night and there's a lot of questions behind how he got his money and convinced people to invest in him. Then he started making business with Luthor and now it's game on,"_ Robin informed.

 _"Definitely fishy,"_ Kid Flash agreed.

 _"Stop."_ Everyone froze when Superboy suddenly joined the conversation. _"I hear two voices near the entrance hall. Sounds like two boys."_

 _"Vandals or robbers? Possibly even just trouble-seekers?"_ Kaldur suggested.

Superboy shook his head. _"They're talking about someone named Danny and someone else named Plasmius and they seem serious about it."_

 _"Let's head back and see who's dropped in. Group up everyone."_ Kaldur instructed.

 _"You got it, Kal,"_ Wally expressed.

Eventually the six teens made their way to the front hall and froze when they saw what was there. All of them could hear the duo's speech now.

"Yo, do you even know where Plasmius' secret lair is?" The protégés watched in complete confusion as a large red dragon and a boy dressed as a ninja stood in the room.

"Well, do you want the technical answer or the words you want to hear?" The ninja asked as he looked closely at an expensive looking vase on a fireplace mantle. "By the way, what is it with rich dudes and weird vases? You think this thing is from the Ming or something?"

The dragon walked over and snorted in the boy's face. "Don't ask me, dawg. And by the way, it's a Yuan vase."

The ninja looked put off and placed his hands on his hips. "You can tell?"

"Trust me, my gramps was probably alive then."

"That's a joke, right?"

"What do you think, homie?" The dragon asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You're such a shoob."

"Whatever, man. We need to find Danny. Vlad might already be doing who knows what to him."

"That and we need to get back to the bowling alley. I was about to break Danny's winning streak."

"Dude, he managed a 200 score last time and I've never seen him bowl below a 130. You aren't going to get close to that for a while." The dragon shook his head and growled. "Stay on track! Danny needs us."

"Okay! Okay! Didn't he say there was a chess piece somewhere here?" The ninja asked and looked around.

"Yeah, I think." The dragon lumbered back towards the mantle and built-ins on either side. Eventually he noticed a chess board and moved closer. "Maybe we push down one of these?"

The ninja moved forwards as well, but both froze when they heard the whistle of a weapon. Robin had tossed a bird-a-rang to get their attention, which soared between the two. They were surprised when the ninja sprung back into a hand-spring and rolled before drawing his sword in one quick movement. The dragon snarled and his eyes were suddenly a glow like cinders.

"Is it Vlad?"

"No, others. Don't know who."

They realized quickly that the dragon was able to spot all of them. There was no hope for M'gann trying to hide either at this point.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked stepping into the dim light of the den.

"I could ask the same," the Ninja asked.

The dragon snorted. "Seriously?"

"What? I've always wanted to reply with that."

"I'm assuming you are not aligned with Vlad Masters?" Kaldur asked as the rest of his team came out.

The dragon huffed. "You shouldn't be here. Aw, man…"

"Don't worry, dude. Your gramps will know what to do. They can't blame you for something like this." Ninja offered, even if he kept eyeing the others for any sign of movement.

"I guess."

"Why are you in this man's home?" Kaldur pushed.

"Why are you?" Ninja questioned back, only to wither when the dragon glared at him. "Heh…"

"We can't tell you. You shouldn't be here."

"We're here if we want to be here," Wally huffed back.

"Look, this isn't the League's business, got it?" the Dragon snarled slightly.

"We're investigating suspicious activity-" Robin started, but the ninja cut him off.

"Took them long enough."

"Harsh, dude."

"What?"

"Enough, both of you start talking before we make you!" Artemis growled and pointed her bow at the Ninja.

"Good luck hitting me with that," the Ninja seemed to smirk and propped himself up on his sword.

"We don't need to be concerned with flexing our egos right now, remember?" the Dragon snapped.

"You're concerned with us, right now," Superboy grunted and offered himself to the Dragon, who growled in his throat.

"Who's Danny?" M'gann finally asked and everyone grew quiet.

"No-one, kay?" Ninja replied.

"Oh I don't know about that. You two seemed pretty interested in saving your dear amigo only moments ago."

The Team and the newcomers stood straighter and looked around until they all spotted a blue-skinned vampire floating above them.

"Plasmius," the Dragon hissed.

"Honestly, did you two think you could come in here without me knowing?" He then looked at the Team. "And oh boy, the Justice League's kids, how cute."

Of course the Team did not like that comment at all. The Dragon snarled. "Where is he, Plasmius?!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's a puddle of green ectoplasm by now. I've seemed to have misplaced him among my chemicals. Oopsie…"

The Ninja was suddenly in the air and managed to slice through the being's left arm before the villain teleported to the other side of the room. "Liar!"

Plasmius reappeared grasping at his shoulder as green liquid bled through his fabric and between his fingers. "Temper, temper. I could introduce you to my son, you'll hardly be able to tell the difference."

"Shut-up!" the Ninja screamed before tossing two stars. This time, Plasmius saw the attack coming and went intangible.

"Stop, Ninja! He's got to be bluffing. He's trying to stall us," the Dragon snapped and smirked when he saw Vlad let out a snarl of his own.

Wally narrowed his eyes and dashed over to the chess board. He poked and prodded at the entire thing within a blink of the eye and suddenly, a passageway opened up behind the fireplace. "Bingo!"

"Nice work, KF!" Robin shouted.

the Dragon nodded to the Ninja. "Go with them to help Danny. I'll hold Plasmius off. We'll meet outside and fix things later, okay?"

"You got it, bro!" Ninja replied and sped down the steps. The Dragon looked at the team.

"You go. There's no way you're prepared to fight a ghost. Only someone like me or Danny can touch them anyways."

"Ghost?" Artemis asked in bewilderment and the Team looked up at Plasmius, who was readying some type of energy blast.

"Yes, now go!" the Dragon roared and shot a torrent of fire at the ghost.

"Now, my boy. Do you think fire is the best element for someone like me?"

Those were the last words the Team heard as they went down into the secret lab. As they ran, they noticed screens showing a young boy transforming and using various powers.

"Danny Phantom? The ghost hero of Amity Park?" Robin murmured. "Okay, we suspected that there were weird things going on there and that they were somewhat controlled, but maybe we need to review this."

"I thought the League said that was all a hoax or phony?" Wally asked.

"Well not a hoax, but that it wasn't as bad as the people said it was. We thought it was just a severely haunted area, not this. These videos and photos never made it to us. This is incredible," Robin expressed.

Their discussion was stopped when they saw the Ninja pulling someone out of a broken tube. He had black hair and wore fairly generic clothing. They saw the Ninja look back at them. He muttered something and pulled out a second scarf. The boy wrapped the scarf around his friends face, leaving only his eyes showing. "Secret ID. You at least know how that is, right?"

"We saw-" Wally started only for Artemis to elbow him harshly.

"Whatever, just principle I guess. You better not tell. He has a family, you know." The Ninja eyes looked a bit sad as he hefted his friend onto his shoulder.

"What was he doing in Masters' home?" Kaldur asked.

The Ninja sighed. "Danny isn't the only one that can transform his appearance. Ghosts can be tricky, ya know."

"Ghosts… Wait a minute. The robberies in Wisconsin, the monetary gain, the signing over of companies… Are you saying-?" Robin questioned seriously.

"Holy cheese, you're quick." The Ninja blinked in astonishment. "Okay, yeah. You kinda hit the bulls-eye."

"The League will want to hear about this," Kaldur expressed.

"You can't," the Ninja answered.

"Why not?" Superboy growled.

"Look. It's complicated, but we need to get out of here, first. Am. Drag is good, but he can't hold off Vlad forever."

"Am. Drag?" M'gann questioned.

"No time!" Ninja exclaimed and ran towards the exit. The others followed quickly and ran through the den, which looked like a battle-zone.

"No!" Plasmius screeched, when he spotted the teens running off with Danny.

"Aw yes, baby!" the Dragon replied before he whacked Vlad into the wall with a tail whip. The man cried out in aggravation as he crashed through a couple layers of dry wall before finding the focus to go intangible. The Dragon scrambled after them. "It's time to dip, y'all!" The Team watched the Dragon spread his wings and snatch up Danny and the Ninja and then soar into the sky. They also noticed him circling for a bit, waiting for their ship to rise to relative safety.

All the teens flew off.

zz

It was something of a middle ground. They had met in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham.

The Team's respective mentors, plus Black Canary, Superman, and Zatara had come to meet these mysterious teens. What they hadn't expected was a group of other dragons to be with them.

The groups stood silently as an elderly looking blue dragon snaked forward and bowed. "Greetings, Justice League. I am Lao Shi. Behind me are the Dragon Council." Lao Shi began to gesture to each dragon as he said their names. "Councilor Andam, Councilor Kukulkhan, Councilor Kulde, and Councilor Omina. They look after and advise the entirely of the Magical World."

"So it is true. There is a more organized group of creatures out there," Zatara asked.

Councilor Andam stepped forward and transformed into his human form. "Indeed, magician. We have kept ourselves carefully hidden for quite some time for the safety of both the Magical and Human Worlds. Recently though, we have been considering letting a few choice others know about our existence. This is mostly because of more and more random humans learning about the mystic arts or finding out about our people. In light of the recent meeting between yours and ours, we have decided to try and align ourselves more with you. After all, Atlantis did a while ago."

Kaldur nodded.

The others watched as all of the dragons, including the one from the other night, transformed into their human forms. They were surprised to see their acquaintance turn into a young teen.

"Hey, what's up? My name's Jake by the way," Jake grinned and slicked back his hair a bit when it fell into his eyes.

Then the Ninja reached into his belt and pulled out a large tome. He held it in one hand and stared at it. "Now, I'm going to ask one last time. This is cool? You're not going to flip out and mind wipe me or something?"

At first the League members and teens were a bit confused before the book seemed to glow a bright red and then stop.

"Okay, but you better not gripe later." the Ninja reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing a teen with purplish hair and blue eyes. "Name's Randy and I'm the Ninja. This is Nomi, the Nomicon." He finished by waving said book.

"And I'm Danny."

Everyone looked over and saw the white-haired ghost scratched his neck. "I'm called a halfa. I'm half a ghost and half a boy." A ring of light soon revealed the familiar black hair and blue eyes of the boy they'd saved. "Thanks for helping these goobs out. I was almost cloned again. I don't think Dani would like to share me."

Superboy and Superman's faces both went emotionally blank at that.

"Goobs? Gee thanks man. S'not like I held off the vampire-wanna be or nothing."

"It's actually Strigoi."

"Randy, first, I taught you that, second, those only feed on dragon blood."

"Heh…"

"So." Batman's deep voice cut off the banter between the teens. "We need to talk then."

"Indeed, Batman." Andam bowed at the waist and the other dragons, minus Lao Shi and Jake, did the same.

"Who are these young teens to you?" Superman asked, looking at the Council. "If you don't mind me asking?"

Andam shook his head. "Not a worry. Jake Long has recently been given the title of American Dragon, which means that he protects the American creatures that dwell within U.S. borders. Lao Shi is Jake's grandfather and his mentor. Randy Cunningham was chosen by the Nomicon to continue to line of Ninjas that guard the Chaos Pearls. More recently he managed to free the spirit of a cursed Sorcerer that had plagued his predecessors for many hundreds of years. Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton, is a young boy that was gifted ghost powers through a terrible accident. He uses his gifts to protect the Earth from ghosts that would come back to cause trouble or act as an ambassador for human-spirit interactions. Eventually, all three came together to preform jobs for us. Jake handles most of them, but sometimes he needs help. It's become quite a nice team up and many beings have benefited from it."

Danny, Randy and Jake gave each other a shared smirk.

"Yeah, that's us. Saving the world in secret," Randy bragged and rubbed his knuckles against his uniform. The Nomicon flipped open and slapped his other hand, making Randy drop it and yelp.

"I can tell you what Nomi's going say before it says it this time," Danny muttered.

"Don't brag?" Jake asked.

"Something like that," Danny replied.

"Very funny, you shoobs."

"And Vlad Masters?" Canary asked.

Danny looked at Andam and saw the dragon nod. "Vlad's like me. Only he used his powers to possess people and force them to sell their companies to him. He robbed places and went invisible and intangible to get involved in insider stock market trading. He's sort like my Arch-nemesis. He kinda has the advantage most days though to be completely honest. He's also kinda a pro at covering his tracks, we both hold each other's secret identity over each other's heads, and he has several ghosts working for him."

"Well that's lovely," Green Arrow muttered.

"You said it," Flash added.

Canary placed a hand to her chin and looked over the three boys before looking up at the Council. "What do you say to letting your protégés work with ours? It's a good way to start working together. Think of them as ambassadors of sorts."

Andam looked over at the other dragons and there seemed to be a silent communication that occurred between them. Finally he looked at the boys. "Jake, Randy, Danny, what do you three think?"

Jake shrugged. "You always know I'm game."

"Hey, since the Sorcerer is gone, my schedule kinda got freed up. That is, until Nomi decides to tell me what I need to do next," Randy replied as he slipped the book back into his belt, making it seemingly vanish.

Danny hummed. "I guess. I'm kinda failing a couple of my classes right now…"

Jake looked at the League. "Danny's parents don't know, neither do Randy's."

Why not?" Kid Flash blurted out.

Randy pointed to his waist. "Nomi always told me not to before. I swear the book's bipolar."

"My parents are kinda ghost hunters," Danny muttered.

"Dang, you must be seriously overwhelmed," Robin replied.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Something like that. I can see what I can do though. I've been thinking about telling them. My sister keeps telling me I should."

"You know we've got your back man. If they flip their lid, you know my mom and dad would totally take you in," Jake offered.

Danny smiled. "Thanks Jake. I know."

"Yeah, we can overpower them if all of our friends come. It can kinda be like an intervention," Randy expressed.

"Trixie and Sam could whip their butts by themselves to be honest," Jake pointed out.

Danny flushed scarlet and chuckled as Randy started to laugh at the mental image.

"So?" Andam asked with a smile.

Jake, Danny and Randy grinned. "Sure thing," they answered.

"I mean we'll probably make the baddies wet themselves. Who wants to fight a dragon, a ghost, and a super awesome ninja? A total shoob, that's who."

Jake and Danny sighed and rolled their eyes in near synchronization.

Andam nodded to Canary. "We will allow it. We agree that this is a wise step to take. The last thing I will say though is this. If the Observants visit the tower to talk to you about Danny, don't believe a word they say."

Danny froze at the mention of the ghosts.

"Otherwise, if a ghost named Clockwork visits, then you are in good company."

"Who are the Observants?" Superman questioned.

"They are beings similar to us. They govern parts of the Ghost Zone, the mirror to this dimension. However, they don't do nearly as well a job as they used to."

Omina spoke up. "They are somewhat crooked now. They would rather see Danny or any halfa destroyed simply because they are neither ghost nor human. Clockwork on the other hand is Danny's guardian and will give better advice, even if he is not straightforward. Father Time can't give everything away after all."

"Father Time?" Batman pushed.

"Yeah…" Danny murmured.

"No spoilers and all that." Jake shrugged.

"Try to be on your best behavior, kiddos," The League and Team looked down to see a Shar-Pei giving the boys a look. "I don't want to hear about any shenanigans."

"You have so little faith in us, Fu dog!" Randy exclaimed and clutched at his heart. "That hurts me."

"Yeah, sure it does," Fu dog muttered sarcastically.

Artemis sighed and looked at Kaldur. "I'm going to need a long nap after this."

"I very adamantly agree," Kaldur replied softly.

Soon, both groups said their good-byes and departed on good terms.

zz

 _A week later..._

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope."

"You can't be serious."

"Totally."

Danny chuckled at the interaction before popping another salt and vinegar chip in his mouth. "We should just take them to a magical pub sometime. That should answer most of their questions."

Jake grinned. "Yeah, I think you'll be more likely to believe me when a Gnome actually throws a beer mug at your head."

"Nope. He still wouldn't get it through his thick skull," Artemis quipped before she sat herself on a chair within the circle everyone had set up. The members of the Team and the Secret Trio were in the living area next to the kitchen in the Cave.

Wally grumbled angrily.

"Oh this is so interesting. I wonder if some of the folk tales from Mars are true then," M'gann babbled excitedly.

Danny hummed. "We'd have to check the Ghost Zone. Sometimes if you can't find living proof of something, it's ghost can be pretty telling. Ghost Unicorns and Pandora's Realm were how I started to suspect there was more than met the eye."

"So long as we don't visit the Drunken Unicorn Pub again, I don't care what we show them," Randy muttered.

"What, still worried Helga is waiting to bust you up?" Jake grinned eagerly and Danny snickered.

"Shut-up, man! It's not my fault! I had no idea lady dwarfs had beards! She should be more understanding," Randy grumbled and trailed off.

Robin snorted and nearly choked on his soda.

Those with enhanced hearing were the first to look up and spot a fairy drifting down into their midst. The plump creature floated over to Jake. "So uh, I was told coming here was okay?"

"Totally cool, Petite. What's up?" Jake asked, leaning forward.

Petite coughed and pulled out a letter to read. "Says here that the Deer Women Tribe are having some trouble with a strange predator." She looked up at Jake. "Looks like you're going to Oklahoma, Jake."

Jake nodded and stood before stretching. He grinned at the Team as his two friends stood beside him. "Wanna come? Wanna see our world?"

"Once you go magic you never go back~" Randy murmured, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to be ominous.

"Dude, that's nearly insulting," Danny huffed and transformed, now floating a couple inches above the ground.

"That's why, you're going to ride with the Team in the ship while me and Danny fly," Jake joked.

"Ah come on!" Randy grumbled.

"Maybe when the Nomicon teaches you the art of flying, then you can carry your own weight," Danny expressed and shrugged.

"Shoobs," Randy muttered.

"Or you could all ride with us?" Kaldur asked, raising a brow in amusement.

"Ha!" Randy yelped and pointed at Danny and Jake. "Leader says we stick together! I win!"

"You are so embarrassing," Danny sighed.

"Says the Punmaster," Jake stated with a purposeful look at his friend, who then mumbled something under his breath.

"You like puns?" Robin asked with a giant grin.

"No! Say, no!" Wally shouted and desperately looked at Danny, but was greeted with a equally mischievous grin.

"Oh Robin, where have you been all my life?"

"Next to Batman."

"Touché."

"Come on!" Jake shouted, near the hanger.

The group of teens eventually migrated that direction and climbed aboard M'gann's ship.

zz

"So, now what?" Superboy asked as the group gathered around Jake.

"Patience, my friend. Gramps told me that the Deer Women Tribe live just over this hill. Follow me." Jake then transformed, fire whipping around his body as Randy slipped on his mask. The others and Danny were already in uniform. Jake gave a flap of his wings and was then sailing between the trees. Kid Flash was the first to catch up to him.

"You're pretty good at dodging trees for a big lizard," Wally teased.

"Ha ha, dragons can be pretty graceful you know," Jake expressed.

"Not as graceful as a Ninja!~" Randy sung out and flipped from tree to tree. Robin was having fun following right behind him.

"Trees? What trees?" Danny questioned as he flew backwards through the trunks with intangibility.

"Cheater!" Randy snapped and Robin cackled.

"Do you three always do this?" M'gann asked, flying alongside Jake.

"Yeah, we like to tease each other," Jake replied.

"You all seem like close friends," Kaldur expressed and leapt over a fallen trunk.

"Would you believe me if I told you we only met five months ago?" Danny asked.

"Heh, we formed our Team at about that time," Robin revealed.

"Destiny~" Randy chirped and flipped off of a branch with his scarf and landed on Jake, straddling his back.

"Yo! Give me some fair warning next time!" Jake snapped.

"Sah-harrie-" Randy gasped.

"You totally did that on accident, didn't you?" Danny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It burns…" Randy groaned.

"Boys," Artemis grumbled.

"I hear hoof-beats," Superboy spoke up as everyone came to a stop on the top of the hill. Below them, they all got a view of a large group of deer which had women torsos on top. They were also very beautiful.

"They're like centaurs, right?" Kaldur asked.

Jake nodded before he lead the group down the hillside. "Hey ladies. The Am. Drag has arrived."

The leader of the herd walked forward and bowed her head. She was the only one that had a large rack of antlers on her head. Her dark brown hair twined around the tree-like antlers and down her back. The antlers themselves has small buds, tiny leaves, and colorful blossoms covering them. "American Dragon, thank goodness you have come." She looked up and bowed. "As well as your old and new friends. The Deer Women Tribe welcome you all. I am Adoette."

"Thank you," Kaldur nodded to show respect.

Jake flared his wings, to make the creatures feel a tad bit safer than they already were. "What seems to be the problem?"

Adoette sighed. "It's terrible. Some werewolf-like beast has been preying on us. So far, no one has been hurt, but we're growing tired and sleep is becoming rare for most of us. It's only a matter of time before he gets past our defenses."

Jake furrowed his brows. "Okay, weird. Do you have anyone that saw him and could give more details?"

Adoette nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Dyani, come." Another deer woman walked forward. She had softer brown hair, was a tad smaller, and had deer ears peeking through her long hair. "Dyani, can you tell the American Dragon and his friends what you saw?"

Dyani nodded. "It was horribly ugly. I've never seen a werewolf so ugly. It had rotting skin, the largest canines I've ever seen, and blood red eyes."

"Rotting skin?" Jake parroted and then nodded. "Sounds like a vrykolakas."

"Gesundheit?" Randy snorted.

Jake shot his friend a look over his shoulder. "It's like an undead zombie werewolf-vampire-thing. Point is, their-"

"Shnasty?" Danny asked and gave Randy a grin.

"You're mocking me."

"Yep."

"The only weird thing is that they're generally only in Europe. I wonder what one's doing here?" Jake questioned aloud.

"I'd imagine we can figure that out after the zombie were-pire is taken care of," Artemis expressed.

"Normally I'd say it's an extraction mission, but vrykolakases are one of the few things that are just easier to destroy," Jake informed.

"Are they kinda like wraiths in that sense?" Danny noted.

"Yeah, their not all that sentient," Jake answered. He gestured with his head. "I'd say that best thing to do is spread out and look for a mound of dirt somewhere. It might look like a fresh grave."

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"That's how they sleep. They dig into the earth."

"Spooky," Randy commented.

The teens said goodbye to Adoette, Dyani, and the rest of the women, as they split into groups of three.

zz

 _Artemis. Kaldur. Randy._

"This is going to be nearly impossible. We're looking for a mound of dirt in a forest," Artemis spoke up. Randy was on her left and Kaldur, her right.

"All we can do is search for it. If we cannot find it, then we will have to guard the deer women through the night," Kaldur replied.

"Yeah. It'll come to _us_ then," Randy added and twirled his sword in his right hand.

Artemis eyed the boy as he continued the repetitive action. "How many weapons to you actually have?"

Randy paused, bringing the hilt of his sword under his chin as he thought. "I don't know. I haven't counted them all. I'm not even sure I've used them all yet. Nomi kinda likes to hide things from me and the suit's magic so there's not really a limit per say."

"Can you even move the way you do without the suit?" Artemis ask with a bit of an edge.

Randy frowned slightly, one could tell by the slight movement under his mask. "Well, no. It's magic. It's always been magic."

Artemis was about to open her mouth, but Kaldur cut her off. "I believe Artemis is suggesting that it might be wise to learn techniques without the suit to aid you. I'm certain all three of you might benefit from it."

Randy seemed to consider the thought and hummed. "Jake has the most experience with fighting as a civilian, since Lao Shi taught him some things. Danny might know a couple things since his mom is a black belt, but it's just as likely that he doesn't." He grinned up at them. "And I have zero experience!"

Artemis grinned slyly. "You know who you should let teach you?"

"Who?"

"Batman."

Kaldur looked at Artemis in shock before he covered his face with his hand.

"Okay!" Randy replied, without a care in the world.

zz

 _Superboy. Jake. M'gann._

"So a dirt mound?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, visually. Me or Superboy might be able to smell him though," Jake explained. He lifted his head and inhaled, flaring his nostrils. Jake then opened his mouth slightly and panted.

"What are you-" M'gann started.

"Using my nose and the glands in my mouth to try and smell or taste our undead friend," Jake muttered.

"He'll smell like a corpse, right?" Superboy questioned.

"Yeah man, pretty much."

"Great. I won't be able to get the smell to leave me for days," Superboy grumbled.

"Finally! Someone gets it! Danny has night-vision and can more easily sense vibrations and electrical charges in the air, but his other senses aren't as sharp. Randy's senses can be turned off like a flippin' light switch!" Jake exclaimed in exasperation.

Superboy grunted before a smile came to his face.

zz

 _Danny. Robin. Wally._

"I can only guess we're going to have a _ruff_ time finding this guy."

"Yeah, totally might be a _pain in the neck_."

"There's still a chance we could have a _howling_ good time."

"Yeah no need to be _grave_ about this."

"I guess this were-pire is a real _blood hound_."

"Agh!" Wally cried out and whirled to face Danny and Robin. "If you two don't stop in the next two seconds, I'm going to loose my mind."

Danny and Robin looked at each other innocently and untroubled.

"Do you think he's weaker to silver or garlic?"

"Not sure. Maybe we need a silver stake that's been dipped in garlic residue."

"Oh, yeah. That should do it."

"That's it!" Wally grumped before he took off through the brush. "I'll search on my own."

Danny and Robin stopped walking when they heard Wally let out a cry of surprise and a loud thump resounded throughout their area.

 _"I think I found the freakin' massive dirt mound…"_ Wally grumbled through the mental link that had been silent until then.

Danny and Robin walked up to see Wally nursing his right shin next to a large dirt mound. Danny stepped forward and stuck his head intangibly into the mound and then pulled back out.

"Yeah-up! That's an ugly mutt."

"He on a snooze cruise?"

"Yeah-up."

"Great. Maybe this will be easier than we thought," Robin finished as everyone else slowly arrived.

zz

In short, it wasn't too easy. Jake was very easily able to burn it, but two issues arose from that. First he had to avoid hitting M'gann or getting too close to her. Second, the were-pire would just reanimate and pull itself together. Eventually Danny was able to freeze it, then Randy gave Superboy a ball from his belt and told the kryptonian that it was pure silver, Superboy threw it right through the thing's frozen chest, then Jake burned it's body to a crisp.

"He nearly cur- _tail_ -ed our efforts to stop him," Robin quipped.

" _Fur_ -tunately we prevailed," Danny responded.

"You're good."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," Danny replied.

Wally only groaned and the others sighed in exasperation. Randy snickered. "Ha, good one."

"Don't encourage them," Artemis grunted.

zz

 _A few weeks later…_

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash whined slightly.

Batman frowned. "You need to deliver that heart. Everyone else is going to stop the machines that are creating unnatural snowstorms. Did you get it this time?" He then looked at the others while Wally tried to process what he'd been told. "Robin, Aqualad, and Phantom will go help bring down the first, Superboy and Wolf will help Black Canary and Red Tornado with the second, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna will take the third, Ninja will help the Leaguers on the fourth, and Dragon will go help other Leaguers with the fifth."

"It's the Am. Drag…" Jake murmured in disappointment.

"I doubt you will ever hear him call you that," Robin expressed. Zatanna snickered a bit at the thought.

"But Dragon is so generic."

"What's wrong with generic?" Ninja probed.

"You wouldn't know," Jake quipped.

"Save it for later, boys," Batman cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Who makes weather machines? That's like a saturday morning cartoon villain stunt." Danny joked to the group. He then turned and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Run fast and sure or something…"

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, buck up. You're saving a life. I exist for that kind of thing."

"Wanna trade?"

"Don't know if I could be fast enough and I don't want to risk Batman's fury," Danny chuckled. "Sorry, man."

Wally grumbled and nodded. "Fine."

"You know your jobs. Dismissed."

When the screen went dead, the teens scattered to get to where they were needed.

* * *

 **That was way more fun than I thought it would be. Jake and Randy also melded more with the Team and the DC world than I had expected them to. By the way, all hail the punmasters.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Shadowman

**Shadowman**

 **Rating: T (probably actually more like K+ but meh)**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Danny is 14**

 **Summary: As far as Danny knew, ghosts always shined with bright colors and gloated in full view of anyone. Even Johnny's shadow seemed to like theatrics. This? This was something very different and very evil.**

 **Extra Notes: Takes place sometime before Jazz learns Danny's secret or at least before Jazz tells Danny she's knows his secret.**

* * *

 _October 29th._

Danny floated quietly and tiredly through the empty streets of Amity Park at nearly three in the morning. He was utterly exhausted after fighting Skulker and dealing with the Box Ghost at the same time. Skulker was physically taxing with his newest upgrade and the Box Ghost was just plain exhausting in his typical annoying way. Together, the time of night and lack of sleep had worn the ghost boy out.

"So what if they're bad guys? They could at least have the decency to let me sleep," Danny grumbled sleepily and rubbed one of his eyes. He paused mid-flight when he thought he saw someone on the street as he passed Amity Park's cemetery. He blinked, trying to get the mucus out of his eyes and when things were clear, he saw nothing. "Huh, could've sworn…"

Danny sighed and flew home as fast as he could, hoping for a blessed few hours of sleep. As soon as he'd transformed and laid his head on his pillow, he was out like a light.

zz

His body quaked in his bed and then a puff of icy breath flew across his face, being as effective as a splash of cold water. Danny's eyes tiredly blinked open and he looked at his clock.

The big red numbers read that it was fifteen minutes until five. "Seriously?" Danny moaned in annoyance and considered not getting up. After all, it was unlikely it was anyone important he needed to deal with. Eventually though, he relented to the little voice in his head that warned him someone could get hurt and he'd forever blame himself. He transformed and flew out of the house.

After roughly fifteen minutes of flying around both the city and the house, he couldn't pin-point where the ghost was. There was no evil cackling, no trouble-making, no obnoxious threats. Danny was puzzled, but figured it was as he had thought, a weak ghost that didn't really pose a threat to anyone. He laid down once again to try to sleep.

His ghost sense never stopped all night. At first it was annoying, but then it became unnerving. The range of his sense wasn't too big as far as he knew. Most of the time a ghost had to pass by his house or he had to be on patrol to find most of the ghosts before bed. For some reason the ghost was nearby, but silent.

It could be Vlad. A shiver when through the boy's body at the thought of Vlad being in his house without permission. However, Vlad tended to at least appear to Danny before he went about doing anything nefarious. He just liked messing with Danny's head too much to go full incognito now. It had to be something else. Perhaps something was overshadowing one or both of his parents or maybe even Jazz. He decided that he would check them in the morning without them knowing.

This plan was enough to help him fall asleep, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Something could be in the same room with him, watching him sleep.

zz

By the time Danny got to school, he was starting to feel suspicious that something strange was going on. Both his parents and even Jazz had been cleared as not being overshadowed. The ghost hadn't seemed to be there this morning, but as soon as he'd started walking to school, his sense had activated five different individual times.

He'd looked around but had seen nothing really strange, except on the last time he'd turned. He thought he'd seen a shadow out of the corner of his eye, slip behind a street corner. He'd dashed to the spot, probably making a few people stare at him, only to see nothing there.

Maybe he was just being paranoid. Sam, Tucker, and he had been watching a bunch of scary movies in preparation to watch the dvd release of a movie they'd been waiting for for Halloween. They would've gone to the theater and tried to sneak into Bloodbath Thirteen, but last time they'd been caught and warned they'd be banned from the theater if they tried to do that again.

Danny shook his head as Tucker came down the steps of his house and joined Danny on the sidewalk.

"You look like death, dude."

Danny glared at his friend as Tucker only grinned coyly. "Funny."

"What!? It's the truth. Do I dare ask what happened?"

Danny thought about it, opening his mouth before closing it. Finally he said, "Let's wait until we get Sam then I'll tell you."

Before long Sam had joined them and Danny explained what had happened. "And then on the way to Tucker's I swear something was following me."

"Dude, I think you probably just need some sleep."

Danny frowned. "Maybe, but what about my sense? Why would my sense go off?"

"Well we don't really know everything about your powers… but-" Sam started, partially agreeing with Tucker when suddenly Danny's sense went off.

Danny whipped his head around wildly, determined to find the thing plaguing him. His eyes locked on a shadow behind them that seemed to move with his eyes, barely staying out of his central vision and within his peripheral vision. Then it was gone. Danny growled in frustration and ran to the spot he'd last seen the apparition. "Did you see it?"

"See what, dude?" Tucker asked, looking around and seeing nothing.

Sam hummed noncommittally. She glanced at Danny in a calculating way, seemingly not convinced one way or the other. "Maybe you really do just need more sleep Danny. It's not that we don't believe you, honest. Let's just see if sleep helps. Maybe you can catch some sleep during lunch."

"And I think Mrs. Felicia is having a study hall because there's going to be a sub in today, remember?" Tucker offered.

Danny looked at his friends with a troubled expression, but sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"People will scream if it was a ghost."

And with those semi-words of assurance, the trio made their way to school.

zz

 _October 30th._

It was around eleven at night when Danny found Johnny riding around the city on his motorcycle. After yesterday's events and getting some sleep, Danny and his friends had come to the conclusion that maybe Johnny was playing some kind of joke on Danny with his shadow.

Lucky for him, Johnny had decided to hit that town that night, looking for some girls to woo no doubt. Danny touched down in the road in front of Johnny's bike, causing him to instinctually hit his breaks. His shadow curled up out of the ground and hissed over Johnny 13's shoulder.

"Looking for a fight, kid?"

Danny huffed in aggravation. "Are you?"

Johnny eyed Danny slowly. "Nah, just looking to talk to a pretty girl or two. Unless of course it would annoy you if I vandalized something."

"Okay, cut the crap, Johnny. Prank's over. Why have you been sending Shadow to stalk me?"

Danny was surprised by the actual look of confusion that came across Johnny's face. "What?"

"You heard me," Danny replied, but internally he was already doubting their hypothesis.

Johnny's face turned dark from his joking smirk he'd worn moments before. "Shadow's done nothing of what you're suggesting, punk!" Shadow shook his head and disappeared under Johnny as the ghost reeved his bike and snarled a bit. "Move it or loose it!"

Danny jumped out of the way of Johnny's bike before it could run him over. He floated in the middle of the street, thinking about how Johnny had behaved. He was almost certain that Johnny and Shadow hadn't done anything wrong. They weren't his suspects.

Danny sighed and started towards home. He was drifting up to his bedroom window when he saw something once again out of the corner of his eyes. This time when he looked towards the thing, he saw it. It was standing on the street in plain view. It was standing in an alleyway, staring at him or at least he thought it was. It was a shadow in the shape of a man and had no distinguishing features or any features at all.

Suddenly, feeling as if he'd reverted to being five years old, Danny sped through the wall and into his room. He transformed, dove under the covers, and hid his head in his blankets.

Something about the thing made his internal warning signals light up. He clutched his sheets until his knuckles were white and prayed for the thing to just disappear. He nearly let out a sob when he coughed out an icy breath.

It was in his room, watching him sleep. He shivered there all night and never slept, and never built up the courage to try and fight back.

zz

 _October 31st._

Even though it was Halloween, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sober as they sat in Sam's room. Danny had told them of his experience and how he'd not slept at all the night before. The shadow man had followed him to Sam's too, though it hadn't come in the house yet. Danny was nearly nodding off, but too afraid to sleep. Tucker was busy researching the internet for anything on this shadow figure while Sam was looking through her library of books on myths and paranormal legends.

After about thirty minutes, Sam managed to find something. Danny and Tucker were unnerved to see the blood drain from her face as she read.

"What? Sam! What is it?" Danny asked.

Sam looked up at them and then down. Finally she read.

"The shadow man creeps and the shadow man stalks. The shadow man follows you wherever you walk.

The shadow man watches and the shadow man waits. The shadow man knows you'll accept your fate.

The shadow man stuns and the shadow man chills. The shadow man laughs whenever he kills."

"Holy-" Tucker started and then stopped, unable to find words to continue.

Danny was silent.

"This is one of my oldest books. I found it at a flea market a long time ago. A good deal of the pages are ripped out. That's all it says about the shadow man." Sam slowly closed the worn and battered book.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked and then gulped.

"It's going to kill me?" Danny muttered quietly.

Sam's face immediately became fierce. "No. it's not going to kill you. Skulker hasn't, Vlad hasn't, no other ghost has, neither will this one."

Danny wanted to say that something about this one feeling different very different, but he remained silent and nodded. "We need a plan."

"We're going to hunt it down and suck it into a thermos like we always do. Tucker and I will be with you to help."

The three became silent after that statement.

zz

"Is it just me or is it really frickin' quiet?" Tucker said shakily.

Sam hummed. "I guess."

Danny floated near them as they walked down the dark streets.

"But usually there are cars out and other sounds! Not to mention it's Halloween!" Tucker whisper-yelled.

"Hush, Tucker. The kids have gone home and the adults are partying or somewhere else," Sam explained.

"But-"

At that moment, Danny shivered and blue mist poured from his mouth and spiraled into the air. At the same time, a gust of cold air blew down the road and ruffled everyone's clothes.

Tucker moaned lowly out of fear as Danny and Sam looked around. The two both spotted him in an alleyway. Instinctually Danny shot forward, knowing Sam and Tucker would be right behind him.

The shadow turned and walked around a corner. When Danny went around it, he saw the shadow once again already at another corner. It turned and Danny flew after it. Before long, they'd done this several times. Then Danny was alone and the shadow man was gone.

He whipped his head around so many times, trying to find the shadow, that he was certain he'd get whiplash. Then he noticed that he couldn't hear Sam or Tucker. "Sam!? Tuc-" He never got to finish the rest of his cry as dark cold fingers closed around his throat.

Danny found himself thrust against a brick wall with two shadow hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing the life out of him. The shadow man was watching, staring without eyes.

Danny tried to speak but nothing but garbled choked sounds came out. He couldn't even gasp. Panic seized his heart when he found he couldn't phase out of the being's grip either.

 _Don't worry. No more worry. I will do better._

Danny could feel the voice echoing in his head and then the laughs that followed, drowning all sounds out. He lashed out with a kick, which seemed to just slide right through the black mist that was its body. The finger's tightened and black started to creep into the corner's of Danny's eyes. He was going to go unconscious soon.

He felt himself be pulled away from the wall and he watched lightheadedly as the shadow man started to fade into that same wall, dragging Danny with him. He heard a shout, a flash of green followed, and then nothing.

zz

 _November 1st._

Sam smiled as she welcomed Danny into her room. Tucker was busy with his family today so it was just Danny and her. After what had happened the night before, she and Danny had wanted to finish looking at things about the shadow man.

Sam had seen the creepy man fade away when the ectoblast from her pistol had struck him. By the time they'd gotten to Danny, she had thought he was already dead. She'd been horrified until he'd taken in a great breath.

She paused when she noticed Danny just standing in the middle of her room, staring at her books. No, he was staring at the book that had the shadow man's poem inside.

"You still have that thing? We saw the shadow man get destroyed Sam." He gave her a happy smile that she hadn't seen on his face in months.

Sam blinked in confusion. "Well yeah. We're not positive he's gone. Besides, it has a lot of great information in it about other things too."

"Oh."

The afternoon went a bit differently than Sam had imagined. Instead of Danny and she working together to find out more about the shadow man, Danny sat in a nearby chair and stared out of her great bay windows while she searched on her computer.

Eventually, Danny indicated that he had to leave. Sam said goodbye and watched as he exited her room. She felt a frown come to her face but she focused back on her computer.

Her finger paused in motion on her mouse as she found the rest of the page that was missing from her book. An online version of the book had been written.

"The shadow man lives and the shadow man slinks. The shadow man is always closer than you think," Sam murmured quietly.

She felt something stir inside of her. Unnerved, she stood and walked towards her windows. She froze when she saw Danny standing on the other side of the street, staring at her windows with a blank look.

* * *

 **So writing horror/suspense is harder than I predicted. I mean I knew it was a difficult genre to do right, but boy it was harder than I thought. Tell me what you think. I want to know if anyone felt it was suspenseful and even remotely unsettling.**

 **a semi-late Happy Halloween to everyone!**

 **Oh and if you wanna know how I'm doing with updates on my stories, check out my profile. I give update status and list which story's chapter I'm working on as well as how many words of that chapter I've written so far.**

 **I was wanting to try a crank this out and get my creative juice flowing some.**


	40. The Soul Defense

**The Soul Defense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairings: DannyxSam, hints of WallyxArtemis and M'gannxSuperboy**

 **Ages: Danny: 14, Danielle: 12, Canon ages for YJ Season One.**

 **Summary: The Young Justice Team find themselves in someplace very far from home. "There's nothing to fear, Richard Grayson, Wallace West, M'gann M'orzz, Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, Artemis Crock, Roy Harper. All is as it should be."**

 **Extra Notes: Pre-established reveal that Robin is Dick Grayson to his Team. (His team knows his identity). Somewhere between Performance and Usual Suspects. Post-Phantom Planet.**

* * *

 **Earth-320.**

It felt like bees were buzzing loudly in his ears and his stomach was clenched tight with nausea. A thin layer of sweat caused his bangs to stick to his forehead.

Then he heard a groan that reverberated around him and sounded familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and then snapped them open when he saw his surroundings. It was a massive tower, filled with ticking clocks, swinging pendulums, and a haunting breeze that blew through the windows. Everything was a mix of stunning but eery greens, purples, blacks, and grey-blues.

Robin glanced behind him and was both surprised and relieved to see his teammates. Superboy and Kaldur had woken up and were both trying to awaken the others and get a good look at where they were.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked and glanced around confusedly.

"No clue," Robin replied as the rest started to wake up. He took note that Zatanna wasn't to be seen and Roy was with them. Perhaps they needed to try and work at remembering what it was they were doing before they could figure out where they were. "Does anyone remember what we were doing?"

Wally huffed as he rubbed his head and clambered to his feet. "I've got nothing."

"Surprising," Artemis snarked with a smirk.

"You're hilarious," Wally muttered.

"Would it be a safe guess that we were on a mission?" M'gann asked and floated upright.

"I was about to offer the same," Kaldur expressed and pulled himself up from a squat next to Roy. Said archer had stood up as well and was carefully looking around the place they were in.

"This isn't normal," Roy muttered.

"You think it's something alien or magical?" M'gann questioned aloud.

"Would you be truly surprised if it were neither?"

Everyone tensed at the unfamiliar voice.

"Show yourself!" Kaldur declared as everyone naturally backed into each other as to not be snuck up on from any angle.

"Very well, but be mindful that I come in peace, young ones."

Before them materialized a strange looking being. He had on a purple garment that covered most of his body and hooded his head. His skin was bluish on his face and forearms, while his eyes were blood red. He wore brown gloves with many watches on them and held a staff which was topped with a clock. A blue tail flowed out of where his feet should've been.

"Who are you?" Robin asked simply.

The being smiled. "Be at ease, Richard Grayson, Wallace West, M'gann M'orzz, Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, Artemis Crock, and Roy Harper, you are safe here."

"How do you know our names," Superboy growled, suddenly feeling threatened even more by the strange being confronting them.

"I am Clockwork, Master of all Time. This is my lair. I see all that is, was, will be, could've been, and could be." He floated a bit closer and activated a portal. Robin let out a quiet gasp when he saw himself playing with his parents at the circus. The others on his team relaxed in stunned silence as well at the scene, knowing just how monumental this was. "Your story is a good one. Despite tragedy, you have found purpose."

Robin gave a sharp look at Clockwork. "That's what you say to yourself?" Even Robin himself was a bit surprised by his sudden anger, perhaps it was how indifferent Clockwork seemed to be acting.

Clockwork gazed at him with an unreadable expression. "You are angry. However, did you ever consider all the lives you've changed? Saved? Think a moment of my perspective. I see joy in how many people cause others joy and happiness. Sometimes tragedy begets happiness and redemption. However, I don't expect you to easily accept that. Most mortals have trouble with such a thing."

Robin became silent. Kaldur decided to ask another question and change the subject. "You are not mortal?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No, I am time itself. I just am. Most in this realm view me as a ghost, which is fine seeing as it's not entirely untrue."

Before they could ask more, another voice interrupted. "Hey Clockwork! Cujo visited me and gave me your message!"

The group turned and looked to see a young girl zoom into the room. She had white hair and wore a two piece white and black jumpsuit with a DP symbol emblazoned on her chest. She appeared to be no older than twelve years old. She blinked. "Whoa uh, didn't know you were having company."

Clockwork smiled fondly. "Actually this is the reason I sent for you, Danielle. These young people are from another world. They will be staying for a little while and-"

"Hold on!" Roy barked suddenly. "Who said we're staying? We need to get back home. This isn't some social visit."

Danielle frowned at the red-headed archer. "Wow, what a grouch."

"Danielle…" Clockwork warned. "Be polite."

Danielle hummed in annoyance. "Whatever."

Clockwork looked at Roy. "Understand, Mister Harper, I'm doing this for a reason. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"You're helping them out? Are they in trouble or something?" Danielle asked, obviously more interested in these people now that Clockwork had revealed how connected he was with them being here.

"I cannot answer that, Danielle."

"Oh fine. Now I get why Danny says you're so frustrating at times."

Clockwork only chuckled. "The complexities of time are an enigma indeed." He nodded to the teens. "Danielle will be taking you to an even safer place. You will meet my apprentice soon and he will care for you until time to see you home."

"Aww… Clockwork! I was going to visit Ember and Youngblood!" Danielle expressed. She then pouted slightly. "And please stop calling me Danielle. It's Dani, with an I."

Clockwork nodded. "Very well, Dani with an I, please postpone your social visit with your friends and bring these teens to Daniel."

Dani sighed. "Alright."

"I'll provide you with a portal to the convention center," Clockwork spoke.

"Why the convention center?" Dani asked.

"Well they can fit in there with the other comic fans while they're wearing those costumes. They will need clothes to help them blend in to the civilian population," Clockwork explained.

"Oh, right. I guess you asked me to do this because I'm not as easily recognizable as Danny yet, right?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"You're catching on," Clockwork replied before turning and forming a portal with little effort.

Dani turned to the teens. "Okay, um, names?"

The teens glanced at each other in silent thought before looking back at her.

"Robin," Dick said, thinking that keeping his name as Robin regardless of whether he was in civvies or not, would be best in this world. Robin sounded like a semi-rare, but acceptable name.

"Kaldur."

"Wally."

"Conner."

"Megan."

"Artemis."

"Roy."

Dani nodded. "Alrighty. My name's Dani obviously, so now that that's out of the way, let's get you guys some clothes."

She floated over to the portal and then let a ring of white light wash over her. In a moment, she was a black-haired, blue-eyed girl in a sweatshirt, beanie, jeans, and converse.

Conner's eyes opened in surprise when he heard a heartbeat start to thrum in her chest.

"I'm a half-ghost and this is my human form. It'll be easier if they don't recognize me. If anyone asks, I'm your little sister, Conner." Dani smirked cheekily and then jumped through the glass-like surface of the portal. "Come on!"

The teens all glanced at each other and then towards where Clockwork had been, only to see he'd vanished. Slowly they all walked towards the portal and jumped through, unsure what they'd gotten themselves into.

zz

As soon as they stepped through, they found themselves following Dani down a small hallway and into a main area where a comic book convention was occurring. The first thing they noticed amongst the hundreds of costumes was that many were dressed as a male version of Dani.

"Now you see why I ditched my other form. They're all dressing as my cousin. He became pretty popular not too long ago when he revealed who he was to the world after he'd saved it."

"Is he some kind of hero?" Wally asked.

Dani smiled. "Yeah. He protects people from ghosts and other things, but ghosts are his specialty."

"Ghosts?" Artemis asked, raising a brow.

Dani sighed. "You were just in the Ghost Zone. I mean yeah I understand people have trouble with their mortality, but come on."

"Hey, how do you know it works the same way where we're from?" Artemis snapped back.

Dani huffed and folded her arms. "Maybe not exactly the same, but ghosts are ghosts no matter how solid they become."

Artemis swallowed a bit, thinking of Secret.

"Ghosts might just be an incorrect term," Wally pushed, obviously having a bit harder time than even some of the others.

"Whatever, it's not that important right now," Dani conceded. She turned and then motioned for them to follow.

"Nice costumes, but uh, who are supposed to be?"

"You an archer or something?"

"What's the S for?"

It were these types of comments that caused the idea that they were in a different dimension to really sink in. Eventually they got over to an area that was selling t-shirts and jeans. Dani deadpanned when she saw the jeans paired with a white shirt that had red accents. "Wow, they're even marketing his casual clothing." Dani muttered to herself and then started to help the teens pick out some jeans and t-shirts. Robin ended up with a DP black t-shirt, Conner kept his clothing, Artemis ended up with a comic book character t-shirt that she didn't know, Megan got a t-shirt with a little green ghost on it, Kaldur got an orange turtle neck to help hide his gills, Roy found a minimalist t-shirt of some band called Humpty Dumpty, and Wally decided to be a clown and picked up the white and red t-shirt.

After changing in some restrooms and putting most of their gear, minus their utility belts and personal weapons, in Dani's backpack, they headed out and found themselves on the streets of some medium-sized midwestern city.

"This is Amity Park, most haunted capital in the world, home of Danny Phantom." Dani expressed with a dramatic flare and a little sarcasm, knowing that her cousin didn't much care about the over-excessive amounts of fame he'd received recently.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, the name that is?" Robin asked letting his now unmasked eyes gaze around the city.

"Nope, it was just some kind of ironic coincidence I guess," Dani replied and gave a shrug.

"Whoa," Wally froze and gazed out at a massive statue that rose above a few of the smaller buildings. It was of a young man that held the globe in one hand.

"Yeah, a bit overkill, no?" Dani asked with a smirk. "Danny's embarrassed by it. If you wanna see him turn tomato red, mention that baby."

"The people built it for him?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, after he saved the world by bringing humans and ghosts together to save everyone, they built that in a bunch of major capitals all over the world," Dani explained calmly as they walked.

"He doesn't appear to be much older than you," Kaldur observed.

"He's two years older, fourteen," Dani answered.

"Are there no other adult heroes?" Artemis asked next.

Dani looked over her shoulder and studied them for a bit. "I'm guessing you guys were heroes wherever you're from, right?"

"Yep!" Wally expressed with a grin.

Dani hummed but wore a smile on her face. "Yeah, Danny's kinda the main one. I mean, I help and so does a girl known at the Red Huntress, but Danny's the main player. So I wouldn't say he's the only one, but kinda? There aren't any adult heroes though."

"He's the strongest then, between you two?" Roy asked with a calculating gaze.

Dani laughed. "Duh. I mean, I'm just kinda… a copy anyways."

Conner's gaze snapped to her in an instant. "A copy?"

Dani looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm only telling you all of this because Clockwork seems to trust you, which is a big incentive. If that hadn't happened then you wouldn't have gotten squat from me…" She paused and then continued. "I'm actually not Danny's cousin or his sister or anything else you'll hear. I'm his clone, a faulty clone. Danny's arch-nemesis tried to clone him so that he would have a half-ghost son, but…"

"He got a girl instead and wasn't satisfied?" Artemis asked with a glare.

Dani snorted. "Nope, he wanted a son, not a daughter. Ironically, out of all of the other clones, I was the only one that didn't melt. Danny saved me from him and now his parents have adopted me as their own. I owe him everything."

Conner stared at Dani for a long time and saw the truly happy smile she gave after mentioning Danny; not her creator but her origin had shown her open love. It put a pit of disappointment in his gut. He felt M'gann's hand slip around his and give it a comforting squeeze.

The group continued to walk before they ended up in front of the strangest house they'd ever seen. The sign that was illuminated in neon green said, FentonWorks.

"And here is casa Fenton. Our parents are professional ghost hunters and spectrologists. Our older sister wants to be a psychologist and Danny's girlfriend and best friend are probably visiting, they knew Danny before he had his accident and helped him before everyone else knew." Dani hopped up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hopefully we can get inside before anyone wonders who you are."

The teens were about to ask a few other questions, but the door swung open and a bazooka was shoved in their face. "GHOST!"

"Dad! Don't aim before you know who's there!"

"Jack…"

A large man in an orange jumpsuit sheepishly lowered his weapon and then spotted his daughter. A thousand watt smile lit up his face. "Ellie-bell! You're home!"

"Dani? I thought she would've come through the portal." The sound of footsteps sounded in the house.

"Who are your friends?" Jack asked as another smaller figure squeezed in beside the man. He was black-haired and blue-eyed and wore the same shirt and jeans they'd seen at the convention center. He blinked in surprise at the people before him.

"Uh, Dani?"

Dani chuckled. "Clockwork has a message for you. Can we all talk inside?"

Danny nodded and then asked his dad to let them in. Before long the Team were facing a small family and two other teens that were obviously the girlfriend and best friend that were visiting. Dani decided to introduce everyone to each other.

After everyone was introduced and Dani had explained what Clockwork's message to Danny was, Maddie hummed. "You poor kids. Don't worry. You're welcome here."

"Of course! I can blather on about ghosts if you're interested," Jack replied.

Jazz merely face-palmed at her father's predictable remark.

"Nice turtle-neck," Tucker commented and gave Kaldur a thumbs up. Kaldur blinked when he noticed Tucker was wearing the same one.

"Must you always be such a glory-hog?" Sam asked with a short growl in her voice.

"Jealous that they haven't come out with your line of clothing yet, Samantha?" Tucker asked in a teasing manner.

Sam only rose a brow. "Nope, I didn't want people copying me like trend sheep."

"Anyways, we'll figure out what Clockwork's up to and get you guys home," Danny expressed with a somewhat shy smile.

"Your hospitality and kindness are very much appreciated, friends," Kaldur expressed.

"Is that a video game console?" Wally blurted out, after noticing the wires and controllers on the floor. Robin grinned at his friend.

"Ah yes, the master of tact strikes again," Artemis mumbled. Her brow rose when she saw a predatory grin come to Sam's face.

"Oh, sure it is. I was just beating Danny and Tucker at a game," Sam explained.

"Ouch, right to the ego," Tucker gasped.

"Were you guys playing Zombie Fighter without me?" Dani whined.

"You were supposed to be visiting your ghost friends, remember?" Danny asked.

"I guess…" Dani hummed.

"I'll go make cookies and start dinner," Maddie expressed the turned to head into the kitchen.

"Oh, can I be of help, Mrs. Fenton?" Megan asked. The older woman smiled.

"Of course and, not to be rude, but what are you again?" Maddie asked innocently.

"A martian, ma'am."

"No way!" Danny suddenly shouted and whirled to look at her. "You're really an alien!?"

"Um, yes?"

"Danny's always been fascinated with space," Dani explained.

"What's living on Mars like?" Danny questioned. He was calmer now, and held a look of pure curiosity on his face. "Is there water or do you not need water like humans do?"

"How about you come into the kitchen with us, Danny? You can help make sure no ectoplasm gets into the food this time," Maddie offered.

Danny smiled at Sam and then walked into the kitchen already talking Megan's ears off.

"I hope Megan is patient with questions," Sam smirked a bit.

"She'll be totally whelmed," Robin expressed as he sat in front of the TV and game system.

"How can you all be so calm about this? We need to get home, not just sit around and do as we're told," Roy suddenly snarled out.

Conner glanced at the archer. "What are we supposed to do? We're stuck until Clockwork sends us back."

Artemis put her hands on her hips. "I think we're aware that we should get home, but unless you learn how to dimension hop, Conner's right, I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Yep," Robin mumbled.

"I must concur, we don't have many options, Roy," Kaldur expressed.

"I guess everyone's probably pretty worried about us…" Wally spoke up somberly.

"They may think we're dead," Robin butted in, casing everyone in the room to fall thoughtfully silent.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We'll simply do all we can and hopefully get home soon," Kaldur responded.

"I'm sure these mentors of yours are looking for you and Clockwork doesn't do anything without reason," Jazz butted in afterwards. Artemis came over to the couch and sat down beside Wally without comment. Everyone else took to the floor, the couch, or a nearby chair, while Jack said he'd be in the lab.

After several minutes of Sam and Robin beating everyone in Zombie Fighter and then having an epic showdown against each other, they heard Dani hiccup. Sam paused the game immediately and everyone looked over at the girl as blue fog floated out of her mouth.

"Ghost."

"Be careful you two!" Maddie shouted from the kitchen as Danny ran into the room.

"Ready, cuz?" Danny asked as the rings of light flashed into the view and began to transform him. Dani stood up and did the same.

"Always."

Megan peered out of the kitchen with Maddie as the others watched the two Phantoms phase right through the wall.

"Sam, Tucker, take the Fenton Phones and make sure to call us or Valerie if you need extra help," Maddie instructed.

"You got it, Mrs. F," Tucker saluted as Sam snatched some green ear buds and a thermos from a table. Sam then looked at the others, seeing at they were staring at the two and standing up.

"I mean, you can come if you want, but stay away from the fight, okay?" Sam expressed. "I don't know what powers you have or anything but a ghost can overshadow or possess anyone and then use their powers against their friends. Usually it doesn't come to that though, seeing as they are mostly focused on trying to beat the snot out of Danny."

Sam and Tucker then ran out the door and, without much prompting, the other superhero teens followed.

zz

 **Earth-16.**

"Nothing? That doesn't make sense. No trace of them?" An anxious Barry Allen asked and tapped his foot impatiently. Currently, a large number of the members of the Justice League were gathered together at the Watchtower, trying to discern where their protégés had disappeared to. Right before the event that would announce the new members to the Justice League, the Team had gone out on a mission. They had lost communication with them entirely at the point. Zatanna had been not up for a mission at the time, as she was still mourning the loss of her father to the Helmet of Nabu.

Dr. Fate turned his helmeted head and gave the speedster a cold glare. "This type of locator spell only checks for lifeforms on the Earth. I'd have to meditate for several weeks before I could try a spell as far reaching as the next few solar systems over, months for the Milky Way, etcetera. Either they aren't on planet Earth or they aren't alive."

A deathly silence formed over the mentors present, none of them, wanted to consider that a possibility. Batman spoke up, "Can you see if we are experiencing another dimensional shift like we saw before, regarding the separation of children and adults into two different dimensions?"

Dr. Fate was silent for a moment before he turned away. "I suppose it is possible they could've been sent away…" He muttered something quietly before speaking more loudly. "I sensed no great disruption of any sort, but it's possible an isolated portal was used to send them away."

"Away to where, exactly?" Green Arrow asked and put his hands on his hips.

"Could be anywhere to be precise," Fate replied indifferently.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light so fast that only a few people present caught that something had appeared amongst them, before it clattered to the ground. After everyone had pulled themselves out of their battle-ready stances, Fate levitated the object off the ground and closer to his face.

It was a gear shaped medallion that was tied to purple satin. On it were the letters, CW.

"What is it?" Manhunter questioned.

Fate narrowed his eyes. "Someone I didn't think I'd see again so soon."

"So soon? When was the last time you saw him?" Flash asked.

Fate huffed. "Soon in terms of a being like myself, long before any of you were born was the last time I talked with him."

"Who is he that he can appear here without notice and leave?" Batman asked, not liking the intrusion one bit.

Fate stared at the group for a moment before closing his eyes. "No one to concern yourself with. He will return your apprentices when he deems it appropriate."

"Wait, what?" Green Arrow balked. "What kind of an answer is that?" Canary merely folded her arms to show her displeasure.

"That is not an acceptable answer, Dr. Fate," Wonder Woman expressed. Superman also folded his arms. To be honest the kyrptonian was a bit unnerved. He'd seen the flash and the object appear but he never caught a glimpse of whoever had dropped it.

"There is nothing that can be done. Your young proteges are safe. You simply must have patience." Fate then turned and started to float away.

"That's it?" Flash asked and threw up his hands and gave the others incredulous looks.

Batman merely glared after the magician and thought about the medallion. CW could mean anything and if this being was as much of an unknown as Dr. Fate, there was no easy way to research the subject. It seemed they were truly at an impasse for now. It didn't mean they had to like it though.

zz

 **Earth-320.**

"You're pushing it Clockwork! You're interfering in dangerous ways!"

"Now now, how can you know what kind of gambles I am or am not making if you can't see the whole board."

"Silence! You work for us!" One of the Observants pointed at a portal that showed Danny sitting with the visitors from another world. "First you spare that wretched boy, then you interfere with the destinies of these people! You cannot simply pick and choose when to interfere when you feel like it!"

Clockwork gave a dark piercing look at the Observants. "I don't work for you. I compromise because anyone, including myself, needs to be challenged by the differing views of others. Secondly, you asked me to interfere in Daniel's case. The end result was the same. The Dark Phantom is no longer a threat."

"False! Some paradoxical form of the boy trapped in the thermos is not good enough! The threat must be dealt with at the source!" The one eyed creature jabbed a bony finger in the direction of Danny's visage once again.

"Without Daniel, there would've been no hope for the human and ghost realms. They would've eventually destroyed each other. How long it would take and in what manner, varies greatly per timeline. Regardless, it is only one of many reasons I helped Daniel and his loved ones. As for the other heroes, I have my reasons as well. However, I don't expect you to understand. You never seem to."

The Observants seemed to fume. "This isn't over."

"Are you certain? After all, time is irrelevant. It might truly be over and you just don't realize it yet." They rushed out in a flurry of indignation, obvious on even their one-eyed faces. Once quiet had returned to the tower, Clockwork bowed his head in thought. "A world full of heroes and a world whose true sole defense against destruction is the empowered soul of one boy…" He lifted his head to look over his viewing screens as well as the clock faces that surrounded him. "Only time will tell how deeply they will affect each other. Perhaps symbiosis is truly the only answer."

* * *

 **So I kinda had the idea to write a drabble story where the YJ Team ends up in Danny's world for a change. I'm not sure if anyone else has done this before. Anywho, Clockwork is playing his complicated games again.**

 **Oh and I hope the title makes sense. I tried to give a clue in one of the last sentences in the oneshot. (Bigger Hint: It's a play on the words Soul and Sole)**

 **If you want an idea of what I'm working on, when I'm working on it, and how far along I am with chapters, check my profile.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~NoSignal**


	41. Living Shadow Part 2

**Living Shadow Part 2**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Ages: Bruce: 29, Danny: 15, Dick: 9.**

 **Summary: Danny's never had a brother before, nor has he ever had a younger sibling before. It's hard not to be a bit protective. Dick really likes having Danny for a brother and Bruce is a good guardian. Bruce is surprised at how happy his boys have made him.**

 **Extra Notes: Here's the second part and the beginning of Danny in big brother position. I might make more chapters per brother than just one each. If you want, you can give me some ideas of things you'd like to see Danny and Dick do and experience before I move onto Jason.**

* * *

He felt ashamed to say that he envied Dick Grayson a little bit, if only because he'd at least been given the chance to see his family's funeral. Most of those feelings though, Danny pushed away and watched as the boy's tears ran silently down his face and mixed with the rain.

Bruce stood right next to him and Danny could just feel the _sharp sticking aching pain_ feelings that started to come from his adoptive father every time he thought of his deceased parents. He hated that feeling, because that meant Bruce was hurting and he could feel everyone else hurting too to some degree and it hurt him.

Danny felt a hand rest on his shoulder and his tenseness there relaxed a bit. He could help them by staying and being there and getting them to smile later.

He glanced at Dick again as the younger boy's face finally crumpled a bit and true grief came to his once stoic face. He was coming home with them, according to what Alfred had told him earlier. Bruce had been too busy with actually getting it to happen to explain. Danny hadn't really cared. Alfred had seemed somewhat relieved at that and had murmured something about him being a blessing or something.

Dick had finally gotten himself a bit more under-control by the time the service started to end. Danny was tempted to hug the kid, but wasn't sure if that was crossing a boundary so soon. Then again he was the son of Jack Fenton, who'd never understood personal boundaries and had boisterously said that Fentons were huggers. Danny watched Bruce move out from behind him and offer a hand to the young Grayson, not expecting true contact.

"Are you ready, Richard? We can take as much time as you want."

Dick glanced up at Bruce before fixing his gaze on the ground again. "I- we can- we can come back, right?"

Danny felt his chest tighten and his was sure Bruce felt the same. The older man's face softened. "Of course. Whenever you like."

Dick was quiet for a moment and only the sounds of rainfall and people shuffling to their vehicles could be heard. "Yeah, I'm ready." Bruce let his hand hover hesitantly over Dick's back as they moved towards Alfred and the limo. Danny felt the other arm wrap around his shoulders gently. Bruce was a busy man, Danny was used to busy parents and taking care of himself. He couldn't help but think the man would need his help with the younger boy. The mansion was quiet and empty, which while somewhat pleasing to his ghostly half, wouldn't be as inviting to a boy that had lived so close to people and excited loud noise all the time.

Danny glanced up and locked eyes with Alfred and he could see a softness enter the elder man's eyes. He'd found that he was a lot like Alfred when it came to caring for people.

They could all handle this, together.

zz

 _Two weeks later…_

"Dude, that's insane," Danny murmured and then gave a smirk. Dick grinned back at him before pulling out of the scorpion pose he'd taken.

"I could teach ya, I think."

"Eh, I'm not too flexible."

Dick laughed at that. "Hello, you gotta practice that."

Danny gave the boy a fond look. "Pfft, I'll leave that to you, you monkey."

"Ha! Monkey, am I?"

Danny didn't get much of a warning before Dick had leapt and latched himself onto his back. Danny roared in surprise and then laughter before rushing out of the gym area and down the hall. "Alfred! Alfie! Alfie help! I've got a monkey on my back!" They skidded into the entrance hall just as Alfred did.

"Master Daniel, Master Dick, no running in the halls. Please do keep that to the gym or the outdoors."

The older man gasped slightly and Danny yelped when his heel slid and he teetered backwards. In the flash, Danny spun and slammed his chin and forearms onto the marble rather than continue backwards to squash Dick.

"Whoa! Danny, you okay?"

Danny shook his head slightly and then laughed a bit nervously. "Yeah I'm good." Alfred walked closer and gave Danny a pointed look. "Yeah yeah, no more running in the halls."

Dick had the grace to look a little shamed as well.

Alfred smirked a bit. "I suppose it's only fitting that a couple of monkeys would enjoy homemade banana pudding later, hm?" He turned on his heel and marched back towards the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Danny could already feel his mouth watering. "He's a gift, I swear." Dick only snickered.

"I'll admit he's something."

Danny and Dick's heads jerked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway with his briefcase. Somehow, Alfred had reappeared in time and helped to hang Bruce's coat and take his case.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce. We have two monkeys visiting today, so we'll be having banana pudding later." Again the man turned and left without further comment.

Bruce looked at them as the boys picked themselves up from the ground. "I can't believe I have to ask, but you two don't really have two monkeys here do you? I can never tell when Alfred is joking."

Danny chuckled nervously and Dick started to laugh loudly at the thought. "No, Bruce. No monkeys here but us I guess."

A ghost of a smile came to Bruce's face at that. From the shadows, Alfred couldn't help the pleased smile that came to his own face.

"Have you been studying, Dick?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded, but grew a bit solemn at the mention. "Yeah."

Danny looked closely at Dick as his smile faded and crouched. "What's wrong?"

Bruce stood still, hoping Danny's question would be answered easily enough. Dick sighed.

"Are we sure there's no way I could test into seventh grade?" Dick finished with a small desperate whine. Danny and Bruce exchanged sympathetic glances at each other at the request. Dick had been nervous about going to school, once the school season started up again, and had wanted nothing more than to go to the same school as Danny. Unfortunately, Gotham Academy's cut off was 7th grade and didn't go any lower.

While Bruce was fairly certain that Dick was brilliant enough to skip a grade, maybe two, there was the social aspect of being with students much older and larger that was the problem. He was estimating that fifth grade was where Dick would end up and that meant a different school, away from Danny.

Bruce let out a sigh. "Unfortunately no, Dick." He walked closer and placed a hand on the boy's head as Danny stood straight. "You're brilliant, but the age gap just isn't going to allow it."

Dick mumbled something under his breath in frustration. Danny chuckled and nudged his brother. "Ah come on. I know it stinks, but don't be a sour puss."

Dick sneered playfully at Danny before fake punching his gut. "I'm not a sour puss."

"I don't know, sure looks like it."

"No way."

"Totally."

"Nuh-uh."

"Prove it."

Dick then gave Danny a blinding smile that looked a little on the painful side and almost made him think of the Joker, except for the fact that it was too cute. Danny laughed happily at that. "You win."

"Are you all ready for a little mid-afternoon snack?" Alfred voice drifted out to the trio. With no further prompting, they made for the kitchen.

zz

 _One month later…_

 _Falling down- down- down- **DOWN.**_

Dick jerked slightly and found himself staring at a moonlit ceiling. Rain battered the windows of his room and a flash of lightning brought more bluish light into the room before the rumbling of thunder followed.

He could fall back asleep. He could do it. Dick squeezed his stuffed elephant tighter. He shouldn't bother Bruce.

Several quite minutes passed before he slunk out of the bed and left his toy behind to venture into the hall. Within a few moments, he found Bruce's bedroom door and walked in.

"Hm?" Dick hummed surprised and a bit worried. Bruce wasn't in bed. Well maybe Danny wouldn't mind then. He turned and shut the door quietly before padding down the hallway back towards his and Danny's rooms. Only to find that Danny was also not where he should be. "Where are they?"

A flicker of panic started to well in Dick's chest. He needed them right now. Where were they? Maybe Alfred knew? He headed off in the direction that would lead him through the living room and towards the other wing of the house, where Alfred's apartment was.

He was just about enter the living room when he heard something moving. Dick glanced around the corner to see Alfred walk through the living room and enter Bruce's office. "Maybe he couldn't sleep and decided to work." Dick walked forward slowly and then cracked open the door to the office. He let out a small gasp when he saw Alfred step through a doorway and the grandfather clock slid closed behind him.

Dick jogged over and started looking all over the clock only to notice that the hands of the clock had changed from where they'd been when Alfred had used the door. He carefully placed the hands where he recalled seeing them and smothered a yelp when the clock slid over and revealed the dark entrance. After a few moments of fearful hesitation, Dick descended into darkness.

He was gobsmacked to find a massive cave filled with strange vehicles, weapons, and suits. He stopped when he saw one display tube that held a gray suit with a large black bat shape on the chest. "No way…"

"Oh my, Master Dick."

Dick whirled around only to see Alfred and…

"Batman…" Indeed, the dark knight himself was standing next to Alfred, staring at him through those white lenses.

"Well, it could be worse."

Dick looked all around for the source of the familiar voice and found nothing. Batman turned slightly. "How do you figure that?"

"Ah well, um… He could've found out in a non-secure environment?"

"Ah, good save, Master Daniel."

Dick blinked as a glowing white and black figure appeared behind Batman and blinked his green glowing orbs at him. He sucked in a sharp breath when the stranger gave a familiar smile. "Hey Dick."

The young boy watched as Batman pulled back his cowl and the other person, who he was sure was somehow Danny, was bathed in a white light and transformed.

Bruce, wearing a Batman suit, and Danny in his pajamas, stood before him. Danny looked mighty uncomfortable and Bruce kept staring at him with a straight face.

"You're gonna teach me too, right?"

Bruce's face remained blank, Alfred gave a suffering sigh of hidden worry, and Danny laughed.

zz

 _Three and a half months later…_

"I know what you did, Zucco and soon the Gotham PD will too." Batman crept closer, still keeping his cape closed. He watched Tony Zucco's face pale when his shadow started to writhe.

The criminal seemed to grasp his cool again. He snarled at Batman. "Is dat so?" Zucco growled and threw a knife. Batman didn't budge as a second weapon flew into range and knocked the knife spinning away. A red, green, and yellow boomerang shaped weapon sunk into the dirt floor of the warehouse.

A smaller figure jumped down from the rafters, standing beside Batman. Robin had a grim look on his face.

Zucco laughed briefly, though a hint of nervousness still lingered in it. "So even the Batman has family, eh? Is dis gig a family business or what?"

Robin snarled at the man's wording before running forward. Zucco scoffed and swung to punch the boy, only for him to jump up and land on the man's neck and back. Robin vaulted off of him and landed far behind him. He turned and dashed at Zucco, landing a couple of painful jabs to the man's chest before Batman grabbed the crook and penned him roughly to the ground.

"Boys! A little help!" Tony cried out and the call was answered by two hulking men. One rushed Robin while the other rushed Batman. Batman was forced to release Zucco and flipped back at the same time that Robin did. The three men sneered and drew closer. "Now this is more like it!" Moments later, Zucco turned sharply at the cut off scream that came from one of his men. The other goon looked white as a sheet and was staring at the floor.

"He's just gone boss! A shadow swallowed 'em up!"

Zucco looked back up only for Robin's foot to slam into his face. The other man was incapacitated quickly by Batman before he turned to see Robin standing over the unconscious Zucco.

"Robin."

"I'm… I'm fine." Robin glanced up and nodded at Batman. He looked over and saw a black shadow shape into his brother and blink his green glowing eyes at him.

Batman nodded quietly and moved to properly restrain the criminals. "Where's the third one, Phantom?"

Robin rose a brow when he saw the shadow turn into the more traditional white and black form of Phantom, who smirked. "Suck upside down to the wall outside."

Robin let out a cackle that broke some of the tense atmosphere. "This I gotta see! Can ya give me a lift?"

Phantom nodded and wrapped an arm around Robin's waist before flying them through the wall. Batman paused briefly in his work when he heard the echoing laughter from his two apprentices.

zz

 _One and a half months later…_

Dick hummed, tapped his foot and looked at his wrist-watch. Alfred was nearly ten minutes late and he was bored.

He'd finished all his homework for the next few days and was hoping that Danny wouldn't have much to do either. He was patient though and knew Bruce would help Danny when the older boy had difficulties. They'd discovered recently that his brother had trouble with certain subjects for some reason. Danny was smart, that wasn't a question, but he did have trouble grasping certain math concepts and literature related tasks.

Once Danny did get his homework done, he hoped they could play some video games. Dick was snapped out of his thoughts by a scream from some nearby kids and a teacher. He whipped his head to the left in time to see a couple masked men rushing at him after having climbed out of a black van.

He bolted. Dick cursed his age and stature, because regardless of how fast he was, he hadn't gotten enough distance between himself and the men before their longer strides made up the difference. Dick shouted in fear at being snatched up. I big hand punched the back of his head and he saw stars.

He vaguely heard the sound of a van's door sliding shut and could feel hands squeezing his arms before his world went black.

zz

Bruce was pretty good at keeping a cool head. He'd studied so many ways to control one's mind and emotions in his travels as a younger man.

And as much as he would flat out state to anyone, especially some certain super-powered friends er acquaintances of his, that he was calm, he knew deep down that he was anything but calm.

First Commissioner Gordon had called, then Alfred, and then finally the kidnappers. He wanted really badly to throw something after hearing the demand. It wasn't the price so much as the sound of his brave son's voice that barely had a tremble to it, but told him that Dick was scared. His son was in danger. He didn't know someone could feel this kind of anger and fear.

Then he'd looked at Danny and seen a strange expression on his other son's face. Later when he'd gotten the chance to be alone with Danny and Alfred, he'd seen how Danny was trembling and barely keeping the green from overtaking his eyes.

He was concerned about letting Danny slip away to save Dick, knowing he'd be stuck with the police and the negotiation team. It was the first time that he worried about whether or not Danny would let a need for vengeance consume him. Bruce had worried about Robin briefly before they'd caught Zucco and he knew that he would probably never fix all of the parts that was broken in himself, but he'd assumed that Danny wasn't wanting revenge after he'd seemingly put the men responsible for his family's deaths out of his mind. He'd never considered that that anger and aggression would be taken out on someone else's attacker, although he should've.

Danny cared deeply for all three of the people in the mansion. These men were hurting a part of his obsession, a part of himself.

In the end, he didn't feel he had a choice. He simply counted on his study of Danny's personality and mind set that even this wouldn't drive him to kill. Maybe something worse, but not this.

Bruce could only hope both his charges would come back to him the way they'd left.

zz

Dick tried valiantly to get his heart rate under control, but it was hard. He also felt a little pathetic because he was shivering. Though to be fair, he'd been soaked in very cold water in order to wake him up for the call to Bruce.

As soon as he'd been done with the call, they'd gagged him with a nasty piece of cloth. After that, they went to sitting around, switching shifts with the look-out, and pacing around the chair he was tied to like sharks.

Dick sniffed, feeling his nose start to run due to the cold.

"Aww, is the little rich boy scared?" The man that had been stalking leaned down to look Dick in the eyes and sneered. "Don't cry little boy. If your daddy loves you enough, then you'll be fine."

While it was truly stupid and he knew Bruce and Danny would do anything to save him, he couldn't help but feel the words strike him. Bruce didn't really have to essentially _buy_ him back. He was _just_ a gipsy, a charity case. Danny at least had his own family's inheritance, he had nothing. He was- Dick mentally shook his head, trying to shoo away the nasty things he'd heard from other kids and their parents. Bruce and Danny loved him. That was that.

The man chuckled and he cringed, really wanting to inform the man that he had horrid breath and that he should go check on that… kindly of course.

Then suddenly, there was a shadow that was black as night in front of him. Danny.

There were shouts and a couple screams and he saw Danny dangle one of the men out of a window and drop him. Thankfully, even during this cold rage Danny seemed to be exhibiting, he had the presence of mind to fly through the wall and catch him. Before long, the men were all battered, bloody, and glued to the walls of the old abandoned apartment building room with green ectoplasmic goo.

Only a couple of the men were conscious enough to groan in pain. His brother floated over to him and phased him right out of his bounds and gag before flying them both through the building to a door. Danny gestured to the door silently, before slipping into the earth below.

Dick opened the door and came face to face with a wave of police officers, who reacted but then held back their weapons almost just as fast. He couldn't stop himself from running to Bruce, who was behind the barrier and waiting for him.

He also couldn't stop the few tears that leaked from his eyes when he felt how tightly and tenderly Bruce was hugging him. "You okay, Dick?"

Dick nodded quietly, too wrapped up in the feeling of Bruce's care for him. The man was somewhat distant and cold, especially when taking on his Batman persona, but now Dick was beginning to figure out how this man, that was now his guardian, showed his love.

When he got home, he found out that Danny was a real hugger. His brother didn't just liked his company in the empty mansion, he loved Dick too.

zz

 _One year later…_

"Okay the ghost kid was one thing, but a ten year old?" Flash questioned and glanced over at the window of the WatchTower, where Phantom and Robin were looking at the stars. Phantom was seemingly talking Robin's ears off, but the boy wonder appeared fine with the impromptu discussion on stars and the like.

Batman gave one of his famous blank looks. "I'd rather have him under my thumb and doing what he does rather than having him sneak out and do it alone."

Superman sighed. "I suppose."

The eight heroes present, which included Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter, all glanced over when Phantom floated off to get something and Robin quite literally cart-wheeled over to them.

"So you guys are close to pushing the Anti-Ecto Acts into getting abolished, right?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, it's in the process. It's just a matter of waiting now."

"How long do you think? Cause I don't want those creeps trying to get at Phantom one more time before those acts are abolished."

Superman smiled. "Hopefully only a couple months, but we've been keeping an eye on them from here and I'm sure Batman has been doing the same."

Robin seemed to take this in and nodded. "Good." He turned when Phantom floated back into the room with a couple of coffee drinks. He bounded back over to the younger hero and they started back into their conversation making.

"Phantom may be your apprentice or protégé or whatever, but that kid is literally a mini-you, Bats," Hal expressed was a sly grin.

Wonder Woman gazed over the two young heroes before she spoke. "They will make good warriors one day."

The heroes quieted at that. Green Arrow stared hard at the two boys and couldn't help but think about the boy he'd just adopted. He showed promise with the bow and seemed to really want to be his protégé.

Aquaman and J'onn looked thoughtful while Flash only softly shook his head.

Red Tornado suddenly approached. "The update was successful, Batman."

Batman nodded and glanced down at his portable computer. At that same moment, he'd received a coded message from Alfred saying that the coast was clear. He'd figured out that the Guys in White had planned an assault on Wayne mansion, seemingly hoping to kidnap Danny and simply never let anyone ever figure out what had happened to him.

They couldn't quite get away with murdering anyone else in the house like before, seeing as a death in the Wayne home would garner much more unwanted attention than they could afford.

With that in mind, he'd taken the boys up to the WatchTower on a small errand and waited things out; as predicted, they'd attempted to enter the manor. While they hadn't gotten anywhere near the mansion itself, he was more comfortable with having his sons up where those men couldn't touch them.

"Boys."

That was all that was needed for both Robin and Phantom's heads to perk up and for them to turn to follow Batman. Both boys waved to the other heroes as the trio left.

"I'm glad I never ended up in a situation where I'd have made a bet on that," Hal snorted.

Green Arrow grinned. "I'm guessing you mean the very idea that Batman could act like a father figure?"

Hal threw his hands up into the air. "I would be a broke man."

"Hal, you're already broke, buddy," Flash joked.

The Green Lantern looked over at Flash with a small glare. "Shut up, Barry."

Superman and J'onn shared a brief amused expression.

"The question now is, would Ollie make a good father?" Hal introduced.

Green Arrow hummed, "Well…"

Flash's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you're thinking of doing something like Bats did, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, some of us can't do this gig forever. I'd never force a kid into it, but I'd teach them if they wanted it," Green Arrow shrugged.

"I concur, the idea of having an apprentice of some sort does seem to be an intriguing thought," Aquaman expressed and scratched at his beard.

"It's a common practice on Themyscira for older warriors to take on younger sisters to train," Wonder Woman interjected.

"So, you next, Barry? I mean doesn't your nephew practically worship you?" Hal asked with a laugh.

Flash balked. "What!? No! Absolutely not! Not happening. I'm going to leave now so I can avoid catching the crazy from all of you." And with that, the Flash disappeared in a blur.

Superman chuckled at his friend's behavior before taking a glance down at Earth. He'd be visiting with his honorary nephews again in a few weeks. A smile graced his face.

zz

 _A few days later…_

"He's going to be here?" Danny asked quietly as Alfred drove the limo down the long winding street. Bruce, Dick, and Danny himself were in the back of the limo and all wearing suits for the gala they were attending at some rich guy's house that Danny didn't bother to remember the name of. He was a bit too focused on the other detail…

"Yes, Danny. Vlad Masters will be attending," Bruce answered calmly.

"And you're sure that the accessories you're wearing will keep him off you two but not cause a scene?" Danny asked, fidgeting nervously.

Bruce's face grew a bit softer at Danny's worry. "Yes, I'm sure."

"It'll be fine, bro." Dick gave him a impish smile that Danny couldn't help but smile back at.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

Soon, the trio were dropped off at the front door and made their way inside. For the first hour or so, they managed to avoid Vlad. While normally Danny and Dick were both comfortable enough at most galas to roam about, Danny refused to stray far from Bruce and thus Dick stayed nearby too.

Eventually though, Vlad slunk up, and Danny had to stop a growl from escaping his throat.

"Ah, Mister Wayne. I'm glad I get to see you again." Bruce fought against letting his normally passive playboy Brucie persona drop at the sight of the man. He was one of a very few of his enemies who knew his secret identity. He also had tortured one of his kids before.

"Same to you, Mister Masters," Bruce replied and answered the proffered hand. He let a flicker of a grin onto his face when Vlad flinched imperceivably from the electric hum coming from his ghost deflection ring he was wearing.

They retracted hands and then Vlad looked down at Danny and Dick. He smiled in his cool calculating way at Dick. "Ah so this is the new addition, hm? I must applaud you. Taking on a second responsibility when I know for certain that Daniel is quite a handful is an accomplishment indeed."

Dick frowned, barely hiding any contempt. The younger boy couldn't help but notice that Danny was trembling slightly.

"Danny is no trouble at all, Mister Masters." Bruce stated, rather than snapping like he wanted to. Vlad just had a way of getting under his skin like few others did. Perhaps it was the unsettling thought that Vlad thought far ahead like him and Ra's al Ghul. But even more so, perhaps it was that he thought like Batman did and used his cleverness to torment a child like Danny that really got him angry. For so long Vlad had toyed with Danny like a cat would a mouse. Not to say that Danny wasn't strong or smart, he'd managed to out-play him several times after all, but the very idea that Vlad would begin a match with such un-even opponents was just cruel.

"Hmm… I see. Has he improved with math? He was always so terrible at it…" Vlad glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eyes, not really caring to hear Bruce's answer.

Danny kept his gaze firmly. "I'm fine. Bruce helps me."

Vlad's eyes narrowed before he glanced back at Bruce. "He's still quite disobedient and presumptuous though, isn't he?" He cruel smile crossed the man's face. "Shame. You should really jump on that before you loose control of him."

Dick was alarmed to see his brother's face pale and he was certain Bruce was trying to stop a vein from rupturing.

"Danny is very well behaved. Regardless, I believe that a friend of mine is calling for us. Good evening, Mister Masters." Bruce turned sharply and started to herd Danny and Dick away. Vlad hummed and locked eyes with Danny as they left.

"Gods don't fit in with mortal kind, Daniel. Never forget that." Vlad's eyes glowed red for a moment before he turned and seemingly disappeared into the crowd.

As they walked away Danny started to mutter in annoyance.

"He's a fruit-loop, remember Danny? He's the first on the list. You think we should add some Gothemite looneys too? They'd make good company don't you think?" Dick asked with a grin.

Danny smiled at Dick and nodded. He then looked up at Bruce as they neared the other people they were to talk to. "Bruce. I don't think he's stopped wanting me. I thought he'd gotten tired of trying… Bruce, I think I'm part of his obsession." He mouthed the last part rather than voicing it. Bruce nodded to show he'd caught what his son had said before patting the boy's shoulder.

He was also worried that Vlad Masters was still very much hoping to take his son. He wasn't sure how the man planned to do that without revealing himself and making a mess of things which even Vlad wouldn't want, but he was certain this was nowhere near done.

zz

"How does that work exactly? Could someone really land on a horse from a second story window and not loose their ability to have kids?" Dick asked as he, Danny, and Bruce watched a old western movie; they had come home form the gala only for Bruce to suggest they watch a movie together. Danny immediately choked on his popcorn and spat it out at Dick's blunt question. Bruce paled slightly at the thought that he'd maybe have to talk to Dick about the birds and the bees sooner than he'd thought. He made the mistake of letting Danny see his stunned face and the boy started to laugh hysterically before rolling off the couch and onto the floor. Dick started laughing at Danny getting tickled which in total caused Bruce to start a rumbling laughter deep in his chest.

Alfred stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. He wanted to take a picture, but didn't want to interrupt them with the camera's flash. This time, he'd enjoy the memory first-hand. It had been nearly twenty years since he'd last heard Bruce truly laugh.

* * *

 **Repeated Note:** **Here's the second part and the beginning of Danny in big brother position. I might make more chapters per brother than just one each. If you want, you can give me some ideas of things you'd like to see Danny and Dick do and experience before I move onto Jason.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	42. Well there's that

**Well there's that**

 **Rating: K+ maybe T**

 **Pairings: None really**

 **Ages: Everyone is in their 5th year at Hogwarts (Danny's the same age)**

 **Summary: It was already hard enough to be a Halfa in the American Magic School System, but now he was being transferred to Hogwarts because of some obscure international law. Just Great.**

* * *

"So wait… You're really being transferred to Hogwarts?" Danny paused from eating his chocolate frog and looked up at his friend that had spoken.

Marin's blue eyes gazed at him sternly but without judgement as the boy's long dry hair slid past his tanned cheek. The young native american lifted a brow when he didn't respond immediately.

"Yeah. It has something to do with the fact that I'm adopted and stuff," Danny answered after finishing his frog and beginning to lick his fingers.

"You should be taking this more seriously, Danny. While the half-breed and magical creatures laws are no where near good enough here, at least America has basic rights for people like you. If they find out, they might lock you up over there!" Sam grumbled.

Marin seemed to ignore Sam in order to ask his own question once more. "Have you told your muggle friend, uh Tucker, that you're not going to be boarding in America anymore?"

Danny sighed in mixed fond annoyance and true irritation. His friends were great, really, but they could be nearly suffocating in how they wanted to protect him. At least Elsie was quiet and analytical and Marin wasn't as pushy as Sam. If they all teamed up, sometimes he had no choice in the matter. He grinned.

"I know, Sam. I'll be careful. And yes, Marin. I have." Elsie finally spoke up.

"I have heard the house rivalries are a bit more pronounced at Hogwarts as well… We're only an owl away if you get lonely."

"Or ya know, an email." Marin joked and shared a teasing grin with Danny. Elsie merely rolled her eyes.

"Eventually I will learn and then you will have no reason to tease." She gave a soft smile to show she wasn't bothered at their teasing.

Danny thought over Elsie's words though as Marin tried to further poke fun at their fourth member. Danny himself had been sad when he and Sam had been split between the Wampus house and the Thunderbird houses when they'd come to Ilvermorny together nearly four years ago. While Danny had become mostly friendly with the others in the Wampus house, Sam had been instrumental in bringing the four friends, currently at the table, together.

Elsie Myeong Moon was an heir from a pureblood family that had ties to Korean immigrants and was fascinated with healing. Her house placement had been Pukwudgie even though she'd almost been placed in the Horned Serpent. Sam Ann Manson and Marin Antinanco Duguay had both found each other in Thunderbird. Marin came from a native american family and was a halfblood. Sam was a muggleborn, and until recently, Danny had thought he was too. Now, Danny wasn't sure what he was or where he came from.

"Well, I think we'll need to come to the party that the Wampus housemates are having for you. Gotta make sure you get a proper send off." Marin stretched and folded his arms behind his head.

"You just want me to invite you," Danny replied.

Marin sneered in a good natured way and turned his nose up. "I have best friend rights you know!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the theatrics while Danny merely smiled. Elsie looked Danny in the eyes and nodded. "I'll miss you, Danny. Do as Sam says and stay safe for us, okay?"

Danny felt hurt try to clench at his heart but beat it away with the knowledge that it wasn't _really_ goodbye. "Safety is my middle name."

Sam snorted. "Yeah and I can swallow a caldron whole."

The four shared a good laugh at the quip. He would sure miss them during the school season that was for sure.

zz

By the time summer ended and there were but a few days until the start of the new year at Hogwarts, Danny found himself being talked to by one of his new professors.

The teacher seemed to look like he was constantly disappointed, had long black hair, and had already been quite sarcastic and rude to him. While Danny appreciated good sarcasm, he had been a bit put out by the man known as Snape.

Apparently the Ministry wanted Danny to have a blood test done so that they could determine what family he came from. There was some type of treaty between the magical communities that made it to where lost or missing heirs of pureblood lines, whether halfblooded or full blood, were to be schooled in the school dictated by the parents' wills. Because of this treaty, the magical ledger in charge of the Hogwarts letters had sent his letter to America. There it had taken roughly four years to process through the bureaucracy.

When they had asked for a blood test, seeing as the ledger kept up with the parents' request but did in fact change the name on the letter to match the child's current name and no one had seen what his birth name had been before then, Danny had declined wishing to ask for the services of a private potion master. It was an odd request but not unheard of, but Snape had quipped something about Danny already getting a big head about things and asking for special treatment.

Danny had merely snorted, but had said nothing. It wasn't his fault his test might show ectoplasm in his system. He'd much rather find someone who seemed a bit more pro-halfbreed, compared to most of the Ministry.

"So, how will this go?" Danny asked Snape as the two walked out of the Ministry.

"We will be traveling to Platform nine and three quarters and then you will board the train." Snape droned, giving only the barest of information.

Danny mentally rolled his eyes. Outwardly he nodded.

"Nodding doesn't always properly convey comprehension, Mister Fenton. Especially when one is not facing you. Respond verbally if that's not too difficult." Snape spoke in a measured tone that was seeped in condescension.

Danny grit his teeth slightly and nearly nodded again before he caught himself. "I understand, sir."

It didn't take too long for them to arrive near the train. "Make sure you pay attention and don't get left behind. Farewell, Mister Fenton." Snape dismissed him with a clipped voice before turning and walking away.

Danny sighed both in annoyance and relief. The area next to the train was very crowded and people were saying goodbye to the children. He glanced around before he shrugged and made his way into the train.

It was much quieter on the train itself, even if it was unlikely that the silence would last without a silencing charm. Eventually, Danny chose a car and put his trunk up before flopping onto one of the benches and putting his backpack next to him. He closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment, before a voice spoke near him in a dreamy distant way.

"I really like your dream catcher there on your satchel, but you should clean it. It's covered with tangled dreams and won't stop the bad ones anymore if you aren't careful."

Danny blinked his eyes open before looking over at where the voice came from. She was a blond haired girl near his age with silvery eyes. "Really? Huh. I thought Marin was just kidding when he told me I had to clean it."

The girl smiled. "You might be able to get the Nargles to clean it if you ask nicely."

"What are Nargles?"

"They're attracted to emotions and thoughts and such things. They also like mistletoe."

Danny felt a brow rise over his right eye but then let it settle. "I didn't know that. I'll probably use the cleansing spell Marin told me about, just incase the Nargles damage it instead."

The girl seemed to hear his response and nodded. "Probably for the best. My name's Luna, Luna Lovegood. What might yours be, if I may ask?"

Danny smiled and held out a hand to shake. "Daniel Fenton, but I prefer Danny."

Luna shook his hand with a smile before her eyes seemed to cloud. "Hmm… you're also born again."

Danny blinked and felt his heart nearly stop. _How?_ "Uh, pardon?"

Luna suddenly blinked and then looked at him. "Hm?"

Danny swallowed a bit and retracted his hand. _Does she not remember? What was that?_ "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Luna."

"Oh, you as well, Daniel. Sorry, Daniel just sounds so nice. May I call you that instead?" Luna asked peacefully.

Danny stared at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, normally I don't like it, but it sounds okay when you say it. People tend to call me that when well… They're trying to demean me."

"What a shame. It's a lovely name. It shouldn't be tarnished like that."

Danny couldn't help but smile at that.

zz

"Daniel James Fenton!"

Danny swallowed as his name was the last called. Seeing as he was a fifth year transfer, he was being sorted after the first years had all been handled.

He tried to ignore the stares as he moved towards Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. He ducked and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

 _Well… I don't think I've ever sorted a halfa before._

" _You won't tell anyone about that, right?"_

 _Oh believe me, I've sorted things much worse than you, Daniel._

" _Thanks… I think?"_

 _Hahahum. Hmmm… interesting. Yet another wizard with great potential. Potential for what? That remains to be seen…_

 _Ooohm Ha! Yes, a very compassionate young man. You are very loyal to your friends and a hard worker to boot! You work hard to protect your home town from threats during the summer and sometimes have even let your grades at Ilvermorny suffer when particularly powerful ghosts gave your parents trouble during the school year. The muggles in your town don't trust you and the witches and wizards in your community aren't very grateful and yet you persist. Yes, Hufflepuff would value such loyalty and resolve._

 _Hmm… Slytherin traits are here too. Even if they are few… While not ambitious, you have self-preservation skills…_

" _Tell that to Sam."_

 _Yes… not in the obvious sense but when not battling foes, you work tirelessly to keep your secrets kept from as many as you can and are not above using sneaky tactics to achieve your goals. You could go to Slytherin… and enhance those skills._

 _And yet you have no pride in those things, you dislike having to lie and you would rather not be underhanded at all and have only been forced into such things…_

 _Ah your brave heart. You battle against the forces of the dead to protect the ones you love and recognized the fact that you would eventually find yourself up against stronger and stronger foes and when that time came you didn't back down. Even when your arch-enemy and various other foes have made you question your path, you have stayed as noble as you could. Although you are something of a reluctant hero and dislike attention, you made a decision to become a protector in the quiet sanctity of your mind before you acted. It was a premeditated choice._

 _There can be no better choice, better be,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Danny couldn't help but smile at the cheers he got from his new housemates and after handing the hat to the professor, he headed over there.

He ended up sitting next to a bushy-haired girl and across from a red-haired boy and another boy with startling green eyes and glasses.

"Welcome to Griffindor, mate." The red-head offered.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, really."

"You're from America, right?" bushy-hair asked peering at him curiously.

"You do have an accent." The boy with glasses pointed out calmly.

Danny chuckled. "Well to me, you all have the strong accents, but yeah I am. The professor already said, but my name's Daniel Fenton. I prefer Danny though."

"I'm Hermoine Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

Danny glanced at the third boy who seemed to fight against rolling his eyes. "Harry." Danny rose a brow.

"Just Harry?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked loudly, receiving a small nudge from Harry.

"Well no. I just met him so…"

Harry blinked in surprise before answering. "Harry Potter."

"Haven't you heard of him? He's the boy who lived." Hermoine looked at him like he was something to study.

"Oh, that guy. I guess I've heard _of_ him then. I don't really pay attention to gossip and such."

"Well you'd hardly hear anything honest about me to be fair," Harry offered with a hint of bitterness that was well hidden.

Danny immediately sympathized with something he could easily recognize. "Nasty press, huh?"

Harry rose a brow.

"That stinks. I've had that happen before because of my parents' work."

"What do your parents do?" Hermoine immediately asked.

"They study ghosts of both the shade and full manifestation variety."

"Oh, you mean that new research into ghosts that can actually interact with living things and objects?"

"What?" Ron asked, eyes widening.

Hermoine pinned him with a look. "It's a new department of study. The Ministry in America have the most research on it, because of a Squib and Muggle-" She cut herself off and looked at Danny. "Wait-"

"Yeah, my parents are that Squib and Muggle. Mom's a muggle, dad's a squib. My sister is still at Ilvermorny, she's probably going to go to Muggle college though after finishing her magic education."

"A Squib and a Muggle did all that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they'd actually been working on ghostly things before my sister or I ever got our letters."

"Why are you here, by the way?" Ron probed only for Hermoine to chastise him for being so rude about it.

"It's fine, Hermoine. Apparently, I'm adopted and I'm an heir to a magical family line here. Don't have a clue which one though. Didn't know I was adopted until about a year ago either."

"How did you end up in America though I wonder…" Hermoine pondered aloud.

Danny shrugged. "Might be I'm illegitimate or something. All I know is that I was a John Doe at the adoption center where my parents got me at."

"Bloody hell… That's rough mate."

"Eh, I still have my adoptive family. It's all I've really know to be honest. I'm trying not to let it bother me much."

"Good luck with all that," Harry expressed and gestured vaguely towards Danny with his fork.

Danny chuckled. "Thanks."

zz

Danny really had to fight against letting his eyes glow green whenever he had class with Umbridge Dolores. She was cruel, condescending, rude, and neglectful all while pretending she was not those very things.

She showed a lack of compassion towards half-breeds and magical creatures, which really tempted Danny to just change into Phantom during class randomly. She also didn't teach them squat! It made him miss his own DADA professor back at Ilvermorny. To top it all off, she was persecuting Harry ever chance she got and Danny was starting to become suspicious about the detentions he went to. Every time he saw Harry after one of those detentions, he distinctly sensed the feelings of _hurt hurt pain fear anger frustration hurt sad_ radiating off of him.

In all, Harry had mostly been looking really worn down and Danny had even caught snippets of Harry's thoughts too which had startled him at first. Not enough to understand really anything he was thinking, but the truth was that Danny shouldn't have been able to hear any thoughts at all seeing has he hadn't come anywhere near learning how to use his ghostly telepathy. Something was wrong with his friend.

But besides those downsides, his time at Hogwarts had been great in the month or so he'd been there. The golden trio, as Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had been called, had become decent friends with him. He could tell though when they wanted space to just themselves though and would often find Luna and Neville, making his own little trio of friends. When all of his closer friends at Hogwarts were busy, he would sometimes help the Weasley brothers with a few pranks when they were low key enough for him. The duo still couldn't figure out how he managed to be places he wasn't supposed to be at, but they didn't ask, which was fine by all involved.

Danny had also gotten letters from his friends from Ilvermorny and had told Harry and the others about his good friends at home that he missed.

He'd only had one encounter with Draco so far, which was fine by him. The snot had mostly just tried to insult him about being from America, but Danny had just walked away rather than bother arguing. At least this time, Draco had just let him walk away, Dash from his elementary school days had never allowed that.

"Are you reading the chapter, Mister Fenton?"

Danny's thoughts screeched to a halt and everyone subtly looked up to watch as Umbridge pointed out that he had been brooding and day-dreaming. "Uh-"

"Hem hem… Uh is not a proper response, Mister Fenton."

Danny could feel the quill he'd been twisting between his fingers, strain and nearly crack due to the pressure he was putting on it due to his frustration. "I was contemplating life, professor."

Umbridge rose a brow. Danny felt like he was about to do something stupid but was too filled with righteous anger to really care. _Sam would be proud_. While Danny tended to not cause direct trouble for teachers in all his schooling, he'd also never had a teacher like Umbridge before. He actually really liked to learn, adverse to popular belief. He wasn't as studious as Hermoine, but did a bit more than Harry or Ron, though he felt like both could do better and Harry would probably enjoy learning more than he realized.

"I'm afraid we're reading the chapter right now Mister Fenton. You may play philosopher on your own time." Several Slytherins chuckled softly at his expense.

Danny glanced down at the page he'd stopped on, which talked about how dangerous non-human beings could be. He ground his teeth a bit and then said _the stupid thing_. "At this rate the only occupation I could hope to find after school is that of a philosopher. Can't be an Auror, a Hit Wizard, or nearly anything else I'd like seeing as you're going to cause us all to fail our DADA O. without proper practical instruction."

Silence. _I really said the stupid thing, didn't I?_ Danny pursed his lips and gazed evenly into Umbridge's eyes as her demeanor changed ever so slightly and then went back to disgustingly cheerful. "You will have detention with me, tonight, Mister Fen-"

"Can't, I have a meeting with Snape to discuss my blood test." Danny replied coldly.

Umbridge glanced at Harry before huffing. "Very well. You will join Mister Potter and I tomorrow evening."

Danny huffed and then grit his teeth before skipping over the next few pages of the chapter as everyone turned back to their work.

zz

"Harry?" Danny asked in confusion. Harry blinked in surprise as he drew nearer to Danny and the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Danny? Oh yeah, your blood test."

"What are you here for?"

"Don't know for sure. McGonagall told me Dumbledore wanted to see me."

The two turned to look at the gargoyle as Danny spoke the password. The two walked into the office, only to find Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall talking behind a silencer charm. When they spotted the two boys, Dumblerdore dropped the spell and smiled at them.

Harry blinked, confused as to why Dumblerdor seemed… different.

"Lemon drop, boys?"

"No thanks." Danny and Harry chuckled at each other when they spoke at the same time. Harry then looked at Dumblerdore then gazed that the others there. Snape looked frustrated, and McGonagall looked a bit white and stressed.

"Professors?" Harry asked.

Dumblerdore rose a hand. "I believe Snape can explain everything." He glanced at a very annoyed Snape. "If you would, my boy?"

Snape walked forward and looked down at the two in unhidden contempt. "Daniel James Fenton, you're birth name is Daniel Renatus Potter."

The two boys had very different reactions even if they looked similar to a degree. Harry immediately went wide eyed and snapped his gaze to look at Danny. Danny's eyes merely looked slightly wider and he at a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Professor-" Harry started and snapped back to look at Dumbledore.

"Daniel here is in fact you're twin brother, Harry." Dumbledore explained. Danny remained in silent surprise and shock while Harry seemed to be in denial.

"How!?"

"We thought for certain he was dead. Everyone did. No one was sure how you died, but when we arrived at Godric's Hollow, only Harry was alive and Danny was nowhere to be seen. It was theorized that whatever had caused Harry to survive the killing curse caused some kind of backlash or something that had simply destroyed his brother." McGonagall actually looked a bit teary eyed after having to revisit that night.

"Huh." Danny replied and blinked. Danny glanced at Harry who was still looking at the two before them in shock. "Um, well… Hey, bro."

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance mostly and looked at Danny. "Um-"

Danny could feel it _fear anger surprise happy frustration_ , so he smiled. "It's okay, Harry. It's a shock for me too. There's no right or wrong way to go about this. Just remember that we're also friends and I'm on your side."

Harry blinked in surprise at the kind and sympathetic response. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny smiled and then looked at McGonagall. "Oh, which one of us is older, do you know? Important brother info."

McGonagall rose a brow but smiled. "Daniel Renatus Potter was born a few minutes after Harry James Potter."

Harry blinked and a small smile snuck onto his still palish face.

"Darn, still the younger sibling. Oh well." Danny shrugged.

Dumbledore smiled and the continued to speak. "There is also the matter of the reason why you asked for a private blood test from our resident potions master."

Danny's smile dropped and he stared at Dumbledore and switched his gaze between each face as Harry noticed the tension.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I would tell him if I were you, Daniel." Dumbledore gestured. Danny felt himself bristle a bit at being trapped into telling when Harry was still so shocked from finding out he had a brother.

Danny sighed and looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm not completely human. I had an accident roughly a year ago and it turned me into a ghost-human hybrid."

With that, Danny transformed for the first time on British soil. He flipped down the hood he wore so that everyone could see his face and eyes. The hood was a poncho like garb he wore over his hazmat suit which covered most of his face and tampered down his back into two coat-tail like ends and his front into a short single point above the space his emblem lay.

"So yeah, there's that." Danny expressed.

zz

It was several hours later that found Danny with the golden trio deep in the library. Harry had just gone through the process of explaining everything from his point of view and Ron and Hermoine were just staring at Danny like he had two heads and couldn't possibly be real.

Ron was eventually the one to break the silence. "Fred and George will never let anyone hear the end of this."

Danny couldn't help but smirk at that. "That's for sure. Whenever Marin finds out, he's just going to laugh at the irony."

"What irony?" Hermoine immediately asked, still looking a bit wary and in denial.

"I don't really care for the spotlight, so of course I'd be the boy who lived's brother."

Harry was about to reply, but Hermoine cut him off looking slightly aggressive. "You're not resentful, are you?"

Danny blinked and looked straight into her eyes. "Of Harry? Why would I be? Voldemort's the one who caused this whole mess. Harry and I were just babies? Personally, I think it's ridiculous that Harry's celebrated for doing anything at all-" Danny looked at his brother. "No offense."

"Believe me, none taken."

"It's just silly really. Why didn't people just celebrate that Mister Dark Lord managed to make a massive blunder and mess up his own spell?" Danny continued. Hermoine seemed to relax a bit and nodded as though Danny had passed some sort of hidden test.

"So, you're like a werewolf but a ghost instead?" Ron asked cautiously.

Danny rose a brow. "Actually, no. Lycanthropy is a magical disease of some kind. My DNA was altered in an accident. I have full control over my powers and transformation in a way werewolves could, at this point, only dream for."

"That sounded practiced," Harry expressed.

Danny smiled a bit at his brother. "Sam's like Hermoine when it comes to proper definitions regarding half-breed and magical creatures' rights."

"Really?" Hermoine asked, suddenly looking more alert. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, what are you classified as in America, a half-breed or magical creature?"

Danny hummed. "Legally, I'm classified as a magical creature because half-breed would imply that my parents where two different species. Although magical creature isn't really accurate either seeing as I wasn't born with my powers. Technically speaking, outside of the law, I would be closest to a Metamorphagus because I'm a wizard with abilities, even if I wasn't born with them. Though my adoptive parents have theorized that I could pass my status onto my children one day, if I can even have children…" Danny trailed off at that, suddenly looking solemn.

"You seem bothered by that-" Hermoine started and then stuttered. "Not that most people wouldn't be, but you seem to be more bothered at this age than most."

Danny flushed slightly. "Well, although I have my own personal dreams and goals… I would love to be a father someday." Danny cringed slightly. "I know not a lot of guys like to say that out loud but Sam always tells me I should be honest about it."

Ron hummed and then shrugged. "No problems here, mate."

Harry just smiled before he spoke. "You know, amidst everything else crazy, that sounds like a nice goal."

Danny smiled back as Hermoine nodded. Maybe finding out about his brother wouldn't be nearly as awkward as Danny had thought.

zz

If Danny's friends were asked to use only one word to describe the essence of their friend, it would either be justice or protective.

Right in this moment, Danny was feeling the burn of protective instinct rush through him. He may be the younger sibling by minutes, but he simply couldn't help himself. The moment Harry wrote out the line Umbridge requested during their detention and he hissed in pain, Danny lost his passive even nature and became more like a wraith and less like a protective spirit.

"Stop, we're not doing this." Danny stated plainly and dropped his quill to stare at Umbridge. He didn't even look to see Harry's reaction to his sudden statement.

"Mister Fenton, failure to comply with disciplinary measures will be met with suspension or expulsion."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I have a school back home willing to take me and I doubt it would go over well for you to toss out Harry, but that's beside the point. This is illegal. Blood quills are illegal. Sam is enough of a law freak to have let me understand the way your government works." He turned to look at Harry. "Come on Harry, let's go talk to McGonagall-" Danny only had a moment to see his new brother's eyes dilate at something coming his direction before the spell struck.

Danny had only one other experience to rival the pain he was feeling. Once, during potions class back at Ilvermorny, he'd encountered Blood Blossoms right after his accident. Blood Blossoms had the nasty side effect of causing extreme pain to specters of any variety, even shades. It felt like his insides were melting and burning at once. The Cruciatus Curse on the other hand felt like he was being electrocuted and caused him to have a brief flashback to his few moments in the portal.

The next moment, he was feeling the cold floor and he could hear Harry yelling at Umbridge.

"This is a matter of Ministry security, Mister Potter."

Danny was somewhat surprised to see the rage that was on Harry's face. Normally, his brother seemed to be more likely to show quiet defiance or cold fury rather than outrage for someone. Perhaps he did this only every once in a while.

"You just Crucio'd Danny!" Harry expressed angrily, completely dumbfounded by the woman's logic.

"Indeed. You see, we're investigating Dumbledore and we can't have his students giving him a head's up on such things. Interference could very well land you both in Azkaban."

Danny slowly pulled himself off the ground and turned his head to glare at her, even if the effect was lessened by the sweat glistening on his face. Harry's face turned stony as he turned slightly to offer his brother a hand. Danny took it gratefully, but never took his eyes off Umbridge, he was too used to fighting ghosts and mentally dancing with Vlad Masters to make that mistake with her a second time. Umbridge was on his danger list now and she was unlikely to ever leave it.

"Are we clear, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny grit his teeth and barely kept his larger canines from showing. "Yes, but as a concession, you can't use those quills."

Umbridge stared at them for a moment in silence. Finally, "Very well. Continue writing with your own quills."

After a few last moments of a stare down between the brothers and Umbridge, the two settled into doing their lines. Harry kept looking over to see his brother's hand shaking and his own hand still burned with the newly half-marked line on his hand. When he'd seen Danny writhing on the floor, Harry didn't know what to do. He'd felt like the greatest pain imaginable had impacted his heart and a deep sorrow had revisited him like when he had once sat before the Mirror of Erised and seen his dead parents behind him. With a start, he realized the mirror had shown him his desires and thus didn't show him Danny seeing as he hadn't known he had a brother and thus didn't long for him.

It was strange, even if he still wasn't used to Danny entirely, he was his friend and he was a connection to his family. That kind of connection was something he'd only dreamed about for so long, barely touched on by Remus or Sirius, but always out of reach. Harry resolved right then that he would fight tooth and nail to keep it and cherish it, even if they would never have a normal brotherly relationship having been raised apart. He'd try and Harry was certain that Danny would too and that was all he could hope for.

zz

"Well that was interesting," Danny expressed as the last of the students walked out of the Room of Requirement after a session with the club. Only The trio, Luna, and Neville remained.

"Yes, very. I'm glad to see you, Daniel." Luna spoke, glancing over to smile benevolently at Danny, who smirked back.

"We have to get practical experience somehow," Ron scoffed slightly.

"Very true," Danny replied and then sighed. "Okay, so, um…"

"It's alright Daniel. No need to be worried. Your aura is white and calm. There's no way you could mean anyone in this room, harm," Luna expressed through the award tension.

Danny opened and closed his mouth twice without speaking while Neville simply adopted a befuddled look.

Hermoine rose a brow as Luna spoke again. "You're born again. Your name is fitting."

"How-" Ron asked in confusion before Hermoine took a sharp breath.

"Renatus, it's latin for born again. Technically the meaning isn't literal, but-"

Danny blinked and then smirked before he started to laugh though no one could tell if it was in mirth or pained until Danny calmed. "I'm the younger twin and dad though it would be funny to name me that. Great… I'm a pun." Danny rolled his eyes as Harry suddenly started to smile against his will. He then started to laugh himself and everyone besides Danny was so surprised to hear Harry's heartfelt laughter that it made Danny sad just a little.

"Marin's going to start laughing in my face and never stop, perfect."

"I get the feeling that Marin and Sirius would get along somewhat," Harry mused.

"Hmmm… perhaps, though Marin tends to not like getting his hands dirty. He likes to watch people deconstruct from a distance. He is pretty good at planning and being creative though…"

"Maybe Remus then."

"Um, not to bother you both, but what where we talking about again?" Neville asked as Luna just continued to smile.

Danny blinked and then grinned sheepishly. "This."

Neville's eyes widened to enormous sizes as Luna merely flicked her gaze about his now visible aura.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped at the transformation. While he'd learned what Danny was, seeing it was really different.

"Tell me about it. You don't like giving people a warning, do you?" Harry turned to ask his floating brother.

Danny shrugged. "Easier to determine instinctual reactions people have to catch them off guard. Giving them time to think…" Danny grimaced slightly and shrugged. His voice dropped a bit. "To be honest, I'm scared. My friends from Ilvermorny were worried the British Magical Community would find out and cage me or something. I nearly avoided that in America thanks to some of their laws. Here, it's not so likely."

Luna in her way asked a totally unrelated question. "If you don't mind me asking, does it have something to do with dying? What do you see?"

Everyone suddenly stilled with the exception of Luna and Danny who was calmly gazing at her.

"It's a bit blurry," Danny began and everyone was suddenly focused intently on him. "My dying was… very painful because I was electrocuted for a prolonged time, burned too. The ectoplasm kept me alive and kept me from scarring too badly. I got a glimpse of something, a feel, a longing, something I'm not sure words could describe. I stopped trying to figure it out after a while, because I was worried it would drive me insane. I was given a second chance to live and to help others live. For now, I see no reason to question that."

Luna hummed and nodded. "It wouldn't be much of an adventure if we knew what to expect."

Danny smiled slightly. "Yes."

The tension slowly started to ebb again.

"So, you're what again?" Neville asked in confusion but obviously just curious.

"Half ghost, it's as complicated as it sounds."

"Oh, right then."

"He's also Harry's missing twin brother," Ron added and Neville just gave him a blank look.

"Of course."

"Sounds like a soap opera," Danny expressed and then groaned. "More reason for Marin to laugh at me."

Hermoine and Harry smiled at the reference and Ron furrowed his brow and glanced at an also confused Neville. "What in the bloody hell does soap have to do with this?"

"Muggle reference," Danny expressed with a shrug.

Hermoine smiled but then slowly started to frown. "I'm concerned about Voldemort finding out about you Danny."

Danny and Harry both froze, while Harry looked suddenly worried, Danny merely looked speculative.

"You're Harry's brother and you also might represent immortality if he finds out about your powers…" Hermoine's face contorted slightly before she looked up at him slowly. "Do you know… Do you know if the… if the killing curse works on you?"

Everyone slowly looked towards Danny as he floated and looked thoughtful. "I…" He frowned and then let out a sigh. "All I can say is that… it doesn't work when I'm in ghost form."

Everyone blinked in shock as Danny took in their looks and continued hastily. "Some witches and wizards thought I was unnatural even with the law protecting me and tried to well… you know. I was trying to get another ghost to go back into the Ghost Zone when the spell hit me. It flung me several feet but other than that, nothing."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Neville swallowed and spoke, "How is that possible?"

Danny shrugged. "Something prevented Harry from dying when the spell hit him. Maybe mom's love did it, or maybe something else. It's hard to say given that other mothers and fathers have died for their children before. Regardless, the spell is supposed to eject the spirit from the corporal body. All it did was toss me a bit. I'm not sure, maybe my body and my spirit are too intertwined now because of my DNA and the ectoplasm or something. Like I said, I don't know what would happen if I was in human form… but I probably wouldn't work then either seeing as I have access to my powers then too, even if they aren't as potent as a human."

"I guess you're right. It must have something to do with how the spell was crafted."

"You should pen-pal with my sister in America. She's really into spellcraft."

Ron sighed and glanced at Harry and Neville. "I still don't know what DNA is."

Harry hummed. "It's like… what determines what aspects of our looks, behaviors, and abilities we get from our parents. Altering one's DNA can change lots of things about how the body works. Metamorphaguses might have some control over their DNA, they must, now that I think about it…"

"Probably," Danny concluded before he sighed and then gave a smile. "Okay, enough sad stuff. Who wants to see me stick my head through the wall and see if this room is in a pocket dimension?"

"Do tell us if you find the homes of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Luna offered.

"How about we start with basic powers before we explore extra dimensions before lunch?" Hermoine interfered.

"Huh, definitely not a Thunderbird in you, miss," Danny grinned and wagged his finger. He none the less, nodded and lit a small sphere of green light into his palm and in that moment, the attempt to bring back a less serious atmosphere plummeted.

Harry gazed at the color of his brother's power and felt a sick feeling building in his stomach. Ron swallowed and spoke. "It's green."

Danny slowly frowned and lowered his eyes. "Bad luck I suppose. I've met ghosts with all sorts of other colors for their ectoplasm, like pink, red, yellow…"

Harry swallowed down the dread in his throat and quietly asked Danny to put it away. Danny seemed slightly hurt but obeyed.

"I'm sorry."

"No wonder people are afraid of you-" Hermoine murmured but then looked horrified by her word vomit. "I don't mean that they should!"

Danny only grimaced and glanced away. "Believe me, I know."

"This is totally bonkers-"

"Ron!" Hermoine objected but Danny raised a hand.

"Denying him his feelings won't help anyone, Hermoine. It hurts, but I understand. I have to…"

Neville gulped a let out a sigh. "It'll certainly take some getting used to."

"Lots of good things are green after all. Grass, leaves, june beetles, and also a nice umbrella I own that stops the rain," Luna spoke.

Danny gave her a small smile.

Harry grimaced slightly, but before he could speak, Danny once again seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry that this is a sucky situation. I wish I could change the color. It took my own friends ages to not at least be uncomfortable about it."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't sorry really, because it was nearly killing curse green, but he also could tell how it plagued his brother to see their fear. "We'll try. We'll just keep trying because that's all we can do, right?"

Everyone nodded at that and Danny gave his brother a huge smile that made something lift slightly in Harry's soul.

"Aw, I'm teaching my brother something."

Harry sputtered slightly while Neville and Hermoine laughed a bit, Ron tentatively smiled, and Luna just kept up her happy, pleased face.

zz

He didn't really know this Sirius guy all that much. He apparently had been his birth father's best friend and had been there when he was born. He mattered to Harry though and if there was one thing Danny couldn't stand, it was seeing others in pain. Besides, if this worked and they all came out of this intact, he had some words to share with the man that might have helped in causing Danny's name to be a pun.

To most, it would've appeared that Danny came out of nowhere, but he was just that fast because of his powers. Superhuman reflexes, equilibrium, and other various traits made the feat possible.

Danny slammed into Sirius' side and sent the man across the room as the green spell struck his chest, sending Danny spinning into the veil. He hoped he hadn't bruised Harry's godfather too much, though Harry's desperate cry of his name warmed him slightly. If he'd really died, he would've been mourned and as horrible as that sounded, he was pleased too. He'd make sure to tell them later that there should be a party when he truly died or he would actually haunt them.

The veil was nothing like the Ghost Zone; while both were cold, the Ghost Zone felt weirdly like _home home safe right home_ and the Veil felt more like _wrong wrong leave not here FLEE_. Ultimately Danny was able to right himself and get a quick glance, which helped him conclude his growing suspicion. They needed to destroy this portal as soon as possible, but he'd deal with that issue later.

Danny rocketed out of the portal and circled above the fight as Voldemort and Dumbledore finished their duel and Harry writhed on the ground like he was being over-shadowed. Unintentionally, Danny let out a roar that echoed through the building and was enhanced by his ghostly wail trying to eek out.

Voldemort's red eyes snapped to his and Danny unflinchingly glared back, mentally commanding the wizard to leave his brother alone through eye contact alone. This snake man was too much like Vlad, too much like his dark future's unremorseful bloodthirsty gaze. Danny could feel himself shaking at the thought and his cursed mentally when Voldemort gave a small nearly invisible sneer of triumph in their second-long body language fight.

Everything afterwards was a blur; Voldemort and his followers had left and Danny could hear familiar voices behind and below him. He didn't stop staring into space until Harry's voice cut through the chaos in his mind.

"Danny!"

It was a startled and somewhat strangled and confused shout that showed Harry's own surprise at his vocalization. Danny slowly turned to see everyone staring up at him, but he looked down to see Harry being supported by Sirius.

"Hey Harry. Sorry about tossing you like a rag doll there, Sirius."

Sirius blinked, not sure how to respond seeing as he was still in shock as well.

"You're okay." Harry breathed out

Danny nodded and then smiled slightly. "You may be the body who lived, but I seem to be the boy who just can't seem to die." Danny grimaced slightly. "That was probably the most morbid joke I've ever made…"

"But, how-"

Dumbledore cut off the auror's voice. "I'm sure they're be time for questions later."

Danny hummed and floated down to the ground before glancing at Harry and looking him over then looking over the other students that had come with them. "You okay?"

"He asks if we're okay, bloody hell." Ron murmured. Danny only shrugged in response.

"Sam says I have a people saving-problem."

Every one of the students turned to look at Harry who gave Danny a blank look that was ruined by the slight smile trying to form against his will.

Danny's calm smile disappeared and he gave Harry a fierce and serious look. "He won't win, Harry. People like him… everything he's built from is sand and silt. The future is not set in stone." Danny ended with finality that many there were surprised at but didn't comment on.

"Who are you again?" Sirius questioned.

"Ah, he speaks," Danny smirked slightly before he transformed, causing Remus and Sirius' faces to pale slightly.

"Huh, I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Danny muttered

"You're impossible." Harry remarked.

"Perfect, that's what I was shooting for."

Sirius let out a bellow that sounded both pained and healing. Remus let out a shaky breath and a few Order members looked at Dumbledore expectantly. The headmaster merely smiled innocently.

zz

"Well, it's not surprising," Ron muttered.

"It's still so very wrong," Hermoine sighed.

Harry only frowned as the trio and Danny walked into the Great Hall to see everyone staring at them, but more importantly, at Danny. Danny seemed to just be pretending that nothing was amiss even as the group noticed the Daily Prophets on the tables.

When the four sat down at the Griffindor table, everyone near them kept looking at them as though to extract a story and explanation through their looks alone; you'd think they had mastered Legilimency.

Fred and George suddenly sat on one side of Harry and on Danny's other side, effectively flanking them. They merely grinned at the two until Danny gave them both a look.

"E tu, Brute?"

Before they could respond, a certain Slytherin scoffed as he passed. "Could've guessed you were a Potter."

Danny merely ignored him.

"He appears just as daft too."

Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Get lost, Draco. Not in the mood at all," Harry muttered angrily.

Draco sneered and gave a superior smirk as he walked off. "At the rate you're going, you'll end up killing your brand-new brother as well, Potter."

Harry glared at Draco as he laughed and walked off, as Danny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now that Mister Ad hominem is gone and can no longer spoil breakfast, how about that pudding?"

Harry glanced at Danny and smiled before rolling his eyes. "You're a true puzzle, you know?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm certainly not like other guys that's for sure- Fred, and yes I'm calling you Fred because I'm too lazy to try and figure out if I'm right or not, if you keep staring at me I think you'll burn a hole in my head. I sincerely doubt that you'll get Harry involved in our dealings."

" _But my ghostly friend-"_

" _A challenge is the best fun of all!"_

Danny smiled and looked at Harry, who was chagrined at the gleeful looks Fred and George were giving the brothers, both. "Whelp, I tried."

While no one knew what the future held, with Danny around, things would never be the same.


End file.
